Shuzoku (Family)
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: E/t have a plan to make s/s confess but what happens when they do more then confess? what causes sakura to run away? After four years of being missing sakura shows up in Hong Kong seeking help. who is Celesta? who are the twins and what r their connecti
1. Default Chapter

Chap: 1 "Tomoyo and Eriol's plan…"  
  
  
  
  
  
AUHTOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY FOURTH STORY AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS IN ENJOY IT LIKE YOU DID THE OTHERS.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWM CCS, CLAMP DOES. I TRULY WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SIGH IT'S NOT FAIR…  
  
  
  
In England there is a ancient folk tale about an King and his love for a Sorceress. It was said that she came from the east as a gift from one of the major clans and was very beautiful, she also possessed tremendous powers, he allowed her to use magic against the law and named her Celesta, but she betrayed him by falling in love with his heir.  
  
"There they go into the woods" a guard yelled as the others shot arrows at the two figures on horse. "Don't let them get away" he added as others mounted horses and set off on their trail. The king had found out about their affair and that she was pregnant.  
  
"Find them, I don't care how long it takes" the king ordered his man, who immediately set out to find the two. The two young lovers were able to escape the grasps of the King and start a family in a town where no one new about them. Even after three years his men continued to search until one fateful day it paid off.  
  
"Mommy, daddy look horses" a little boy round the age of three yelled pointing. His mother and father ran out of the house with a little girl identical to the boy.  
  
"Gabriel get away from the gate" she yelled running over to him when the soldiers came to a stop. The soldiers captured the family and kept them under house arrest until the king arrived.  
  
  
  
"You Celesta shall pay for your treason and your children shall watch. Your clan gave you to me as a toy and you betrayed me" the King stated holding the tiny hands of his grand children a boy and girl with brown hair. "Don't worry we will teach them all they need to know, you know the only way to get rid of a witch is to burn her on a stalk"  
  
"I'm sorry Celesta but my father has forgiven me, I will take care of the twins" her husband said dressed like a prince, he taking the little girl in his arms.  
  
"If you resist, I will kill your Children" the King threatened knowing how powerful she was.  
  
"I love you Gabriel, Gabriella. I loved you and you betray me, you are like all men curse you, curse you all. You and my clan shall pay" Celesta said with tears streaming down her, she pushed pass the guards and ran towards her children before she could touch them the guard pulled the rope that was tied to her making her fall to the rocky ground.  
  
"Mommy" the little girl cried trying to get to her mother like the little boy but the fathers and kings grasps was too tight. The guards tied her to the pole in the center of dry wood, people started to come around watching a lady they knew as a healer and lovable person being wrongly accused some cried seeing them set it to fire.  
  
"I will not shed a tear nor will I cry out in pain, I will come for my children and make you pay" Celesta yelled as the flames get bigger. She took on last look at her children remembering how they looked before she slowly closed her eyes. She kept to her word she did not scream out pain as the flames seared her body. The stench of death flowed on the wind as all stood before what was now a raging fire.  
  
"Send news to the Li clan that she is gone" the king said to his advisor, who nodded and left.  
  
"Mommy…" the children cried as they were carried away. The guards set her house on fire but I did not burn, they ran away in fear. That same night the castle was attacked killing every single soul, some say that it was her getting her revenge, others say that it was the kings bad dealings. A monument was placed in front of her home. Her soul never passed on for she waits for the day when her children will come home.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Present time…  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you and Eriol are leaving tomorrow," Sakura said helping Tomoyo pack the last of her clothes. They had gotten married a week ago and where now moving to England where they would start their fashion business. Luckily for them Tomoyo was leaving her collection of card captor costumes and videos at least for now.  
  
"Sakura we're are all 19, we have to start our life besides I asked you to be my star model and you refuse. My offer is still up, why don't you just tell Syaoran that you love him" Tomoyo stated looking at her friend seriously.  
  
"Tomoyo please, I would just be wasting my time, he doesn't love me" Sakura replied sighing. "I'm staying here cause otou-san needs my help round the house" she added but knew that she couldn't fool Tomoyo.  
  
"Tonight at the farewell party will be the best time to tell him" Tomoyo said sitting next to her friend. Sakura had been able to convince Syaoran to have the party at his place.  
  
"No I can't, don't worry about me" Sakura assured. Tomoyo got up sighing, Sakura had never dated, she and Syaoran were the only ones that didn't have a someone.  
  
"I've got the perfect suit for you to wear, it will make Syaoran have a nose bleed" Tomoyo squealed starry-eyed making her friend sweat drop. "I made it extra special since as it will be my last until you get married" she added sadly.  
  
"Don't worry you'll have lots of models to dress up. It's time for us to start getting ready, your flight is at 9 tomorrow right?" Sakura said standing up.  
  
"Yeah that's the earliest they had" Tomoyo said zipping up her very large suitcase. She went to her now empty closet and pulled out an outfit for sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at Syaoran's…  
  
  
  
"Remind me again why I approved of this" Syaoran asked Eriol who was leaning on his balcony wall next to him both watching all the people enter his packed apartment.  
  
"Because you can't say no to Sakura, why don't you tell her how you feel" Eriol answered smiling getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Because I would be wasting my time besides my mother called she said that the elders have found me another fiancée. Hopefully I'll be able to scare this one away too" Syaoran stated when Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the door. Syaoran almost got a nosebleed seeing what Sakura had on, she was wearing very short hot pink dress that sucked to every one her curves and showed cleavage. He blushed when Sakura waved over to him and thank god that she was too far away to see.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Tomoyo asked walking up to them with Sakura who was tugging at what Tomoyo claimed to be a dress, as if to make it longer.  
  
"Waiting for you two, see ya later my cute little descendent" Eriol said making Syaoran growl shooting him a death glare.  
  
"Don't see why he gets to you like that" Sakura said giggling at the two, they hadn't change over the years.  
  
"You look beautiful" Syaoran said smiling slightly making Sakura blush.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura replied. "I can't believe they are leaving tomorrow" she added looking at Eriol and Tomoyo talk to Chiharu and the others.  
  
"Yep. All the way to Australia" Syaoran spoke some what envying what the two had.  
  
"They didn't tell…" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey guys give us a smile" Takashi said with a camera. Syaoran placed his arms round her waist while Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and put on their best smiles.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran come here" Naoko called cutting off Sakura. The two walked back inside to join their friends. They all talk about the goods times while watching videos that Tomoyo had made or looking over photos. It was getting late and everyone was starting to leave one by one, right now it was only the four in his apartment. Tomoyo had suggested making a toast before they left our two heroes's having no clue what the two had planned for them.  
  
"Here we go" Tomoyo said handing Sakura and Syaoran their glass of red wine.  
  
"To all of us, our good times, bad times and our future" Eriol said smiling as their glasses made a clinging sound. Tomoyo and Eriol watched on as Syaoran and Sakura drank their wine. The two felt something flash through their bodies but dismissed it. They looked at each other and blushed missing the glint in Eriol's eyes.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran you will come to see us off right?" Tomoyo asked looking for a sign.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sakura answered looking dreamy.  
  
"Well we'll be seeing ya" Eriol said helping Tomoyo up.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said walking them to the door.  
  
"Coming Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend.  
  
"No I promised Syaoran that would help him clean up" Sakura answered lying she wasn't supposed to help him until tomorrow morning.  
  
"Okay Ja ne" Tomoyo said to them before she and Eriol happily left. Syaoran closed the door and looked at Sakura who was looking right at him.  
  
"So where do we begin?" he asked suddenly feeling extremely warm, Sakura too had felt the temperature rise.  
  
"How bout the bedroom" Sakura answered wondering where the hell that came from. "I mean the here" she corrected.  
  
"Yeah ok" Syaoran answered getting lost in her captivating emerald poles. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she ran towards him, jumping in his arms, the two immediately started to kiss; Syaoran stumbled down the hall to his room where they fell onto his bed. Sakura pulled his shirt out of his pants, over his head and tossed it across the room. Syaoran kicked off his shoes as he started to kiss her on the neck. "We should stop, this isn't right" he spoke looking at her.  
  
"Yeah we should" Sakura answered drawing him back into the kiss. She started to undo his belt when Syaoran's hand caught hers.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked seriously searching her eyes for any sign of doubt.  
  
"I want this more then anything" Sakura replied smiling as she caressed his face.  
  
"Then lets do it right" Syaoran stated before he passionately kissed her, Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him closer. Sakura moaned feeling Syaoran suck on her neck, they weren't having sex they were making love…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think we gave them too much?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they drove home.  
  
"No I don't think so, I bet they are proclaiming their undying love for each other right at this very moment" Eriol answered smiling.  
  
"Yeah your right, I still wish that I was allowed to tape it" Tomoyo whined. "I bet I'm missing out on the footage of a lifetime," she added sadly. (If she only knew!!!!!!)  
  
"I bet it's not that interesting, they're probably talking about how stupid they were for not telling the other sooner" Eriol stated…  
  
  
  
  
  
"How Kami-sama…" Sakura moaned loudly with her palms pressing against the headboard. "More…  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT YA'LL THINK? IS IT A KEEPER? PLEASE REVIEW AND SPEAK YOUR MIND PEEPS… 


	2. "Reappearing..."

Chap: 2 "Reappearing…"  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know if this story will be a hit cause I wrote it really fast it was just an idea that I throw together. But I do hope that ya'll like it and I pray that I will get more reviews…  
  
  
  
Syaoran awoke wondering if last night merely a dream, that's when he felt someone's arm wrapped round and the steady breathing on his chest. He left the sheets and saw Sakura sleeping soundly 'god it wasn't a dream' he thought suddenly moving waking her.  
  
'That was the best dream ever' Sakura thought as her eyes slowly opening. 'Wait why is my bed moving? And why is it so warm and soft?' she thought running her hands over the extremely soft surface. She moved her hand up feeling a face, lips, eyes and a messy head of hair. 'Please tell the it's one my stuff animals' she thought opening her eyes coming face to face with Syaoran. She didn't move just stared at what she was seeing.  
  
"Please tell me you're not real? And that my eyes are playing tricks on me" Sakura pleaded moving her hand to see if it would go through him.  
  
"I am" Syaoran answered. Sakura didn't react she just continued to look at him as if processing what he had just said.  
  
"Hoeeee…" Sakura exclaimed jumping back, which caused her to fall off the bed in a tangled mess.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked watching her struggle with the sheets, she stopped dropping the sheets. Syaoran's mouth dropped open seeing her naked form, which made Sakura scream grabbing for them. "I'm sorr…sorry," he stammered closing his eyes. Sakura reached for a piece clothing and quickly put it on which was his shirt luckily it covered her up enough. She opened one his drawers and pulled out a draw string pants putting that on too.  
  
"I should be going" Sakura stammered heading for the door.  
  
"Wait…" Syaoran called after her before she reached.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Do you regret last night?" Syaoran questioned wrapping his sheet round his waist.  
  
"I don…I don't regret" Sakura answered 'how could I, last night I became a women and gave myself to the man of my dreams' she thought sadly.  
  
"Good cause I sure as hell don't" Syaoran stated, her head shot up hearing that.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No I don't because I lo…" Syaoran started to say but his words were cut short when his door flew open knocking Sakura unto the floor, it revealed a girl round their age and she wasn't looking too please.  
  
"Syaoran darling" she spoke totally ignoring Sakura.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran growled shooting daggers at the unfamiliar girl who just interrupted his confession to the women of his dreams. "And what are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
"Why I am your fiancée, I'm here to take you home for our wedding of course" she answered, Sakura's heart crumbled to a million pieces. "Who are you?" she asked finally noticing Sakura who was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I'm no body, I'll take my leave now" Sakura said running out of the room ignoring Syaoran's frantic calls.  
  
"We need to talk" the girl said closing the door.  
  
"Like hell we do" Syaoran retorted heading for the door when he opened it up he came face to face with two thugs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura ran home and straight to her room, thanking god that it was only eight.  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?" Touya asked watching her hurriedly pack her stuff.  
  
"Book me a ticket to New York please, I'll explain on my way to the airport" Sakura answered. "Now Touya please" she added seeing him not even budge. He nodded on left to book her flight.  
  
"What's the rush?" kero asked seeing her breath her teeth while trying to find clothes to change into.  
  
"We're going on a trip," Sakura answered. "Now get in the bag," she ordered. Kero zoomed into her purse not wanting to feel the wrath of Sakura.  
  
"Your lucky, they have one flight leaving in 30 minutes so lets go" Touya said taking hr suit case. On the way to the airport Sakura explained what had happened not going into details, she told him that he would come looking for her and if she remained in Japan he would find her and she didn't want to talk to him. When they reached to the airport they hurriedly checked Sakura in and rushed to the gate.  
  
"I call you and otou-san when I reach. Call Tomoyo and tell her I will get in touch" Sakura said hugging her brother.  
  
"Here take this, if you need anymore I will wire it to you. Be safe" Touya said giving he his credit card. "Now go"  
  
"Please don't hurt him," Sakura said before she turned and left.  
  
"I won't hurt him too bad" Touya whispered watching his sister flee from the one she loved. He waited until the plane started towards the runway before he headed home imagining all the ways he could torture gaki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran had finally been able to get away from them but not with out a cuts and bruises and his apartment in ruins. What was his mother thinking when she sent these guys here to get him, she hadn't even called him and warned him. When he got to Sakura's house no one was home so he waited sitting on the steps. He got up when he saw Touya pull in, and tried to look presentable but it didn't matter how much he tried. Touya had prepared a lecture for him but when he saw Syaoran everything disappeared 'what the hell happened to him' Touya thought  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked knocking Touya back to reality.  
  
"What makes you think I know where she is?" Touya replied glaring at the boy.  
  
"Because I know you know, please I need to talk to her" Syaoran stated.  
  
"She's gone to get away from you" Touya answered calmly smirking. "And it's about time too"  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?" Syaoran asked not believing Sakura would leave.  
  
"As in took her to the air port, destination unknown" Touya stated shocking Syaoran 'I've lost her' he thought his anger building up.  
  
"Where did she go? Did she leave with Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked  
  
"No she didn't, she went her own way" Touya answered not knowing weather to feel sorry for Syaoran or to beat the crap out of him. Their attention was drawn to the road when two cars pulled up, the doors opened to reveal two very large men who looked pissed and beaten up, two others came out behind them.  
  
"Master Li, lets go" one said in a deep voice.  
  
"Go away, I'm not going any where" Syaoran growled they had made him lose his Sakura. He felt like he wanted to cry but held it all in. Touya felt sorry for him, they were both putting the other through the same pain.  
  
"I don't know where she went all I know is that she left on a plane to New York and will be leaving there destination unknown" Touya explained.  
  
"Thank you…" Syaoran said looking at Touya, he didn't realize the men walking up behind him until he felt himself being shocked and everything going black.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Touya yelled being held back by one of the men as the other carried Syaoran's limp body to the car.  
  
"He's going home, where he belongs" the man answered letting go of Touya before he walked off to the car. They pulled off heading towards the airport; they would send packers for Syaoran's stuff. Touya scratched the back of his head as he headed towards the house, sometimes he had to wonder about his sister's friends and love interests.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six months later…(Boy time seems to jump)  
  
  
  
"No Syaoran there has been no sign of Sakura and I haven't heard from her," Tomoyo answered feeling sorry for him, he had lost his love and was being forced to marry some girl. 'Where in gods name are you Sakura?' Tomoyo though worried. Sakura hadn't called her or Touya; the only way he knew where she was is when she uses the card.  
  
"I don't understand how she can just disappear, she didn't even let me explain. I should have taken the advise and told her earlier" Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I'll talk to you later ok" Tomoyo said when her doorbell rang.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, tell Eriol I said hi" Syaoran said before he hung up. Tomoyo placed the phone when her housekeeper walked into the room.  
  
"Mistress, you have a visitor, she said that you would see her" she lady said  
  
"What's her name?" Tomoyo asked not remember having a visitor coming by.  
  
"Card mistress"  
  
"Let her in" Tomoyo exclaimed praying it was her friend, the lady hurried to get the lady. But all of Tomoyo's hope was washed away when she saw a long black hair lady who was pregnant; Sakura had short hair and was definitely not pregnant. "You may leave" she added, the lady nodded and left.  
  
"Oh it's about time, do you have anything to eat" kero said flying out of the ladies bag shocking Tomoyo.  
  
"KERO" Tomoyo squealed placing her hands on her mouth.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo, I hope that I'm not intruding" Sakura said taking off the hat and wig.  
  
"Oh god Sakura, you could never intrude. You had us all very worried" Tomoyo said hugging her friend. "And your pregnant" she added looking Sakura over who had started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I was ashamed to be pregnant and not married, plus I was hurting so much" Sakura said through tears returning the hug.  
  
"Oh god I have to call Touya and Syaoran" Tomoyo said frantically. "He has been so worried about you"  
  
"No don't call him, I don't want anything to do wit him. Please promise me you won't call him, I don't need him in my life or near my babies. I have decided to live here in England and be your model" Sakura stated.  
  
"But Sakura…" Tomoyo said not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Please promise me," Sakura pleaded holding unto Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Oh all right, I promise, I'll call Touya later and tell him that you're here" Tomoyo said sighing even though she didn't believe in what Sakura was doing she would stand by her friend.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Now you're having twins and your going to be my model. We have to find you a house near here and I'll start to on designs, baby clothes KAWAII and other stuff. When are you due?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura smile.  
  
"In three months" Sakura answered following Tomoyo to the couch.  
  
"HOHOHOHO…three month's that's all the time we need. We have to buy clothes, diapers, carriers, strollers, play pens, swings and cradles…" Tomoyo said going one on one.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't have that kind of money" Sakura objected sweat dropping at her friend that was in La La land.  
  
"Anything for my friend, number one model and first god children. I am their god mother right?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Of course you are" Sakura answered.  
  
"So that makes me there god father right?" Eriol stated pushing his head through the door.  
  
"Eriol…Of course" Sakura exclaimed giving him a hug well as best as she could.  
  
"You are getting better at hiding your aura, I couldn't feel you until I got in the house. You know my cute little descendent won't be very pleased when he finds out that he has children and a heir" Eriol stated smiling.  
  
"He won't find out, I bet he's all ready started a whole new family" Sakura said somewhat sadly, she wished he could be here with her but he was probably all ready married. Eriol was about to say something but the look Tomoyo gave him shut him up right away.  
  
"Enough sad thoughts for a day. Come on I'll show you to your room until you get back on your feet" Tomoyo said taking Sakura towards the door.  
  
"I don't think what she is doing is right but she is my mistress" kero said floating in the air.  
  
"I know but she'll have to tell him soon" Eriol said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the weeks to follow Tomoyo had picked up Touya and Fujitaka who too believed that Sakura wasn't making the right choice but kept it to them selves, she was way too stubborn and being pregnant didn't help. Tomoyo took her out to shop and search for a place, they had decided that she would stay with them until the babies where a couple of months old. On May 2 at in the morning Sakura was rushed to the hospital. Fujitaka was the one who went with her into the delivery, Tomoyo along to tape.  
  
"Come on one more push" doctor said seeing the first babies head, Sakura gave a push squeezing Fujitaka hand. "Good, it's a boy, now for his brother of sister" he added.  
  
"I can't, it hurts too much. I'm going to kill Syaoran when I see him again" Sakura screamed suffering from fatigue.  
  
"Come sweetie your almost there, just one last push" Fujitaka said wiping her forehead.  
  
"Your not the one feeling the pain, it's feels like I'm pushing out a watermelon" Sakura said shooting daggers at the doctor and her father.  
  
"On three" the doctor said, Sakura nodded taking deep breaths. "One. Two. Three" he counted, Sakura took a deep breath and gave it all her might.  
  
"Good see it's all over" Fujitaka said smiling down at his daughter.  
  
"It's a girl, she has her mother's beautiful eyes too," the doctor said smiling.  
  
"Can I hold see them before you take them away" Sakura asked trying to keep awake, he nodded bringing the girl to Sakura as a nurse brought the boy over. "My babies" Sakura said holding her children for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you stop pacing" Eriol said for the umpteenth time to Touya as he video taped him which was Tomoyo's idea, who had been pacing since he had arrived. The other fathers were all watching him walk back and fourth.  
  
"I can't help it" Touya stated stopping for a mere second before he continued to pace.  
  
"First time father?" a man whispered to Eriol.  
  
"No first time Uncle" Eriol answered smiling, making the guys sweat drop. Everyone's attention was drawn the door when a nurse walked in.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes. Yes that's me," Touya said coming to a halt.  
  
"Congratulations you're the uncle of a healthy baby boy and girl," she said smiling at Touya who passed out. "Good gracious is he all right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. He'll be fine, can we go and see her?" Eriol asked slapping Touya back to consciousness.  
  
"Yes you can, in ten minutes," she said before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What took you soo long?" Tomoyo asked when Touya and Eriol finally walked into the room.  
  
"Touya passed out, how are you Sakura?" Eriol asked smiling.  
  
"I'm ok, I feel better, just a little tired and lighter. I can finally see my toes" Sakura answered wiggling them which made everyone laugh, her father was sitting in a chair next to her nursing his aching hand. The nurse and doctor came in with them with the sleeping babies all cleaned up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked smiling as the nurse make sure she was comfortable and then handed Fujitaka a ice pack.  
  
"Better"  
  
"Good now, what are you the names for you children. And is the father here to sign?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes the boys name is Syaoran and the girls name is Ying Fa" Sakura answered no one was shocked to hear the names. Naming the boy off the person you loved and what he called you. "Just leave the space for the father blank for now" masking her sadness even though her family saw right through it.  
  
"I'll help you with the spelling" eriol suggested seeing the lost look on the man's face, he nodded grateful and wrote as Eriol spelled. He gave it to Sakura to sign before he and the nurse left.  
  
"Wow looked at the head of hair" Tomoyo exclaimed seeing the bushy brown hair on the babies' heads.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to see how they act" Touya remark looking at his niece and nephew, he was sure he saw the boy glare at him. "I think I'm losing it," he added taking a seat.  
  
"Their my world" Sakura stated before going to sleep.  
  
"Poor Syaoran, he has no idea what he is missing…  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT'D YA'LL THINK, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL. 


	3. "I dream about him..."

Chap. 3: "I dream about him."  
  
Author's note: I'm soo sorry that this chapter was soo late but I couldn't get to a computer I hope that ya'll can for give me. I hope that ya'll enjoy this next one a little better then the others. And I'm praying that the reviews will go up. And again I've uploaded two chapters to apologize for taking so LONG.  
  
  
  
"Ok Sakura one last shot" a photographer said to Sakura, who was dressed white spaghetti strap baby doll shirt, with a leather jacket and jeans and boots. They were in the middle of downtown doing a photo shoot. Sakura was standing in front of a fountain.  
  
"All right Paul" Sakura answered, posing right as he took the pictures birds flew across her shocking her.  
  
"That was great. That's a wrap people," Paul yelled.  
  
"Good I'm freezing" Sakura exclaimed running to her trailer to change into something warmer, she glanced at her watch and noticed that Gina was late. "Have you guys seen Gina?" Sakura asked Paul.  
  
"No not yet. So are we on for tonight?" Paul asked, he and Sakura had been a couple for a year now, he was head over heels for her but he wasn't sure how she felt. She would just kiss him nothing intimate, and the fact that her son and daughter didn't take to him didn't help at all.  
  
"Not tonight, I'm going by Tomoyo" Sakura answered smiling, she calmed down feeling two bouncing auras heading her way.  
  
"Well I'll come by" Paul stated smiling.  
  
"Kaa-san, Kaa-san" a voice yelled running up to Sakura followed by a frowning boy.  
  
"Ying Fa did you have a good day" Sakura said hugging her four year old daughter.  
  
"Hoe.Gina took us to a park and we saw statue of a witch; first we saw a statue then took a right leading to her house" Ying Fa answered her voice full of laughter.  
  
"Really? I wish I could have been there. What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking at her frowning son, it's amazing how much he was like his father.  
  
"I felt something from the house" Syaoran whispered hugging his mother, both had Xiao Lang's color hair except Ying Fa's was tamer then her brothers and was all the way in her lower back, both had Sakura's emerald eyes and were extremely powerful.  
  
"Really well you can tell uncle Eriol all about it tonight. Right now we must be going or we'll be late," Sakura said giving both a hug. "Thank you Gina"  
  
"No problem, they are the best of company and smart too," Gina said before she left. "Hello angel, hey monster" Paul said jokingly.  
  
"Ohayo Daddy Paul" Ying Fa said giving him a hug unlike Syaoran who just folded his arms. He didn't like Paul one bit.  
  
"You don't have to suck up to me to get to my mom" Syaoran stated in Japanese getting a shocked look from Sakura.  
  
"What did he say?" Paul asked not understanding, he was holding Ying Fa in his arms.  
  
"He said hello" Sakura fibbed.  
  
"I don't know why you want them learning Japanese and Chinese they should be learning French of something more important" Paul stated. "And you young man need to have more manners to your elders. I'm the closest thing you two have for a father, you two should be calling me dad," he added smiling even though his face portrayed a different look.  
  
"Down, down." Ying Fa said squirming in his arms making him put her down.  
  
"We have a father," Ying Fa said holding Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Yeah who's that?" Paul asked humoring her, he know that they didn't have a father.  
  
"I. I dreamt about him. He had hair like ours and pretty brown eyes and he wouldn't yell at us," Ying Fa answered not wanting to cry. Sakura was speechless; she didn't know she was having dreams like that.  
  
"Really? You dream about him. I bet that guy doesn't even exist, what kind of guy wouldn't take care of his children?" Paul spat back harshly.  
  
"Paul stop it" Sakura snapped not wanting him to talk about Syaoran when he couldn't defend himself. "He doesn't even know about them," she whispered.  
  
"You need to stop defending them, I'll see you tonight" Paul said giving her a kiss which she didn't return before walking off. She hated when they got in arguments, which was every time he was around the kids, she just didn't see a future with him with his temper. Sakura took their hands and headed to where her mountaineer was parked. She buckled them in their car seats and then headed to Tomoyo's.  
  
  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo" Ying Fa said running up to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Tomoyo said giggling as she lifted the girl in her arms holding three year old Ally, she reminded her so much of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Ally" Sakura said looking at her niece who had Eriol's hair and Tomoyo's eyes she was so adorable.  
  
"Ohayo Auntie Sakura" Ally said giggling.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, Eriol's waiting in the practice room for the three of you" she added putting Ying Fa and Ally down. The three ran off, their favorite part of visiting was learning to control their magic with Eriol and the three guardians. "How'd the shoot go?"  
  
"It went great and as usual he and Syaoran get in a argument, he still insist that they call him dad, he's getting a real temper towards them and I don't like that. I don't want to be with someone who yells at them. Gina was like was few minutes late and I started to freak, I don't know what wrongs with me" Sakura answered as they headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I see, your right I don't think it would healthy for them" Tomoyo handing Sakura a knife to chop vegetables.  
  
"It wouldn't, I didn't even know that Ying Fa was having dreams about Syaoran, she even knows how he looks. She is only four, she'll probably start asking about him next week" Sakura said.  
  
"Didn't Eriol say that that it will happen? What are you going to do about it?" Tomoyo asked her friend. "I still believe that making them meet Syaoran is for the best"  
  
"No he probably has a children by now if we were to go there and tell him that Syaoran is his son that would cause problems" Sakura said objecting.  
  
"That day is going to come Sakura" Tomoyo said when the house was rocked with an explosion.  
  
"Syaoran's fireball" they said in unison, Eriol had been trying to get Syaoran to learn how to control his elemental powers. When Sakura and the kids came over the maids where sent home early. Ying Fa and Ally was able to control their powers fine but it seemed as if something was making Syaoran not able to control his but they didn't know what.  
  
"I hope the three don't accidentally use their power at dinner" Sakura stated, Syaoran didn't do well round guys especially Paul.  
  
"Oh they'll do fine" Tomoyo reassured not quite believing her own words when Eriol walked into the room with a smoking kero and spinal in tow.  
  
"I think he's getting the hang of it" Eriol stated as Tomoyo wiped his face clean then gave him kiss on the lips. Sakura felt sad seeing them so in love 'maybe Paul isn't so bad' she thought putting the carrots into the pot, and checked on Syaoran's dim sum before handing kero and spinal a piece to taste.  
  
"You guys can't eat with us, Tomoyo invited a guest. Were are the kids?" Sakura said  
  
"Nakuru is giving them a bath" Eriol answered, they had loads of clothes for them after practice they always needed to shower. Tomoyo get a big kick making clothes for the twins and Ally after all she came up with the cutest outfits.  
  
"Go get cleaned up, Paul will be here soon" Tomoyo said shooing Eriol out of the kitchen. When they were almost finished the doorbell rang, of course Eriol answered it.  
  
"Must be Paul" Sakura commented feeling Syaoran angry aura as she and Tomoyo placed the last plates on the table.  
  
"Guys come on" Tomoyo called. Everyone came in, Eriol carrying Ally and Ying Fa while Syaoran glared at Paul making Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop.  
  
"Doesn't that glare look familiar?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo as he placed Ying Fa in her booster seat. Syaoran made sure to sit right in front of Paul.  
  
"Syaoran be nice" Sakura stated seeing the look he was giving poor Paul, he folded his arms and turned away.  
  
"Don't worry" Ally whispered to Syaoran smiling as smile identical to Eriol's Syaoran smirked looking at her then Ying Fa who winked.  
  
"That look isn't going to get you any where" Paul stated, his drink accidentally turned over spilling the on Tomoyo's white table clothes. "I'm sorry, I don't know how it could." Paul apologized wiping up the mess.  
  
"No worries" Sakura said helping him clean up, Paul deliberately took the chance to touch Sakura's hand.  
  
"Aaah" he exclaimed when his chair broke making the girls giggle and Syaoran smirk. Sakura shot Syaoran a you had better stop it look before helping him up.  
  
"It seems that your house doesn't like me," Paul stated. Ying Fa got off the chair and walked to the window followed by Syaoran who took her hand protectively.  
  
"It seems that way," Eriol said smiling knowingly seeing Ally walk over to join the kids.  
  
"Papa" Ally whispered looking out the window.  
  
"Ying Fa sweetie what are you looking at?" Sakura asked seeing them looking out the window.  
  
"There's a lady out their mommy, she's calling us," Ying Fa answered. "She has a beautiful voice"  
  
"That's the same lady I saw at the park," Syaoran said in Japanese. Eriol and Sakura concentrated and felt an evil aura coming from the lady.  
  
"Come away from the window," Sakura said walking over them, with the others in tow but they didn't see anything.  
  
"All ready turning into liars I see" Paul said getting a dirty look from Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"What makes you think they are not telling the truth?" Eriol asked seeing why Syaoran didn't like him.  
  
"Because we can all see that there wasn't anyone out there," he answered pointing.  
  
"Not because you didn't see it doesn't mean it's not there," Eriol stated as they all made their way to the living room. "It's the same as witches, ghost, sorcerers and sorceress, and creatures not because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't exist," he added getting a look from everyone.  
  
"They don't exist, making your kids believe in that kind of realistic stuff isn't healthy. And I personally think anyone who believes in that kind of stuff is a little on the crazy side" Paul stated smiling not seeing the looks everyone was giving him.  
  
"I see" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Well the mood was ruined by their so call women but I still want to ask you anyways" Paul said getting on one knee in front of Sakura. "Kinomoto Sakura will you marry me?" he asked showing her a diamond ring. Sakura was shocked and looked at her children who had a sad look in their eyes as if say no don't say yes. 'Well I do want a father for my children but they don't like him. And I don't love him enough to marry him right? Then there is no reason to marry him' her mind concluded. She looked at her children and smiled, Paul thought that it was a yes.  
  
"I'm sorry Paul but I can marry you, the only way I would marry is if my children get along with that person and if I truly love him. I don't love you like that besides you don't believe in magic, I can't marry someone who doesn't believe in magic" Sakura stated making Syaoran and Ying Fa run and hug her.  
  
"I see you'll grow old with those two brats. I'll be seeing you at work in the morning" Paul said not even bothering to shake her hand as he left getting a hard core glare from Syaoran.  
  
"Who does Syaoran remind you of?" Eriol asked getting a small glare from Sakura 'His father' she thought seeing him in her son.  
  
"I wonder who the lady was?" Tomoyo said sitting in front of the fire with Ying Fa, Ally and Syaoran.  
  
"We don't know is that the same lady you saw at the park?" Eriol asked sitting next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Gina said that she was a witch and was burnt at stalk.by a king and his son" Syaoran said as he and Ying Fa cuddled up to Sakura.  
  
"Yeah and her children were taken from her by the king but they all died when their kingdom was attack" Ying Fa added yawning.  
  
"I'll check her out in the morning, you know Syaoran you can't chase every guy away from your mother" Eriol stated.  
  
"We don't like him" Syaoran replied, Ying Fa nodded dosing off.  
  
"My hero" Sakura said kissing him on the head.  
  
"Momm" he whined smiling making Ally giggles.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" Eriol suggested not wanting them to drive home alone.  
  
"That's ok we'll be fine, no women is going to me out of my home" Sakura said getting up with a sleeping Ying Fa in her arms.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be seeing my three favorite models tomorrow. Syaoran make sure Sakura isn't late" Tomoyo said getting a slap from Sakura.  
  
"Drive safe" Eriol said as Sakura started the ignition.  
  
"With the guardian beast on the job of course they will" kero stated proudly from the front.  
  
"Wow" Syaoran muttered from his car seat. 'That kid has no idea how much like his father he is' kero thought.  
  
  
  
"Mommy." Ying Fa whispered when Sakura tucked her in, Syaoran's room was right across from hers and Sakura's at the end.  
  
"Hai sweetie" Sakura said switching to Japanese.  
  
"How come we don't have a daddy like all the others kids?" Ying Fa asked shocking Sakura, she hadn't expected them to start asking so soon.  
  
"Well you get a good nights rest and we'll talk about it in the morning" Sakura said kissing her on the fore head.  
  
"Okay.night night" Ying Fa said as her eyes started to drop.  
  
"Night, night" Sakura whispered turning her night light on. When she entered into Syaoran's room he was all ready asleep. "Night my Little Wolf" Sakura whispered kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Night mother," Syaoran whispered hugging her. "Did you want to marry Paul?"  
  
"No I didn't love him," Sakura whispered before she left. She changed for bed and sat on it thinking about Syaoran which she did every night before she went to bed. "I don't know what to tell them, I never expected them to start asking so soon," she said to kero while breading her hair.  
  
"You'll think of something" kero assured flying towards the door, he slept in Ying Fa's room, not telling her that they had seen a picture of Xiao Lang and wanted to know who he was. "  
  
"I sure hope so," Sakura mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
It was sometime in the morning when she felt someone climbing her in bed.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura mumbled waking up.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm your mother that's how" Sakura covered up (I wonder who she was dreaming about. "Why are you two awake?"  
  
"Ying Fa's scared the women will come back" Syaoran said getting a glare from Ying Fa. "Fine we were afraid," he added getting under the sheets, him on the left and Ying Fa on the right with kero above their head. (The perfect family ay?)  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Hai Ying Fa?" Sakura said looking at her daughter.  
  
"What does pa pa look like?" she asked, kero who was above them spread out on Sakura's pillow swallowed hard. These kids were definitely not naïve like Sakura.  
  
"Well your father has the same unruly hair as your brother and he has intense amber eyes. When you guys smile you'll see him looking right back at you" Sakura answered remembering Xiao Lang, she felt like she wanted to cry but held it back.  
  
"He must very handsome," Ying Fa said giggling.  
  
"He is very.Now go to sleep you two" Sakura said sighing he was probably a father now and living happily with his wife.  
  
"Can we visit him?" Ying Fa asked. "In my dreams he seems very sad and lonely, just to cheer him, cheer him up"  
  
"One day we will." Sakura answered. "But for now just dream about him" she added. When they all fell asleep the Sakura book started to glow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Otou-sannn." a laughing voice called in the distance.  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you" Syaoran answered trying to find the beautiful little girl. He was walking through what seemed to be a garden with all kinds of flowers and animals. He could tell that it was a child's imagination. He had been having these dreams for a while now but has never been able to see her face clearly but the dream would always end, he could tell that she was powerful being able to create her own world.  
  
"Find me." the voice said giggling.  
  
"There you are" Syaoran said seeing her run from behind a tree to another, he ran after her, this time he was going to see her face and get her name. "Gotcha ya" he said grabbing her from behind making her squeal.  
  
"Your too good" she said giggling as she turned around to saw him, her face light up seeing his familiar face again. "I missed you daddy," she said hugging. Syaoran didn't say anything, the last time he said that he wasn't her father she started to cry and disappeared, he didn't dream about her for a whole week. He didn't know how she was able to linked dreams and wanted to find out, he also wanted to find out who she was.  
  
"I missed you too" Syaoran said smiling as he returned the hug.  
  
"Oh my mommy didn't marry the guy, she said no because he didn't believe in magic," she said happily. She had been telling him about her mother and brother and a guy. "You believe in magic right?" she asked looking in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do, who ever doesn't is a dull person. How is it that you link our dreams?" Syaoran asked sitting down with her.  
  
"I don't know, I just think of you and it happens," she answered smiling, the smile that seemed so familiar, even her dancing green eyes seemed familiar. "Your not married right?"  
  
"No not yet but I'm being forced to" Syaoran answered, he had been caught off guard by her question.  
  
"Can you marry my mommy? You would lover her, she's very beautiful and caring. She can cheer you up when your sad, she sings to me when I'm scared" Ying Fa said. "Please I want you to be my father" she added hopeful.  
  
"I don't think your kaa-san would like me," Syaoran said smiling. "But if she says yes then tell me" he added running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm going to ask her," she said smiling brightly.  
  
"What's your name?" Syaoran asked wanting to know it.  
  
"My name is Yin." she stated to say when she started to disappear.  
  
"Hey kid is time to wake up" a voice through the sky, a familiar voice.  
  
"Wait what's your name?" Syaoran asked when she started to disappear.  
  
"Bye daddy I'll see you tonight" she said before disappearing.  
  
"No" Syaoran said but she was all ready gone, everything started to disappear.  
  
  
  
"So much for asking her" Syaoran said getting out of bed, he had promised himself that he would get her name. He changed into his training attire and headed down the stairs for another horribly day.  
  
"Morning Xiao Lang, have the same dream again?" Yelen asked her son who was sitting down at the table. He had told her about the dream and how powerful the little girl was, he said that her power was great and still had potential and that she even had a brother.  
  
"Yes but when she was going to tell me her name someone work her up, all she said was Yin" Syaoran answered, he hated not knowing who she was. " I asked her how she links our dreams, she said that all she does is think about me. I don't see how that's possible"  
  
"What about her powers, is it a good aura?" Yelen asked eyeing her son.  
  
"Yes it was she was so happy that her mom didn't marry this guy that I couldn't help but smile. She asked me to marry her mother, she said that I would love her that she's beautiful, caring and sings to her when she's scared" Syaoran said shocking Yelen.  
  
"She wants you to marry her mother? Well at least her aura is good but what about her brother and mother and what happened to her father?" Yelen stated when her daughters and a lady walked into the room.  
  
"She calls me for father other then that she doesn't talk about him" Syaoran answered shocking his mother. "I know, she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen"  
  
"Good morning mother, Brother," the sisters chirped sitting down.  
  
"Morning Li-san, Xiao Lang did you sleep well?" the lady said sitting next to Syaoran, she was about to give him a kiss when he got up.  
  
"It's Li, I'm suddenly not in the mood for breakfast, I'll get something after training" Syaoran said getting up leaving them.  
  
"Is something wrong with little brother?" Fanfren asked but all ready knew the answer.  
  
"He's still having those dreams, he almost got her name this morning but she was woken up" Yelen answered taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Dreams? He hasn't told me about any dreams" the woman said frowning. "When will he grow up and accept that fact that I'm his wife, we have a son together and nothing he does will ever change that"  
  
"San calm down. You should know your place, you are taking about the leader of this clan, bite your tongue before I personally have the elders break this marriage" Yelen scolded. "This little girl is extremely powerful so her mother and brother could possess the same powers. They may pose a treat to us, and we know nothing about them"  
  
"Why don't you just trap her in the dream and bring her here" San stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Xiao Lang won't agree to it, he says that she poses no threat to us," Yelen said.  
  
"If how would he know, she probably has him under a spell" San spoke.  
  
"Listen here just because my brother was forced to marry someone like you doesn't give you the right to contradict his judgment, just because you claim that that boy is his son. How could you stoop that low and drug him? Poor little brother even remembers that night. It's your father who made the elders are to this pitiful thing called a marriage, just because you hold tad bit of magic. If the elders had a someone with more magic they couldn't hold this scam together. Heck the boy can't even pass as Xiao Lang's son he had blonde hair and doesn't possess any magic, surely little brother son would have tremendous powers like him" Xiefia spat, she was Xiao Lang's older sister and she hated seeing her brother go through this.  
  
"He still has magic, he just hasn't found it yet and so what I have blonde hair" San objected  
  
"I also believe that he isn't little brother's son and there fore can't be his heir" Fuutie added  
  
"Xiefia, Fuutie calm your selves," Yelen said looking at her daughters; she knew that they all felt the same way.  
  
"Sorry mother" Xiefia said sitting down, San got up and left not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Pa pa" a little boy said running up to Syaoran while he was training with Wei.  
  
"Get this child out of here, can't you see I'm training" Syaoran growled looking at the nanny.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but Miss San said to bring him here" she said bowing while picking up the boy. "She said that you wanted to see your son"  
  
"Bring him back to his mother this isn't a playing room" Syaoran spat shooting daggers at the poor lady; she took the crying child and scrambled out of the room. "How could he by my son when he is soo weak. He does not have my blood running through his veins," he added sighing. "I don't mean to be mad at the boy but every time I see him I just get angry"  
  
"Master Li everything will get better, your dreams must mean something" Wei said assured; he hated seeing Syaoran like this. From the day he had returned to China he wasn't happy, if only the card mistress didn't disappear.  
  
  
  
"That's how you open up a portal but you might not know how to do it properly for a while, don't tell Sakura I taught you this" Eriol said closing it.  
  
"Hai." they said smiling.  
  
"Good, now lets see you bring me that chest over there" Eriol said to Ying Fa who nodded, she stretched her hand out and the chest moved towards her.  
  
"Good now fix this" Eriol said breaking a glass. Unlike him and Ally, Ying Fa and Syaoran only had to will it and it would happen. "Good you three want to have some fun now since as you guys fly through all my tasks?"  
  
"Yeah" they said happily when spinal and kero transformed.  
  
"Eriol what is this?" Ying Fa asked showing him an incantation.  
  
"How that's something I was working on, if you say it and think of where you want to go it will bring you there" Eriol answered smiling. "Come one Cerberus is waiting for you" he added walking away. Ying Fa looked to see if he was looking and when he wasn't she stuffed it in her pocket before running towards Cerberus. She jumped on him and hung on as he took flight behind Spinal who was carrying Ally and Syaoran.  
  
"I'm glad nothing blow up today," Tomoyo said to Sakura fitting a gown on her. Their house was way out so they could have privacy, if anyone were past on their property Eriol and the guardians would sense it.  
  
"Yeah, I still don't like the idea of them using their powers on each other" Sakura said watching them do small spells on each other while on the backs of the guardians.  
  
"Eriol said it was safe besides they are really advanced for their age, Syaoran would be very proud" Tomoyo commented  
  
"Yeah he would ne wouldn't he" Sakura said looking at her angels, when something caught her eyes. "Oh my god Tomoyo." she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked hearing her.  
  
"No just looked at what they're doing, how they're fighting" Sakura stated looking up at them. They looked at the kids they saw Ying Fa used the shield card and Syaoran shoot fire at her.  
  
"Li and you?" Tomoyo asked watching them.  
  
"Elemental and the cards" Eriol spoke shocked. "Why didn't I notice it earlier, they have your abilities and Syaoran's mixed in one. I bet if they had a wand and staff or sword they could wield more power"  
  
"They can use my and Syaoran's powers?" Sakura asked speechless.  
  
"Yup I'm going to make her a staff like yours and make him a small sword like Syaoran's and see if my theory is correct" Eriol stated walking out leaving Sakura and Tomoyo looking at the three kids having a ball.  
  
"Thank god they are on the good side" Tomoyo stated returning to Sakura's dress. "Hey you and Syaoran should have a couple more" she joked making Sakura blush crimson.  
  
"I. Tomoyo, please" Sakura said trying to cool her face.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Tomoyo said eyeing her, her face heated up again, she thought she was going to pass out.  
  
"Of course I have thought about it, heck even dream about it. He was amazing and so gentle," Sakura answered giving in.  
  
"Mummy who was amazing?" Syaoran asked floating upside down.  
  
"Nothing, why don't you guys rest for a while. And try not to hurt each other" Sakura said smiling, he nodded before running towards Spinal.  
  
"They are going to add to my collection considerably," Tomoyo said looking at ruby moon who was taping in the air.  
  
"Mummy I asked daddy in my dream if he will marry you and he said that if you said yes then it's ok with him" Ying Fa said to Sakura.  
  
"Really? We'll tell him that I said yes," Sakura answered making her squeal.  
  
"Oh mum I know your going to love him, he's handsome and fun. I'll tell him tonight" Ying Fa said before running off happily.  
  
"Daddy?" Tomoyo asked eyeing Sakura.  
  
"Yeah she said that she dreams about man. I don't really know whom she's dream about but it makes her happy. I'm glad that that lady hasn't shown herself maybe she is gone," Sakura answered.  
  
"Lets hope" Tomoyo said finishing up her dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Sakura and the kids were home; they had eaten dinner and were in bed. Ying Fa slowly fell asleep when she was the Sakura booked started to glow.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was back in the same garden waiting for the little girl to come usually she was the first one there but this time he was there first. He got up off the hill he was on and started to walk around looking for her. Has he got down the hill the beautiful scenery started to turn gloomy and cold, the further he got in the woods the more dark it became it even started to rain and get colder. A stabbing pain attacked his body making him drop to his knees holding his stomach. He felt like he was being torn apart but he continued to walk the deeper he got the more it hurt, he started to hear a crying sounds and followed it.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran growled feeling the pain running through him wildly. He felt like was going to have a heart attack. His breathing started to come in short gasps, and he started to sweat everything felt so real.  
  
"It hurts" a voice said crying, he followed the voice and saw the little girl crying curled in a ball, her white night gown caked with mud.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked picking her up in his arms, she looked up at him with red eyes. Both squeezed their eyes shut when the pain ran through them, they couldn't believe that they had both felt it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what but I had to tell you that my mother said she would marry you" she said as she started disappear with tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait what's your name?" Syaoran but she was all ready gone, everything around him disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran jumped out of his sleep sweating, he looked around and noticed that it was morning; he wiped the sweat off his face sitting up. The dreams were never like that, it was as if they were linked whatever she felt he felt. It kindda scared being linked to a person who he didn't even know but felt like he should. He breathed in trying to calm his nerve that's when he felt it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They didn't." he whispered getting off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: okay soo how is it? Did it suck? Please tell me okay bye. 


	4. "She means business..."

Chap. 4 "She means Business."  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well here is the other one for me taking so long to update.I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter JA.  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting around the table having breakfast even the elders when Syaoran burst through the door looking furious, he didn't even bother to change out of Pajamas. San's son started to cry being frightened by the banging of the doors.  
  
"Take that child out of here" Syaoran said not wanting to hear his crying so early in the morning.  
  
"Why can't he stay, he is your son you take him and hush him?" San objected standing up.  
  
"Listen you need to learn your place, only my mother is allowed to object to my decisions" Syaoran said harshly shooting daggers at her. "Now go," he added the nanny took the four-year-old boy and left. They had never seen him this made except for the time when he got home everyone left the room except for his mother, sisters and elders.  
  
"Is something wrong my son?" Yelen asked standing up, seeing his distressed looked.  
  
"Here Xiao Lang drink this, and calm down" Xiefia said handing him some water, he took it great fully and drink it down.  
  
"Yes mother something is wrong, I had the dream again but this time it was different" Syaoran said calming down.  
  
"How is that?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"Everything was different, instead of the flowers and animals and the sunny skies. There was rain, clouds, dark forests, swamps," Syaoran stated. "It was a night mare"  
  
"Was she there?" Yelen asked taking in all he was saying, the elders and everyone else was listening too.  
  
"Yes she was, at first I didn't see her so I started to look for her something inside me said go towards the forest. I started to hear sobbing sounds and this horrible piercing pain struck my chest over and over again. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack that's how much it hurt, the closer I got the more it hurt. I heard someone crying and followed it finding her on the ground crying, her white nightgown caked with mud" Syaoran explained looking up at his mother.  
  
"Did she try and hurt you?" Xiefia asked seeing the hurt look on his face.  
  
"No something was hurting her and what she felt I felt, I picked her up in my arms and saw tears streaming down her face as I tried to hush her sobs. She said she was waiting for me to tell me some news, I asked her what was wrong, she didn't known but I know. someone was trying to trap her there but she held on until I found her"  
  
"I don't understand someone was trying to trap her?" Yelen asked. "And how is it that you felt her pain?"  
  
"Someone from here was trying to bind her and bring her here but she was too strong for that person, the spell was too weak. A four year old could withstand the pain, now I want to know who did it" Syaoran concluded waiting for someone to speak up. "Don't I let me have to find out on my own?" he bite out in a silky smooth voice.  
  
"We did the spell" one of the elders said standing up.  
  
"I should have own, the father of San. Didn't my mother tell you not to do anything?" Syaoran growled. "Is she the master cause if she is then there is no need for me is there?"  
  
"She said that you had agreed to it," One said standing up. "So we naturally went with hit"  
  
"Again and I want all of you to listen to me. She is just my wife by force, you don't ever go back on what my mother said unless I say otherwise," Syaoran stated. "And you don't force me to cast you out of this clan cause I will and won't even reconsider" he added looking at San before leaving.  
  
  
  
England.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong with Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked looking at the sleeping girl.  
  
"I don't think she got a good nights rest, she's been sleeping all morning. If she doesn't wake up soon I will have to wake her" Sakura answered looking at her daughter.  
  
"I'm sure she'll wake up knowing the Eriol has a surprise for her" Tomoyo said. They were heading to her house and would arrive soon.  
  
"I sure hope that nothing goes wrong," Sakura said fingering her key.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay kids listen, these aren't toys. They are very powerful devices that you must care for and never loss. You must allows wear them, never give them to anyone, here Ying Fa blue for you" Eriol said handing Ying Fa a baby blue star key just like Sakura's. "The only problem is you don't have to say the chant like your mother all you have to do is concentrate and pick the card you want it will materialize before you and you strike it giving it an order" he added.  
  
"Can I try?" Ying Fa asked eagerly, Eriol nodded and stood back holding Ally who wanted to do what they were doing but Eriol promised her that she would get one. She closed her eyes and imagined her wand getting bigger. Everyone watched as her wand transformed it looked like Sakura's but blue. "Um. Fly card grant me wings" she ordered it materialized before her and she hit it.  
  
"I think she's been watching too much of my videos" Tomoyo commented taping Ying Fa fly around outside. "I think I'll name this one Ying Fa's first flight" she added all starry eyed.  
  
"Wow she's a natural just like her mother" kero commented flying around with her.  
  
"Now Syaoran, yours is a sword just like Sakura's card captor partner even though you don't know how to fight yet you will. Just like Ying Fa's you will it, remember I showed you how to use the incantations?" Eriol said handing him the swords hidden form, two black balls, he nodded before he continued. "Good now all you have to do it hit the incantation or a Sakura card and order it"  
  
"Okay" Syaoran said closing his eyes, he willed the sword to transform and it did slowly. "Wind aide me in knocking my sister out of the sky" he ordered getting a you had better not look from Sakura. "Never mind. Fly card grant me wings," he ordered unenthusiastically.  
  
"Ally come on" Ying Fa said giggling, she nodded and did a small spell which Eriol had taught her, Syaoran took her hand and flew towards Ying Fa.  
  
"The fly card is a favorite I see" Eriol commented seeing them fly around.  
  
"I guess so, fly card," Sakura summoned getting wings she flew towards her kids and the guardians leaving Tomoyo and Eriol on the ground.  
  
"You wanna fly?" Eriol asked holding her round the waist.  
  
"Can you?" Tomoyo asked facing him.  
  
"Certainly" Eriol answered giving her a kiss. He chanted a small spell and wings grow on his and Tomoyo's back. Ruby moon fly down and took the camera, Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and flew up towards the others.  
  
"I see why you guys love flying" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Bubble card, make lets of bubbles" Sakura summoned, it came out and created thousands of bubbles for them. They all flew around laughing and having a ball; they made the best out of having magic. They all headed into the house for lunch and to shower from playing out side. It was getting dark and everyone was in the study, the adults talking, spinal reading a book, kero eating pudding and Nakuru and the kids playing games. Ying Fa got up followed by Syaoran and looked out the window.  
  
"Mum she's back" Syaoran stated holding his sisters hand.  
  
"She is?" Sakura said as she and the others went to the window and sure enough there she was, dressed in an old fashion white dress with her long black hair flowing freely behind her.  
  
"She's singing to us," Ying Fa said swaying to the song.  
  
"Come away from the window" Sakura said taking hold of them, she shot the lady a glare before moving them.  
  
"I'll go see what she wants," Eriol said leaving them as they made their way to the living room. "Leave here you aren't welcome" Eriol stated to the thing, she was very beautiful but deadly at the same time. Kero and the other's were behind him waiting for any sign.  
  
"I want my children.give me my children" she ordered her eyes glowing. "Give me my babies," she added softly moving slightly forward.  
  
"They are my babies.don't you dear get you near them. I'm only giving you one warning" Sakura stated walking up to Eriol.  
  
"I will be back for them.you can't stop me" she said before vanishing.  
  
"What was she?" Sakura asked somewhat afraid that she might be a ghost.  
  
"I don't know but it seems that she has followed them home from the park which means that she'll continue to come" Eriol stated as they made their way back to the house.  
  
"So who was it" Tomoyo asked looking at them.  
  
"I haven't found her name yet but maybe you guys should stay here" Eriol suggested again but knew how stubborn Sakura was.  
  
"We'll be fine, she didn't follow us home the other night" Sakura said getting their stuff. She and the kids went outside and got in her car. "We'll be fine, we'll see you in the morning" she added seeing the look Tomoyo and Eriol's face.  
  
"Okay drive safe" Tomoyo said before she drove off.  
  
  
  
When they got home Sakura changed them in their nightclothes and did the usual before tucking them in. She was in her bed when her door opened and three pairs of eyes peeped through.  
  
"You guys can come in," Sakura said knowing very well who it was. They came in and jumped on the bed and then got under the sheets.  
  
"You knew we were going to come didn't you?" Syaoran said looking up at his mother.  
  
"Of course I did" Sakura stated matter-of-factly hugging them to her. She tensed when she felt an aura very close, she didn't know if it was evil but she had a feeling it was. Her balcony door flew opened by a natural gust of wind making the glass shatter and the children scream.  
  
"Come to mommy my darlings," the same women ordered. Sakura could feel that she was getting stronger, earlier her aura wasn't that strong it seemed as if it had doubled in mere hours.  
  
"They are not your children, they're my babies. Now leave" Sakura said getting out of bed taking off her key of star. She mentally chanted making it turn into a wand. "Shield" Sakura summoned forming one around them. Kero transformed into Cerberus standing beside Sakura.  
  
" This lady means business" he commented feeling the woman's power and hard look on her face.  
  
"You are no match for me" the lady said raising her hand, an unseen force picked Sakura up and throw her across the room into a wall with immense force.  
  
"Mommy." Ying Fa cried Syaoran holding on to her.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Cerberus asked worriedly glaring at the lady.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just don't let her near my children" Sakura answered struggling to get to her feet. "Wood come forth and bind her," Sakura summoned hitting the card. It shot up through her floor and started to bind her but she merely smiled.  
  
"You think you can use your pitiful cards on me, think again. You haven't seen the limit of my powers I need time to regain all my power and then no one will get in my way" she said before she disappeared. Sakura made the shield card spread covering her entire house and used the return card to fix the damages.  
  
"Are ok mother?" Syaoran asked when Sakura climb in bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little rusty" Sakura assured but in truth her body was aching all over, she hit the wall so hard that it made a crack. She got in the middle them and cuddled up to them, she was starting to get worried but showed no sign of it. "Hush your sobs, everything will be all right" Sakura comforted wiping Ying Fa's tears away.  
  
"I don't want to go with her," Ying Fa sobbed burying her head in Sakura's nightgown  
  
"She will not take you, I promise" Sakura stated holding them close to her, the cool night air flowing through the room.  
  
  
  
China.  
  
  
  
"What is the matter my son." Yelen asked Syaoran who was sitting in the dark room by himself.  
  
"I just have this uneasy feeling that something is happening and I should be there. Just a moment ago my body was wreaked with nervousness" Syaoran answered looking off in space.  
  
  
  
England.  
  
  
  
"Sakura don't look so good?" Tomoyo said looking at her friend who was getting dressed for the photo shoot.  
  
"I'm just a little tired, she came back last night and was twice as strong. I stayed up the whole night while the kids slept. She wants them Tomoyo and I don't know what to do, Eriol and Syaoran were the ones that always had a plan" Sakura answered tears forming. "They are all I have and dam her if she thinks she's going to take them away from me"  
  
"Don't worry we won't let her get them, I'll call Eriol and tell him. We can cancel the shoot for today, lets get the kids and leave" Tomoyo said taking Sakura's hand. She totally understand Sakura and felt sorry for her all the same, she didn't dare tell Sakura that Eriol suggested the kids meeting Syaoran.  
  
"Hai. Tomoyo" Sakura said as they left the room and headed to the studio where Gina had the kids. However when they almost got there the fire alarms went off. "Oh god Tomoyo she's here" Sakura exclaimed running towards the studio, the closer they got the more smoke filled the hall way.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo they are trapped inside we can't get the door to open" Gina yelled crying. Sakura brushed passed her and to the door.  
  
"Syaoran, Ying Fa?" Sakura yelled trying to get the door open.  
  
"Mommy she wants to take us away. Mommy help" Syaoran answered back fear in his voice.  
  
"Syaoran listen to me, baby put the fire out" Sakura ordered. "Gina go get help" she added Gina nodded and took off. "Through card" Sakura summoned when she was out of site. "Tomoyo stay here" Sakura said before she went through the door. When she got inside the kids were huddled in a beside the door, from the looks of it Syaoran had tried to put the fire out. "Windy get ride of her" Sakura ordered windy came and sent a gust of right at the women sending her flying through the wall. The door was able to open and Tomoyo burst in she took Syaoran in her arms as Sakura lifted up Ying Fa. They headed for the closet exit, Sakura sent watery back inside to put the fire out not wanting Tomoyo to lose her building.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Eriol asked running up them, he took Syaoran from Tomoyo, he was just on his way to see. The kids had smoke on their faces and looked scared to death some medics came and showed them the way to the ambulance to check them. They all headed to Eriol's house in silence, Sakura sat in the back hugging her sleeping children to her.  
  
"She doesn't want them alive, she wants them de.she wants to hurt them" Sakura stated angry, they didn't deserve to go through this; they were so young and innocent. Eriol didn't know what to say for he knew that it was true and he didn't know how she would take the news he had. When they got to the house Sakura put the sleeping kids in a room and left Nakuru, spinal and kero to watch them, they were now in the living room talking.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Sakura asked Eriol slowly not liking the look he had on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Celesta at least that's the name the English gave her but she was originally from China. A clan there sent her here as a gift to a king but she fell in love with his heir and had twins. They ran away but the king found them three years later, he forgave his son but burned her for treason and practicing witchcraft; her kids, a boy and girl watched. That night the kings castle was attacked killing every single soul some say it was her," Eriol concluded looking at Sakura who showed no emotion.  
  
"So she wants my children, let me guess the clan in China was the Li clan, right?" Sakura stated. "And we need his help in this?"  
  
"Yeah we're aren't strong enough and she is getting stronger by the day. Sakura you need his help, she could have succeeded today," Eriol said seriously.  
  
"But she didn't we don't need him, we can do it alone" Sakura said not wanting Syaoran to help and find out about the twins.  
  
"Sakura think about what your saying, do it for the children, for their safety." before he could continue screams were head from upstairs. They all rushed out into the hall and saw spinal zoom passed the stairs and into the wall.  
  
"No." Sakura exclaimed rushing up the stairs with Eriol before they got the room kero flew through the room door and into the wall. When Sakura walked into the room, she saw Nakuru levitated in the air as if something was chocking her. Syaoran and Ying Fa walked towards the balcony the railing parted as if to give them passage.  
  
"No Ying Fa, Syaoran" Sakura screamed running over to them, they snapped out of their spell but couldn't stop.  
  
"Mo. Mother.Fire ball" Syaoran yelled, a not well formed but powerful ball shot out of his palm and towards Celesta. She was surprised that they new how to control their powers that well for three year olds but easily blow it aside.  
  
"Not bad.come to me Gabriella, come to mommy," Celesta said stretching out her hand for Ying Fa.  
  
"NO your not my Kaa-san" Ying Fa sobbed before they reached the edge they were pulled back by Sakura. Eriol chanted a spell binding Celesta, it seemed to be working until Celesta sends electricity towards him engulfing.  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo screamed seeing him in incredibly pain she felt help less.  
  
"Shot card come forth," Sakura summoned. The card attacked Celesta who easily dogged it, the kids got on the bed with Sakura in front of them as a shield. She laughed menacingly before disappearing. Sakura let her guard too quickly and was sent flying backwards into the wall.  
  
"Mum." Syaoran yelled jumping off the bed leaving Ying Fa, he rushed to her side and tried to help her up.  
  
"Don't listen I see card mistress, Clow-sans toy cards are useless against me. I've got Gabriella I'll be back," Celesta said right above Ying Fa before Sakura could anything a black floor formed under her.  
  
"Nooo Ying Fa" Sakura screamed when her daughter fell through the hole. Celesta disappeared after smiling proudly. "No Ying Fa" Sakura sobbed rushing over to the bed where her daughter was.  
  
"Ying Fa" Syaoran whispered trying not to cry he had to be strong for his mother; he couldn't feel her anymore and it was the first time ever in his life and he didn't like the empty felling. Sakura hid her head in the bed sobbing; she looked up when Syaoran touched her.  
  
"Eriol are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly helping him up.  
  
"Dad what's wrong, where's Ying Fa?" Ally asked standing at the door, she had woken up from her nap; she looked at everyone who had a sad look on his or her face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, she is right the cards are no match for her," Eriol stated gasping for air. They looked over at Sakura and Syaoran crying, he held Ally and Tomoyo when her tears started too.  
  
"I can feel her," Sakura cried hugging Syaoran. "She's so far away, so very far"  
  
  
  
Authors note: well what ya'll think? I hope it was good.NO CORRECTION I pray that it was to your liking since has this story hasn't gotten a lot of reviews I'm still hoping that it'll go up. 


	5. "Falling through the sky..."

Chap. 5: "Falling through the sky."  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
  
  
Everyone stayed where they were not knowing what to do, Eriol had no idea how to help get his niece back he felt useless and he hated not having an answer.  
  
"Eriol I'll go as soon as possible" Sakura said wiping the blood from Syaoran's arm, she wasn't going to take any chances and maybe Syaoran could help her get Ying Fa back.  
  
"There is a flight leaving in a hour, Tomoyo will accompany you" Eriol said relieved that she had changed her mind.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you and Ally, let Nakuru go with her, she'll be of more help" Tomoyo said refusing to leave him and what she said was true Nakuru would be better.  
  
"She's right, we'll pack the clothes we have here, since as we don't have time to go to my house" Sakura said getting up with Syaoran in her arms.  
  
"All right let's get a move on" Eriol stated he went to book the flight while the girls packed some clothes. When they got they got cleaned up they rushed to the airport, they checked them in.  
  
"We'll be there soon, tell Syaoran hi for me" Tomoyo said giving Sakura had hug while Eriol put a spell on Syaoran making able to understand and speak Chinese better then he all ready did.  
  
"Bye Syaoran" Ally said crying as she hugged him.  
  
"Bye Ally" Syaoran whispered hugging her back.  
  
"I will, when it is over we'll be back home" Sakura said returning the hug. They all said their byes before they boarded the plane. They were all sitting together because it was a jumbo jet; they got ready for their 22- hour flight. They would arrive tomorrow around five in the afternoon.  
  
"Mommy where are we going?" Syaoran asked when the plane took off.  
  
"To visit one of my old friends," Sakura answered sighing 'I'm only doing this for my kids'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want my mommy." Ying Fa cried in a corner, she didn't know where she was but it was dark.  
  
"But I'm your mother" Celesta said walking up to her, she tried to touch her but a shield around Ying Fa didn't allow her to. "My aren't we powerful, well we'll see when you get hungry" she added walking away leaving her in the room. Ying Fa looked around the room, she could make you the white furniture and bed but there was no window. She stuck her hand in her pocket and felt something. When she pulled it out she noticed that it was the incantation Eriol had told her about and smiled but before she could use it Celesta came back.  
  
"Stay away from me you witch, my brother told me you were evil"  
  
"Now is that any way to talk to your mother?" Celesta asked walking over to her.  
  
"Your not my mum.my is the nicest, sweetest person there is you're a meanie" Ying Fa cried  
  
"Think what you want child but you'll never see her again" Celesta stated before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
China next day.  
  
"Father, he is never going to accept me, he doesn't even allow me to sleep in the same bed with him," San yelled furiously holding her son.  
  
"He will but after doing what you did it's making things harder how could you have drugged him"  
  
"No he won't it's been three years, he hates me for making him loss that.that girl and it was the only way to get a child, he would never divorce me even though he doesn't think that he's his son" she yelled. "How I am suppose to have kids with him or be his wife if I can't sleep in the same room as him? Make the elders change that"  
  
"I'm working on it, he isn't a boy anymore. He is worst then he was before he left to Japan. He doesn't listen to anyone except is mother" he answered.  
  
"Well I'll just have to get her to make him, I have to go he should be finishing up his training now" she said getting up. She fixed herself and put on a fake smile before leaving.  
  
  
  
Everyone was out in the courtyard watching a duel between Syaoran and one of their best fighters. They didn't know how long they had been fighting but it seems as if it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Syaoran kicked the guy in the mouth making him fall to the ground with thud, he was about to finish up when electricity started to spark in the sky right above him, everyone including him was drawn to it, he stood ready waiting for ever that was about to come through it but didn't know that it was what he least expected.  
  
"What is going on?" San asked watching like Yelen and the elders.  
  
"Something powerful is coming" Yelen answered not knowing what could have such a strong aura except for her son and the card mistress but this one was stronger. Everyone gasped in shock when something tiny fell through it on Xiao Lang knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" his sisters exclaimed rushing out on the field like everyone else.  
  
"What the" Syaoran chocked when something fell through the hole and on him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" a said voice soft said getting up. When they looked at each other they both gasped in shock at who it was. Everyone was mumbling seeing that a little girl had fallen through the hole. They parted letting Yelen and the elders through they all calm seeing that it was truly a little girl.  
  
"It's you" Syaoran whispered looking at her, the girl smiled through tears before hugging him.  
  
"That's the girl from his dream?" Yelen wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm so glad that it's you otou-san, I was so scared when the lady took me away from my mommy, she was so mean" Ying Fa said through tears clutching unto Syaoran.  
  
"Get her off him, she could be dangerous" San ordered not liking what she was seeing.  
  
"Mother did she just called Xiao Lang father?" Xiefia whispered, Yelen nodded rubbing her temples 'This was going to be an interesting day' she thought.  
  
"Leave her" Syaoran growled when they tried to take her away.  
  
"But..." a man said stepping back  
  
"Will you stop crying, I can't sing to you but my mother can" Syaoran said smiling as he got with Ying Fa in his arms. She hid her face in his chest seeing all the faces looking at her, she didn't like attention.  
  
"All that power is coming from a mere child" an elder spoke stepping forward wanting to get a better look at the child. "And a girl at that" he added seeing she was a she.  
  
"Give her to us, she might be dangerous" one said not wanting to take any chances.  
  
"Does she look dangerous to you?" Syaoran asked glaring at them. "She doesn't feel dangerous at all. Give her some room you're scaring her?" he ordered, everyone backed away hearing him. "Now we're are you from?"  
  
"I'm from England. An evil witch was after my brother and I my mother and Uncle tried to stop her but she got me. I used a incantation my uncle made and wished to be with you" Ying Fa answered.  
  
"What about your father?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
"You're my father, if you aren't then I don't have one" Ying Fa answered her tears starting. "I want you to be," she mumbled in Chinese. (For note they were talking in Japanese). "Don't say no," she said switching to English. "Onegai otou-san" she said yet again but this time in Japanese surprising everyone, how in the world did she know three languages.  
  
"Won't your mother be worried about you" Syaoran asked wiping her tears away.  
  
"We will call her and she'll come for me," Ying Fa answered smiling.  
  
"I still say that you give her to us. This time you must listen" San's father said seeing his daughters looked of distress. He snatched her out of Syaoran' s arms but Ying Fa kicked him in the stomach making him drop her but instead of hitting the ground she floated making the on looking people step back. She took out her star pendent and made it transform now Syaoran was shocked her wand looked so familiar except for the color.  
  
"I just want to stay with my father" Ying Fa said above. "My mum and uncle taught me well," she added glaring at them a very familiar glare.  
  
"Leave her alone" Syaoran growled shooting daggers, they all looked at he girl and at Syaoran thinking they were seeing doubles, it was bad having one but two was too much. "Come down, I won't let them touch you I promise. Are you hungry?" he added smiling at her warmly; everyone was suffering from brain damage seeing him smile.  
  
"Uh huh" Ying Fa said dropping his arms her wand transforming back into the key.  
  
"Me too. Come mother" Syaoran said to her, Yelen and his sisters followed him and the girl to the house. They had the maid make him and her a sandwich; they ate while the others just watched.  
  
"Do you have any ice cream?" Ying Fa asked smiling her emeralds eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah what flavor?" Syaoran asked, he felt so attached to the girl, he didn't know why.  
  
"Chocolate, my favorite" Ying Fa answered  
  
"Hey that's my favorite, you can't have any" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Mou your mean" Ying Fa said mock pouting. She used her powers to make the refrigerator open and the chocolate ice cream float towards her but it stopped half way to her.  
  
"Your not the only one with tricks" Syaoran said smiling.. She concentrated hard making the ice cream move towards her but Syaoran pulled it back toward him.  
  
"Please?" Ying Fa whined not giving up.  
  
"All right" Syaoran said giving in.  
  
"Master Li remember your appointment for three" Wei said walking in; he smiled seeing his master in better mood.  
  
"All right Wei I'll get ready" Syaoran answered smiling back.  
  
"Your leaving?" Ying Fa said not wanting him to go. She didn't want to stay here without him.with all these strange people who wanted to take her away.  
  
"You can come with me," Syaoran said shocking everyone making Ying Fa smile right way.  
  
"Honto ne?" Ying Fa asked.  
  
"Really" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Yes you can go but you need a bath, I have clothes for you to change into. You don't have to be afraid," Xiefia said reaching for her.  
  
"It's ok she's my sister Xiefia, I won't leave without you" Syaoran assured before Ying Fa willingly let Xiefia pick her up. She and the other sister carried her off the bath and dress up.  
  
  
  
"You did see her wand did you not?" Yelen said to her son 'and the resemblance to you', they were waiting for his sister to bring Ying Fa.  
  
"Yes I will ask her about it, when we get back" Syaoran answered when the door opened, his sister's had Ying Fa dressed up like a China doll except for the powdered face and hair. She was in a blue kimono with her long hair in a French braid with a clip at the end. She didn't look too comfortable but she smiled when she saw Syaoran.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Fiemie squealed the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah she is, ready?" Syaoran asked picking her up, she nodded as he took her to the car. He put her in the car seat which Wei had borrowed from one his sisters; he started the car and pulled off towards the gate for their trip to Hong Kong.  
  
"She looks like Xiao Lang, I'm not the only one to see that right?" Xiefia asked  
  
"I wasn't the only one to see that glare right?" Fiemie spoke.  
  
"No we all saw it" Yelen answered. "Her mother will come for her and we'll see" Yelen added going back inside.  
  
"Where is Xiao Lang?" San asked with her son, she was dressed like she was going out.  
  
"He just left with the girl, we didn't asked her name, we'll just call her Yin for now" Fanfren answered.  
  
"He didn't? how come he never takes Ken with him anywhere and he just takes this girl we know nothing about," San yelled angrily.  
  
"My son is a judge of good character, and the little girl seems nice and special" Yelen stated.  
  
"Well my father doesn't trust her, she's too sweet" San said before leaving them.  
  
"She needs a major attitude check" Fuutie commented following the others.  
  
"She was cute wasn't she?" Fiemie said making them all squeal they just couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"I can't wait until she comes back" Fanfren exclaimed all starry eyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone look presentable Mr. Li has arrived" a man yelled over a speaker to all the people in the office building.  
  
"This is your building? It's so bid" Ying Fa stated looking at the large building before her.  
  
"Yeah it is, this is where I spend most of my time when I'm away from home," Syaoran answered walking through the doors with her. Everyone's eyes followed him and the little girl as he headed to the elevator and wondered what drugs he was on not once he did glare at any of them.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Li, Mr. Green his here so the appointment he is in the conference room" a women said walking up to him with her hands packed with files, she looked at Ying Fa and smiled 'Didn't he have a son?' she thought but shrugged it off because this was the first child she had ever seen with him.  
  
"Ok I want you to look after her for me" Syaoran said smiling at the women who smiled back, this was the first time he had ever smiled and a man looking at him walked into the wall.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I want you to stay with her just for a few minutes, I'll be right back" Syaoran stated looking at Ying Fa.  
  
"Not long?" Ying Fa asked not wanting to stay with the lady.  
  
"Not long then we can leave"  
  
"Okay otou-san" Ying Fa said smiling, Syaoran smiled at her before leaving 'otou-san isn't that Japanese for FATHER' the women thought. "Do you need help?"  
  
"If you want to," the women answered. "SO what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ying Fa," she answered taking some of the papers.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
"You think they could live any further out" Sakura stated in the taxicab, all around her was wilderness.  
  
"The Li's like their privacy, I don't know how you plan on getting inside" the taxi driver stated looking at them.  
  
"I'll get in," Sakura answered, the others were back at the hotel she didn't want to bring them plus Syaoran was sleeping and kero was hungry.  
  
"Well here is where we stop, good luck" the cab driver stopping in front of the gate that was guarded by four guards.  
  
"Thank you so much" Sakura said giving the man the money and extra for being so brave.  
  
"Thank you ma'am and careful" he said smiling as Sakura got out.  
  
"State you business" the guard ordered holding unto his sword.  
  
"I am here to see Xiao Lang" Sakura answered the guards laughed hearing this.  
  
"No one gets in that easily, plus he left and he never has any visitors," the other answered.  
  
"Well then I will see his mother" Sakura said ignoring them.  
  
"Don't you understand lady, we are not letting you in"  
  
"I am the Card mistress and I demand you let me in before I make my own way in" Sakura stated making her key visible, the guards looked at bite shocked, they had heard of her but this girl looked so plain and weak AND young. One not wanting to take any chances went and called the house, who ever answered yelled for them to let her in.  
  
"Let her in" he said gulping; he pressed the button and the gates opened.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said as she started up the long path. All around her was workers who looked unto to her as they made her way to the huge; its beauty awed her. As she got closer she saw a breathtaking old fashion mansion that seemed to loom over the entire property. When they got to the door there was more guards all with glares on their faces but Sakura was not one bit fazed more guards were at the door with glares on their faces because Syaoran's was more deadly.  
  
"Card mistress" Sakura said not wanting to waste time, they all tried to hide the shock on their faces but failed miserably, the door opened to reveal a maid.  
  
"Right this way card mistress," she said bowing her head her voice quivering, Sakura nodded and followed her to a room with two ladies and five elderly men.  
  
"What do we owe this sudden visit card mistress? Do you want to return what is right fully ours?" a man asked with an emotionless face.  
  
"No, the cards are mine. I'm here for help. A sorceress from this clan is trying to hurt the ones I love. She was given to an English king as a gift" Sakura stated some of the elders whispered among themselves.  
  
"Why should we help you?" one asked, Yelen was looking at Sakura intently.  
  
"Because if anyone I love is hurt, I will personally make everyone of you pay," Sakura stated glaring at them.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Coming in here making orders?" San asked getting looks from the elders.  
  
"San leave this room now" a man yelled, she nodded and left but not before shooting daggers at Sakura.  
  
"We will not help you," the same man said harshly.  
  
"But you must, I need your help. No I need Xiao Lang's help, she will come after this clan for giving her away" Sakura said pleadingly. "She took my daughter"  
  
"The answer is still no and we want the cards," he yelled when a guy walked into the room. Yelen stood and bowed, the elders just bowed their head.  
  
"Why was I called back here?" a cold voice asked, he was about to say something when he felt it. "Sakura?" he whispered looking at the persons back.  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: 


	6. "Father of TWINS?!?!"

Chap. 6 "Father of TWINS?!?!"  
  
Author's note: Well here is the next chap. Hey can ya'll believe how fast summer went? I'm not ready for school, only one month left I hope this month goes slow but I know it won't and before I know it I'll be in prison again listening to boring teachers. Ne ways enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang" Sakura said turning around to face him, both stared at the other not knowing what to do or what to say. Syaoran couldn't believe it, after 4 years here she was as beautiful as ever. "I'm here seeking your help. I didn't want to but Eriol said that we aren't strong enough alone"  
  
"You were living with Eriol and Tomoyo all these years?" Syaoran asked furious that they had kept that from him. "I searched everywhere for you" he added hurt. Sakura couldn't take the look in his eyes so she looked down at the floor.  
  
"I told them not to, I'm here because I need your help" Sakura repeated, she wanted so badly to hold him but restrained herself from doing so.  
  
"We have all ready told the card mistress that we will not aide her," the same elder said drawing the two back to reality. "Xiao Lang, you are to get the cards from her" he added.  
  
"You have to help me," Sakura pleaded standing her ground.  
  
"And why is that?" Yelen asked wanting to know like everyone else.  
  
"Because Celesta is after Xiao Lang's heir and daughter" Sakura yelled but regretted it the moment she had said it, everyone in the room was shocked but not as Syaoran. "That is the only reason why I came here, she has all ready took my daughter," she added not wanting to see the look on Syaoran's face, her tears started to flow.  
  
"That's impossible, we would know if Syaoran had on affair with you" an elder objected.  
  
"Is what she claims true my son?" Yelen asked so shocked that she had to sit.  
  
"Yes mother that's why I was looking for her" Syaoran answered shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
"And the children? The twins" Yelen asked not believing that there wasn't one but two unknown kids for her son.  
  
"He wouldn't know because I never told him, only few persons know. I hadn't planned on telling him," Sakura answered for him because he was trying to get over his shock that he was a father to a boy and girl TWINS.  
  
"I'm a father and you were never going to tell me?" Syaoran yelled finally finding his voice. "How could you be soo selfish Sakura?" he added hurt.  
  
"You have a whole other life. They are my children not yours, I am their mother and father. They are fine they don't need a father," Sakura answered slowly.  
  
"They do need a father, we made them not you. How could you deny them a father, deny me my children, my son and daughter" Syaoran asked his anger building up. Everyone stayed clear of the room with all the yelling going on inside.  
  
"They are not your children, you don't even exist to them" Sakura yelled crying. "This is the reason I didn't want your help," she screamed letting out all she had been building all the years. "You hurt me, I didn't want anything to do with you"  
  
"They are my children as much as they are yours. You hurt me, I searched everywhere for you, I was afraid that something bad happened to you"  
  
"Silence" one elder, yelled interrupting the argument.  
  
"I don't want your help" Sakura spoke making her way to the door but Syaoran blocked her path.  
  
"You're not leaving," he ordered.  
  
"Your not my boss now let me pass" Sakura spat with tears streaming down her face. "Don't let me use the cards Syaoran," she added taking out her key, which transformed automatically in her hand.  
  
"You can't just leave after telling me this and I'll be damned if I let you" Syaoran stated coldly stepping forward and grasp her hand that had the wand. "Why?"  
  
"Get your hands off my mother" a voice yelled from behind them, they all turned around to see a little boy glaring coldly at Syaoran, he had a sword in his hands standing in a stance (Eriol had taught him a few moves) "I said get away" he growled, everyone in the room was stunned seeing a chibi Syaoran glaring at them.  
  
"Syaoran calm down" Sakura stated seeing electricity starting to spark round her son.  
  
"But mother he's hurting you" Syaoran replied not wanting to take any chances. "I don't trust him," he added  
  
"This is my grandson" Yelen more stated then asked smiling at the boy before her, 'this was more like it' she thought proudly.  
  
"Syaoran stop" a voice yelled making him lose control over his power sending a bolt of electricity at Syaoran.  
  
"Oops" Syaoran spoke but was stunned when her saw a green aura surround the man and his mother.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose him" Nakuru spoke walking the room with kero floating besides her looking extremely guilty.  
  
"Mommy?" a soft said from the door, Sakura spun around she had been so caught up in the argument that she hadn't felt her. "Mommy why are you crying?"  
  
"Ying Fa, oh god Ying Fa" Sakura exclaimed looking at her daughter. "Come here" she added wanting to feel her just to make sure she was real. Now everything made sense to everyone in the room Syaoran had to sit down, he was trying to take in all he was seeing and hearing but was failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked hugging her tightly crying, she thought that Celesta had her and here she was. Syaoran was taken aback to hear that Sakura had named the girl what he called her and the boy after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, we were going to call you but otou-san took me out," Ying Fa said wiping her mother's tears away.  
  
"Syaoran is the one from your dreams?" Sakura asked not believing all this time, she nodded.  
  
"Now will you two marry each other, both of you said yes?" Ying Fa said making Syaoran and Sakura blush, Yelen just raised a brow at her son.  
  
"How did she get here?" Sakura asked standing up with Ying Fa in her arms, she didn't know weather to trust them or not.  
  
"She fell through the sky this morning, luckily I was there to soften her fall" Syaoran answered. "I know what your thinking and there is no way, remember your own words" he added seeing the looked on her face.  
  
"They are the children?" Yelen said wanting to know more.  
  
"Hai her twin brother was suppose to be back at the hotel, His name is Syaoran," Sakura answered wanting to see the look on Syaoran's face she added, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry mother but kero told me not to trust the gaki because he was mean to you" Syaoran answered making his sword disappear.  
  
"Kero" Sakura yelled. "How could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura but it's the truth I still don't trust the gaki" kero whined glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh be quite stuffed animal" both Syaoran's said making kero mad he didn't know which one to bit on the finger.  
  
"I knew he was just like his father" Kero mumbled under his breath  
  
"Ying Fa" Nakuru said taking Ying Fa in her arms and spun her around making her giggle. "We all missed you so much, we brought you clothes," she said hugging her.  
  
"I missed you two" Ying Fa said giggling when Nakuru placed her on the floor. "Syaoran?" She smiled and ran over to him knocking him to the floor when she hugged him. "Missed you"  
  
"I missed you too but did you have to knocked me on the floor?" Syaoran whined returning the hug. "I don't mind this time but next time I won't be soo nice," he added smiling as they stood up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about the children, we could have helped you. You had no intention on telling us did you" Yelen stated wanting to get her answer.  
  
"No I had no intention of telling you, we're fine. I have a job, car and house. There's nothing you could have offered me," Sakura answered.  
  
"What about my son, don't you think he had the right to know that he had two children?" Yelen asked eyeing her.  
  
"I admit that my decision wasn't a wise one but now he knows" Sakura answered putting Ying Fa on the floor, she went over to Syaoran who picked her up.  
  
"I see, there is no reason for you to stay at a hotel we have plenty of rooms here besides how are we suppose to help you when you are staying in a hotel" Yelen said picking up the phone. "What hotel are you staying at?"  
  
"The Hanover hotel, under Kinomoto" Sakura answered.  
  
"Thank you Wei" Yelen said hanging up.  
  
"I'll go with him," Nakuru said leaving the room.  
  
"We still need proof of your claims that's why we have sent for a Li clan doctor, he will be here shortly" one elder said interrupting them before he and all the others left.  
  
"Why would I lie about something like that?" Sakura said watching them leave. "Can't they see the resemblance?"  
  
"They were afraid of her powers, you should have seen their faces when she fell through the sky" Syaoran said with a mused look on his face.  
  
"And watch them too fight over ice cream, Syaoran never lets anyone get close to his chocolate ice cream" Yelen said smiling. "I still can't get over the fact that he has a son and a daughter, I knew today would be on of those days," she added sitting down.  
  
"Come I want you to meet father" Ying Fa said dragging him to over to the others. Yelen and Syaoran looked at the little boy being dragged over to them, they could sense that he was as strong as his sister and looked a lot like Syaoran except for the eye color. They looked at each other and gulped, then Syaoran shoot Xiao Lang a glare making him smirk this was definitely his son no doubt about it. Xiao Lang shot Syaoran a hard core glare seeing how long it would take before he backed out, Syaoran just stood there glaring back at the gaki he just tried to fry, but slowly backed away to stand next to Sakura. How could he be his father? They were nothing alike  
  
"He's scary looking" he whispered to his sister, she shot him a glare.  
  
"No he's not, besides he looks just like you" Ying Fa replied.  
  
"Does not" Syaoran shot back  
  
"Does too"  
  
"Xiao Lang aren't you going to say something?" Yelen asked looking at her son. Ying Fa and Syaoran turned to look at Syaoran, who gulped he had no idea how to act or what to say, yeah he was sort of all ready a father but these two kids were so much like him and he felt the crater in his heart fill having the three of them here.  
  
"You're the guy on the picture at uncle Eriol and auntie Tomoyo's house aren't you?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I suppose I am" Syaoran answered with a serious face, silence fell over the room again, the phone rang and Yelen answered it and smiled.  
  
"Card mistress, its Eriol he would like to speak to you" Yelen said handing Sakura the phone.  
  
"Mother let talk to uncle Eriol" Ying Fa whined reaching for the phone.  
  
"Yeah they want to make sure that I'm telling the truth" Sakura spoke then listened "I see no sign of her but we found Ying Fa she was right here with Syaoran. The kids want to talk to you. Tell Tomoyo to calm down" Sakura said hearing her friend squeal making her wince. "All right" Sakura answered smiling, she then handing Ying Fa the phone.  
  
"Hello." Ying Fa said with her English accent, she giggle at something Eriol said. "Ok, I love you too" she said before handing the phone to Syaoran who for the first time smiled. Syaoran felt jealous seeing that Eriol had the love of his children. Sakura saw that look on his face and felt horrible.  
  
"No I haven't made anything explode yet, but I almost fried the guy kero calls the gaki but he blocked it" Syaoran said listening to Eriol and frowned at something he said. "Ok uncle. Talk to you tomorrow" he said before handing it to Xiao Lang.  
  
"What?" Xiao Lang said knowing that he would get mad at something else would say.  
  
"Hello to you too my cute little descendent, aren't your children adorably?" Eriol asked smiling innocently.  
  
"Don't call me that and yes they are, you should pay for not telling me that they were their with you" Syaoran growled seeing the innocent smiled Eriol had on his face.  
  
"I told you, you should have come to visit but no" Eriol stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yeah is there any thing you want to tell me about this women?" Syaoran asked knowing that Eriol had invited him for a visit all those years ago.  
  
"No your clan should tell you all you need to know"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"I will call you tomorrow my cute little descendent, right now you must get to know your children. Syaoran needs help controlling is powers; you are just the person that can help him. Bye now" Eriol stated. He just love irritating Syaoran, he was soo easy to make angry. "By the way Sakura is single don't blow it this time"  
  
"Bye" Syaoran yelled hanging up.  
  
"I don't see why you let Eriol get to you like that" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Funny that's one of the last things you said to me" Syaoran said dryly in return.  
  
"Hoe?" Ying Fa said looking at Syaoran, who smiled slightly hearing her use Sakura's cute expression, Ying Fa like seeing him smile.  
  
"Go give your father a hug" Sakura said looking down at Syaoran.  
  
"He looks scary" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
"He's not, just give him a hug if he bites use your fire ball" Sakura whispered back winking at her son who smiled. Syaoran could see that they were afraid of him, his children were afraid. But the fact that he hadn't smiled or anything didn't help the situation. He sighed and got up from the chair and bent down to their level.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid" Syaoran spoke softly reaching out to Ying Fa who was the closest to him, she ran into his arms throwing her tiny arms round his neck, she caught him off guard making him fall on his butt.  
  
"Hello daddy again." Ying Fa mumbled burying her head in his neck, she loved how he smelt, and knew she could trust him. Xiao Lang's (I'm gonna switch and start calling him Xiao Lang) heart leaped hearing her call him father, to think that he had missed out on being called that for so long. Syaoran still hadn't moved he just stood there watching his sister hug a stranger but he had strongest urge to hug him too. ' After all mother said that if he bit me I can use magic' he thought finally deciding. Xiao Lang opened his eyes when he felt another pair of arms round him.  
  
"At least your not that Paul guy" Syaoran whispered hugging Syaoran who returned the hug. Sakura and Yelen smiled seeing what was happening right before their eyes, they watched a green, a baby blue (Ying Fa) and a very dark blue, darker then Eriol's (Syaoran) mixed together happily.  
  
"My daughter and son" Xiao Lang whispered hugging his children for the first time. Picked them up in his arms and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Li for interrupting but I need some samples" he said bowing.  
  
"Hurry with it" Syaoran ordered, the man nodded and got what he needed.  
  
"Open up sweetie this won't hurt a bit" he said to Ying Fa, who refused.  
  
"I'll go first" Sakura said he nodded, when she open her mouth he took the sample then did Xiao Lang followed by Syaoran and them Ying Fa who finally gave in.  
  
"Thank you," he said smiling sweetly at Sakura earning him a double death glare (Can you imagine?), he nervously backed away. "I will have the results in an hour or so" he said before running out of the room. The news of Xiao Lang having two children spread around the property as fast as the wind blew. People were dying to see the children and the card mistress of course they had all ready saw one drop through the sky earlier today.  
  
"Oh. look at little brother" a female voice squealed making them wince.  
  
"She must be the card mistress," another said as their eyes darted from Xiao Lang, to the kids and finally Sakura. "They have Xiao Lang's hair"  
  
"But the card mistress's beautiful eyes" one squealed. "Come to auntie Fiemie" she said reaching for Syaoran who was getting scared from all the attention.  
  
"Mum." Syaoran whined holding tightly unto Xiao Lang who shot a glare at his sister.  
  
"Oh Syaoran it's all right. They're your aunties just like Tomoyo is" Sakura said soothingly.  
  
"Oh Fiemie didn't mean to scare you. I'm Fanfren," one said  
  
"And I'm Fuutie," another said.  
  
"And I'm Xiefia the eldest" the last said smiling.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, this is Syaoran and you all ready know Ying Fa" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Nice to me you, maybe tomorrow they can meet their other cousins" Fanfren suggested. "You are staying here right?"  
  
"Yes we're staying here," Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Little brother has been keeping secrets, that's who she looks like you're the girl on all the pictures Syaoran has in the box in his closet" Fiemie stated then covered her mouth knowing that she shouldn't have said that. Sakura blushed hearing what she said; they seemed like a real family.  
  
"I knew you were all going through my stuff" Xiao Lang growled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Xiefia asked Syaoran. "Well come on, lets go get you a snack, dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours. You don't have to be afraid," she added reaching for Ying Fa who went with her as Syaoran followed on foot not wanting to be lift up.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, sorry about everything" Sakura spoke looking at him, when a little boy ran in the room followed by the same women.  
  
"So they are actually going to help you, I'm Mrs. Li. Xiao Lang's wife you can call me San and this is his son Ken" the women said proudly missing the glare Syaoran shot her.  
  
"It's a pleasure I'm Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura said shaking San's hand, she hurt hearing the word wife and son, he had moved on but it was her own fault.  
  
"The little girl is yours is she not," San asked being nosey.  
  
"Yes Ying Fa is mine" Sakura answered sitting back down.  
  
"Where is her father?" San asked wanting to make Sakura feel low, Sakura pointed forward. San turned around and saw no one.  
  
"Where I don't see anyone" San spoke not even thinking it was Syaoran.  
  
"I'm her father" Syaoran spoke getting up; he smiled seeing shock written all over San's face.  
  
"Impossible," She spoke glaring at Sakura.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, you had bad timing? Not only do I have a daughter but also a son older then Ken" Syaoran stated proudly.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, and I won't allow this, this" San said pointing at Sakura.  
  
"Don't even say it" Syaoran said glaring at her.  
  
"I suggest that you leave here before I throw you out. Everyone might think you are something or someone important but I know other wise you're just a gold digger," San said, Sakura was hurt by what she said. "This is his son Ken," she added showing Sakura the boy.  
  
"But he has blonde." Sakura looking at the boy that looked nothing like Syaoran; she could even tell that he possessed no magic.  
  
"Hair? I know I just wish she would get it through her head. Don't you know how to knock?" Syaoran growled she had interrupted them twice in five years. "Listen." Syaoran started to say but was cut short by screams.  
  
"Oh god that's the kids" Sakura exclaimed recognizing two of the voices, she and Syaoran rushed to the kitchen followed by san. When they opened the door they were shocked at the site.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well I hoped that ya'll liked this chapter and remember to review and I hope that you won't get confused with the name changes. 


	7. "Floating around..."

Chap. 7: "Floating around."  
  
Author's note: Hey sorry I took so long but I just moved into my home and I got the Internet today. I'm sorry about the abrupt stops but if I don't then I go on and on and on. I really don't know where this story is going but I hope it's for the best and it's a really short one. thanks to all those who are reviewing I luv ya lots.on wit tha story.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, what have you done?" Sakura asked looking at the Li sisters and Ying Fa floating around the room with pudding and all kind of things.  
  
"Get us down" Fanfren exclaimed holding her skirt.  
  
"Are you kidding this is soo much some" Fiemie said giggling as she swam through the air.  
  
"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to I just wanted the pudding" Syaoran answered looking down he was the only one not floating.  
  
"Daddy." Ying Fa said reaching for Syaoran's hand  
  
"Xiao Lang no" Sakura said holding onto to him but they both got pulled into it.  
  
"Good heavens" Yelen gasped drawing her hands to her mouth, standing at the door. San was still trying to get over what she had just been told.  
  
"I'm sorry but Syaoran can't control his powers that well" Sakura apologized upside down to Yelen.  
  
"Pudding" kero exclaimed diving into the kitchen. People outside didn't know what to make of it, Master Li, his sisters, a little girl, a women and a tiny lion with wings who was currently eating the floating pudding was floating the kitchen.  
  
"Syaoran concentrated on lowering us," Sakura said to her son floating above his head.  
  
"I'm trying mother," Syaoran said thinking hard but nothing was happening.  
  
"Try drawing all your power in for this one purpose and imagine what you want to accomplish" Xiao Lang said reaching for Ying Fa.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said concentrating, slowly everyone begin to lower.  
  
"Good boy." Sakura whispered proudly. Everyone was quite as not to break his concentration but unfortunately Xiefia begin to sniffle everyone prayed she wouldn't sneeze but she did.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" everyone screamed falling to the ground when his concentration was broken. Xiao Lang fell on his back with Ying Fa on his chest and Sakura the others fell on their butt all covered with pudding but only person in the air was kero crying because the pudding was on the floor.  
  
"Why? Why do I have to be punished oh Supreme Being" Kero cried looking up at the heavens.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Yelen asked worried when everyone got off the floor, they all nodded.  
  
"We soo have to do that again" Fiemie exclaimed getting looks from everything. "What that was fun" she added giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry" Syaoran said holding his head down.  
  
"No you all most had it" Sakura assured smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I'll help you on controlling your powers starting tomorrow" Xiao Lang said getting up with Ying Fa.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked smiling.  
  
"Really but now, you we all need to shower" Xiao Lang answered.  
  
"Who are the kids?" San yelled angrily. "And why did SHE call YOU father" she added.  
  
"Like we said before this is Ying Fa and Syaoran my strong and powerful HEIR" Xiao Lang answered in a monotone voice; san was speechless that she just turned and left steaming. The maids came in and shocked was written all their face.  
  
"Come you two time for bath" Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Come we use the bubble card mommy?" Ying Fa asked.  
  
"Of course" Sakura answered.  
  
"Wei brought your stuff to the west wing" Yelen said to Sakura who nodded yes.  
  
"NO have Wei mover their stuff to the east wing to the room right next to mine" Xiao Lang said objecting.  
  
"Certainly" Yelen said smiling.  
  
"Come Sakura" Xiao Lang said leading the way, leaving the maids suffering from shock that they had actually seen Syaoran being nice. Sakura followed him upstairs carrying Syaoran while he carried Ying Fa. She wondered when the hallway would end and thanked god when she saw the end, Xiao Lang opened a door next to the one at the end.  
  
"This room is the size of all our rooms put together" Syaoran said when Sakura put him down. "You can see the whole property," he added looking out the large window" when Wei brought in their bags.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Hai Misses" Wei said before leaving. Sakura went into bathroom and started a bath using the bubble card to make lots of bubbles.  
  
"Come on you two in the tub" Sakura said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hai" they said running into the bathroom.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going to um shower" Xiao Lang said stumbling over his words.  
  
"Yeah, if you want you can come for them when you're finished so I can shower" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." he smiling said before walking to the door. Sakura stood looking at the door before going into the bathroom. Sakura bathed them and dressed them in matching outfits, Ying Fa and Syaoran had on jeans suspenders and white shirts. She was brushing Ying Fa's curly tresses when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Sakura said tying Ying Fa's white ribbon. Xiao Lang slowly opened the door wearing Khakis and a forest green shirt.  
  
"Ready?" he asked looking at them.  
  
"Yeah let me just brush his hair" Sakura said running the brush through it bit it didn't matter it still went back messy. "So much for that"  
  
"No worries, it's a trademark" Xiao Lang said running his hand through his making Sakura smile. "Thank god there are a girl and boy I don't know how we would be able to tell them apart if they weren't"  
  
"Yeah I'm glad too" Sakura said  
  
"Up.UP" Ying Fa said raising her hands, Syaoran gladly picked her up.  
  
"Come on let Sakura get ready" Xiao Lang said taking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"I'll be down soon," Sakura said to them before they closed the door. She sighed going into the bathroom, how were they going to work out the visiting when this was all over?  
  
  
  
Syaoran and the kids downstairs in the living room trying to find something to do, they had gone for a walk but then returned the kids not liking all the looks they got from everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry you two but we have absolutely no games in this house" Xiao Lang said sighed sitting down on the floor. Ying Fa came over and sat on his lap cuddling up to him, she loved how her parents smelled. "But don't worry we'll fix that tomorrow" he added.  
  
"That's a weird pendent, look it's just like mine" Syaoran said looking at the two black balls then showing his.  
  
"Do you know how to use your sword?" Xiao Lang said looking at his son, he had Sakura's innocent looking eyes but if you looked close enough you would see mischief and curiosity.  
  
"No uncle Eriol said I would learn though, he only showed me a few moves" Syaoran answered.  
  
"You will, I'll teach you and your sister how to fight. When I was your age I started my training" Xiao Lang stated.  
  
"Can we go out tomorrow, just Syaoran, you, mommy and me" Ying Fa asked looking up at her father. The man she had just met today and not in her dreams, the one who she felt attached to and from the looks of it Syaoran was feeling the same way too even though he didn't want to show it.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Xiao Lang asked  
  
"Well we could go to the beach, we've never been to the beach" Syaoran said leaning against Xiao Lang's shoulder.  
  
"And then to a park or somewhere" Ying Fa said giggling.  
  
"If it's ok with Sakura" Xiao Lang answered tickling her in the tummy making her squirm before breaking out fits of giggles. When Yelen walked in she stood at the door and watched her cold hearted son play with his children, her son had kids for the last four years and didn't know bout it, all that they needed now was to get the card mistress and him together and everything would be perfect.  
  
"Ahem" she said, Ying Fa was on the ground giggling, Xiao Lang over her tickling her and Syaoran on his back stopped and looked at her all smiling sweetly.  
  
"Grand mama" Ying Fa said giggling, her English accent coming out.  
  
"Yes my child" Yelen said smiling, that was the first time she had been called grand mama and she liked it, grand ma was too common.  
  
"Mother." Xiao Lang said looking up at his mother.  
  
"The test came back, you are definitely the father" Yelen answered. "We have pure bloodlines, the question is what are you going to do about it," she added when Sakura walked into the room.  
  
"Their are mine" Xiao Lang said smiling.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked perplexed sitting down.  
  
"They test came back" Yelen said helping him out.  
  
"Of course they are his, I mean he's." Sakura said stopping herself, she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Tell me Sakura is there someone special back in England?" Yelen asked when Xiao Lang and the kids resumed playing.  
  
"No, I've never really had one, children are enough for me" Sakura answered.  
  
"I see" Yelen said when Wei walked in.  
  
"Dinner is served," he said before leaving. Sakura and Yelen walked out of the room followed by Xiao Lang who had the two kids under his arms. Wei had gotten two boosters for them; luckily it was only the family having dinner meaning the Li sisters, the twins, Yelen, San, Ken, Nakuru and kero the bottom less pit.  
  
"So Sakura what do you do for a living?" Xiefia asked breaking the ire silence Sakura who was helping Ying Fa looked up and smiled.  
  
"I'm the top model for Tomoyo's line of clothing and the children too when they are needed. Once in a while I do run way shows and other stuff" Sakura answered smiling missing the haughty look San shot her.  
  
"Surely you have a fiancé or husband after all these years" San stated smiling. "It's good to be married and have a husband and family" Sakura caught the double meaning of her words but did show the pain instead she hid it behind a smile.  
  
"Nope no husband or boyfriend most men don't like having a powerful girlfriend much less powerful step children" Sakura answered brightly. "In fact I don't exist to them" she added giggling.  
  
"How's that?" Yelen asked smiling.  
  
"Well they don't believe in sorceress or magic I couldn't possibly be happy with someone like that. And the kids would be miserably and poor kero he would have to be a stuffed animal all day" Sakura answered making them laugh.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that, he is a stuffed animal" Xiao Lang stated getting a glare from kero  
  
"But a cute one" Fiemie added winking at kero.  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Syaoran asked looking at Ken who was staring at he and Ying Fa.  
  
"No he's just shy" Fanfren answered. "He doesn't talk much"  
  
"Is he one of our cousin?" Ying Fa asked smiling.  
  
"NO he's your fathers son" San snapped looking at Ying Fa with hateful eyes earning her a glare from Syaoran and Xiao Lang.  
  
"Really how come he doesn't look like us?" Syaoran asked folding his arms.  
  
"He looks like his mother" Sakura answered not wanting it to go any further.  
  
"You are?" Ying Fa asked gaily. "Do you have powers like us too? The only friend we have who has powers is Ally she's my best friend. What can you do?" she added standing up in her seat.  
  
"He doesn't have a aura like we do" Syaoran stated, Ying Fa looked at Ken and didn't feel anything which puzzled her, she could feel that her grandmamma and aunts but not the mean woman and the boy.  
  
"How come?" Ying Fa asked looking at Xiao Lang, he knew why but before he could Sakura said.  
  
"Enough talk about powers finish up before your dinner gets cold or Kero gets to it" the kids nodded not taking the conversation further.  
  
  
  
"Night daddy" Ying Fa said yawning, she and Syaoran were all tucked in bed.  
  
"Night Ying Fa" Xiao Lang whispered. "Hey night to you too" he added looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Night father, I can't wait for tomorrow" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"Nor can I" Xiao Lang said.  
  
"Night sweetie" Sakura said giving Ying Fa a kiss in the fore head, then Syaoran.  
  
"Night mom" both said when Xiao Lang turned out the light leaving the night light on. Sakura had used the create card to make a door leading to Syaoran's room just in case. San's room was just beside hers, she and Ken slept in the same room. She wondered why she and Syaoran didn't sleep in the same room but left it alone.  
  
"She won't be able to get near this house without being seen" Syaoran assured both were standing in the hall.  
  
"I sure hope so, that's why I have kero sleeping there, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them, there are my life" Sakura stated looking into the room one last time.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to them, and anyone who tries to will pay. It's late we should get some sleep" Syaoran said smiling, Sakura nodded and both went their separate ways, thinking about the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care what you do, I will not make those brats ruin my dreams. If I can't be his wife no one can and he will definitely not have a heir" San yelled to her father.  
  
"San if you do anything to the children, you will have the entire Li clan against you. All the elders are thrilled that they have a strong heir and his sister as strong as him. Do not cross Li or the card mistress plus play it smart it doesn't seem that the card mistress has affection for him" her father assured.  
  
"You had better be right" San growled.  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
"Have you found out anything?" Xiao Lang asked the elders with his mother and Sakura at his side.  
  
"Yes as known Celesta is incredibly strong, she will not stop until she gets what she wants. We have yet to find away to make her soul rest, don't worry we'll find away the children area very important to us. They are vital to the clans future and we will not let any harm come to them especially the boy for he is the next Li clan leader" one elder stated. They weren't happy with the answer they got but still left, Sakura was furious they didn't know how to stop her and the longer it took the longer her children were in danger.  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen to them, I won't allow it" Xiao Lang stated feeling her distress.  
  
"Even after all these years you can still feel my emotions. I just can't help but worry, I don't want to be negative but they are all I have" Sakura stated 'all I have of you' she added.  
  
"Have I ever broken a promise?" Xiao Lang asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"No you haven't" Sakura answered when they reached the front of the house. "Where is San isn't she and Ken coming with us?"  
  
"No she isn't, they had other plans" Xiefia answered smiling sweetly.  
  
"You have fun. Are you sure you don't want body guards?" Yelen asked knowing how the people of Hong Kong would act and she didn't want them getting trampled.  
  
"No mother it will be fine" Xiao Lang assured when the kids came running up, Ying Fa was wearing a sailor outfit and Syaoran was wearing khaki pants and a green shirt like his father. "Did Wei get the car seats?"  
  
"Yeah he did" Yelen answered when a white escalade pulled up. "You all have fun now" she added giving Ying Fa a hug 'such a sweet child'  
  
"We will grand mother, dad's taking us to the beach" Syaoran answered. Sakura put Ying Fa in while Xiao Lang buckled Syaoran in. They got in the car and pulled off for their long ride into Hong Kong.  
  
"Do you think Little brother will tell Sakura?" Xiefia asked her mother who was watching the car.  
  
"I didn't tell him, I don't want this day to be ruined maybe he won't have to tell her" Yelen answered.  
  
"Your right if she knew that the elders won't allow the kids to leave ever, would ruin everything" Xiefia said sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy look" Ying Fa said pointing to the water excitedly, Sakura had changed them into swimsuits and life vests (you know the ones that they made for kids to teach them how to swim, the really nice ones).  
  
"Hai it's beautiful" Sakura answered finish putting sun block on Syaoran.  
  
"Come mum lets go" Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand, she got up and flowed them to the water. Sakura was a nervous wreck when it can to having her kids in water but she lightened up seeing them having so much fun. Xiao Lang placed Ying Fa on his back and swam around with her. They played in the water for awhile then went to build sand castles, Sakura was glad that this was on of the hotels the Li's owned because they were able to shower their before heading to the mall. Syaoran had after all promised them toys and he was going to keep his word. They headed straight for the toy department when they arrived at the mall and of course they got strange looks from people but nothing serious.  
  
"We don't have any bored games at the house so pick out some good ones" Xiao Lang said to Sakura and the kids, Sakura looked at all the baskets behind them then looked back at him and raised a brow.  
  
"What? I'm catching for the four birthdays and Christmas that I missed" Xiao Lang said shrugging.  
  
"You're going to spoil them," Sakura stated.  
  
"Your no fun here take this, it's for you" Syaoran said handing her a stuffed Wolf.  
  
"Oh how cute, I haven't gotten a stuffed animal in soo long" Sakura exclaimed hugging it making him smile.  
  
"Now lighten up and help me pick out some games," Xiao Lang said smiling, he felt like they were a true family and he loved it. He only wished that he didn't have to dream and it were real but at least they are here with him. Sakura nodded smiling and helped him to pick out games, they were engrossed in each other that they didn't notice Ying Fa making the dolls walk around.  
  
"Mommy, daddy look" Ying Fa yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked when they looked over at her, Sakura dropped the game she had in her hand and rushed over to her. Xiao Lang looked around to make sure no one saw before heading over to them. "Didn't I tell you not to use you powers in public" Sakura said grabbing the dolls.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ying Fa said holding her head down, she didn't like making her mother mad.  
  
"Don't worry you can show us when we got back" Xiao Lang said handing her the two cabbage patch dolls (when I was younger I loved those). Ying Fa looked up to him and nodded smiling as he picked her up in his arms. He had gotten store clerks to help them with the baskets, it was when they were cashing that the manager noticed who he was and called the papers.  
  
"I hope that you enjoyed our store Mister Li," the manager said walking up to them when they were finished. He looked at Sakura and wondered who she was after all he knew that she wasn't his wife but she also looked familiar. He figured that she was probably one of his cousins with her kids.  
  
"You have a lovely store, we found everything we were looking for" Sakura stated smiling when the twins came running up.  
  
"Daddy." Ying Fa yelled running up to him with her doll, Syaoran was running behind her with a mask on. The man was speechless seeing Xiao Lang pick the girl up; he had to admit that she looked like him.  
  
"Syaoran stop scaring your sister" Sakura said picking him up in her arms.  
  
"Wait they are." the man said speechless when Syaoran took off is mask, everyone in the store was looking at them. He was sure that Xiao Lang had only one kid and he had blonde hair, heck if he and all of Hong Kong knew but here were these two twins who looked like him calling him 'dad'.  
  
"Twins? Yeah they are" Sakura said helping him out; the photographers were now showing up and started to take pictures scaring the kids.  
  
"Closed the store doors" the manger yelled, the doors were automatically locked.  
  
"Mom make them stop" Syaoran whined hiding his face in her neck. Xiao Lang was all ready on the phone calling his bodyguards, which he was sure weren't too far away.  
  
"Just turn your backs to them," Xiao Lang stated turning his back to them but of course the people in the store had all ready heard enough. Ying Fa and Syaoran ran round the store ignoring the photographers who were happily taking as much as they could of the twins. The crowd started to part when his guards arrived, the manger went to the door and let them in. It was more then four of them, which means that his mother knew he would need them. Two of the store clerks went first with their bags. It was seven guards in total but one went to bring the car in front, they all surrounded them as they made their way to the front but the press still asked questions and took pictures. They got in the car which was in the middle of two expeditions, Sakura looked at the hungry crowd of photographers as the car drove off, along the way the kids fell asleep and Sakura not long after. Xiao Lang glances at them now and then wishing that they would stay with him forever as he drove home in the rain.  
  
"Try not to wake them, they've had a long day" Xiao Lang said to Wei and Nakuru took slowly took the kids out of their car seats while the other helpers got the bags. Sakura was still asleep so he gently picked her up, she sighed in contentment in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and to the room she was staying in.  
  
"Hmmm.Xiao Lang" Sakura mumbled making him blush as he laid her on the bed. When he was about to leave he saw something under the covers move and it was pretty long. Sakura giggled feeling something smooth rub against her leg. "That tickles" she mumbled waking up.  
  
"What tickles?" Xiao Lang asked looking at her.  
  
"Syaoran if your over there, then.then what's rubbing up against me?" Sakura said fearfully feeling it make it's way up her leg. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't moved," he said, he drew his hand when it was at a very personal area and blushed. "Um."  
  
"Yeah god it's not like you have touched it before just get it off" Sakura answered closing her eyes not wanting to see what it was. Xiao Lang quickly grabs the head of what ever it was and pulled it off Sakura who stumbled out of the bed.  
  
"It's a snake" Syaoran said wrapping it up in the sheets, they looked at each other and rushed to the kid's room. They burst through the door and see that Syaoran was still asleep but Ying Fa seemed as if she was hyperventilating. They saw the snake fall of the bed right where she was.  
  
"Oh god no" Sakura screamed running over to the bed followed by Syaoran. "It bit her, it bit her.  
  
Authors note: so what did ya'll think? I hope ya'll liked I hate that San!!! I hope she leaves soon but that's all up to me. 


	8. "A declaration...N' the unwanted visitor...

Chap. 8: "A declaration.N' the unwanted visitor"  
  
  
  
Author's note: oh thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it so.I guess you see that I don't have much to write LOL Ne ways I hope you like this chap.  
  
  
  
"Oh god no."Sakura screamed running over to the bed followed by Syaoran. " it bit her, it bit her" Sakura repeated seeing the bite mark on her leg, Ying Fa's body was sweating and her breaths coming in short gasps. Syaoran picked up the phone and told his mother to get a doctor right away; he quickly checked Syaoran and saw that he hadn't been bitten.  
  
"Get a grip Sakura use the heal card now or she'll die" he yelled knocking her out of her reverie. When everyone rushed into the room, Wei had caught the snake that was headed down stairs.  
  
"Heal Ying Fa, heal card" Sakura screamed through tears, it came out and wiped away the poison but couldn't do anything about the fever. "Thank you" Sakura whispered to it before it returned. Yelen got a wet wash clothe for her fore head and ushered everyone out of the room when the doctor arrived. Yelen took Syaoran down stairs not wanting him to worry about his mother and sister, while Xiao Lang comforted Sakura who was still crying.  
  
"She will be fine tomorrow, she just needs to rest" the doctor stated packing his stuff up. Sakura went over to Ying Fa's sleeping side, sitting there she brushed her hair off her face.  
  
"Thank you" Xiao Lang said before he left. "It wasn't Celesta, I didn't feel anything, and my mother would have felt something"  
  
"I know, someone doesn't want us here, I didn't come here to have this happen" Sakura stated. "I came here seeking help not to have them hurt by someone"  
  
"I will find out who it is, I promise and they are going to pay. We'll put up a shield in this room"  
  
"Ok I'll sleep in here. She could've .what if we hadn't gotten here in time," Sakura said through tears.  
  
"But we did," Xiao Lang said hugging her to him.  
  
"Why would anyone want to hurt them, it's not fair" Sakura cried in his chest. Syaoran was angry, no furious; who ever this person was would pay.  
  
"Why don't you lay her with her, I've got something to take care of. Syaoran will be with me," Xiao Lang said to Sakura who nodded. "I'll come right back here when I'm finished ok" he added when she got under the covers.  
  
"You don't have to worry so much about us," Sakura said not wanting him to neglect his other responsibilities, after all he did have a wife and son.  
  
"No I have to, nothing is more important to me then you and the twins, no one," he stated before leaving. Sakura could feel that he put up a barrier round the room and smiled. He walked down the stairs and into the living room where he could feel is mother and Syaoran's aura.  
  
"Is Ying Fa all right?" Yelen asked looking up from the board game that they were all playing.  
  
"Yes mother, she only has a fever. I want you to gather all the elders and people who live on this property. Everyone is to gather in the courtyard" Xiao Lang stated, Yelen gave him a questioning look but obliged. The only time everyone gathered together was for a celebration or something really important like marriage or birth and even death.  
  
"It's done, everyone is on their way" Yelen said hanging the phone up.  
  
"Thank you" Xiao Lang said lifting Syaoran up. "You're going to see only a mere fraction of your empire," he said to Syaoran who nodded as if he understood. The Li sisters came in wondering why their brother had called everyone together. Yelen stopped them with only one look, as she followed her son through the door, the sisters, Nakuru and kero behind. When they got outside the backyard seemed to stretch on forever with lots of people gathering. Syaoran, the elders and his family where on a stone patio making them able to look down at the people everyone quieted down when he stepped forward. The elders and San were all wondering what he had to say, she being his wife had the right to stand on his left but that's where Syaoran was and Yelen was on his right so she was standing with his sisters.  
  
"I want all of you to know that this is my successor, my only successor. He and his sister are my children, the future of this clan. It is your duty; everyone's duty to make sure they are safe and no harm comes to them. Someone among us has tried to harm them; my daughter is in her room recovering from a snakebite at this very moment, her mother almost getting bite herself. If I find out who is trying to harm them, they will be very sorry. Everyone here knows how I get when something or someone I love is hurt, trust me it will not be a pretty site if I find that person" Syaoran declared load enough for everyone to hear. "That person got away this time but next time he or she will not," he concluded before walking away Syaoran in his arms. San looked at him and the boy he held in his arms, the boy that looked like him so much and felt pure hatred towards the card mistress and her children.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked seeing him drop his fork.  
  
"She's not here anymore, she's traveling" Eriol answered getting up, he had been feeling Celesta's aura but it just disappeared. Tomoyo followed him into the study where he started to dial Li's number.  
  
  
  
"Her fever is dropping fast," Yelen said looking at the thermometer. Sakura, Syaoran and the kids were all having dinner in the room.  
  
"I don't like being sick" Ying Fa said making a face.  
  
"No one likes being sick" Yelen said smiling at her cute face. She was about to leave when the phone rang. Her face turned serious hearing what the person had to say, she hung up and turned to see them all looking at her.  
  
"Who was it mother?" Xiao Lang asked not liking the look on her face.  
  
"That was Eriol, she as disappeared. He said that he isn't sure if she left England or not but we shouldn't take any chances and be on guard" Yelen stated sadly.  
  
"She must have figured out that we weren't in England but how did she know we are here," Sakura said drawing Syaoran to her.  
  
"Maybe she didn't, remember she is also angry with the Li clan but she must have felt you all ready," Xiao Lang said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Otou-san don't worry, I'll protect you" Ying Fa said sitting in his lap. He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness so much like her mother.  
  
"We'll protect each other," Xiao Lang said hugging her to him.  
  
"I'll go and tell the other's to be on guard," Yelen said before leaving them alone.  
  
"It's past both your bedtimes not because your not home means you can stay up late," Sakura said putting Syaoran on the bed before she went for their pajamas. "Xiao Lang can you brush their teeth?" Sakura asked digging through their suitcase.  
  
"Yeah why didn't you pack their stuff out?" he asked taking them to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll do that right now," Sakura said taking out Ying Fa's clothes then placing them in the drawer, she was about to put her bag away when she saw a framed picture. She took it out and looked at it, it was the picture Takashi had taken at Tomoyo and Eriol's farewell party. She ran her hand over his face before placing it on the dresser "Tomoyo" she whispered smiling. She packed out Syaoran's stuff before she placed the picture on Ying Fa's nightstand. When they came out of the bathroom Sakura dressed while Syaoran went to shower and change.  
  
"Why don't you go change for bed?" Xiao Lang said walking in dressed in green pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, you two go to sleep" Sakura said getting up. "Don't get them all hyper" she added looking at him.  
  
"Scouts honor" he answered smiling sweetly as she left the room. Xiao Lang walked over to the bed smiling evilly at them. They both squealed and hid under the covers when he climbed into the bed. "Come out, come out where ever you are," he said in a scary voice, he grabbed Ying Fa and started to tickle her, Syaoran came from under the covers and jumped onto his back.  
  
Sakura showered and put on pink pajamas identical to the ones Ying Fa had on another creation by Tomoyo. She had a feeling that they didn't listen to a word she and tried to ease drop but she didn't hear anything when she opened the door they were on the bed with Xiao Lang in the middle of the two.  
  
"Didn't I tell you no playing?" Sakura asked looking at their innocent faces.  
  
"How'd ya know?" Xiao Lang asked raising a brow.  
  
"I just know, I know everything," Sakura answered smiling. "You can go to bed, your tired," she added looking at him.  
  
"Good night" Xiao Lang said giving them both a kiss before leaving to his room before he got in bed his door opened with a revealing Ken. "Is something wrong Ken?" he asked looking at the boy that he knew wasn't his son but that didn't mean he didn't love him he just didn't like his mother.  
  
"Papa can you read me a story?" Ken asked his eyes downcast, the little boy had no courage and never spoke to anyone.  
  
"Sure where is your mother?" Xiao Lang asked the boy smiling slightly as he made his way over towards the bed with the book. Syaoran help the four year old onto the bed to sit next to him but before he could start reading the door opened to reveal Ying Fa and Syaoran, they saw Ken in their father's bed and felt somewhat jealous. "I thought you two were in bed?"  
  
"We're not tired yet, we wanted to know if you would tell us a story" Ying Fa asked climbing on the bed with Syaoran.  
  
"Sure I was just about to read Ken one" Xiao Lang smiling ken was on his left, with Ying Fa on his lap and Syaoran on his right as he began to the story. Ying Fa looked at Ken and smiled warmly cuddling up to Xiao Lang, Ken smiled as his cheeks redden a little looking at Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
"Where's Ken?" San asked walking into her room only finding the nanny.  
  
"He went to ask master Li to read him a story" she answered.  
  
"Really he must have said yes" San said smiling 'That's my boy, he knows what rightfully belongs to him' she thought starting to change. "Don't go for him unless Xiao Lang calls"  
  
"Yes ma'am" the lady answered frowning.  
  
  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Sakura said coming through the door he made that led to their room.  
  
"Hai" he answered from the bed, Sakura looked at him and smiled. All the kids where asleep and he was in the middle of them.  
  
"I came for the twins," Sakura spoke walking over to him.  
  
"Why don't you leave them here they'll be fine unless you don't want to sleep alone" Syaoran stated making Sakura give him a mock glare.  
  
"They can sleep here and I'm not afraid to sleep by myself and besides I still have kero," Sakura said proudly as she left.  
  
"I forgot the mighty Cerberus guardian of the seal" Syaoran said chuckling lightly, she turned and stuck her tongue before closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang slowly awoke with Ying Fa sleeping on him, Syaoran sleeping beside her and Ken behind him. They were all cuddled up together; he glanced at his watch and saw that he was late for his training.  
  
"Iie otou-san." Ying Fa mumbled holding unto him when he tried to get up.  
  
"Wei is going to kill me" he groaned laying back down. He reached for the phone and dialed down stairs. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes son?" came Yelen's voice.  
  
"Tell Wei that I will be late for training"  
  
"Okay my son, should I have the cook make breakfast for you and the kids? Sakura has all ready eaten with us"  
  
"Hai can you have San come for Ken?"  
  
"He slept with you?"  
  
"Of course, he is my son at least I think he is"  
  
"Okay my son" she said smiling. "I don't think that San likes Sakura"  
  
"She'll just have to get over it" Syaoran said before hanging up. "I'm right where I want to be," he added rubbing Ying Fa's back.  
  
"I don't want her hating us" Sakura spoke looking over at Syaoran, he looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"From the day she walked in on us, she's been furious with you. And now to find out that you bear my children, I was forced into marrying her, there is absolutely no love" Syaoran answered  
  
"Here let me take her soo you can go" Sakura suggested reaching for Ying Fa.  
  
"No let her sleep, Wei won't mind," he said objecting. "Her fever's gone"  
  
"Yeah that's good, she doesn't like staying inside. She's a very outdoor person" Sakura spoke getting out of the bed.  
  
"I hate the fact that I don't know anything about them, that I wasn't there for their first words, when they walked, I wasn't there for anything. At least they call me dad," he stated gently sliding Ying Fa off him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was selfish wanting them all to myself but I figured that you would have had other children. I didn't want to cause any conflict" Sakura countered looking out the window when a car pulled up, she looked closely at the guy getting out and noticed who it was right off.  
  
"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked walking over to her.  
  
"Paul, I wonder what he's doing here?" Sakura said aloud. "In fact no one knows that I'm here except for Tomoyo and Eriol". They watched him and the people with him take out wardrobe and cameras.  
  
"Looks to me, he wants you to work or maybe he just missed ya" Xiao Lang said leaving the window. "I can take the kids with me so you can work" he added before going to his bathroom. Sakura looked the door and sighed, just what she needed work and she was definitely not in the mood for his flirting.  
  
"Kaa-san?" Ying Fa mumbled waking up along with Syaoran and Ken. "Daddy?"  
  
"Hai. Get up you two, daddy is going to take you with him" Sakura said walking over to them. "Hello Ken?" she said looking at the boy but he didn't say anything just looked at her. "Come in" she said when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm here for Ken, I'm his nanny" the lady walking over to the bed. "I didn't mean to interrupt you misses"  
  
"That's ok, I just came for the twins" Sakura replied taking Ying Fa and Syaoran hands. "I guess they all wanted to sleep with their father," she added smiling at the lady.  
  
"I guess so, Miss San was happy that Syaoran didn't get upset with Ken" she spoke reaching for the boy.  
  
"Why would he?" Sakura asked wanting to know why he would be mean to his own son.  
  
"He doesn't believe that Ken is his unlike your twins that have the resemblance and the power, I must be going now, come Ken"  
  
"Yes auntie Keota" Ken spoke as the lady picked him up. She went back to her room to bath the kids and get them ready.  
  
"Mum?" Syaoran asked when Sakura was getting them dressed.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"Do you love father?" he asked shocking Sakura.  
  
"Can't we stay here forever?" Ying Fa asked smiling.  
  
"What is this gang on mom day?" Sakura asked the two placing Ying Fa on the floor.  
  
"Do you?" Syaoran inquired looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yes I love your father, he was my first and only love" Sakura answered when Xiao Lang came into the room.  
  
"Come on let's go" Xiao Lang said the kids ran towards him. "See you later" he said before they left.  
  
"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" she asked looking up at the roof as if it were to answer her. Getting no answer she headed to the bathroom to freshen up and meet Paul for work.  
  
  
  
"So how long have you been working with Sakura?" Yelen asked Paul, they were sitting in the study having tea. (And there are speaking English)  
  
"For three years, some people think that I'm the father of her kids that's how close we are" Paul answered proudly fingering the small metal suitcase Tomoyo had given him, he didn't know what was in it and had tried to get in it but couldn't. There wasn't even a combination or key slot, all there was, was a funny looking symbol engraved on it.  
  
"Really?" Yelen asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah by the way, this is a amazing house you have here. How old is it?" Paul asked looking at all the paintings and antiques.  
  
"Very old it has been in the family for many, many generations. It is past down from leader to leader. My son is the current leader, you will meet him later" Yelen answered  
  
"I see your clan is very famous. Sakura never told me that she knew you, are you family" Paul asked.  
  
"There are many things she hasn't told you and yes we are family," Yelen answered when Sakura walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning Yelen, Paul what are you doing here?" Sakura asked standing beside Yelen.  
  
"I'm here to take pictures of my favorite model, Tomoyo needs some shots to promote spring and summer. you being in Hong Kong and all she thought it was the best place to take pictures. Aren't you happy to see me?" Paul said looking at bit hurt.  
  
"Its just fall, we just took the Christmas shots. Should I be happy to see you when you bring me work?" Sakura whined. "I wanted this to be a trip for me and my family without work"  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you was leaving? I was worried about you and the kids," Paul said acting all fatherly. Sakura looked at him and raised a brow wondering what the hell he was doing.  
  
"If you're here to take pictures then lets get to it," Sakura stated folding her arms.  
  
"All right not even a hug. Here Tomoyo send this and this for I think she said Xiao Lang" he added showing a medium size metal looking suitcase and a larger one no doubt with clothes. Sakura took it and saw that she had to open it with the lock card.  
  
"I will have Wei bring it to your room" Yelen stated.  
  
"Thank you, I wish he wasn't here. I want to get this over as soon as possible" Sakura said in Chinese making Yelen smile.  
  
"Mrs. Li has been nice enough allowing us to shoot in her back yard" Paul said smiling as they made their way to the back. "And the fact that they have a cliff over looking the ocean is even better, so where are the kids?"  
  
"They are with my son having a late breakfast" Yelen answered, Sakura left them and went into the place where they had curtains making a box so she could change. She was glad that it was a beautiful day, cause had to swimwear and other thin fabric clothing. Tomoyo's company was a big hit in the states and Australia.  
  
"He should watch out for Syaoran that kid is trouble," Paul stated in a somewhat angry tone.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me get near his mother, in fact they were the reason she didn't accept my proposal of marriage. She claimed it was because I didn't believe in witches and sorcerers"  
  
"You don't believe in magic?"  
  
"Of course not that doesn't exist and people having magic don't exist either"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Yeah I must go" Paul said leaving her smiling 'How can you marry someone when they don't exist to you' she thought. People out in the yard watched them work with great interest, Yelen sat on a chair and watched with amusement she could see that this guy was truly in love with the card mistress.  
  
"Mother look at this" Xiefia said running up with a magazine in her hand. Yelen took the magazine.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang father's twins of English model Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
  
  
Author's note: sorry for leaving it there but I had no choice I was trying make the chapter longer cause you guys seem to like it that way. Whelp I'll have the other up in no time since as I've all ready finished the story. 


	9. Hanging on for Life...N' the first fight...

Chap. 9: "Hanging on for life n' first fight"  
  
  
  
Author's note: well here's the next chapter and I hope ya'll like it.I wanted to update because I don't know if I'll have time later I'm so busy with school that my head is spinning.  
  
  
  
"Li Xiao Lang father's twins of English model Kinomoto Sakura" Yelen said reading the headline with shock written all over her face. On the cover page of the magazine was a picture them in the store, she turned the page and saw that a whole two pages were written on them. "Li Xiao Lang of the famous Li clan is the father of Kinomoto Syaoran and Ying Fa born to Kinomoto Sakura originally from Tomoeda Japan. Although we have yet to get hard evidence a customer and the manager of the toy store reported hearing them call him father and the model, mother. We have also found out that while he was in Japan, he had a very close relationship with her, the question is how intimate did they really? And are these two lovely kids really his children? There is comparative resemblance between them, but what about his wife and son Ken will this cause conflict and future rivalry for who will be the next Li clan leader?" she concluded reading but only quarter of the page. There were pictures of Sakura and the kids no doubt from modeling for Tomoyo and they had some pictures of Xiao Lang, San and Ken. The given had a poll with people judging if they were his kids. "This isn't good"  
  
"I know, the guards are getting rid of the photographers that are parking out front," Xiefia added. "What do you think little brother will say when he sees it?"  
  
"I don't not know, all we can do it wait. He is training right now," Yelen answered folding up the magazine. Sakura was on the rocks near the edge of the cliffs, she was dressed in wrap and a short top that was tied in the front, she also had a big white hat on with her hair flowing freely.  
  
"Ok Sakura this is that last for today" Paul said before starting the new roll.  
  
"Good it's hot out here" Sakura stated seeing Syaoran and Ying Fa run up with Nakuru following.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked glaring with a frown on his face at Paul, the others could only sweat drop.  
  
"I can see that someone didn't miss me?" Paul joked. "How is my little angel doing?" he asked looking at Ying Fa who smiled in return.  
  
"I'm not your little angel" Ying Fa spoke. "Are you finished with my mum now?"  
  
"Yeah. Sakura what happened to the angels back in England?" Paul asked when started to come down but before could move from the ledge a chopper came up from below it taking pictures of her and everyone else.  
  
"Oh great" Sakura whispered feeling the wind push against her body back to the end.  
  
"Sakura" Xiao Lang yelled seeing her fall over the ledge, everyone gasped in shock, he rushed over to the ledge followed by Paul and some other man while Yelen and Xiefia ran up.  
  
"NO Syaoran you can't you your powers, Sakura is fine believe in your fathers abilities" Yelen spoke to her grandson while Xiefia held on to the crying Ying Fa.  
  
"Wei make sure to get the name of who those people are working for, they are not going to want to live when I'm finished with them" Yelen stated firmly.  
  
  
  
Paul watched in shock as Sakura hung unto the rock for dear life, if she fell she wouldn't make it.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura yelled holding on, she couldn't use her powers because of the chopper and Paul and she was starting to loss her grip.  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to come down and get you" Syaoran stated looking at her, he didn't know what he would do it she fell and he wouldn't hesitate to use his powers.  
  
"Okay" Sakura replied, her site blinded by tears as the sharp rocks pierced her skin, her hands were bleeding from when she gripped unto them.  
  
"Your going down there?" Paul asked looking at Syaoran as if he was crazy, he didn't even have any gear on.  
  
"Yeah I won't let her fall" Syaoran answered going over the edge. "She means too much to me"  
  
"I love her," Paul stated as if it was suppose to mean something to him. Syaoran skillfully made is way down the cliff ignoring the wind that was lapping against his body. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Other then the fact that I'm hanging on for dear life and my hands is bleeding yes. I haven't done anything like this for a while" Sakura answered smiling as he reached for her but before he could reach her she lost her grip.  
  
"Aaah" Sakura screamed losing her grip but Syaoran caught her hand and pulled her up ignoring the pain in his other hand.  
  
"Oh god thank you" Sakura said wrapping one of her hand round his neck using the other to get a grip.  
  
"Hey didn't I promise long ago never to let any harm come to you" Syaoran whispered smiling at her, Sakura smiled back remembering.  
  
"Yes I remember" Sakura replied. "What would I do with out you?"  
  
"You will never have to" Syaoran said. "Come on get on my back so we can go up, I don't think mother can hold Syaoran back any longer" she nodded and got on his back. He made sure he had a good grip before he started up slowly ignoring the chopper behind them.  
  
"Master Li here" a man said throwing the rope over the ledge, Syaoran grabbed a hold of it the other end being held by four men who step back making it easier for him to climb up. "Watch her hands," he yelled to one of the man taking pulling Sakura up.  
  
"I'm sorry master Li I didn't know" he apologized looking at his hands that had blood on it. "I'm sorry," he added to Sakura as Syaoran finally got up.  
  
"It's ok" Sakura assured but in truth it really hurt when he pulled her up, she looked at her hands covered in blood and collapsed from the site luckily for her Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Wei got some antibiotics up to her room" Syaoran said carrying Sakura towards the Mansion with Paul and Yelen in tow with the kids. San saw them heading in and got mad seeing Syaoran carry Sakura he didn't even carry her on their wedding day, she followed them not wanting anything to happen.  
  
"Stay here kids" Yelen said to the twins who wanted to follow Syaoran into the bathroom, Paul and San didn't like the idea of them inside there by themselves but didn't dare say anything.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Paul asked looking at the door.  
  
"Of course she will, my son won't let anything happen to her," Yelen answered from the bed where she was sitting with the kids.  
  
  
  
"Sakura wake up" Syaoran whispered wiping her face with a cold wash clothe, she started to move as she came about.  
  
"It hurts," she whispered not wanting to look at her hands.  
  
"I'll heal you but I need you to stay awake" Syaoran spoke making her look at him. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Sakura answered seeing him leave to turn the bath on (It was a really big bathroom), he picked Sakura up and rested her in the warm water then got in.  
  
  
  
"Why is he turning the shower on?" San asked before Paul could.  
  
"I really don't know" Yelen spoke walking to the door. "Syaoran is something wrong? I need to come in and give you the first aid kit " she asked knocking on it with the first aid kit.  
  
"It's open" came Syaoran's voice, she opened the door and entered they peaked inside and didn't see any of them before she closed the door. She opened the door and came back out seeing them all look at her.  
  
"What is he doing?" San asked impatiently ready to knock the door down.  
  
"Oh don't worry he's just washing her wounds clean in the tub" Yelen answered making note of the Li sister's and the twins smile and San's and Paul horrified faces. She knew what happened the last time they were together and she would be damned if there was going to be two more. "My son knows what he is doing you would just get in the way" she added seeing her head to the door, the tone in Yelen's voice told her not to go any further as a 'Ouch' was heard from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Ouch." Sakura spoke loudly feeling Syaoran wash the cut on her leg.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's going to hurt a little" Syaoran stated trying to wash it as gently as he could, she bite her lip seeing wash her cuts, her mind screaming for him to hurry but not because of the cuts. Every touch of his fingers on her skin made her stomach do summersaults, and the fact the she couldn't squeeze anything didn't help her dilemma. "I'm almost finished" he spoke washing her hands gently; she could only nodded yes watching do it with such gentleness and pray for forgiveness for her thoughts. She watched as muttered an incantation moving his hand over her cuts making them heal not leaving a scar behind. "See all finished you big baby"  
  
"What ever just wait until you have a cut" Sakura replied smiling at him. "Thank you"  
  
"It was my pleasure" Syaoran answered trying to calm his nerves he didn't know how he made it through with out passing out or have a nose bleed. He got out getting a towel for her as he got one for himself.  
  
"How are we going to fool Paul I know he's still out there" Sakura stated drying off, she raised a brow seeing Syaoran take out bandages.  
  
"I'm going to wrapped you hands and leg until he leaves" Syaoran said seeing her expression as she put a robe on.  
  
"Hoe. oh yeah silly me" Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Silly girl" Syaoran spoke chuckling lightly, she hadn't heard his laugh for so long and just realized how much she missed it, missed him. She missed everything about him, his touch, his smile, eyes, body and most of all who he was; she was lucky to watch him grow from a boy to a man.  
  
"So that's Paul, he said that he loves you, do you?" Syaoran asked wanting to know who he was and if she loved him.  
  
"Oh Paul is just my photographer, Syaoran doesn't like him at all because he tries to get close to us. He wanted to marry me but I told him no." Sakura answered looking at him.  
  
"Because he didn't believe in magic" Syaoran finished for her, shocking Sakura. "Ying Fa told me in the dream, Sakura can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah shoot" Sakura asked smiling she couldn't help her self, as he wrapped her hands, she was sitting on the counter he before her.  
  
"You remember when I asked you if you regretted what happened is your answer still the same and would it still have been the same if you hadn't gotten pregnant?" Syaoran asked slowly not looking her in the eyes as he finished wrapping her hands.  
  
"Why would my answer change, I meant what I said all those years ago" Sakura answered truthfully. Syaoran looked up at her as he begins to wrap where the cut was on her leg, Sakura inhaled feeling his hand on her thigh. She looked at him and became hypnotized by his amber eyes, both not even realizing they were moving towards each other. Electricity sparked when their lips brushed but he pulled back feeling her lips whimper.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked afraid that he had hurt her.  
  
"I can't, your married and have a son. What kind of person would I be if I kissed you when you are San's husband and not mine" Sakura stated tears starting. "It's not right"  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Syaoran said hurting just as much as her, he knew she was right and felt ashamed was he curse to live miserably. "I'll go now," he said finishing up. Sakura watched as he opened to door and left, she wiped her tears away and tried to cool down.  
  
  
  
"Is Sakura ok?" Yelen asked seeing Syaoran come out of the bathroom with a not so happy look on his face.  
  
"She is fine" Syaoran answered going through the other door not even bothering to look at San. She walked over to the door to follow to follow him but found it locked; she frowned and cursed the card mistress and her children for making her life even more difficult.  
  
"Mother" Ying Fa exclaimed running over to her.  
  
"Are you okay mum?" Syaoran asked seeing her hands and leg bandaged.  
  
"Yes I'm fine there's no pain," Sakura answered giving Ying Fa a hug.  
  
"But it looks as if you were crying" Paul spoke seeing her red eyes.  
  
"I'm fine as I'll ever be" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"It's your fault she got hurt, if you hadn't shown up here that would have never happened" Syaoran stated glaring at Paul. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
  
"I see some one needs a time out, you should have more manners to your elders" Paul stated glaring back a Syaoran who wasn't a bit fazed by it after seeing his fathers.  
  
"Syaoran apologize for your rudeness" Sakura said looking at her son. "Syaoran?" Sakura said again looking at her too stubborn son. "I'm waiting" Sakura said more sternly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Xiao Lang asked with Ying Fa in his arms. Syaoran was frowning looking at the floor.  
  
"We're waiting for Syaoran to apologize to me for his rudeness. Really he needs to have more manners" Paul said smugly getting a glare from both Syaoran and Xiao Lang making everyone sweat drop, could they be anymore alike.  
  
"What did you say?" Xiao Lang asked Syaoran.  
  
"I told his it was his fault mother got hurt, which isn't a lie why did he have to have her on the ledge like that? I also asked him if he shouldn't be leaving" Syaoran answered holding unto his father's pants.  
  
"I don't see why he has to apologize if that's all he said" Xiao Lang stated, Syaoran smiled sticking out his tongue at Paul.  
  
"I still think he should apologize, it was rude the way he said it" Sakura objected standing up.  
  
"I don't see a reason for him to apologize" Xiao Lang countered holding unto Syaoran's tiny hand.  
  
"The way he said it was rude. I want him to apologize; I want them to grow up properly. Syaoran listen to me I want you to apologize" Sakura said firmly glaring at Xiao Lang who glared back.  
  
"He won't even listen to his mother" Paul stated looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Stay out of this" Xiao Lang said harshly. "The future leader of this clan doesn't need to apologize to him. All he asked was a simple question, I forbid it," he added looking at Sakura.  
  
"I'll take the kids until you two decide, I don't want my grand children caught between a argument" Yelen said taking Ying Fa while Xiefia took Syaoran and left the three, Yelen looked at San waiting for her to leave which she did shooting daggers at Sakura's back.  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?" Sakura asked.  
  
""You're the one who is being difficult, you can't make him apologize for just asking a question" Xiao Lang shot back. "They have manners what more do you want from them, they are only four"  
  
"They are my children and I will raise them the way I see fit" Sakura argued.  
  
"They are not only your children, they are part of me too. They have Li blood, you have denied me four years of their life and I will not allow him to apologize" Xiao Lang stated.  
  
"Who are you? You have no right to talk to Sakura like that, she has the right to punish her children" Paul stated looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm the father of Syaoran and Ying Fa, and the master of this property. If you are finish here I suggest that you pack up your stuff and leave" Syaoran growled shooting daggers at him.  
  
"Sakura?" Paul asked not believing  
  
"Yes Paul just leave. Just remember that after all this is over we're are going home," Sakura said before pointing to the door.  
  
"I want you off this property and never set foot here again" Xiao Lang growled before leaving towards the door.  
  
"Do you want to come back to the hotel?" Paul asked smiling sweetly at Sakura who looked she wanted to cry. "You shouldn't shed tears over him, I've just met him and don't like him"  
  
"Paul just leave before I have you kicked off this property" Sakura yelled pointing to the door.  
  
  
  
"Mum and dad are mad aren't they?" Ying Fa said to Yelen, they saw Syaoran come down the stairs heading towards the training room and Paul stomp to the front door.  
  
"It's all my fault isn't it? I don't want them mad at the each other" Syaoran looking at Paul pack his stuff up. He watched when a San ran up to him and said something.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" a woman said to Paul. "I'm San Xiao Lang's wife," she added.  
  
"I'm Paul, I meet your husband, not really the friendly type" Paul stated closing the trunk.  
  
"Oh don't mind him, to make it up to you I'm inviting you here tonight for a gathering. Be here at 7" San said smiling ever so sweetly. "I bet that Kinomoto will be glad to see you"  
  
"But I was told never to enter here again" Paul said looking at her.  
  
"Didn't I say I was his wife don't worry he'll understand" San reasoned.  
  
"All right I'll be here, what's the dress code?" Paul said smiling.  
  
"Casual, bye now" she said before leaving. 'Maybe all isn't lost, after all that Li guy is a jerk' Paul thought happily driving off.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Syaoran asked his sister, they were both standing in front of the stairs, and the ceiling was way up.  
  
"I hope so, if it doesn't they'll just be really mad at us" Ying Fa answered. "Please don't drop us," she added looking at her brother.  
  
"What? Dad's been teaching me. Ready?" he countered shrugging. She nodded and he made the both of them float up to the roof. "On three. On. Two. Three"  
  
"Mum, Dad" They screamed together as load as they could. Sakura was upstairs in her room when she heard them scream, she dropped the dress Tomoyo had sent her and rushed down stairs. Xiao Lang was in his training room when he felt their auras surge; he dropped the staff and rushed to where they were. Everyone else who heard the scream dropped what he or she were doing and rushed to see what was wrong.  
  
"Oh god are you ok?" Sakura asked looking up at them.  
  
"No we aren't ok, we can't get down and you and dad are mad at each other" Syaoran answered folding his arms.  
  
"Will you come down?" Yelen asked worried that something might happen.  
  
"Nope, not until they make up" Ying Fa said smiling.  
  
"This is not good.  
  
"Why don't you want to come down?" Fanfren asked looking up at the children.  
  
"Mum and dad are mad at each other, we don't want them to be" Syaoran answered when Xiao Lang showed up.  
  
"Get them to come down" Sakura said looking at him.  
  
"Why don't you guys come down and we'll talk things out," Xiao Lang said looking at them, he was afraid that Syaoran might lose his concentration.  
  
"Promise?" Ying Fa asked looking at him.  
  
"Promise" Xiao Lang answered smiling. "Now come down it's not safe to be that high"  
  
"Okay." they agreed.  
  
"Ying Fa why aren't you coming?" Sakura asked seeing her not move. She looked as if she was struggling to move but couldn't, Syaoran was half way down.  
  
"I can't, my dress it stuck. Auntie Tomoyo put too much frills" she whined apparently her dress was caught on something, everyone laughed seeing her struggle.  
  
  
  
Author's note: that's all for now peeps remember to review like always.I'm trying to write some stories but I know now that it isn't gong to happen soon with all the work they give in my school oh well. JA. 


	10. Memoriesn' my sons!

Chap. 10: "Memories and My Sons?"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here's number 10, I'm so happy that this story has been such a success LOL I'm sick again like always and it sucks I have another thing to add to going to school *groans* I hope that ya'll like this chapter, its counting down to the end, I think this story when fast.  
  
  
  
"Sakura go up and get her," Xiao Lang said looking at her.  
  
"No you go up, I'll use the float card" Sakura said he nodded and waited for her to summon the card. When she did it slowly lifted him in the air towards Ying Fa, holding her, he gently get her dress unstuck.  
  
"Your right Tomoyo did put too much frills that's just like her" Xiao Lang said when they touched the ground  
  
"Don't ever do that again what if something had gone wrong," Sakura stated hugging them, Yelen and the others left them in the hall wanting to given them privacy.  
  
"We just didn't want you and dad made at each other that's all" came Ying Fa's muffled response.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," Xiao Lang said sitting on the floor next to them.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I don't know what got in me. I didn't mean what I said," Sakura added sitting down next to him.  
  
"And we're sorry" they said together then giggled. They hugged Sakura and Xiao Lang then pulled into a group hug.  
  
"Syaoran could you please put us back on the floor," Xiao Lang said noticing they were floating.  
  
"Oops." Syaoran said a little too quickly making them all fall on the ground with a thud.  
  
"We need a lot more practice but at least your getting better" Xiao Lang said when Ying Fa sat up on him.  
  
"At least we weren't that high up" Sakura stated getting up. "Tomoyo sent some stuff for you Syaoran. I'll get it," she added walking up the stairs leaving them sitting on the floor.  
  
"Xiao Lang there you are" San said walking up with Ken who hid behind her in fear. Ying Fa and Syaoran looked at the little boy and wondered why he was so scared.  
  
"What do you want? And didn't I tell you it's Li" Xiao Lang asked looking at her. He didn't want the twins being around her, he didn't trust her one bit.  
  
"Just for the kids to meet and get to know each other" San answered. "Maybe I could take them all to the park?" she added smiling sweetly. Syaoran walked closer to the boy but he just hide behind his mother with a nasty look on his face.  
  
"He's scary, I don't think he likes us" Ying Fa whispered hugging Xiao Lang.  
  
"Is he your son?" Syaoran asked looking at the boy.  
  
"Yes he." San started to say but Ying Fa cut her off.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us" Ying Fa said giggling at his expression, Ken smiled at her coming from behind his mother.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ken" he stammered making the two Syaoran's raise a brow.  
  
"I'm Ying Fa and this is my big brother Syaoran" Ying Fa said giggling. "Dad why is he turning red, is he sick?" she asked going to feel his forehead Syaoran chuckled hearing her question.  
  
"No sweetie he isn't sick" Xiao Lang answered she was just like her mother.  
  
"No they can't go to the park with you" Xiao Lang said. "But they can play here I bought the kids lots of toys"  
  
"He can play with us" Ying Fa said smiling nicely getting an angry looked from San.  
  
"Why would I want my son playing with you? You, your brother, and mother came here and ruined my life. I thought I had gotten rid of her in Tomoeda walking in on you right before you confessed your undying love for her. She isn't a Li, she doesn't deserve to be your wife, the same way he doesn't deserve to the next leader" San spat unaware of all the eyes on them. Ying Fa stepped back with tears she didn't like being yelled at, no one ever yelled at her not even her mother.  
  
"You have no right to talk about Sakura that way, she is a better person then you. After you drugged me, to have Ken? That's the only reason why married you for his sake, She deserves to be my wife and he my successor then you, your nothing but." Xiao Lang said angrily making Ken draw back behind his mother.  
  
"Xiao Lang calm down" Sakura said from behind him hushing Ying Fa's sobs. "Please, I don't want the children seeing this" she added but her spirit soared hearing what he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry," Xiao Lang said turning around all the anger in his amber eyes replaced with adoration. "Stop crying Ying Fa, everything is all right, don't worry," he said bending down. She looked at him with a tear steamed face before hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry if we have caused you pain, I didn't intend on causing anyone pain" Sakura stated looking at San. "But don't take it out on the children because it is not their fault, they are innocent in this the same way your son is. And I don't tolerate people yelling at them when I don't " she added smiling.  
  
"Mama does she hate us?" Syaoran asked holding unto Sakura's clothing.  
  
"Will I don't know my son" Sakura answered picking up the box.  
  
"Sakura you will be attending the dinner party tonight right?" Yelen said walking up.  
  
"Please you don't have to stay the entire night" Xiao Lang commented with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"All right, I guess that's why Tomoyo sent that dress" Sakura said sighing, she would never understand her friend.  
  
"Good" Yelen said before walking away smiling.  
  
"Um. Tomoyo sent you these, she thought that you would want to see them," Sakura said showing him the box with pictures and DVDs. "Do you want to watch them?"  
  
"Yeah lets go into the living room," Xiao Lang said leading the way, unfortunately his sisters and mother came into the room when Sakura put the DVD in.  
  
"OH a movie can we watch?" Fanfren asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo put it together for Xiao Lang" Sakura said sitting next to Ying Fa who was in Xiao Lang's arms. They dimmed the lights when Sakura pressed play.  
  
"Eriol thought it was a good idea making Syaoran see this when we are continents apart for safety reasons" Tomoyo stated smiling with Eriol behind her.  
  
"Hello my cute little descendent, I know you are going to enjoy this" Eriol said smiling ever soo sweetly. "Will you stop shooting daggers at the TV" he added knowing that Syaoran would do that. Everyone laughed seeing that Eriol was right.  
  
"All right on with the movie from their first meeting (showing Syaoran glaring at poor innocent Sakura) "To their first card capturing" (Shows Syaoran yelling at Sakura to capture the card)  
  
"I'm going to kill Daidouji and Hirragizawa," Xiao Lang growled watching.  
  
"Syaoran don't kill me but from first blush" Tomoyo said (showing Syaoran turned red and Sakura getting worried about him)  
  
"How cute" Xiefia exclaimed seeing Syaoran's red face.  
  
"Blossoming affections (showing Syaoran helping Sakura wake everyone up from Eriol's spell) but unfortunately Sakura and Syaoran are hopeless. That's why Eriol and I came up with a plan to put the two together but that's a different story, right now here is the life story of Li Syaoran and Li Ying Fa, she left the fathers spot empty to change names. And here is the beginning.  
  
Showed Sakura measuring her belly, getting morning sickness Touya getting sick hearing her throw up. Looking for a house, Tomoyo making baby clothes and buying furniture.  
  
"What's the worst thing you hate about being pregnant? And what do you love the must?" Tomoyo asked video taping her.  
  
"I hate the morning sickness and I know that Touya hates it too," Sakura answered giggling her greens eyes sparkling. "But I love getting any kind of food I want from my otou-san, Touya and Eriol of course they are soo nice to me I wish I could be pregnant for ever, well maybe not forever" she added.  
  
"Yeah Kaijuu were sitting here doing all the work" Touya's voice came from the background making Sakura stick her tongue out at him.  
  
~~Different scene~~  
  
"Oh Kawaii they just kicked" Tomoyo squealed taping Sakura's belly.  
  
"Tomoyo aren't you going to ever get tired of taping me?" Sakura asked looking up from a book.  
  
"Of course not besides I'm doing this for other reasons" Tomoyo answered.  
  
~~Different~~  
  
"Sakura is in a labor at two in the morning on May 2" Tomoyo said taping Sakura in the backseat with her dad.  
  
"Tomoyo get that out of my face before I break it" Sakura screamed sweating.  
  
"That's what we had to put up with" Touya commented from the front.  
  
  
  
"Come on one more push" doctor said seeing the first babies head, Sakura gave a push squeezing Fujitaka hand. "Good, it's a boy, now for his brother or sister" he added.  
  
"I can't, it hurts too much. I'm going to kill Syaoran when I see him again" Sakura screamed suffering from fatigue.  
  
Everyone laughed hearing what she said except for Syaoran who gulped as Sakura tried to hide her red face.  
  
"I'm going to kill Tomoyo," she whispered.  
  
"Come sweetie your almost there, just one last push" Fujitaka said wiping her forehead.  
  
"Your not the one feeling the pain" Sakura said shooting daggers at the doctor and her father.  
  
"On three" the doctor said, Sakura nodded taking deep breaths. "One. Two. Three" he counted, Sakura took a deep breath and gave it all her might.  
  
"Good see it's all over" Fujitaka said smiling down at his daughter.  
  
"It's a girl, she has her mother's beautiful eyes too," the doctor said smiling.  
  
"Can I hold see them before you take them away" Sakura asked trying to keep awake, he nodded bringing the girl to Sakura as a nurse brought the boy over. "My babies" Sakura said holding her children for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura said worriedly trying to wake him up, she put it on pause.  
  
"It seems that little brother couldn't handle it" Fanfren commented looking at Syaoran who had passed out.  
  
"Daddy? Wake up" Ying Fa said shaking him.  
  
"It seems that we have found something that my son can't handle" Yelen commented when he started to come about.  
  
"It's good to see you back" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Xiao Lang mumbled coming about seeing Sakura over him.  
  
"Hoe why would mum do that?" Ying Fa asked perplexed.  
  
"No I won't, but it should have been your hand and not my fathers, come on lets finish watching the video, please try not to pass out again" Sakura answered sitting back down with the others.  
  
"Yeah all right" Xiao Lang mumbled ignoring his sister's innocent smiles.  
  
  
  
"We thought it would be cool to tape Touya" Tomoyo said giggling. "And I was right"  
  
"Will you stop pacing" Eriol said for the umpteenth time to Touya, who had been pacing since he had arrived. The other fathers were all watching him walk back and fourth.  
  
"I can't help it" Touya stated stopping for a mere second before he continued to pace.  
  
"First time father?" a man whispered to Eriol.  
  
"No first time Uncle" Eriol answered smiling. Everyone's attention was drawn the door when a nurse walked in.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes. Yes that's me," Touya said coming to a halt.  
  
"Congratulations you're the uncle of a healthy baby boy and girl," she said smiling at Touya who passed out. "Good gracious is he all right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. He'll be fine, can we go and see her?" Eriol asked slapping Touya back to consciousness.  
  
"Yes you can, in ten minutes," she said before leaving.  
  
"At least your not the only one who passed out" Sakura commented. They watched scenes from when the babies went home, all the disasters that happened with the twins having powers, things floating around, breaking, their first words and first steps. Practices with Eriol and the guardians to control their powers and explosions. First Christmas's and birthdays everything that Syaoran wanted to see was there.  
  
"Eriol said it was safe besides they are really advanced for their age, Syaoran would be very proud" Tomoyo commented  
  
"Yeah he would, wouldn't he" Sakura said looking at her angels, when something caught her eyes. "Oh my god Tomoyo." she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked hearing her.  
  
"No just looked at what they're doing, how they're fighting" Sakura stated looking up at them. They looked at the kids they saw Ying Fa used the shield card and Syaoran shoot fire at her.  
  
"Li and you?" Tomoyo asked watching them.  
  
"Elemental and the cards" Eriol spoke shocked. "Why didn't I notice it earlier, they have your abilities and Syaoran's mixed in one. I bet if they had a wand and staff or sword they could wield more power"  
  
"They can use my and Syaoran's powers?" Sakura asked speechless.  
  
"Yup I'm going to make her a staff like yours and make him a small sword like Syaoran's and see if my theory is correct" Eriol stated walking out leaving Sakura and Tomoyo looking at the two kids having a ball.  
  
"Thank god they are on the good side" Tomoyo stated returning to Sakura's dress. "Hey you and Syaoran should have a couple more" she joked making Sakura blush crimson.  
  
"I. Tomoyo, please" Sakura said trying to cool her face.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Tomoyo said eyeing her, her face heated up again, she thought she was going to pass out.  
  
"Of course I have thought about it, heck even dream about it. He was amazing and so"  
  
Before she finished Sakura fast forward it a bit blushing crimson making everyone whine, the sisters tackled her to the ground and rewind it.  
  
  
  
"Mummy who was amazing?" Syaoran asked floating upside down.  
  
"Nothing, why don't you guys rest for a while. And try not to hurt each other" Sakura said smiling, he nodded before running towards Spinal.  
  
Next scene  
  
"I sure hope that nothing goes wrong," Sakura said fingering her key.  
  
"Okay kids listen, these aren't toys. They are very powerful devices that you must care for and never loss. You must allows wear them, never give them to anyone, here Ying Fa blue for you" Eriol said handing Ying Fa a baby blue star key just like Sakura's. "The only problem is you don't have to say the chant like your mother all you have to do is concentrate and pick the card you want it will materialize before you and you strike it giving it an order" he added.  
  
"Can I try?" Ying Fa asked eagerly, Eriol nodded and stood back. She closed her eyes and imagined her wand getting bigger. Everyone watched as her wand transformed it looked like Sakura's but blue. "Um. Fly card grant me wings" she ordered it materialized before her and she hit it.  
  
"I think she's been watching too much of my videos" Tomoyo commented taping Ying Fa fly around outside. "I think I'll name this one Ying Fa's first flight" she added all starry eyed.  
  
"Wow she's a natural just like her mother" kero commented flying around with her.  
  
"Now Syaoran, yours is a sword just like Sakura's card captor partner even though you don't know how to fight yet you will. Just like Ying Fa's you will it, remember I showed you how to use the incantations?" Eriol said handing him the swords hidden form, two black balls, he nodded before he continued. "Good now all you have to do it hit the incantation or a Sakura card and order it"  
  
"Okay" Syaoran said closing his eyes, he willed the sword to transform and it did slowly. "Wind aide me in knocking my sister out of the sky" he ordered getting a' you had better not' look from Sakura. "Never mind. Fly card grant me wings," he ordered.  
  
"The fly card is a favorite I see" Eriol commented seeing them fly around.  
  
"I guess so, fly card," Sakura summoned getting wings she flew towards her kids and the guardians leaving Tomoyo and Eriol on the ground.  
  
"You wanna fly?" Eriol asked holding round the waist.  
  
"Can you?" Tomoyo asked facing him.  
  
"Certainly" Eriol answered giving her a kiss. He chanted a small spell and wings grow on his and Tomoyo's back. Ruby moon fly down and took the camera, Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and flew up towards the others.  
  
"I see why you guys love flying" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Bubble card, make lets of bubbles" Sakura summoned, it came out and created thousands of bubbles for them.  
  
"That's the end for now, don't worry I have a lot more" Tomoyo said smiling before it went blank  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang and Sakura were blushing crimson seeing what was on the tape. Everybody else was smiling evilly; this showed them all they needed to know that the two was in love with the other.  
  
  
  
"Don't know weather or not to thank them or kill them" Xiao Lang commented.  
  
"Be glad that they didn't put anything else on it" Sakura whispered her face cooling off 'I'm going to kill her for putting that on there' Sakura thought.  
  
"Yeah I guess it could have been worse," Xiao Lang stated looking at all the framed pictures Tomoyo sent him.  
  
"Xiao Lang dear can I have this one, there is two of them" Yelen said pointing to a picture of Sakura and the kids.  
  
"Yes mother, we can have more taken. One for the wall" Xiao Lang said handing her the picture.  
  
"Mum, dad are you going to have more?" Ying Fa asked making them turned crimson.  
  
"I. We. Um Ying Fa" Sakura said stumbling over her words. Xiao Lang was stumped he didn't know what to say and could feel the heat on his face raising. "Help?" she added elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Hey um. She ah asked you" Xiao Lang said getting up backing out of the room.  
  
"Yeah dad why?" Syaoran asked helping Ying Fa out.  
  
"Ask your mother, she'll have a definite answer for you" Xiao Lang stated. "What is this gang up on dad day?" he asked.  
  
"Hey I've been answering their questions for the past four years it's you turn besides I have to go shower and start to get ready. Their all yours, ask dad away kids" Sakura said running out of the room.  
  
"Sakura?" Xiao Lang yelled running after her.  
  
"Dad?" Ying Fa yelled following.  
  
"Mum matte" Syaoran yelled following them leaving the Li sisters and Yelen. They could still hear shouting in the house but it got fainter.  
  
"Is something wrong Li-san?" Wei asked walking in the room. "I almost got trampled"  
  
"The kids want to know if their parents will have more children," Yelen answered.  
  
"That would be so Kawaii according to Mrs. Hirragizawa " Wei stated making everyone laugh, as he showed them the camera. "I think she will enjoy this one too to put with the others"  
  
"I'm sure she will," Yelen stated taking it from.  
  
"I see, the guest will be arriving at seven" Wei said smiling before leaving.  
  
  
  
"Dad, mum open the door," Ying Fa said banging on the room door.  
  
"They won't open it" Syaoran sighed sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh ironic, we just had to run in the same room didn't we?" Sakura said sitting on the bed. Though she didn't mind being in the same room with him, she liked it no wait loved it.  
  
"Hey it was the first room I came to," Xiao Lang said shrugging. "All you had to do was answer them," he added.  
  
"Why didn't you answer them?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips. "We'll just tell them that we don't know," she added.  
  
"You mean you would want to have more?" Xiao Lang asked smiling; it earned him a pillow in the face.  
  
"Don't push your luck, though it's tempting. I want to wait for marriage this time around" Sakura said opening the door before Xiao Lang could say anymore.  
  
"Kids your mother isn't sure" Xiao Lang said before they asked. "It seems that she doesn't want to have anymore of you running around" he added getting a slap from Sakura.  
  
"I would love to have more of you running around," Sakura stated. "But not now, now we all have to get ready" she added  
  
"Oh all right but I don't want to be the baby anymore" Ying Fa said sighing was they walked into the room.  
  
"See now you've got everyone in a bad mood" Xiao Lang said smiling as he left to his room. 'Does this mean he loves me?' Sakura thought closing the door. "Okay you know the drill in the tub," she added looking at two kids who nodded. She bathed them and Nakuru came in to get the kids ready so Sakura could attend to her self. She wrapped her hair in a neat, elegant bun and put on the light pink spaghetti strap dress that Tomoyo had sent. Ying Fa's hair was like Sakura's and was wearing a sky blue dress that had white frills on it. Syaoran had on dress black pants and forest green shirt was as white wasn't a good choice to wear for dinner. Nakuru left with the kids when they were all dress leaving Sakura by herself.  
  
"Why am I so nervous?" she whispered to herself looking out the large window at the setting sun. A knock on the door brought her back to reality, she looked to see Syaoran standing at the door smiling.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at her son.  
  
"No I just to escort you to dinner since as Daddy was just dragged down the hall by San" Syaoran answered. "Don't answer let me ask properly" Sakura nodded for him to continue. "Can I have the pleasure of escorting you the most beautiful lady to dinner?" Syaoran asked smiling.  
  
"Let me see if I promised anyone else" Sakura said acting like she was thinking. "Oh okay just to make your day"  
  
"Oh I feel truly blessed" Syaoran stated as they made their way down stairs. "And I really mean that. Dad told me everything he would say to you. So how am I doing?" he said to his mother.  
  
"Wonderful you're a natural" Sakura answered smiling, he led her to a large room where she guessed they had all the banquets because of the size. There was a spot in the middle of all the tables for dancing.  
  
"Where is are the Ying Fa?" Sakura asked she could feel her but knew that she weren't in the same room.  
  
"They are next door to us with the other kids. Do you want to see her? Don't I even get a dance?" Syaoran asked mock pouting.  
  
"Later Romeo" Sakura answered smiling, he nodded and he took a detour to a double door. When the guy at the door opened it, it was packed with kids of all ages. "May I present the Li clan nursery?"  
  
"Think there is enough kids here?" Sakura asked when Ying Fa came running up.  
  
"Hey mum, where's dad?" Ying Fa said smiling giving her a hug.  
  
"Some where inside here" Sakura answered, she felt a chill run down her spine as a green aura came near.  
  
"I see you are having fun, I can come and play?" Xiao Lang asked bending down like Sakura.  
  
"No dad you have to go to the boring party" Syaoran answered matter-of- factly. "Don't worry at least you have mum to keep your company" he added smiling.  
  
"Hey you have a point there," Xiao Lang stated smiling, he run his hand through his son messy hair.  
  
"Messy" Ying Fa said running her hand his hair making it even messier.  
  
"I know you have your mother's tame hair" Xiao Lang said when Ying Fa gave him a kiss then Sakura.  
  
"When your tired come and find me and I'll take you up. Don't leave with out one of us ok?" Sakura stated looking at them. "And stay in Kero's sight"  
  
"Uh hah" they said giving her a kiss before running off. Sakura and Xiao Lang got to head back but Sakura started to giggle seeing his hair.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked looking Sakura was smiling.  
  
"Your hair is sticking up from Ying Fa running her hand through it" Sakura answered giggling.  
  
"Can you fix it?" Syaoran asked smiling, she nodded and run her hand through it fixing it the best she could.  
  
"It looks better now, I don't know where you and Syaoran get your hair from" Sakura said when it fell back in place.  
  
"Well not everyone has hair like you and Ying Fa" Syaoran said brushing her bang out of her eyes, they stood there looking into the others eyes getting lost in each other.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked breaking their trance, they looked at the person, Syaoran's face grew hard seeing who it was. "I was invited by your wife so I'm a guest. She said it was for the way you acted earlier, don't worry it's all forgiven"  
  
"I still don't want you on this property, I don't care if you were invited by the president" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Syaoran just let him stay what harm could he cause," Sakura said not wanting Syaoran to get in a bad mood. "Besides lets not cause a scene" she added in Japanese, he looked at her and sighed it was no use he couldn't say no to her.  
  
"Fine but this is the last time," Syaoran said calmly.  
  
"I see you two have made up," Paul said looking at them, jealously written all over his face.  
  
"Yes we have, I was wrong for pushing Syaoran to apologize like that" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Come on everyone's going to the tables" Syaoran said taking her hand, he led her away to the table where they would sit, he sat at the end with his mother on his right then Sakura beside her and San on his left. She reached for his hand but he pulled it back as if her touch burnt. All through dinner Sakura could feel eyes on her and she hated the feeling 'Why are they looking at me so?' her mind screamed.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered to her breaking her thought, he indicated for her to move closer to him. "You don't have to be so nervous, this is why they are looking at you," he whispered showing her the magazine article on the side. Sakura looked at it and saw pictures of her, the kids and Syaoran; she read what she could before looking back up at him nodding in understanding.  
  
"So Li are the rumors true? Do you really have twins?" a man asked drawing everyone's attention to them. "And is this breathtaking lady their mother?" he added looking at Sakura which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes they are true and miss Kinomoto is their mother" Xiao Lang answered seeing some whispers among the crowd, he knew that everything would stay in this room because all the people their was a Li.  
  
"Can we all see the children?" an old lady asked smiling at Sakura.  
  
"I'll go and get them," Sakura said getting up.  
  
"No let me get them" Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's wrist, she nodded and sat back down while he got up and left  
  
"So do you plan on moving here?" the same old lady asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't what we're going to do, we haven't really had a chance to talk" Sakura answered truthfully when Syaoran came back. Everyone's attention was drawn to the kids; Sakura took Syaoran while Xiao Lang kept Ying Fa.  
  
"So he is your son, he could pass for my son's son," a man said looking at Syaoran who shoot him a glare. "Never mind that's your son all right" the man corrected making everyone laugh.  
  
"Yelen you have beautiful grandchildren it's a shame they didn't have more," the women said to Yelen unfortunately Ying Fa over heard.  
  
"Mum and Dad said they would think about it" Ying Fa said drawing everyone's attention them. Paul was sitting at a table across from them heard and almost choked on his food. Nakuru came and took the twins back to the playroom while Sakura and Xiao Lang tried to cover up their red faces.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight, it is once in a while we gather together" Yelen stated helping Syaoran and Sakura out. Music started to play making everyone get up to dance while other's just socialized.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked bowing to Sakura.  
  
"Certainly" Sakura answered smiling, he led her to the middle of the room where they started to do a waltz. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to soft rhythm of the band; Syaoran rested his chin on her head inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered making Sakura looked up at him. "Remember in my room in Tomoeda when I was going to tell you something but San walked in on us?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered getting lost in his amber eyes.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I lo." Syaoran started to say.  
  
"Can I steal her away for a dance?" Paul asked cutting off Syaoran before either could reply he placed his hand round Sakura's waist and pulled her away when a another song started to play 'I'm really starting to hate that guy' Syaoran thought watching him dance with Sakura who didn't look too happy.  
  
"He was soo close if it wasn't for that Paul guy" Fiemie exclaimed, she and all the Li sisters were watching them dance.  
  
"I know" Xiefia sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere every time he was going to tell her they were interrupted.  
  
  
  
"You don't look too happy, is something the matter?" Paul asked pulling Sakura closer to him.  
  
"Yes I suggest that you loosen your hand round my waist" Sakura answered moving back 'Why did he have to interrupt us' she thought angrily.  
  
"You didn't complain when Li held you" Paul stated jealousy written all over his face.  
  
"I have known from since I was ten and he is the father of my children" Sakura shot back looking for him through the crowd but couldn't find him. "I don't want to dance anymore and I will see you back in England. maybe" Sakura said before she walked away leaving him standing there by himself.  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you with mum?" Ying Fa asked Xiao Lang was building a house out of Lego with them even Ken was there, he seemed to be getting attached to Ying Fa but Syaoran made it his priority to watch him closely .  
  
"She is with Paul dancing, aren't you guys tired yet?" Xiao Lang answered finishing up the house.  
  
"Was dancing with" Sakura corrected sitting next to them. "Yeah aren't you two tired yet?" she repeated. The people were staying to leave and Paul had left burning with anger, he hated every Li there was.  
  
"Nope not yet" Ying Fa answered looking up at them, she was on her back on the floor.  
  
"Not yet" Syaoran said rubbing his eyes  
  
"Not a very good liar are we" Xiao Lang said smiling at him.  
  
"I guess not it was worth a try though" Syaoran replied shrugging.  
  
"Come on let's go" Sakura said helping Ying Fa to her feet. She bent down and took off her shoes not wanting to wear them anymore and the fact that they were uncomfortable. "Say bye to ken"  
  
"Bye Ken" both said smiling.  
  
"Bye Ying Fa, Syaoran" Ken stuttered, he had blonde hair and brown eyes in all he was a cute kid.  
  
"Come on" Syaoran yelled running off with Ying Fa; Sakura and Xiao Lang walked behind them watching them run around.  
  
"About earlier, what was it that you were going to say?" Sakura asked watching them go down the steps. 'Please tell me, what if it's not what I want to hear?' she thought squeezing her dress.  
  
"Sakura.what I was going to say was" Syaoran started to say turning to look her in the eyes; he gently caressed her cheek taking in her elegance. "What I want to know is if you and the kids would stay here with me forever" he added looking away for a second. "I love." he was about to say but screaming interrupted them both turned and rushes to the noise.  
  
  
  
"Please leave us alone," Syaoran yelled holding unto his sister.  
  
"I won't let you two get away again your sister was very clever. You're my children you need your mommy" Celesta said casting a spell, both kids were dragged from the wall and up in the air by their clothing but before she could reached them Syaoran cast a spell snatching the kids back as everyone including San and Ken came running out side.  
  
"Ying Fa, Syaoran" Sakura yelled running towards them with her wand in her hand, she rested it on the ground when Xiao Lang put them down.  
  
"All I want is his son, my son. without him their will be no next Li clan leader" Celesta yelled angrily, Ken held onto his mother in fear knowing that Xiao Lang was his father.  
  
"You can't have either of the boys," Xiao Lang yelled standing up.  
  
"Yes we will not allow you to have my grandson" San's father yelled with the entire clan member nodding in agreement.  
  
"Foolish, Xiao Lang only has one son.  
  
  
  
Author's note: One son? What does Celesta mean? LOL you'll find out next time.maybe? Ne ways I have to go to bed peace. 


	11. Lies and Deceit

Chap. 11: "Lies and Deceit ."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Um lets see the reason why Celesta wants the twins dead if because Sakura and Syaoran won't be able to get them if they are in the spirit world and they'll be all hers.  
  
It's raining out side and its really boring and none of my fav. Author's will update its not fare. Ne ways I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Story.  
  
"Foolish, Xiao Lang has only one son," Celesta stated laughing menacingly. "NO wait had one son," she added making everyone gasp in shock.  
  
"You must be mistaken he has two sons, Syaoran the oldest and Ken the second" Yelen spoke all the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"Don't tell me that I'm mistaken, he only has one son of pure blood for the other is a basterd and has not one drop of your son in him. Somebody hasn't been a faithful wife," Celesta laughed pointing her finger at San. "Why do think she feels threatened by the cherry blossom and her buds, enough talk give me the twins!" she yelled reaching for them.  
  
"No" Sakura screamed when they were pulled from her arms.  
  
"Let them go" Syaoran growled sending lightening towards her, Celesta's body was engulfed in electricity; She screamed feeling rare energy run through her body but didn't let go of the children.  
  
"Fly card" Sakura summoned in hopes of reaching them while Syaoran had her attention. The twins tried to get out of her hold but she was just too strong for them.  
  
"Foolish boy, I see that you aren't weak" Celesta stated her body smoking. "It's about time this stupid clan got some strong men, you are definitely from my part of the family"  
  
"I don't care.Let them go" Syaoran yelled shooting a death glare at her. "They aren't yours"  
  
"They are mine, and I have come for my revenge" Celesta shot back seeing Sakura almost reaching the kids. "Not so fast silly card mistress" she said putting a barrier round the kids.  
  
  
  
"Kaa-son" Ying Fa cried trying to reach for Sakura.  
  
"Coming" Sakura replied about to touch her when electricity surges through her body. "Aaaaahhh" Sakura screamed being thrust towards the ground by now everyone was rushing outside.  
  
"Sakura" Xiao Lang yelled running to catch her.  
  
"Mum" Syaoran shouted seeing his mother fall to the ground. "You evil women, let us go"  
  
"Not a chance now kiddies watch mama work" Celesta said conjuring up a spell. "This is the end of all my troubles," she yelled sending a large ball of acid at Syaoran and Sakura the kids watched in horror as they were covered by it.  
  
"No" they yelled before disappearing.  
  
  
  
"Xiao Lang, Sakura" Yelen whispered fearful as they rushed to where the acid hit, everyone stayed away from the spot not wanting to get burned, all the grass round the area was eaten up by it.  
  
"Syaoran they're gone, they're gone" Sakura mumbled over and over in tears her face hidden in his shirt.  
  
"We'll get them back I promise you" Syaoran whispered holding unto her, he broke his promise. "I'm sorry I broke my promise," he added lifting her up. They were saved from the shield they put up together and that meant that they could still fight.  
  
"Are you too all right?" Yelen asked worried, she didn't want to ask about the kids knowing what had happened.  
  
"No not until we get Ying Fa and Syaoran back" Syaoran stated walking to the main house with a crying Sakura in his arms.  
  
  
  
When he got to the their room (Ying Fa and Syaoran's) he laid Sakura on the bed where he healed her cuts.  
  
"You don't have to heal me" Sakura objected seeing him use his powers.  
  
"I have to" was all he said moving her dress so he could heal a cut on her leg.  
  
"You didn't break your promise either" Sakura stated making him looked at her, his eyes where sad and even though he wasn't crying like she was openly inside his was hurting. "I shouldn't have brought my troubles here now your feeling pain also"  
  
"No you're wrong, I need to feel the pain too. Sakura they are also my children and I would do anything for the three of you" Syaoran stated sitting on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He looked at Sakura and saw her questioning eyes, enough wasting time by silly interruptions. "Sakura, I lo" he started to say when there was knock on the door. "Who ever is at the door wait" he yelled then looks her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Sakura I've loved you since forth grade, I was going to tell when San walked in on us four years ago. I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you, my love for you has remained the same and is growing. I know that you might not feel the same but I jut wanted you to know," he concluded not breaking their gaze.  
  
"You love me and you pick this time to tell me when the kids are missing. I don't know weather to be happy or sad" Sakura stated tears starting again. "Because I...I" she said looking him in the eyes. "I love you too, oh it's so not fair because I can't have you," she cried hugging him tightly.  
  
"You already have me, we will get them back and everything will be all right," Syaoran whispered hugging her. "We will," he added looking at her as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"We have to" Sakura said looking at him. "I don't think she'll take any chances with them knowing how Ying Fa escaped the first time"  
  
"Maybe we could use that" Syaoran said reaching for the phone, Sakura looked at him puzzled. "When Ying Fa fell through the sky she said that she used a incantation that Eriol was working on" he said filling her in as he dialed the number.  
  
"Hello my cute little descendent, is something the matter?" came Eriol's oh so annoying voice 'Remember your doing this for the twins' he repeated over and over.  
  
"I need to know the incantation you were working on. The one Ying Fa asked you about" Syaoran stated when there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We wanted to know if everything is ok but by the looks of it I would say it is" Yelen said when Sakura opened the door. "I sent someone earlier but the person came back saying that Syaoran yelled at her"  
  
"Yeah he was telling me something, he's trying to get a spell from Eriol that will probably be able to help us get the kids back" Sakura stated walking back into the room.  
  
"I see, we are all praying for their safe return" Yelen stated watching Sakura pick up Ying Fa's cabbage patch doll (I LOVE THEM). Syaoran hung up the phone and looked at his mother then at Sakura who was looking out the window, she got the idea and left smiling. "The elders would like to have a word with you, we will all be waiting down stairs"  
  
"What did Eriol say?" Sakura asked seeing him look at her from the reflection in the glass, Syaoran walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"He told me it but we need to rest before using it. We can use it early tomorrow morning" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Why can't we do it tonight?" Sakura asked turning to face him.  
  
"Because we will need our full energy, we would be no good to them if we were weak" Syaoran stated drawing her into hug, Oh how much she missed feeling his arms round her. "Come on lets see what the elders want," he added taking her hand.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
"We should have the results in half n' hour" One elder said when the nanny was brought into the room; she sat beside Ken drawing him into a hug and didn't even bother looking at San who was crying.  
  
"Ah lets begin we are all tired but I want to get this out of the way so we can worry more about the twins" An elder stated when Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room. Sakura looked over at San and felt sorry for her, she didn't want to know or feel what she was going through.  
  
"Li San, what should we do with you and your basterd son? Your father has pleaded with us not to cast you out but this lie of yours is a serious offense to the entire Li Clan" an elder spoke harshly. "How could you deceive us so?" he yelled.  
  
"Answer the question before we make your punishment worst" the oldest elder yelled.  
  
"I am ashamed that you are a women," the only female one said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"I did it because I love him, I thought that maybe if he believed that we had a child together he would grow to love me like I love him. That's why I used her brother who was dying, he wanted a child so I planned out every detail" San finally spoke wiping her tears away. "But he knew that Ken wasn't his son and hated me more then ever, he blamed me for making him lose his card mistress. I hated you. people here would talk about you like you were a god and finding out that he had fallen in love with you made my hatred worst. You don't deserve him, I deserve him your nothing but a Japanese Whore just like your children" San spat looking right at Sakura, San's face burned feeling Syaoran's hand make contact with her face.  
  
"The only whore inside here is you. Don't you ever talk about Sakura like that" Syaoran growled harshly.  
  
"What about my son, our son" San yelled  
  
"I'm not his father, he is your son and since as you're a member of this clan he is allowed to stay on this property," Xiao Lang answered. "There is nothing more I can offer him, he is not my responsibility, only my family is," he added but didn't really mean it, he knew that Ken wasn't his from the beginning but it wasn't the boy's fault.  
  
"Syaoran is also a basterd child conceived out of marriage" San spat.  
  
"But conceived in love, he has my blood running through his veins not another mans, look at him he is my son and a real Li man" Xiao Lang growled stepping towards San and her son who stepped back not liking his look. "You ruined four years of my life and there is no way I'm going to let you ruin the rest. Get out of my site don't want you to ever see you again"  
  
"Master Li, don't band San from the property. She is all I have, please" her father, he was on this the lower elder.  
  
"I haven't band the boy he can stay but I want her out of this house and off this property now, don't see why she is still here. And she needs to learn some manners" Xiao Lang said glaring at her.  
  
"Can he stay with me, I have the papers here that says if anything goes wrong the boy is mine" Nanny said stand up with the document.  
  
"It is not our concern, you shouldn't even be classified as a human signing your son away. I said get out" Syaoran yelled. "Before I put you out, your father can pack your stuff right now"  
  
"Syaoran calm down" Sakura said resting her hands on his shoulder. "Your scaring Ken, remember he is still innocent" she added.  
  
"I'm sorry for losing my temper, good-bye Ken" Syaoran said before storming out of the room up the stairs.  
  
"Where is Ying Fa?" Ken asked looking at Sakura  
  
"She isn't here but if your aunt allows you can come and see her when ever you like" Sakura answered smiling slightly at the boy who had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I'm sure he will like that, come on Ken," the women said taking him to the room where his clothes were.  
  
"NO don't take ken, he's all I've got" San cried. "Come to mama Ken" she added reaching for him.  
  
"No he isn't you should have thought about that before you did what you did" The lady spat. "I will give him a better life"  
  
"No he's my son" San yelled getting up.  
  
"Come on Ken let's go pack" she said walking off.  
  
"Come to mama baby" San spoke smiling at Ken.  
  
"Auntie wait for me" Ken yelled running after his aunt.  
  
"Nooo" San screamed curling into a ball on the floor, Sakura looked away with her own tears starting, she wanted her kids and didn't want to feel the pain San was going through. "This is all your fault," she yelled looking at Sakura. "I hope that witch kills your twins then you will now how I feel losing everything I cherish," she added making Sakura's tears fall.  
  
"No it's not, how could you say such a horrible thing? I will not allow her to take my babies and I will not feel the pain you are going through" Sakura spoke wiping her tears away.  
  
"And how is that?" San spoke stepping towards Sakura who didn't budge. "The snake should have killed you and those two basterds," she yelled making everyone gasped.  
  
"Your atrocious, my children are my world and Syaoran and I will do everything in ours powers to get them back, they're still alive I can feel them" Sakura stated placing her hand over her heart. "And like Syaoran said they were conceived out of pure love"  
  
"I hate you, you ruined my all ready horrible married"  
  
"You caused it on yourself" Yelen spoke. "Sakura I suggest that you go to bed you will need your rest for tomorrow"  
  
"Hai Yelen" Sakura said she looked at San one last time before leaving. She headed down the long hall wiping her tears away before she went into her room he heard talking.  
  
"I will pay his tuition fee and everything else that he needs after all he was my son" Syaoran spoke to the lady who was packing Kens stuff.  
  
"Thank you very much master Li and you deserve to be happy" she spoke looking at Syaoran then at Sakura who was standing at the door.  
  
"Here ken this is for you" Sakura said handing the boy a picture of Ying Fa.  
  
"Thank you miss" Ken said before giving it to his aunt to pack.  
  
"Where will you go?" Sakura asked  
  
"To my brothers home on the beach, it's not far from here and close by one of the private best schools" She answered closing the suit case when Wei and some other men came into the room for the bags.  
  
"Good bye father" Ken said hugging Syaoran  
  
"Bye son and come to visit Ying Fa and the rest of us" Syaoran stated hugging the boy before he and his aunt left. They walked out of the room, turning the light off they closed the door and walked into Sakura's room.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered hugging him  
  
"Don't worry about it" Syaoran replied hugging her back. "He'll be a lot happier"  
  
"I hope so, I want so badly to hold my children" Sakura stated looking at him. "What if she's hurting them right now"  
  
"We will get them back, I will do everything in my power" Syaoran said looking at her, "I will not allow her to hurt them but right now you have to get some sleep"  
  
"How am I suppose to sleep when I worry about them so, I won't be able to" Sakura spoke.  
  
"You will" Syaoran said before whispering an incantation, Sakura looked up at him as he moved his hand over her face.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura breathed before falling to sleep. He picked her up with the doll and brought her to the bed, pulling down the covers he placed her beneath it with the doll and covered her.  
  
"Sleep" Syaoran whispered caressing her face before going back over to the window, he sat in the chair and closed his eyes thinking about bringing his kids home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened at dawn, images of last night flooded her mind, she groaned as she got up. She noticed a figure sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to the window and smiled, she walked over him and looks at his face.  
  
"I see your finally awake" Syaoran spoke, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yeah and I don't appreciate what you did last night, why didn't you sleep in the bed?" Sakura asked sitting next to him.  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran answered shrugging in truth he had thought about it but decided against it. "Go shower and let's go get Ying Fa and Syaoran"  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said getting up, she went to her bag and pulled out an out fit much like Syaoran's battle costume but more feminine. "Tomoyo made it for me" she told him seeing him raise a brow.  
  
"Same old Tomoyo" Syaoran said before leaving.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she has us wearing these" Syaoran whined tugging at the old fashion English outfit.  
  
"I like mine, it's cute" Ying Fa said looking at hers. "But I miss mum and dad I want to go home" she added sniffling.  
  
"Don't worry they'll come for us, I know it" Syaoran said hugging his baby sister. "I bet they are on their way here"  
  
"You think so?" Ying Fa asked looking up at her brother.  
  
"I know so, you're talking about mom and dad. They would never leave us even though they can just have more kids," Syaoran answered wiping her tears away.  
  
"You're the best onii-san there is" Ying Fa said cuddling up in her brother's arms.  
  
"They'll come" Syaoran whispered, he knew his mom and even though he had just met his father he loved him and knew that he love them, he looked up when the door to the room they were in opened.  
  
  
  
Author's note: so what'd ya'll think? I hope you liked I think the last part with Ying Fa and Syaoran was cute but anyways I'll be updating soon again. Peace.and remem. To review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Putting her soul to rest

Chap. 12: "Putting her soul to rest."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here's chapter 12, man this story went fast or is it because I updated fast LOL ne ways I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
"We still don't know how to make her soul rest but we'll think of something" Syaoran said to his mother as they waited for Sakura to come down.  
  
"I'm sure you and the card mistress will be safe and bring your love and children back," Yelen stated looking at her youngest child, she was so very proud of him.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked walking the room full of energy, she was determined to get her little ones back and make Celesta's tormented soul rest the problem was she didn't know how. She looked at ruby moon and Cerberus that were all ready transformed.  
  
"Yes, Cerberus and Ruby moon will take the kids and leave us to try and put her soul to rest" Syaoran answered but Sakura knew the rest, if they didn't make it back at least the children would.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want more help?" Yelen asked, she had insisted they bring some fighters with them.  
  
"No they wouldn't have a chance," Syaoran answered taking out the incantation slip. "I hope that all of us will get there," he added when they all moved closer together thinking about the same destination, Yelen closed her eyes when a blinding white light engulfed them.  
  
"Oh no" Yelen whispered when only Cerberus and Ruby moon remained, they looked just as confused as she did.  
  
"This is not good" Cerberus spoke when Yelen reached for the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you two want something to eat? I know that you are hungry" Celesta said walking through the door with what looked like cereal dressed in the same white dress. "Please don't be afraid of me, this will be your knew home ever" she added placing it on the table.  
  
"No we want to go home to our mother and father," Syaoran stated glaring at her holding onto his baby sister.  
  
"I'm your mother now and this is your home" Celesta snapped her eyes hard. "Just understand that Gabriel" she said softly losing her hard face. "I know why don't you go outside to play but don't try to leave the yard or you'll regret it"  
  
"Look there's people" Ying Fa spoke running to the gate but got pulled back by Syaoran. "What?"  
  
"She said not to go up to gate, I wonder why?" he pondered out loud; taking up a rock he tossed it at the gate.  
  
"That's why" both said in unison watching the rock disintegrate.  
  
"The people aren't even real they're like zombies" Syaoran said making Ying Fa hold onto his arm.  
  
"We're never going to go home are we?" Ying Fa asked fearful tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Yes we will don't give up hope" Syaoran assured whipping her tears away. 'I know they'll come'  
  
  
  
"Hoeee." Sakura exclaimed when they dropped through a portal; luckily Syaoran caught her and landed on his feet.  
  
"What the hell is this place?" Syaoran spoke looking at all the old fashion houses and people walking around.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked wondering why they weren't freaking out seeing them but got her answered when one walked right through her. "HOE! They're gho."  
  
"Yeah ghosts" Syaoran finished for her; he smiled seeing that she was still afraid. "Come on lets go find our children" he spoke taking her hand.  
  
"Yeah lets and get out of here" Sakura replied following him as they ventured in the village. "Wait" she said suddenly stopping in front of a statue.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura who had her eyes closed.  
  
"I remember Ying Fa telling me about this statue then she said we went right to the ladies house" Sakura quoted smiling as she and Syaoran went right. They further they walked the closer they got to Celesta's house, their heart leaped when they saw two small bodies in a front yard.  
  
"Don't we don't know where she is" Syaoran said holding unto Sakura who was about to run off, she looked at him sadly but nodded. "Let me go, you stay here and wait" he added.  
  
"But what if something happens?" Sakura said not agreeing to his idea.  
  
"What choice do I have, please just stay here for now?" Syaoran answered caressing her delicate face.  
  
"All right but if I see something that I don't like I'm coming" Sakura stated letting go of his hand, Syaoran smiled at her before walking away.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran look" Ying Fa said excitedly pointing at the approaching figure, he looked up and smiled taking her hand they eagerly headed over to the gate.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Xiao Lang asked making sure Celesta was nowhere in site.  
  
"Yes but we're trapped here look" Ying Fa answered throwing a rock towards the gate.  
  
"I see, have you tired putting up a shield?" Xiao Lang asked not liking how he was so close but yet so far, they nodded no.  
  
"We're afraid that it won't work" Syaoran answered frowning, they watched as he picked up a rock and put a barrier round it before tossing it back through, it didn't dissolve but got burnt.  
  
"What the" Syaoran yelled feeling himself being tied up like a puppet then dragged back wards.  
  
"DAD!" the children screamed watching tied up on a stalk then wood place round him.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura shouted seeing him being tied up, she forgot what he said and rushed towards him but her path was blocked be a shield not allowing her to get near him. "Let him go" she screamed banging on it; she feared what Celesta had planned and didn't want to lose him again. "Onegai"  
  
"No otou-san, please" Ying Fa cried Syaoran hugging her, he wouldn't shed a tear he knew that his parents would get through it 'they just have to' he thought angrily.  
  
"Now you will pay for what you and your father did to me all those years ago Henry, You will feel the pain I did" Celesta spat venomously from the air.  
  
"But I'm not Henry, he dead the same day you did" Syaoran yelled trying to get out of the binding rope without luck, he didn't want to die not when he was close to having a real life as a husband and father.  
  
"Please Celesta let him go" Sakura screamed summoning her wand, she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of her happiness or hurt her loved ones without a fight.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that your pitiful cards are worthless?" Celesta mocked looking at Sakura. "I don't see why you want to save a man"  
  
"I don't care but I'm not going to make you harm them, he's not like Henry" Sakura stated. "I love him"  
  
"Love doesn't mean anything to men watch he will hurt you" Celesta retorted.  
  
"No he will not, Fiery, lightening attack Celesta" Sakura summoned hitting both cards.  
  
"Let's play fire with fire" Celesta yelled dogging Sakura's cards as a fireball formed in her hand.  
  
"Jump card" Sakura yelled jumping back, from it. "Jump card return" she made three cards appear before her, she knew she was over doing it but so what this was her family. "Dash, through, shield" she yelled hitting them one by one.  
  
"Sakura no" Xiao Lang yelled feeling her power lower drastically, she wouldn't be able to handle using five cards at once.  
  
"Now what is she doing?" Celesta said out loud, she made a mistake watching Sakura cause it gave the two cards the opening to attack her sending her crashing to the ground smoking.  
  
"Mother no" Syaoran yelled seeing Sakura run toward them both squeezed their eyes shut not wanting to see what you happen. Sakura too didn't know weather or not she would make it through but she had to try and she prayed that she did.  
  
"Yes" Xiao Lang yelled seeing her get through and out with the twins, Celesta must have lost her concentration when she fell to the ground but to his dismay he still wasn't able to get free 'She must really hate men' he thought sadly. When she made it back through, Sakura fell to the ground feeling the effects of using five cards at once, Xiao Lang felt useless.  
  
"Kaa-san you have to get up" Ying Fa said helping Sakura to her feet like Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah we have to get dad and get out of here" Syaoran stated seeing Celesta got to her feet, her hair sticking up, a twisted look on her face.  
  
"Not bad I under estimated you card mistress" Celesta spoke making her hair and clothing return to normal as she walked towards them. "Too bad you've worn your self out, my so called clan did teach me before shipping me off being their next in line to be leader but no women can't be a leader" she added making a sword appear in her hand.  
  
"Stay away you witch" Syaoran growled making his sword appear. "Ying Fa help mom up"  
  
"Isn't that cute, get out of my way child, I thought that I could make you two my babies but you are too stubborn" Celesta spoke smiling. " How about you and your sister just leave now and I won't kill you"  
  
"No we're not leaving our parents, I'm warning you don't came any closer" Syaoran yelled not moving from out of her way.  
  
"Wood bind her" Ying Fa yelled hitting the card, vines broke through the earth wrapping tightly around Celesta.  
  
"Mother what other card do we use?" Syaoran asked not knowing which card would help. "I know, but I can't remember how it goes" he said closing his eyes.  
  
"Hurry she's breaking free" Ying Fa yelled. "Try a binding spell" Syaoran mutter something under his breath but nothing happened so he started over again.  
  
"Bind her," he finally yelled when she broke free and started to run towards them, he gulped when she stopped the sword mere inches from his throat.  
  
"Not bad" Celesta said laughing crazily making him sweat drop.  
  
"Syaoran, Ying Fa I want you to leave" Sakura spoke getting up, they looked at her taking their eyes off Celesta. Sakura's eyes widened and rushed towards the kids pushing them out of the way only to be sent flying backwards by incredibly force.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" Sakura screamed when her back made contact with the wall of a house but that didn't break her speed as she went through it falling on a table breaking it, she didn't move at all.  
  
"That was meant for you two but oh well" Celesta spoke making her way over to them, both kids quivered back in fear but stopped when their bodies were held in place by an unseen force.  
  
"NOOOOO" Xiao Lang yelled breaking free of the rope; he grabbed his pendent making it transform pure hatred in his amber eyes. He summoned dash and raced towards Celesta, she saw him at the very last minute not having time to react, and he gave her, an incredibly vicious kicked sending her crashing into a tree ways back. He was taught not to hit women but he made an exception for her and San.  
  
"DAD" they exclaimed hugging, Ying Fa and Syaoran wiping their tears away, Syaoran didn't want his father seeing him cry and tried to hide it.  
  
"I want you two to stay here, if she budges give it all you've got, I'm going for Sakura" Xiao Lang stated not taking his eyes off Celesta.  
  
"Yes father" Syaoran answered holding Ying Fa's hand, he smiled at him before speeding off towards the house; he quickly picked up Sakura's unconscious form and went back to the kids when Celesta's body started to move.  
  
"Sakura, wake up" Xiao Lang said shaking her; hear breathing faint; he placed his hand on her transferring some of his energy to her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave" Sakura whispered her eyes slowly opening, she tried to get up but winced in pain her entire body ached all over.  
  
"Don't move" Xiao Lang whispered looking down at her.  
  
"Mother I'm sorry" Syaoran said frowning he was no help.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about" Sakura answered softly smiling even though she was in pain.  
  
"Isn't this cute" Celesta spat looking at them. "She's hurt why don't you leave her and take the kids like any other guy would do" she yelled through tears. "Every night I live the same scene over and over, getting betrayed by someone I loved and trusted and having my kids taken away from me while I burn"  
  
"I'm not leaving her, I love her too much, love them too much" Xiao Lang yelled looking at her. "Not every men is alike"  
  
"No they are all alike," Celesta yelled holding up her sword. "Curse you men"  
  
"Please Celesta don't hurt my babies, don't take my children. Take Me," Sakura stated loud enough. "Burn me, I will not shed a tear nor will I cry out in pain," she added making Celesta come to a halt. "Let Xiao Lang and the children go but just let me take a look at them so I can remember how they look"  
  
"NO stop saying that" Celesta yelled falling to her knees, Xiao Lang and the kids looked at her wondering what the hell she was doing. ""I will not shed a tear nor will I cry out in pain, I will come for my children and make you pay," she repeated over and over letting her tears fall to the ground.  
  
"Celesta they're waiting for you, you just have to want to go to them" Sakura whispered letting her own tears fall, she felt herself slipping away for she knew that something was wrong inside her.  
  
"Please Celesta my great. I don't know how much great aunt but please let us go Sakura needs medical attention" Xiao Lang stated knowing that his magic couldn't heal her she needed doctors. " I want you two to go and tell mother to call an ambulance, we will be right behind you," he whispered to his son and daughter, they nodded and she closed her eyes trying to remember the incantation before they knew it they were gone.  
  
"I just want to see my children, I miss them so much" Celesta said not caring that Ying Fa and Syaoran were gone. "I just want to rest in peace to have them near me"  
  
  
  
"Grand mama" Ying Fa screamed as she and Syaoran ran towards the large house, again they had fallen through the sky.  
  
"Could you drop us any further?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that's the best I could do" Ying Fa yelled to her brother seeing their grandmother and her aunts rush through the doors.  
  
"Where's Xiao Lang and Sakura?" she asked hugging them.  
  
"They will come but mother is hurt, father said to call an ambulance" Ying Fa cried hugging her grand mother.  
  
"I'll go" Xiefia said running back inside.  
  
"Why aren't they here yet" Syaoran said looking for them. "Maybe we shouldn't have left them"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please let us go, I don't want to loss her," Xiao Lang pleaded looking at Sakura who was losing consciousness.  
  
"Syaoran go, please," Sakura whispered through tears. "Go and leave me" she tried to yell.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you" Xiao Lang answered back hugging her to him 'I'm not leaving you'  
  
"Mother, mother." a giggling voice said coming closer.  
  
"Mother get up," another said sounding like a boy. "We have to go"  
  
"We've been waiting for soo long" the first one said sadness in her voice.  
  
"Gabriel, Gabriella?" Celesta whispered looking up from the ground as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Syaoran let me see" Sakura whispered, he nodded and gently lifted her up. "They're so pretty" she spoke looking at the little girl and boy come from the woods glowing white 'Syaoran, Ying Fa' she thought looking at the resemblance.  
  
"Of course, come on mother we have to go" Gabriel answered reaching his hand out to her; they stayed the edge of the woods not coming closer. Celesta's dress and body glowed the same light as theirs as she got up smiling for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry I caused you trouble my descendent and your right not all men are alike" Celesta spoke looking at them before walking off to her children. "I'm sorry," she whispered taking their hands before they disappeared the giggling of the children danced on the flowing wind.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered before everything went black.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Uh oh I wonder what's wrong with Sakura? I hope she's okay, remember to tell me what ya thinks peeps ciao. 


	13. To have it all

Chap: 1: "TO have it all."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I want to check the chapter and this was the last one I couldn't believe it. The story is finished!!! I was sure I had more chapters but I guess that I was wrong LOL oh well. I don't know if I'll add a quick sequel to it I have to think about it. Ne ways I hope you enjoy the ending chapter until I decide to give you a sequel or epilogue.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill that gaki if anything's wrong with my baby sister" Touya yelled as he and Fujitaka walked through hospital every one who heard him moved out of his path. "Every time he's near her she gets hurt"  
  
"Touya calm down" Fujitaka said when Tomoyo, Eriol and some people came into review.  
  
"You can't go inside there," a nurse said to Touya who headed to the door like a crazed man.  
  
"Why the hell not?!?!" Touya bellowed making everyone wince, "She's my baby sister and I want to see her then I want to beat the gaki to a bloody pulp"  
  
"Because I said you can't, she's getting a check up" The nurse yelled making Touya and everyone wince when Syaoran and the twins came round the corner unfortunately for him Touya spotted him.  
  
"This is all you fault" he yelled glaring at Xiao Lang who glared back.  
  
"It's not" Syaoran said glaring at Touya, everyone sweat drop seeing the three in a glaring match.  
  
"Will you three stop" Yelen said firmly sweat dropping, she had heard that Sakura's brother was over protective but she didn't know it was this bad.  
  
"I told you he would be like his father" Touya stated looking at everyone as he pointed at his nephew.  
  
"I'm Sakura's dad, we spoke on the phone yesterday. How is she?" Fujitaka asked looking at Yelen.  
  
"She fine but hasn't woken up yet" Yelen answered smiling.  
  
"Wait till Sakura sees this" Tomoyo squealed taping the three who were still staring at each other.  
  
"Yeah instead of two she now has three" Eriol said smiling at the sight.  
  
"Grand pa" Ying Fa said hugging Fujitaka, he hadn't seen them from last year Christmas.  
  
"My angel, you two old to hug your grand father" Fujitaka spoke looking at Syaoran who smiled before hugging. "Well aren't you going to give me a hug too or do I have to come for it?" he added looking at Ally.  
  
"No grand pa" Ally said running to him.  
  
"Uncle stop glaring at daddy" Ying Fa said climbing on his lap, Touya looked at his niece and smiled.  
  
"At least you were good for something gaki" Touya said hugging his niece Syaoran smirked hearing his remark, when the doctor came out smiling.  
  
"Okay only family can go in" he said thinking that some were friends.  
  
"We're all family, father, mother in law, brother, me sister, sisters in law, children, niece, brother in law and husband" Tomoyo stated making him sweat drop and Xiao Lang blush, sisters squeal and Touya growl as she catch her breath.  
  
"Okay because you are the Li's I will allow all of you to go in but for only one hour" the doctor said before hurriedly getting out of the way in fear of being trampled. They all quieted down when they entered in the room, only the beeping of the heart monitor could be heard. Ying Fa and Syaoran climbed up on the chair to get a better look of their mother.  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" Ying Fa asked looking at her father.  
  
"Soon" Xiao Lang answered wishing it was right now.  
  
"This is all your clans fault" Touya grumbled making everyone look at him.  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura murmur mumbling some inaudible words as her eyes fluttered open revealing her captivating emerald poles the ones Syaoran had long to see. She looked at him then everyone else and smiled.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare," Yelen spoke looking at the card mistress.  
  
"How long?" Sakura asked trying to sit up but her ribs were a little sore making her wince in pain.  
  
"Only a day" Tomoyo answered eagerly taping her best friend while Eriol hold Ally.  
  
"Auntie Sakura" Ally said looking at her aunt in the bed. "Are you sick?" she asked looking at all the cords.  
  
"No I'm not sick, so when can I leave this place" Sakura asked looking at everyone.  
  
"When you better" Fujitaka answered giving his daughter a hug followed by Ying Fa and Syaoran.  
  
"Touya why don't you go and ask the nurse when Sakura can leave" Tomoyo suggested smiling sweetly.  
  
"Fine" Touya grumbled. "But I don't want that gaki getting near my kaijuu" he added walking to the door.  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu and your lucky I'm in this bed" Sakura yelled glaring at him.  
  
"Now the rest of us including Syaoran and Ying Fa" Tomoyo said everyone getting the idea left the two together.  
  
"How you feeling?" Syaoran asked sitting on the chair next to her bed.  
  
"I'm fine just glad that things can go back to normal" Sakura answered taking his hand; he looked at her with sad eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to ask you this now so lets just leave it for some other time" Syaoran answered smiling slightly.  
  
"You want to know where we stand and if we'll stay here" Sakura spoke cause she was thinking the same thing, he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"I don't want to rush you into anything but everything that I told you is true, I love you" Syaoran stated. "And I want to be with you and the kids I don't care if I have to follow you to England" he added making Sakura giggle. "Don't laugh at me" he spoke chuckling lightly before his face went straight again. "I mean it"  
  
"Don't be so serious" Sakura said giggling. "Come here I want to tell you something" she added looking at him cutely, he smiled and moved closer to her. Sakura placed her hand on his neck drawing him closer to her lips. "And I meant what I said too I'm hopelessly, head over heels in love with you Li Xiao Lang my Little Wolf" she spoke their faces mere inches apart they smiled before kissing each other lightly on the lips. "But I don't think your clan would allow you to move to England so we'll move here and start fresh" she added when they broke apart.  
  
"I'm truly blessed, thank you Celesta" Syaoran whispered before they kissed again, this time more passionately, it was a kiss they both had been dreaming about to four years and finally they were able to live it. The door flew open making a bunch of people fall to the ground with a thump causing the two to break apart.  
  
"Um hey guys, Syaoran do you want some coffee?" Eriol asked on the floor with Tomoyo him video taping all starry-eyed, the Li sisters beside him with the children on the top of them. Fujitaka at the door smiling as he held a steaming Touya back, and his mother beside him smiling at them; the two sweat drop at their incredibly odd but wonderful family. Why its not every day that one had a very over protective brother, a video crazed friend, a reincarnation of a ancient wizard, powerful children, squealing sisters and loving parents all in one, all that was missing was the guardian of the seal.  
  
"KAWAII" Tomoyo, Ying Fa, Ally and the Li sister's squealed it echo through the entire hospital making everyone wince.  
  
"We should name this one Syaoran and Sakura's confession right mother?" Ally exclaimed giggling all starry-eyed like her mother.  
  
"Hai sweetie HOHOHOHO" Tomoyo answered laughing crazily.  
  
"This is definitely not healthy" Eriol stated sweat dropping at his wife and daughter.  
  
"Anything you want to say to the camera Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked zooming in.  
  
"Yeah all of you have horrible timing" Syaoran growled mock glaring making everyone laugh.  
  
"Your going down gaki for touching my Kaijuu" Touya growled breaking free of his Fujitaka's hold, making everyone gasped.  
  
"This is my life" Sakura whispered watching her brother chase the man she loved round the room followed by the kids, the Li sister's in the corner giggling, the parents in the door and Eriol in the corner holding Tomoyo who had a wide smile on her face as she taped the chaos and every patient nurse and doctor looking towards the room where all the noise was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Months later.  
  
  
  
The entire Li property was decorated with all kinds of Halloween decorations for the first time in history for their English grown children. The courtyard was filled with tables and food for all of those who were invited to the private show, which was mostly Li's in welcoming their Masters wife to be and his long lost children.  
  
"This is so cool" Ally said smiling as she looked at the site before her, she was dressed up like a fairy, her gown had the colors pink and purple mixed up in it, with her wreath of flowers on her head and her sparkly wings.  
  
"I know" Ying Fa giggled, she was also a fairy but her costume had a mixture of blues. Syaoran grumbled something incoherent next to her tagging at the uncomfortable battle costume he was wearing, a smaller version of his fathers.  
  
"It's too hot to be wearing something like this" he complained looking for his father so he could ask to change.  
  
"I know but we have to wear it, it's proper don't worry I felt the same way too" his fathers deep smiling voice said from behind as he too tugged at his outfit making them smile. "Just for a little while longer"  
  
"Okay father" Syaoran smiled turning back to the crowd looking for his mother and grandparents. They found her easily her large angel wings stuck out in the crowd for she was placing the fairy queen, which was Tomoyo's idea.  
  
"Look there's mother lets go and see if its time" Ying Fa said excitedly touching her pendent, they all nodded and she took her father's hand before venturing into the large crowd where they would be stopped by people.  
  
Sakura.  
  
She laughed looking for her husband and children in the crowd, she could feel them but she couldn't make them out in all these people who was relatives, she didn't know there was so many Li's and it wasn't even all of them. "Is it all most time for the show?" she asked Fiemie, who nodded looking around for the other participants.  
  
"Yes Ying Fa, here they are now" she answered smiling, "Ken and his Aunt will also be in the crowd of children" Sakura nodded smiling at her husband.  
  
"It's about time you guys go here" she laughed planting a kiss on Xiao Lang's lips, making Ying Fa and Ally giggle cutely. Ying Fa loved her life it couldn't get any better well maybe it could now that they were going to put on a little show for all the kids and start a new tradition.  
  
"We got held up, you should go now I'll get everyone's attention" Xiao Lang said softly not wanting to let go of the wife in which he had to share since they were married.  
  
"All right, lets hope no one who isn't supposed to see don't" Sakura said before walking up, it would be midnight soon and they had to get the children to sleep but not before their treat. Syaoran smiled slightly steeping up on the platform to get everyone's attention which he didn't have to do because silence swept over the yard like wild fire when they saw him up there.  
  
"It's getting late and the Li children should be in bed" he said softly making many of them groan before he continued "But you'll get your treat before you go just look to the sky" he yelled pointing.  
  
"That's our cue, don't do anything scary Syaoran" Sakura said to her son knowing that he had something mischievous planned he nodded smiling. "Now lets get to it, ready Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes let's hope that Kero doesn't drop me" Tomoyo sighed on kero's back, she was also dressed like a fairy but her gown was sparkly royal blue unlike Sakura who had on a sparkly pink.  
  
"He won't" she assured looking up at the sky when the fires works started to go off doing all kind of shapes in flowers and stars.  
  
"Look, here they come" Ken exclaimed tugging at his aunt's dress as he searched for Ying Fa, when he spotted her a blush tinted his cheeks, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
"Yes I see" his aunt laughed watching the sorceress and her children make candy fall from the sky for the children, their white wings flapping in the night sky that was lighted by the amazing fire works.  
  
"Hi Ken" Ying Fa called hovering above him with a bright smile on her face, Ken smiled timidly waving back before her brother came and dragged her away making him frown. He didn't like Syaoran who was too mean and he always took Ying Fa away from him.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
She landed in front of Xiao Lang her wings disappearing, "That was fun" she beamed hugging him as he to watched the kids finished up.  
  
"I can see that" he chuckled hugging her from behind so she could watch, everyone gasped in shock when the sky erupted into a bright red light and a large red dragon emerged scaring the children and some of the adults while others looked at it in awe. Some screamed when it breathed blazing fire into the air before turning his red eyes unto everyone making people step back some looked at Sakura and Xiao Lang, she was frowning and Xiao Lang was smirking.  
  
"I told him not to do anything" Sakura said wondering if her son heard anything she told him but then she was proud that he could now handle his power wonderfully.  
  
"He's a Li man he couldn't help it, here this should fix it" he smirked holding out his hand making a larger green dragon appear, it was twice the size of the red one and it looked down at it with stern eyes tapping it's feet in mid air making some of the kids laugh.  
  
"Awww dad is no fun" Syaoran whined sitting beside Ally and Ying Fa who laughed, he knew that it was his hint to get rid of the dragon. He waved his hand and his dragon looked down discouraged and turned walking off into the sky with it's tall between it's legs before disappearing making the adults laugh and applaud.  
  
"Come on mom will start looking for us soon besides I'm tired. Ally lets go say bye to Ken" Ying Fa yawed getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"No lets go straight to mother, I don't like that Ken kid, he's weird" he objected making his sister glare at him folding her arms.  
  
"I want to say bye to him" she said ignoring him as she took Ally's hand in hers before disappearing, Syaoran sat there muttering under his breath about his sisters stupidity before flying off to his parents.  
  
"Why can't she listen to me for once" he growled angrily before sighing, he would just have to make sure she didn't get too close to him.  
  
  
  
"Good night my little cherry blossom" Xiao Lang whispered looking down at Ying Fa, her room was one room down from his and Sakura's, chibi Syaoran's was right across from hers with Syaoran and Sakura's at the end.  
  
"Goodnight daddy, mummy" Ying Fa said giving her parents a kiss before laying back in her bed, her room was painted a light blue with clouds painted unto the ceiling. Her bed spread and curtains were snow white, and she had shelves and a day bed at the large window with all her toys and most of all stuffed animals on it and the shelves with all her gadgets. (AS you can see I like blue)  
  
"Good night sweetie" Sakura whispered turning the light out leaving her fairy night light on, they left the door slightly open as they went to Syaoran to check up on him. His room was totally different from his sisters. His walls were white and his ceiling dark blue with consolations painted on it. His bedspreads were a dark ocean blue; instead of curtains he had blinds; desk and shelves for his stuff.  
  
"He's all ready asleep" Sakura said tucking him in, as Syaoran made sure that his windows were locked.  
  
"All the playing he did with Ally and Ying Fa, there's a bond between the two" Syaoran said looking at his sleeping son.  
  
"Yeah they're really close" Sakura said as Syaoran turned the night light on again they left the door slightly open.  
  
  
  
"How early do you think they'll wake us up tomorrow morning?" Sakura asked sitting on her side the bed as Syaoran finished up, at first it was only his room but when Sakura and the kids moved there with her things mixing with his it looked more like a couples room  
  
"Probably really early" Syaoran answered walking in the bedroom wearing pajama bottoms, he got in the bed and gently pulled Sakura over towards him planting a kiss on her check then her neck making her giggle.  
  
"I love you" she whispered cuddling up next to him; she loved the feeling of being wrapped on his arms.  
  
"Ai shiteru" Syaoran whispered receiving a kiss on lips from Sakura, their attention was drawn to the door when it opened revealing two small figures who climbed up on the bed getting under the covers.  
  
"Can we sleep here tonight?" Ying Fa asked cuddling up next to her father.  
  
"Yeah can we?" Syaoran asked next to Sakura, both parents sighed wrapping their arms around their little ones mostly every night they would come in the room asking the same question.  
  
"Sure, I thought you were sleeping" Sakura asked looking at her son.  
  
"I was until Ying Fa came into my room" he answered getting a jab from his sister. "Okay fine we both wanted to sleep in here" he corrected sheepishly.  
  
"Can't Ally stay here with us? I don't want her to go home" Ying Fa said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Would you want to be away from us?" Xiao Lang asked looking down at his daughter who nodded 'no' "That's the same way Ally would feel about her parents, she'll come and visit whenever she wants and look on the bright side she doesn't have to take a plane. She can fall through the sky just like you did" he added making her giggle when Sakura turned the light out.  
  
"Time for bed, Goodnight" Sakura said softly  
  
"Good night mum, dad," Ying Fa said sighing.  
  
"Good night mother, father," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Good night everyone" Xiao Lang stated thanking god that they had a big bed but he loved having them all in his bed, he loved his wife and children. His life was perfect and it couldn't get any better no wait it could when they had more children after all this is only was only the beginning of their new life.  
  
  
  
The end at least for now.  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what did ya'll think? I hope you liked it. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my story. Peace 


	14. And so the story begins again Sequel

Chap. 1: "And so the story begins."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here is the long awaited sequel to Shuzoku, hope that you guys enjoy it and I'll tell ya'll know that there is going some twist but I always do those in my stories LOL. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll know when I get reviews LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because of their powerful and unbreakable love, an evil sorcerer cursed the two lovers; he cursed the man turning him into a wolf, only able to turn human when the last rays of the sun fade from the earth. The he and girl escaped his clutches setting out on a journey to find the only magician who would be able to reverse the spell. On their journey they face many dangers, both of the real world and that of the mystical.  
  
In the end it was all for nothing because before they reached the magician, the evil sorcerer found them. Binding the boy with a powerful spell making him watch his wife, the one who held his heart drowned in the icy waters of the raging river. He tried everything to get free and save her but he wasn't strong enough. When she finally sank beneath the water the boy was dropped to the ground feeling empty. He and his wife were two halves that made one, without her he was nothing. He collapsed to his knees and cried mourning her death and new that there was nothing he could do to bring her back.her necklace clasped in his hands"  
  
"The evil one, leaves laughing crazily knowing that he had won, if he couldn't have her love no one would. On the highest peak of the snow covered mountain in front of mourning boy, stood the good wizard, the one they had been in search of, watching the horrid scene unfold. Using his powers he told the boy he would be given a second chance to save her life and kill the sorcerer but not in this life time but next, if he accepted"  
  
"He didn't waste a second in answering, for he would do anything to bring back his beloved. Smiling, the wizard started to chant the spell but before he was finished the evil one came back angrily and killed the wizard. Using the last of his breath, when the last rays of the sun left the earth he finished the spell. The boy vanished leaving the necklace behind and the wind covered it, protecting it from the evil sorcerer. But the wizard made a drastic miscalculation, instead of being reborn the next life.he wouldn't be reborn for many centuries to come.  
  
  
  
The wind rustles the leaves, as the grade ten students listened intently to what their teacher was saying. The girls sighed dreamily at the end of the story glancing at their crushes but the boys snorted, thanking god it was finally over. One boy in particular was grateful it was over, "God you think it could be anymore boring?" he asked his twin sister in an irritated tone.  
  
"You, Syaoran are no romantic. I don't think it was that bad" his sister answered smiling brightly as she took a picture to send to her best friend in England.  
  
"God Ying Fa, your just like Ally" he snorted making his sister raise a brow at him but he ignored her.  
  
"Listen class, I want you take a close look at this statue because this story was a very popular folk tale in Ancient China" Mr. Wong stated. When he noticed that he didn't have all their attention he added "And it will be on your test next week" making more then half the class groan.  
  
"Mr. Wong, is that how the young prince really look?" a girl asked looking at the manly statue. Ying Fa looked at her friend Sari and sweat drop; she was sure a special case but was one of the best of friends.  
  
"That's what he was portrayed to have looked like, but it is speculated that the young lovers were actually about the same age as all of you" he answered thanking god that at least one of his students were interested.  
  
"Sari god, who would have thought you would be interested in a guys that's centuries old" Ying Fa chided her friend good naturally making Sari smile.  
  
"I believe in this story. I believe that people were born destined to be with a specific person" a boy said from behind them making Syaoran clenches his fists but before he could utter a word his naïve sister beat him to it.  
  
"Ken, what are you doing here?" Ying Fa gasped smiling at her secret boyfriend. Ken had grown into a very handsome young man that would make any girl swoon, including Ying Fa who was trying very hard not to blush.  
  
"My school is also on a trip here and I saw you. Couldn't resist saying hello to the most beautiful," Ken answered flashing her a charming smile.  
  
"You have too much charm for your own good, Ken" Syaoran said dryly taking his sister's hand. "Come on Ying Fa, the class is leaving us"  
  
"Ah bye Ken, see ya over the week end" Ying Fa got out waving as Syaoran pulled her along, Sari following behind sighing. Ken waved back smiling, when they were out of site he frowned, one would have thought Syaoran would have lightened up over the years.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God Syao, do you have to be so mean to Ken?" she asked shrugging his hold off. She glared at her brother as she brushed back her long, mahogany hair that curled at the ends.  
  
"I don't like him and you know that" he replied running his hand through his messy brown hair, sometimes he wondered is his sister had any sense at all.  
  
"You don't like anyone" she shot back angrily. "Come on Sari I don't want to be in the presence of my stupid brother anymore" she added grasping Sari's hand pulling her off, making the girl sigh. To her this was a very regular routine, especially when it had anything to do with a certain hottie.  
  
"Stupid, Ken" Syaoran muttered walking slowly behind them, thanking god it was the end of the week.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched as her youngest daughter play around the large courtyard. It was funny how life flew by, she was now thirty-three and had six children, the twins, Syaoran and Ying Fa who were now fifteen, another set Xiao Rae and Rui Lin who were ten, and Lin who was seven and finally. "Mei Hua" she laughed holding her two-year-old daughter in her arms, chocolate brown eyes stared excited giggling.  
  
"Um butter, butterfly. Fly, zoom, zoom (squeals) butterfly mammy," Mei Hua babbled pointing excitedly. She squealed when it flew close to her holding tightly unto Sakura's shirt.  
  
"Yes sweetie" Sakura laughed her emerald eyes sparkling. She loved being a mother and a wife for she had the perfect family. She glanced at her watch and knew that the kids would be getting home soon, and then the weekend of arguments and fun would begin.  
  
"Mammy, mammy, pretty, prit---eee" Mei Hua said raising her hand, which wasn't a good thing. Everyone around ducked taking cover, they loved Mei Hua but she didn't understand how dominant her powers were. And since Syaoran and Sakura had Rui Lin and Xiao Rae, everyone in the Li household knew to be prepared.  
  
"Yeah zoom, zoom. Come on lets go inside, it's time for your snack" Sakura said turning for the doors. When she reached inside she sighed hearing loud talking in the hall, the children were home.  
  
"Down, syao," Mei Hua squirmed; Sakura complied and placed her on the ground. She watched as Mei Hua's chubby legs carried her to where the children were.  
  
"Sakura, I take it the children are home," Yelen said from behind, Sakura smiled nodding as they walked to meet them.  
  
"I spoke with Xiao Lang, he should be on his way home at this very moment" Sakura said happily, she hated being apart from her husband. Yelen nodded looking over a note.  
  
"I just got this invitation from the Hondas, they are inviting all of us to a Masquerade" Yelen said putting the note back in the envelope.  
  
"That should be fun," Sakura nodded biting her bottom lip. Eriol, Tomoyo and Ally would like to go too, she would have to call them. "We'll see what Xiao Lang thinks," she added when they walked into the hall and saw Syaoran and Ying Fa having a staring contest.  
  
"Mother, Syao is being mean" Ying Fa said not even turning around for she could feel her mother and grandmamma.  
  
"I'm not, I don't think she should hang around with Ken. I don't like him mother" Syaoran replied making Sakura smile he was just like Touya and Syaoran.  
  
"I really don't care what you like," Ying Fa said folding her arms. "Father will say yes, just you watch" she added smiling.  
  
"Say, Yes to what?" asked a voice standing at the door, everyone's head turn towards the door at the smiling figure.  
  
"Were you hiding your aura again?" Yelen asked softly, he had been doing that a lot lately wanting to surprise everyone.  
  
"Father," five voices chorused happily, a little papa (from Mei Hua) mixed into it. Ying Fa was the first to hug him followed by the others, Syaoran stood proudly waiting to shake his fathers hand like a grown boy.  
  
"Papa, Papa" Mei Hua shouted over and over smiling, this was the ritual of their family.  
  
"Hello you to you too" Xiao Lang chuckled lifting her into his arms; she was so small that she could curl into a ball in his arms. "Now what would I say yes to?" he asked giving Sakura a kiss.  
  
"Something between Ying Fa and Syaoran, I have no idea what is all about" she answered stepping back  
  
"I see, well everyone needs to go change and finish homework. Have a snack and meet me into the training room at 5:30" Syaoran stated, this was something he did everyday with them. Everyone nodded getting his or her school bags. "If you and Syaoran don't settle this little feud then I will but I suggest that you two try," he added looking at his two oldest children, who nodded obediently before heading upstairs. "It's about Ken again, isn't it?" he asked when they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Yeah, he likes Ying Fa and she him but Syaoran doesn't approve" Sakura sighed softly. She didn't see anything wrong with the boy but Syaoran, Xiao Lang and Touya thought differently. (POOR YING FA what can a girl do?)  
  
"I don't like him making such advances towards Ying Fa, she's too young" Xiao Lang said disapprovingly making Sakura raise her brow at him.  
  
"And when did we fall in love?" she asked taking Mei Hua, Xiao Lang smiled down at her getting ready to give her another kiss.  
  
"From since, we were ten" he answered softly giving her a soft kiss. "But we were meant to be" he added making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Your impossible just like Touya and Syaoran. The poor girls"  
  
"I think your right" Yelen said walking up. "It's cute that Ken likes Ying Fa but that's all it is," she added handing her son the letter.  
  
"She needs to find that out herself, please just tell Syaoran not to be so protective. He's suffocating her and that's not good," Sakura said giving up, her husband and Yelen were better judging character then she was. He nodded walking into his office with them behind.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to him later"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think I can tell my parents soon?" Ying Fa asked Ally, as she tried to finish up her homework.  
  
"I don't know but it's likely" Ally answered adjusting her glasses, her blue hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"I hope it's soon, but Syaoran won't stop being mean"  
  
"Syaoran will never stop, you're his baby sister. Even if your just one minute apart" Ally laughed blushing, Ying Fa looked at her and could gage.  
  
"I don't see how you could like my brother, he's so eh" Ying Fa said giggling at Ally's rosy face.  
  
"Whatever Ying Fa, hey I got to go. Dad is going to teach me some new spells," Ally said looking in the mirror at her reflection.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you later" Ying Fa sighed getting off Ally's bed when she turned holding a letter. She packed up her bag having finished her homework just in time.  
  
"For Syaoran, since as he never wants to drop by, he's so lazy" Ally said smiling mischievously, Ying Fa didn't say anything as she took the letter. Then an idea struck her and she smiled secretly. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Well I was thinking, that if you came to the masquerade and distracted Syaoran. He wouldn't have time to bother me and Ken" Ying Fa answered loving her brilliant idea.  
  
"I don't know, he'll be pretty angry when he finds out," Ally said softly shaking her head. Syaoran was too much like his father and that was a scary thing, no one wanted to get on his bad side.  
  
"Come on Ally, please, pretty please" Ying Fa begged doing her best puppy eyes making Ally laugh.  
  
"All right but you owe me big time" Ally answered making Ying Fa squeal jumping up as she hugged Ally tightly.  
  
"I love you, you're the best. I'll make this up to you I promise," Ying Fa babbled opening the portal for home.  
  
"I know, I'll see you next week Friday" Ally waved; Ying Fa nodded before stepping in the portal making it disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He waited patiently sitting on Ying Fa's bed, he knew where she was but didn't dare go there. He was about to leave when she popped into her room, wearing her training outfit, a bright smile on her face. "Syaoran what are you doing in my room?" she asked softly placing her bag on the floor.  
  
"Dad said we have to get this problem resolved" he answered simply getting off her bed, even though they were twins he was at least a foot taller then her.  
  
"All right, shoot" Ying Fa shrugged not losing her smile for she knew that she had a plan. He looked at his sister and knew she was up to something, heck they weren't twins for nothing.  
  
"I won't be to hard on Ken but I still don't trust him. If I see him make a move towards you that I don't approve of, don't get expect me to just sit around" Syaoran said stubbornly folding his arms. It was taking a lot for him to say that but he didn't want his sister to be mad at him. Ying Fa sighed audibly knowing she couldn't stay upset with him for too long.  
  
"Oh all right but remember what you said, and Ken won't make that kind of move towards me. He's not that kind of person," she stated proudly walking towards him, Syaoran had a perfect response but bit his tongue.  
  
"Whatever" he shrugged running his hand through his hair, he would be ready for when he did something stupid.  
  
"Great come on, lets go. I have to beat you," she said running out of the room, he smirked running after her.  
  
"Hah, you wish" he yelled and called on dash mentally smirking. "See ya," he yelled speeding past her.  
  
"Hey you cheater" Ying Fa yelled laughing. A maid gasps and held unto the vase she was cleaning when a gust of wind flew past her then another.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.later  
  
  
  
"Hey you thief, get back here" a man yelled running out of his deli after a teenage boy who skidded around a dark ally corner. When the man rounded the corner, it was empty except for a black thing that look liked a dog but larger.  
  
The animal turned its glowing silver eyes towards the man and growled menacingly showing its long white fangs, making the man stumbled back in fear before running off. The animal looked around making sure there was nothing or anyone in sight. When he was absolutely sure he started to transform into a human boy, his piercing silver eyes turning to a mixture of vivid dark blue with tiny streaks of silver.  
  
He walked slowly over to his bag to put his clothes back on. After dressing he ran his hand through long black hair and sighed heavily hating this life, so many things need to be explained. "This will have to do," he whispered picking up the meat he was able to steal without getting caught. He picked up the bag pack he had carrying the only things that was his, before running off into the night. When he reached the edge of the street that led into the trees he slowed down into a walk eating his meal. He took out a fine gold chain that had a cherry blossom pendent made out of a diamond and fingered it longingly feeling empty inside. The way he had felt since the day he had found it by the river.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what'd ya'll think? I know I took long to update but hey? What can a girl do? Please remember to Review and tell me what ya'll think okay? LOL Ja. 


	15. Running into each other

Chap. 2: "Running into each other"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: thank you to all those who reviewed LOL and I know that the fist part might be a little confusing but don't worry it'll get clearer as we go along. And I know that I didn't want to get put out two stories at the same time but I have some that I want to put out and I can't unless I get these two out of the way first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems to me that Ying Fa and Syaoran have worked things out," Sakura said softly resting against her husband's shoulder. They were all at the beach hoping to have a couple of hours to themselves.  
  
"Yeah it's a good thing because they share a tight bond" Xiao Lang replied as they kept a close eye on the kids who were in the water.  
  
"Are we going to the Honda's party?" Sakura asked softly waiting for Ying Fa to return to from the gift shop.  
  
"Yeah they want to see all of us, they claim we've been hiding for too long" he answered kissing her softly on the neck making Sakura sigh happily.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered closing her eyes momentarily but knew she didn't have to worry because Syaoran (the son) and Wei were with the children. "Would you allow Ying Fa to marry Ken if she wanted?" Syaoran paused kissing her wondering where that came from.  
  
"I don't know, he would have to prove himself worthy of my daughters hand to both me and Syaoran, and no doubt your brother and the elders," he answered softly.  
  
"In that case she'll never marry," Sakura sighed making him chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She waited patiently as the man ran up her bill, holding the bag with juice and sun block. She fixed the strap of her two-piece pink bathing suit top and sighed wondering when Ken was going to show up. She glanced behind her, her gaze scanning the deli looking briefly at everyone before she handed the guy her credit card.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled picking up her bag before walking off. A boy looked around the store before stuffing a bag of chips and a small drink in his bag not noticing that he was being watched.  
  
"Hey you boy" the cashier yelled when he headed for the door, he looked back before running for it. Pushing through the door, he bounded down the steps and into the crowd ignoring the man's frantic yell. Not looking where he was going, he collided with someone sending them both flying to the ground. He looked down only to see angry emerald eyes staring into his dark blue ones.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled getting up quickly before running off leaving a bewildered Ying Fa. She rubbed her back painfully knowing she had some scrapes, 'he had some beautiful eyes' she thought absently than shook it off.  
  
"Idiot" she mumbled angrily picking up her stuff when she came across a breathtaking gold chain. She picked it up and shuddered involuntarily taking a closer look at it, it was so very detailed that she knew it was expensive and old.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" the same cashier asked bending down; Ying Fa quickly hid the chain for reasons unknown to her. She nodded standing up with his help; she dusted herself off taking her bag from him. "I'm sorry about that, did you get a good look at his face?"  
  
"No not really, I was stunned when I fell" she answered only able to remember his gorgeous and deep dark blue eyes and she was sure she saw a tint of silver in them.  
  
"I see, well thank you," he said before walking off, she sighed heading back to her parents. 'What am I going to do with the necklace?' she thought biting her lip. 'how would she explain to her parents about it' simple if they didn't ask, she wouldn't tell them.  
  
"It's about time you got back, did you get lost?" Syaoran asked looking at his sister who was deep in thought. She looked at him and nodded no when he noticed the bruise on her leg. "How did that happen?" he asked referring to it, Ying Fa looked down and saw the bruise.  
  
"Some guy ran into to me and I fell," she answered absently sitting down.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly taking a better at it, but her daughter again only nodded. "Ying Fa are you sure your all right?" she asked again looking closely at Ying Fa's face; she had a far away expression on it.  
  
"Yes mother I'm fine, it just hurts a little" Ying Fa answered smiling; she would go to a jeweler's and see if it was stolen and how old it was.  
  
"Let me heal it" Sakura said putting her hand over it, she looked around to make sure no one was looking before she proceeded. They weren't allowed to use their powers outside the property because of photographers, that's why they had to bind Mei Hua's powers out of the house.  
  
"Thank you mom" she smiled making Sakura smile as she brushed Ying Fa's hair off her face. "Where's father?"  
  
"He's in the water with the kids," Sakura answered when she caught sight of Ken, whom she didn't know would be joining them.  
  
"Hello Li-san" Ken said smilingly, Sakura smiled giving Syaoran a warning look.  
  
"Hello Ken, how are you doing?" she asked when he sat beside Ying Fa making her blush prettily.  
  
"Wonderful, auntie said hello" Ken answered when Ying Fa put the chain in her purse, happy that Ken had finally showed up.  
  
"OH tell her I said hello," Sakura smiled Xiao Lang walked up with the rest of their kids; he looked surprised to see Ken but Sakura was the only one who saw this in his eyes. He looks questioningly at Sakura who smiled, telling with out words that she didn't know.  
  
"Hello Li-san" Ken said softly not looking Xiao Lang in the eye. Xiao Lang nodded sitting the kids down.  
  
"Mother Ken and I are going for a walk," Ying Fa said getting as she took Ken's hand. Sakura nodded and they walked off leaving all of them in silence.  
  
"I don't trust him walking with her alone," Syaoran complained folding his arms. He wished Kero were here so he could spy on them but Kero was in Tokyo with his grandpa.  
  
"She'll be fine" Sakura said resting her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy slowed to a walk looking up at the rays of the sun coming through the leaves of the large trees. Stealing food was getting too dangerous; he needed to find another way of getting it. And he still needed to find her before it was too late but he knew not how, wasn't he supposed to be born close to her? They were already supposed to be together but they weren't. He sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk of a huge Oak trying to relax. Taking the chips and drink out he opened the bag and started to eat looking for the chain, when he couldn't find it he started to get worried then frustrated. And finally when it occurred to him that he had lost it anger built up in him. "NO, Jamie you idiot" he growled throwing the bag away as he raked his hand through his hair, how the hell did he lose the only thing he had of her.  
  
He got up and started to think about where he could have lost it, then it hit him and he halted. "The girl" he whispered remembering her face, if he weren't in such a damned hurry he wouldn't have lost the necklace. "NO worries, I will simply have to get it back all I have to do is find her" he spat venomously, he didn't have the curse for nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sari walked quickly to catch up with her best friend who was bent on going to the jewelers. "Ying what's up? I thought we were going to the movies and then shopping?" she asked out of breath.  
  
"We are but I have to make a quick stop first" Ying Fa answered, her bodyguards not for behind. She held her purse close to her as they came to the store.  
  
"Don't you think you have enough jewelry?" Sari asked sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not buying anything I just want them to check something out for me" Ying Fa answered when the walked into the store. Sari quickly walked off to look at all they had and what was new while Ying Fa went to a clerk.  
  
"How may I help you?" the clerk asked looking Ying Fa over closely.  
  
"Hi I would like to have an estimate on a very precious jewelry" Ying Fa answered taking it out of her bag. She opened the golden velvet bag, took it out and placed it on counter missing when the man's eyes bulged out looking at the pendent. "I think it's crystal but I'm not sure" she added oblivious, a man next to her in his late fifties looked at the pendent then Ying Fa and finally the greedy clerk.  
  
"I see, I thinks it crystals too probably not worth that much are you looking to sell it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nope, I don't want to"  
  
"But surely a child is more interested in money" the clerk pushed on smiling as he picked up the chain.  
  
"NO I don't have any problem with money," Ying Fa answered eyeing the man closely. "Since as there is nothing you can do for me I'll take my business someplace else"  
  
"Ahem, ma'am if I'm not mistaken I would say that your crystal is a diamond" Ying Fa looked at him not believing.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked taking the chain back from the clerk.  
  
"Certainly, is it a family heirloom?" the man asked smiling, Ying Fa nodded yes handing it to him to see.  
  
"I don't know exactly how old it is but would really like to know" she said when Sari walked up.  
  
"My lord, this is old. I've never seen anything like it before" the man gasped looking closer at it as he moved it closer to see the scribbling on the back. Taking the magnifying glass off the counter he used it to see the scribbling on the back "To my beloved blossom" he read before putting back down the magnifying glass.  
  
"Hey Ying Fa did Ken give that to you?" Sari teased hearing the word blossom; Ying Fa shook her head no.  
  
"How old do you think it is?" she asked the man, whose name she still did not know.  
  
"It's very hard to say but if I'm right, I would say that your necklace here is at least a couple of centuries old" he answered making Ying Fa gasp. 'now I really have to find who it belongs to' she thought knowing that that boy had stolen it.  
  
"Thank you so much" Ying Fa said when the man handed it back to her. "I don't even know your name"  
  
"It's Wei Dong, I'm a professor at Hong Kong University and you are?"  
  
"Li Ying Fa, I must be going. Thank you again" Ying Fa said before she and Sari left leaving the man and the clerk gaping. A figure a few paces behind watched them head for the door, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets frowning deeply. He made sure to keep his distance having felt how much power she possessed and make sure to keep his hidden. He also knew that she had guards following her from a distance 'who could this girl be?' he thought making sure not to lose sight of her.  
  
  
  
"Can we go shopping now?" Sari pleaded looking all the stores they passed. Ying Fa sighed nodding okay because she had to pick up something for her and Kens date tonight. "Wonderful" Sari exclaimed clasping her hand around Ying Fa's as she dragged her over to Gucci.  
  
Why do girls love shopping so' he groaned flowing them a few paces behind, he glanced at the guards and new that they hadn't found him suspicious yet. Maybe he would be able to find something out, or how he would be able to get his necklace back.  
  
  
  
"So where are you guys going? And does Syaoran know that you two have been going out for two months?" Sari asked looking for her size in a skirt.  
  
"No one knows yet, I don't like lying to my parents but I know dad and Syaoran wouldn't agree nor would Touya and grandmamma," Ying Fa answered making Sari laugh. "It's not funny" she growled.  
  
"Yes it is, you have it bad" Sari got out through laughter neither noticing the boy who was ease dropping on their conversation. "SO anyway where are you two going?"  
  
"To the carnival" Ying Fa stated her eyes brightening she loved carnivals. "I love Ken so much, I think I fell in love with him when we first met he was so shy" Jamie wanted to gag, could she get any mushier.  
  
"I wish I had someone like that, you're so lucky. I guess you guys will be going when it opens"  
  
"Yeah, I hate it though because dad is sending the guards with me even though I don't need them" Ying Fa whined knowing that they weren't far behind.  
  
"Chill girl he ain't want no one to steal ya that's all" Sari replied as they headed to the changing rooms. "Besides your going to have fun to night, remember to tell me if he's a good kisser," she added making Ying Fa blush. "I can't believe ya'll two haven't kissed yet"  
  
"We're waiting for the right time" Ying Fa laughed thinking of how it would feel. Jamie decided to leave right then not wanting to hear any more. He knew where she was going and he would be able to find her with his keen sense of smell 'strawberries' he thought heading out of the store to find his next meal. Who would have thought he was would be spending his sixteenth birthday on the streets but he never really had a family to spend it with anyways, only foster homes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She jumped back defending her self from Syaoran's attacks. Xiao Lang watched amusedly as his wife and son battled it out in the courtyard. "She's now having trouble at against his attacks" Yelen observed in a pleased manner as the younger kids watched in glee waiting for their turn.  
  
"I know, he'll make a strong leader" Xiao Lang replied proudly, Yelen nodded knowingly. She and the elders knew that Xiao Lang and Sakura's joining was the best thing that had happened to the clan in ages now all they had to do was find suitable matches for the children so that their clan would grow stronger. She knew right now the only problem they were having was Ying Fa, the elders wouldn't approve of her marrying Ken. And they were sure that Syaoran would marry Ally and if they were lucky they would be able to get a union between Lin and Tomoyo's younger son. And then there were was Yukito's son and daughter who would inherit powers from Yue.  
  
  
  
"Better watch it mother" Syaoran warned playfully making Sakura laugh watching his movements.  
  
"I am trust me" Sakura replied when their swords clinging sound echoed across the yard. She slipped up and found herself on the ground; Syaoran thinking he had won put his guard down only to find himself on the ground also. Sakura laughed and front flipped to her feet.  
  
"Aww that was no fear, you were down. I almost had you" Syaoran laughed as he flip to his feet. Sakura watched as he moved his finger across the blade making electricity spark.  
  
"Nice trick son" Sakura observed as they circled each other sweat running down her face. She wondered where Ying Fa was; she knew she had to be here for training, she would have to have a talk with her.  
  
"All right you two rest up, Rui Lin and Xiao Rae your up next" Xiao Lang called making them stop; he knew that they were both tired. They nodded before bowing to each other, Syaoran placed his arm around his mother's shoulders since as he was a tad bit taller then her.  
  
"Father?" Lin said looking up at him with a frown on her face.  
  
"Hai sweetie?"  
  
"Whom am I going to train with?" she asked softly not wanting to miss out on the fun. (If ya'll read Cherry my love, then she looks just like Lin)  
  
"I'll go with you just as long as you promise to go easy on me. We'll give Ying Fa time to come home since, as she's late again. I wonder whom she got that from" he stated earning him a playful glare from Sakura.  
  
"Okay, I'll go easy on you" Lin beamed; she loved sparing with her father. Yelen and the others were watching Rae and Rui go at it. Since as they were identical twins they knew each others moves very well and it was sometimes hard for them to beat the other.  
  
"Lin's getting good" Syaoran commented taking a drink of his water. "It's about time you showed up," he added knowing that Ying Fa was behind.  
  
"Traffic, we kind of left late. Sorry" Ying Fa apologized sitting down. "Whom am I going up against?" she asked wrapping her hair in a bun.  
  
"Xiao Lang" Yelen answered making her gulp.  
  
"Great there's no way I'm going to win this one," she mumbled making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, I hardly ever beat him" Sakura soothed wiping her forehead with the towel. "What time is Ken picking you up?" (How old you have to be in Hong Kong to get your license? Let's just say he has his and so does Syaoran since as they are all the same age)  
  
"At six," Ying Fa answered happily.  
  
"And you know your curfew?" she asked her daughter who nodded making her smile. "Good, I convinced Xiao Lang not to make the guards follow you tonight. I know you can---"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Syaoran yelled cutting her off, everyone in China cringed and birds scattered. "Mother you can't be serious?" he huffed; Sakura smiled sheepishly knowing she shouldn't have said that. She wince seeing how much he looked like Touya and Xiao Lang at the moment with the vain that was pulsing on his forehead.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it" she said softly.  
  
"I will not allow my baby sister to go out with some guy with out security. She's lucky that I'm allowing to go at all," he yelled making all of cringe and Xiao Lang and the kids stop training.  
  
"You can't stop me, father and mother said I can go" Ying Fa shouted back in his face. "And if you interfere Syaoran you'll be sorry" 'Hoe it was not good that they had Xiao Lang and Touya's blood in them' Sakura thought holding her head.  
  
"I can too I forbid you, Ken is a low---" Syaoran growled his eyes flashing dangerously but Ying Fa matched him as she tried not to cry. "He's a pervert" he finally got out making her burst out in tears.  
  
"I hate you Syaoran, you're mean. At least Ken doesn't make me feel this way" Ying Fa screamed making thunder crash as she stormed off to her room in tears. Syaoran looked at her knowing that he might have went too far, he didn't want to make her cry but why couldn't she just see?  
  
"Syaoran, that wasn't called for" Sakura chided going after Ying Fa, he looked down and sighed. "I just don't trust him," he whispered feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up only to Yelen smiling at him.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll see soon enough," Yelen spoke softly making him nod when Xiao Lang walked up frowning. Syaoran looked away at the look his father gave him.  
  
"Syaoran I know that you don't like Ken but that doesn't mean you should hurt Ying Fa trying to make her understand. She has to make that choice her self, you understand?" he stated in a patient tone.  
  
"Yes father, can I go and shower?" he asked getting up, Xiao Lang nodded and watched him go. "How come we weren't like that when we were teenagers?" he asked his mother who smiled getting up.  
  
"You and Sakura had too much to worry about so you two never had the chance but he's much like you and her over protective brother, poor girls. With you males in the family they'll never get married" she laughed looking at her grandchildren.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This sucks" he whispered walking along with the road, he knew he was looking for a girl. The one who he couldn't see in his dreams and now he had lost the only thing he had of her. "I wish there was someone I could talk to, someone who could tell me anything useful" he spoke to himself. He knew that if he found the girl then he would mostly likely find the other old guy who took her away and swore to kill him. In truth he wasn't so sure he wanted to meet this guy, all he wanted was to find her but first he had to get the necklace back and he would do that tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: it's funny how I used the same name in Wild things. But I love that name Jamie, it has a special meaning to me, so don't mind. LOL anyways please remember to review and tell me what ya think JA. 


	16. First Confrontation

Chap. 3: "First Confrontation"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope this still isn't Confusing to ya'll. I don't want to it to be confusing but I wrote this to please those who really wanted a sequel LOL and I hope you guys enjoy peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa's eyes lit up seeing all the pretty lights and stands as she held Ken's warm hand. "This is so Kawaii" she beamed pulling him along; Ken smiled at his hyper girl friend. "Oh can we play one of the games?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure you want me to win you something?" He asked winking at her; Ying Fa nodded trying to hide her blush. "All right, I'm gonna get you the biggest bear they have" he said pointing to it, the man in the booth smiled walking up.  
  
"You want to try and win something for your girlfriend?" he asked making Ying Fa blush.  
  
"Yeah I'm going win her the big brown bear over there" Ken answered giving him the money.  
  
  
  
Jamie sat on the bench a few feet away eating cotton candy, he made sure to keep an eye on her and to his luck there was no guard with her just the boy. The only thing he had to worry about was the girl the boy had no power. "Come on go somewhere with little people" he knew that all he had to go was get her purse; he could feel the necklace in it. He watched as she laughed taking the bear from the boy, and for the first time noticed how pretty she was. Actually she was really pretty and from what he had found out she was also part to the Li Clan that's why she was so powerful. "I'll get what's mine and be out of their way," he whispered not wanting to get into confrontation with her family.  
  
He leapt off the bench when they started to walk, he didn't know how long they had been at this stupid thing, an hour maybe but it was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Ying Fa asked when Ken led her away from the crowd.  
  
"It's a surprise don't worry, I'll protect you" he whispered making her laugh because he knew how powerful she was.  
  
"All right" Ying Fa laughed not knowing it was a bad idea to leave the crowd. Jamie smiled tossing the cotton candy stick away and went the other direction following her strong blue aura. Ying Fa held unto Ken's hand as he led her up a cliff, she made sure not to slip wondering how he knew of this place.  
  
"We're almost there" Ken smiled winking at her, she thanked god that it was dark so he couldn't see how red her face was. "Close you eyes, I'll lead you," he whispered, she nodded doing as he said. They walked for a while before stopping; she wanted to see where they were.  
  
"Can I look now?" she asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes" he answered when she opened her eyes; she gasped overlooking the carnival that sat next to the ocean.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed when he hugged her from behind, shivering when his lips touched her neck.  
  
"I knew you would love it," he whispered turning her around to face him. She gulped and closed her eyes when he started to descend towards her.  
  
"I don't mean to break up this little make out session but you've got something the belongs to me" a voice laughed making Ken stop inches from her lips, they both looked around but saw no one. Ying Fa was very angry at who ever it was for interrupting her first kiss.  
  
"Whose there?" Ken yelled moving in front of Ying Fa, who felt the pendent where her sword was.  
  
"Stop playing games" Ying Fa warned, "Come out coward" she ordered looking around. She and Ken looked closely at the boy who stepped out from the shadows, he looked familiar but Ying Fa couldn't place him.  
  
"You better get out of here before I kick your ass" Ken yelled angrily wondering where this guy came from. He looked like he hadn't changed clothes in ages, his jean was washed out and the black T-shirt faded and he needed a haircut badly.  
  
"All I want is what is mine, so hand it over Ying Fa" Jamie declared holding out his hand. He could feel her power level rise, but he cared not because they were matched; he wouldn't have a problem fighting her.  
  
"I don't have anything that belongs to you" Ying Fa called back looking over Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you do all I want is the necklace you have for me" Jamie said calmly, he saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Your the thief, I will not hand it over to you" Ying Fa stated shaking her head no, this made Jamie frown.  
  
"Listen it's not yours and I did not steal it, just hand it over before I get mad" he growled, something about him made her very uneasy.  
  
"No" she got out making Jamie smile.  
  
"Have it your way"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was passing Lin some more juice, when she felt it. The glass shattered on the floor making Mei Hua start to cry. "Xiao Lang do you feel it?" she got out eyes wide, he nodding standing up.  
  
"It's close to Ying Fa, I can't tell if it's evil or not but it's angry and she's scared" he started sharply looking at his family.  
  
"My lord where on earth did that come from?" Yelen said feeling the strong silver aura radiating anger.  
  
" I don't know but we have to get to Ying Fa," Sakura said frantically running out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She gasped stepping back when his aura flew through her, 'no he has powers' she thought clutching her pendent. "Hand it over, or your boyfriend will be sorry" Jamie ordered seeing that he had her attention, Ken still had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Ken asked looking back at Ying Fa. "Does he have power?"  
  
"Hai, but I'm not handing up the necklace," Ying Fa yelled back stepping in front of Ken to protect him. "If you want it you have to fight for it," she challenges making her sword transform.  
  
"Fine it your way" Jamie spoke holding out his hand making lightening strike and thunder crash. Ying Fa and Ken watched in awe when the lightening touched his hand forming a sword made out of pure electricity. "Now let's get down to business" he urged walking towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Fine," Ying Fa said getting into a stance. "Fiery, come forth and attack," she commanded smiling.  
  
"Water god, I call upon you" Jamie yelled smiling devilishly, making Ying Fa see that he had western magic and obviously eastern. She pushed Ken out of way and jumped when fire and water collided making a blast of steam.  
  
Ken got off the ground just in time to see Ying Fa jump back blocking the boy's attacks. Her sword was useless because Jamie's would go right through it, making her have to work harder.  
  
"Earth" Jamie commanded making a large block of earth come up, he push his hand forward making it fly towards Ying Fa.  
  
"Through" she yelled closing her eyes, Jamie smiled seeing her pass through it as he went straight for her.  
  
"Ying Fa watch out," Ken yelled making her open her eyes, but she was too late and was sent flying backwards from Jamie's kick. He didn't like fighting a girl but he knew if he messed up he would regret it.  
  
"Oh you are so going to pay for ruining my night" Ying Fa growled getting up; she got even more mad when he just smiled at her.  
  
"All I want is what is mine, I don't want to fight" Jamie stated holding out his hand in a friendly manner but Ying Fa would hear none of it.  
  
"Don't bet on it," she hissed. She didn't know what card to use and she couldn't use her sword because of his 'this sucks' she thought. "Lightening" she whispered making the large animal appear in the sky, Jamie looked up and smiled.  
  
"Not bad" he commented dryly not losing the smiled on his face.  
  
"Attack, wood bind him," she yelled feeling excited for some odd reason.  
  
"Teleport" he shouted and to her amazement he disappeared transporting a few feet away. "Thunderbolt" he called his fist hitting the ground. Ying Fa stood unable to move as the large bolt of electricity came flying towards her.  
  
"NO" she screamed shielding her eyes, she gasped feeling her body being pulled out its path.  
  
"Time come to my aide" Syaoran yelled glaring hard at Jamie as he landed on his feet with Ying Fa in his arms. Everything stopped but not Jamie and he was surprised about that.  
  
"That's a nice trick but all I want is what is she has that's mine" Jamie said knowing that he had to be careful. He sniffed the air smelling trouble 'more powers coming this way' he thought.  
  
"SO that doesn't work on you ay?" Syaoran spat still holding Ying Fa. "Well how about this, Windy, fiery and lightening to come forth and attack" he yelled Jamie groaned jumping back but he wasn't fast enough to windy and was sent flying into a tree backing it. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at Ying Fa, who nodded holding unto him. Her eyes widened seeing fire heading towards them.  
  
"Syaoran look out" she screamed when he turned but he knew they wouldn't have time to or enough power to block it.  
  
"Shield" he called anyways praying it would work before it hit it was surrounded by the water element and watery. Jamie looked in the sky and saw a man and woman with wings; he could feel their immense amount of power and gulp.  
  
"A mere boy has that much power" Sakura observed looking at Jamie, Syaoran nodded frowning. He was expecting a man not a boy, his power was higher then Ying Fa and Syaoran and that wasn't a good thing. They didn't even know how much he was holding back. When they landed on the ground he could feel the boys feelings but when he felt Syaoran probing he quickly masked them.  
  
"Wait," Sakura shouted seeing him turn and run her eyes widen seeing him get smaller and darker. "Syaoran no" she yelled seeing her son go after him.  
  
"I'll go after him see if Ying Fa is all right" Xiao Lang stated following his son. Sakura ran over to her daughter seeing that she was trembling; when she hugged her Ying Fa broke out in tears.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly hugging her daughter who nodded no.  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang and Syaoran moved through the trees trying to follow the animal they were chasing but Jamie could move faster then them. "Shit" Xiao Lang cursed holding his sword as he flew.  
  
Jamie looked back worriedly seeing that they were gaining on him; he concentrated on making his power disappear before he teleported.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up when the silver aura disappeared still hugging Ying Fa when Ken walked up holding her bag. "Is she okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah just shaken up, what where you two doing up here?" Sakura asked when Ken blushed she looked down not even wanting to know the answer. She looked up when Syaoran and Xiao Lang appeared both with identical frowns but Syaoran aimed his at Ken.  
  
"What if anything happened to her? You couldn't even protect her" he yelled angrily holding unto his sword tightly before it disappeared. "Ying Fa, are you okay?" he asked touching her shoulder, she nodded sniffling.  
  
"It's not Ken's fault, don't blame him Syaoran," she whispered making her brother calm down.  
  
"What happened to him?" Sakura asked knowing that when a power disappeared it only meant two things.  
  
"He hid his power and just disappeared in thin air, I don't know how he did it" Xiao Lang frowned putting his pendent on. "Come on lets go home, do you have your car?" he asked looking at Ken who nodded. He knew that Li wasn't happy that he had dragged Ying Fa in such a secluded place but how was he supposed to know?  
  
"Ying Fa will talk to you later, Ken" Sakura said taking her daughter's bag from him. He nodded watching Xiao Lang called up a portal, they all walked into it before it closed.  
  
"So much for that" he grumbled kicking the dirt. Syaoran was starting to get on his nerves; he could see why his mother never liked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen looked up when they appeared in the room. "Is everyone all right?" she asked walking up to him or her, Xiao Lang nodding still having his frown. "What was it?"  
  
"A boy" he answered simply surprising her.  
  
"A boy? There can't be any other as strong as any of you. Are you sure it was a boy? If it was a man then I could understand"  
  
"Yes grandmamma it was a boy" Ying Fa whispered looking up; her face had dirt marks and her clothing torn in some places.  
  
"But why would he attack you? I don't understand" Sakura frowning hoping it wasn't another power hungry magician.  
  
"He said that Ying Fa had something that belonged to him" Syaoran added making them all look at him. He sat down still in a horrible mood one thing he had to thank that boy for was stopping the kiss but other then that he wanted him dead.  
  
"The first time I saw him was when we were at the beach yesterday, he was the one who bumped into me. When he left a necklace was left behind, I thought he had stolen it so I kept it and went to check. And I thought it was fake" Ying Fa answered looking up; she hated being the center of attention.  
  
"And?" Xiao Lang urged wanting to find out more about this boy.  
  
"Well I only went to a jeweler I haven't be to the police yet and its not fake" she answered.  
  
"Do you have it with you?" Yelen asked seeing her scared expression.  
  
"Hai grandmamma" she answered taking it out of her purse, she placed it on the table before them.  
  
"Wow, that's not fake?" Syaoran asked looking at the large stone, Ying Fa nodded yes.  
  
"That's why I kept it and wouldn't give it back" she spoke when Syaoran picked it up. "This guy said that is was more then a century old,"  
  
"I'll have to ask Eriol and the elders about this when he arrives" Xiao Lang said looking at the stone.  
  
"It even has on ancient engraving on it, it says to my blossom" Ying Fa continued making everyone look at her. "Well anyway that's the guy said, do you think he'll come here for it?"  
  
"No, he knows he's out numbered so he won't come here and that's a good thing" Xiao Lang continued picking up the pendent. "Your lucky Syaoran showed up when he did," he added handing the necklace back to her much to their surprise.  
  
"I've never seen anyone so strong outside the family, he even looked stronger then great Aunt Celesta" Ying Fa stated sitting on the floor as she gazed into the diamond. "I couldn't use my sword and every attack I used he had on to counter it. He even knows how to teleport just like that"  
  
"How come you couldn't use your sword?" Sakura asked frowning this was definitely not good.  
  
"Because his was made out of pure electricity so mine just want right through it. He knows eastern and western magic" she answered "But his powers are only elemental"  
  
"And he has the ability to transform into a black wolf" Xiao Lang inputted Sakura looked at him. "That's why I had to fly through trees and Syaoran use dash, we couldn't keep up"  
  
"So in short there's a young boy around Ying Fa and Syaoran's age running around Hong Kong with amazing elemental powers. And now he's after Ying Fa because she has a necklace that belongs to him. I'll talk to the elder in the morning about this" Yelen summarized rubbing her temple this was the last thing they needed, at least there was only one of him.  
  
"You two should head up to bed, it's late" Sakura spoke softly they nodded getting up.  
  
"Night mother," Syaoran said kissing Sakura on the cheek. "Grandmamma" he said doing the same, and then he hugged his father. "Father"  
  
"Good night Syaoran" they all said, Ying Fa did the same but Sakura held unto her hand and looked at her palms.  
  
"I'm okay," Ying Fa said but Sakura healed the scraps anyways. "Arigatou mama" she said hugging Sakura.  
  
"Good night sweetie" Sakura replied, she, Yelen and Syaoran watched them leave before they all sighed. "What do we do now?" she asked resting against her husband.  
  
"We increase the guards but I know he won't come. I saw how he got thrown into the tree by Syaoran it must have hurt him" Xiao Lang stated hugging her. "But just to be on the safe side, we don't know if it's only him"  
  
"Let's hope it's only him" Yelen frowned getting up with them, Sakura was thinking the same thing.  
  
"But if he only wants his necklace why can't we just give it to him?" she inquired they looked at her knowing she had a good point.  
  
"We'll give it back to him once we know what it is. And we won't until Eriol arrive next week. So he'll have to wait"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked out of her bathroom drying out her hair as she walked over to the balcony doors. "Who are you?" she whispered looking up at the full moon, his face kept on flashing before her eyes. 'So much power, what if Syaoran hadn't arrived? Or mom and dad, would you have killed us?' she thought grimly turning from the door. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the necklace, it seemed to glisten even more in the moonlight.  
  
"Why are you so important to him?" she thought aloud picking up. She looked at her throat that all ready had three gold chains around it but she couldn't fight the urge to put it on. "I just want to see how it looks" she sighed just resting it around her neck. "Beautiful" she whispered touching the stone not noticing that it clasped all by it self until she went to take it off. "No, no come off" she gasped her eyes widening seeing the color change to a gorgeous pink.  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO is it getting more interesting? LOL a little action and now this should get more interesting. At least I hope it does. 


	17. Healing Process

Chap. 4: "Healing process"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp here's the next chappie, I don't really have much to say but thank ya'll for reviewing it really means a lot to me.I hope ya'll enjoyed the last action part and ting. And I hope you like Jamie, cause I love him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie floated in the cave; he couldn't lie on his back or his stomach. The cuts he had gotten from the impact with the tree hadn't healed yet and he knew he had broken a couple of ribs. Now he wasn't able to go for his necklace, he knew he shouldn't have played with the stupid girl. Next time he wouldn't waste time with such foolish games. "Next time I'll get" he whispered putting his hand to his flute but grimaced in pain for the simple movement. And to add to his problem he hadn't eaten anything since then and hadn't a clue what day it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa's eyes slowly opened when her alarm clock went off, her eyes burnt when she opened them. She had been up all night again trying to get the stupid necklace off to no avail, what was she going to do? "I'll go to Ally's and asked for help" she whispered sighing; she was going to be in so much trouble. Pushing that out of her mind, she headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school thanking god that they wore a tie so no one would see the thing. It was all ready Wednesday, and still that boy hadn't made an appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked wanting to leave for school, he played with his keys waiting for her to come down. The others were all ready gone now it was only them that had to leave.  
  
"I'm sure she's on her way" Sakura sighed as if on cue Ying Fa came flying down the stairs literally.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep" she yawned holding her bag in one hand and her hairbrush in the other.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly thinking she was sick.  
  
"Ha mama" Ying Fa said kissing Sakura's cheek before she followed Syaoran out the door. She watched them get into Syaoran's jeep Cherokee and drive off before she closed the door.  
  
"What's the matter with Ying Fa?" Xiao Lang asked walking to Sakura, who smiled giving him a kiss.  
  
"She didn't get any sleep last night" Sakura answered softly looking into her husband's eyes.  
  
"Mother has Mei Hua why don't we go upstairs before we go see the elders?" he whispered making her blush prettily.  
  
"Why not" Sakura murmured capturing his lip in a sweet kiss. Yelen walked into the room just in time to see them disappear.  
  
"Hopefully they'll give me more grandchildren" she mused turning around with Mei Hua. "Mommy and daddy are being naughty again, so it's just you and me"  
  
"Naughty" Mei Hua squealed clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She rested her head on the window looking at all the trees pass by, closing her eyes she stopped counting them because it was making her dizzy. "When are you going to see Ally?" Syaoran asked making Ying Fa sat up only to rest back.  
  
"Today, do you want me to give her a letter for you?" Ying Fa asked softly.  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind" Syaoran answered they were a block school and she wasn't her usual bubbly self.  
  
"Why don't you go and visit her?" she asked surprising him. "She would like it if you did you know"  
  
"I don't know how uncle Eriol and auntie Tomoyo will react to me visiting" he sighed making laugh.  
  
"The invincible Syaoran is actually afraid of something. Oh come on they wouldn't mind at all so stop making stupid excuses" Ying Fa laughed when they pulled into the school yard, Syaoran shot her a glare but she just ignored him. "I mean it"  
  
"We'll see," he muttered turning off the car, Ying Fa sighed getting her backpack. When they got out, she started to brush her tangles tresses when Sari and Syaoran's friend Marcus walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" she asked straight off, she was absent from school since as she was out of town. Syaoran laugh which made Ying Fa glare at him before she stomped on his foot and ran off with Sari leaving a growling Syaoran as he held his foot.  
  
"Man she must have it out to get you" Marcus laughed sadly looking at his friend. Who was the most wanted guy in school just like his sister who was wanted by a lot of guys.  
  
"She's just mad because her date got ruined" Syaoran mumbled as they walked into the school building.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sari asked as they got their books, Ying Fa sighed closing her locker.  
  
"We were so close but then we got interrupted and I just went home after that" Ying Fa answered. "I really don't even want to mention that my parents were the ones to bring me home" she muttered making Sari's eyes widen as she tried to hide her shock.  
  
"I can feel your pain, come on lets get to class before we're late" Sari said patting Ying Fa's back sympathetically. She groaned knowing that her fist class was algebra 2 (I HATE ALGEBRA). She was sure she wouldn't be passing that class with flying colors she didn't know how Syaoran got it. But her mother had said I got her bad luck for math.  
  
We walked into the class and headed to straight to our seats, hers was next to the window so she could daydream about Ken in order to survive this dreadful class. She didn't know but half way through the class she sore she could hear a flute being played 'beautiful' she thought sighing as she rested her head on her desk being lulled to sleep by it. She felt like she was being surrounded, being covered in a soft warm blanket. 'So beautiful' she thought as her eyes dropped shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard it, at first he wasn't so sure if it was really there but now that he listened it was clear as day. "Hey Marcus, do you hear anything?" he nudged in his friend in the side breaking him from his little flirting session.  
  
"What? I don't hear anything. Syaoran are you okay man?" he asked wishing he wasn't interrupted from his little game of cat and mouse. Syaoran looked at his friend and wondered if he ever thought about anything else but that was highly unlikely. 'I'll ask Ying Fa' he thought trying to block out the sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" she screamed waking up when the teacher drop the test book on the desk making the class laugh. "Am I boring you Miss Li?" Mrs. Crackle inquired her spectacles on the bridge of her nose making her look like a mongoose this made Ying Fa giggle a little disoriented.  
  
"No I have told you how you have a keen resemblance to a mongoose?" she laughed making the class gasp. And Mrs. Crackle glower her lips pursed together, as strands of her hair fell out of her lose bun.  
  
"What an insolent child you are, out of my class this minute. I'm calling your parents," she stated pointing to the door, Ying Fa sighed getting books. This was not going to go well with her parents, why on earth did she have to go blurt that out? She held her head down as she walked out the door not wanting to see the looks everyone would be throwing at her. She didn't even bother going to the principal's office because she knew the whole routine, Mrs. Crackle would use the phone on her room and call her parents where they would immediately pick her up.  
  
"I hope mom is the one to pick me up" she whispered tugging her bag behind her 'please don't make them be angry' she prayed pushing the school doors open.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Yelen returns home please tell her that I went to pick Ying Fa up," Sakura told Wei who was carrying Mei Hua in his arms as they walked to Sakura's car.  
  
"Hai Sakura-san" Wei said bending over the convertible to put Mei Hua in. "Be good for mommy" he spoke tickling her. Mei Hua squealed looking up at him as if telling him she understood.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be back in no time" Sakura said turning the car on, Wei nodded stepping back. She pulled off wondering why on earth Ying Fa would insult one of the teachers. She had never done so before and now this, she hoped that would be the first and last of such a matter. "I hope it has nothing to do with that boy" she whispered knowing that they had to go and speak with the elders today in hopes of figuring out who this boy was and if he was good or bad. "Please make him good," she pleaded putting on her sunglasses.  
  
  
  
A leaves flew off the ground as her car drove by, Jamie jumped from the tree making sure to hide his powers. He had had a good look of the Li mansion and wondered if he was being mocked. How the hell was he going to get the stupid necklace back in a house the size of that? "It doesn't matter now anyways" he winced his ribs and back complaining about the movements he was making. He would have to make sure to watch out for all of them. He couldn't afford to be ganged up on again and from what he could tell there was at least four more with such high power levels, excluding the parents and Ying Fa and Syaoran, and a few minor ones.  
  
He needed at least two more days to heal properly before he could even consider getting the necklace back. He didn't know why he had to go through this much trouble when it belonged to him in the first place. "Stupid girl" he muttered under his breath  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up when a car pulled through the school gates and sighed seeing that it was her mother. Getting her bag she got up and walked down the steps to the car that had stopped. When Sakura took off the shades Ying Fa could see concern in her eyes and smiled reassuringly as she got in. "I'm sorry mother" she whispered buckling up, when Sakura pulled off.  
  
"Tell me what happened" Sakura stated turning toward downtown, she needed to pick up their costumes for the Honda's Masquerade.  
  
"I don't know, I was sitting in class when I heard this music playing. It sounded like a flute so I listened closely to its enchanting melody" she started frowning, now that she thought of it she had felt a tinge of magic mixed with the song. "Then I started to fall asleep and I couldn't stop my self. When the teacher scared me out of my sleep, I said the first thing that popped into my mind"  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked stopping at the corner, she glanced at Ying Fa as she waited for the light to turn green.  
  
"I told her how she has a keen resemblance to a mongoose," Ying Fa answered making Sakura laugh much to her surprise.  
  
"I know, I remember when we had to meet her" Sakura spoke remembering the lady a small smile on her face. "I didn't mean to say it right?"  
  
"No mother it just came out, she scared me half to death luckily I didn't have my other reflex" Ying Fa sighed. Sakura knew she was right it was a good thing they knew how to control their powers.  
  
"Just as long as you don't do it again, and don't worry we'll let you off this time" Sakura responded. "Oh I don't want you going anywhere with out one of us with you. Your father and I don't think its safe with this boy still out there" she frowned, Ying Fa sighed nodding.  
  
"But mother I can handle him, the last time I wasn't prepared" Ying Fa objected softly even though she wasn't sure she was right.  
  
"I know that you can take care of your self Ying Fa but that's besides the point. I don't want you going anywhere without one of us with you; we don't know what this boy is capable of. If Ken wants to see you he's going to have to come to the house or wait until the masquerade"  
  
"I understand I don't see why that stupid necklace is so important to him. He looks homeless how could he own such a valuable thing?" Ying Fa asked looking at her mother; it just didn't make any sense.  
  
"How do you know he's homeless?" Sakura inquired eyeing her daughter.  
  
"Because he's a thief, and Ken told me he had a good look at him. He said the boy looked like he had been wearing the same clothing for god knows how long," Ying Fa answered making Sakura nod.  
  
"Maybe if we're able to talk to him, we'll be able to find out if he has a family"  
  
"Kaa-san can I ask you something?" Sakura looked at Ying Fa briefly nodding for her to continue. "Did dad's family and your family agree right away to your choices about the feelings you had for each other?"  
  
"No they didn't at first but as we got older they started to lighten up, unfortunately we were the only ones who hadn't said anything about our feelings" Sakura answered blushing lightly remembering what had happened the night before Tomoyo and Eriol left. "If this is about you and Ken my only advice is to make sure that your feelings for him are true and that he returns them"  
  
"How do you know?" Ying Fa asked wanting to know badly, so she could know.  
  
"You know by the things he does for you, how he acts and what he says. And if you can't tell then tell him how you feel before it's too late. Ying Fa promise me you won't rush into anything"  
  
"I promise, and mother"  
  
"Hai?" Sakura said pulling into the parking lot.  
  
"I love you" Ying Fa answered making her smile brightly, Ying Fa smiled looking at her mother's beauty ' it seems as if time has stopped for her and dad, they looked the same'. She still had to use her id wherever she went and we thought it was funny'  
  
"I love you too sweetie" Sakura laughed getting out, while Ying Fa got Mei Hua. Sakura looked at her daughter and couldn't help but feel proud but she was worried that Ying Fa would move too fast and Ken would hurt her like everyone had been saying. "Giorgio still wants to know if you'll change your mind and do with summer catalog with me. He's convinced that we'd make the magazine sell like no other.  
  
"I doubt he needs me to model when he has you mother, no other model comes close to you" Ying Fa replied when Sakura placed her arm around her shoulder. "But if you want me to spoil your shoot I wouldn't mind modeling for him"  
  
"Wonderful maybe we can dye your hair my color and you can be me" Sakura laughed her emerald eyes sparkling. "I don't see how anyone could get us mixed up when I'm so old"  
  
"Oh please don't even start that, in three years we'll be clubbing together" Ying Fa pointed out making Sakura laugh looking at her skeptically. "No really I wouldn't mind going out with you and papa, it would be a night to remember. How do you think I made cheerleading captain?" she whispered  
  
"How?" asked softly when she opened the store doors.  
  
"I used your old moves of course, why do you think I asked auntie Tomoyo for all the tapes" Ying Fa answered bluntly making Sakura laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Come on let's go shopping, I have to pick something's up for the boys and Lin" Sakura spoke dragging Ying Fa along eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A candle flickered in a dark room, jumping from the soft wind that found its ways through the twist and turns of the mountain. In the center of the room a man stood looking into a fountain, his wrinkled hands resting on the edges. "So you've finally showed yourself" he spoke to no one in particular in a rusty voice. His black eyes followed the swift movements of the black wolf. "Yes lead me to her, and you'll watch again while I take her from you. And this time I'll kill you in the process; foolish thinking you could escape my clutches.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: That's it for now, remember to review and tell me your thoughts. 


	18. Get if off me

Chap. 5: "Get it off me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey ya'll well here I am again with the latest chapter for this story. I'm so tired, I didn't get any sleep last night, anyways. I really don't have much to say and I hope, like always, that you guys will enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laid in the field looking up at the mid day sky, his body had finally healed itself and now he was ready to go and get what was rightfully his. A smile formed on his lips knowing that he would soon be with it again. Unfortunately the Li's were going out tonight and they had been keeping a close on the girl they called 'Ying Fa'. "You'll be seeing me at this little gathering" he whispered getting up to go and fetch his costume, well more like steal since as he had nothing to trade in return.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li estate.  
  
  
  
  
  
They waited patiently in the living room for the arrival of Eriol and his family; Xiao Lang thought it funny how his son wouldn't stop fidgeting. "Stop moving around so much" he whispered making Syaoran come to halt looking up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Can't help it father" he replied. Xiao Lang was about to give him some advice when a portal opened up and one by one the four visitors walked through. Their ten year old son Eli ran over to Xiao Rae and Rui Lin automatically, ready to cause disruption.  
  
"Ying Fa" Ally exclaimed running to her best friend, they hugged each other laughing happily. "Oh this is going to be a wonderful weekend," she whispered mischievously winking at Syaoran who turned red and had to look away.  
  
"Naturally" Ying Fa replied stepping back. "I have to talk to you before we go and see the elders" she whispered. Ally nodded and they walked out of the room to somewhere more private.  
  
"Anything?" Eriol smiled looking at Xiao Lang who nodded no sighing. "Well that's a change can I see this jewel my cute little descendent?"  
  
"Don't call me that Hirragizawa" Xiao Lang growled glaring at him but Eriol just smiled in return. "Ying Fa has it and as you can see she just disappeared. Lin go and get your sister, tell her to meet us at the temple"  
  
"Yes daddy" Lin nodded running out the room.  
  
"I want to see the outfits you got then we can compare. I know mine looks better then them" Tomoyo whined as they walked, Sakura sweat drop at her best friend sighing.  
  
"All right Tomoyo but I didn't want to put more stress on you knowing how your running that business" Sakura replied hugging her friend.  
  
"I know but at least I'll be able to get Kawaii photos to add to my collection" she laughed making everyone look at her strangely; some habits are just too hard to die.  
  
"I don't see why your mother is so happy about taking pictures of us," Xiao Rae whispered to the two boys who nodded.  
  
"I don't know either and she's my mother. Father and I don't even try to comprehend, hey want to go and play some tricks? I can teach you the new spells father taught me," Eli said slyly making the other two boys nod eagerly. The only time they got in real trouble was when Eli was over but they loved it.  
  
"Dad, can we go and play?" Rui Lin asked. Xiao Lang nodded absently listening to Eriol's thoughts on this boy who they knew nothing about. And whenever they got in trouble the ultimate punishment was having their powers bind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ally do something," Ying Fa pleaded as her friend examined the necklace closely  
  
"I don't know what to do, I don't understand how come there isn't a latch on it. It's just a chain" Ally replied frowning. "Have you tried breaking it off?"  
  
"Hai I even tried using the fight card's strength and that didn't even work" Ying Fa groaned dropping to her bed with Ally. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know" Ally answered when Lin walked into the room.  
  
"Ying father wants us to meet them in the temple right away" she said smiling at her sisters' face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it" Ying Fa sighed getting off her bed to meet her doom, she could see the elders stern face, and piercing eyes aimed at her. "Might as well get this over with," she grumbled folding her arms.  
  
"Don't worry it can't be all that bad" Ally assured patting her friends back with a smile on her face. Ying Fa looked skeptically at her friend, making Ally laugh.  
  
"For some strange reason I don't believe you"  
  
"I don't believer me either" Ally laughed making Ying Fa slaps her playfully. "By the way how are things with Ken? It sucks that that kid ruined your first kiss"  
  
"Yeah I know but that's what we have tonight for and there's no way anyone is going to ruin this for him and I" Ying Fa answered. When they reached the doors that led to the temple, they made sure they were presentable before entering into the large room.  
  
All eyes turned on them as they made their hasty entrance; they bowed to the elders before taking their positions with the others on the ground in front of them. "It's about time you two arrived" Syaoran whispered softly. He sure not to look at Ally in fear that his body might have some kind of unwanted reaction to her even though at the moment her bouncy red aura was currently brushing against his.  
  
"Well let us get this started, where is the necklace?" the first elder spoke up making Ying Fa gulp nervously closing her eyes.  
  
"Ying Fa has the necklace," Sakura stated looking at her daughter who still hadn't moved.  
  
"Ying Fa we're waiting" Xiao Lang said frowning at the fact that she still hadn't said anything. If she didn't change her attitude they would soon have to have a talk, he had heard about her being sent home from school and frankly he didn't like that one bit.  
  
"Is something the matter? Where's the necklace?" Yelen inquired seeing the impatience in the elders' eyes at her slowness. She knew that they were still strict about punishment for disobedience and right now she was trotting on dangerous territory.  
  
"Child we're waiting" one the of the elders boom making them cringe. Sakura didn't like the fact that they were yelling at her daughter and she could barely keep her aura from exploding with her feelings.  
  
"Ying Fa sweetie did you misplace it? If you did that's all you have to say," she whispered softly reaching for her daughter's hand ignoring the rule of not showing affection. Ying Fa looked at her mother with worried eyes then at her father only seeing his concern for what would happen if she didn't speak up.  
  
"I have the necklace," she whispered making them all sigh; Sakura smiled nodding for her to continue. "But I can't give it to you"  
  
"And WHY not?" another shouted. Syaoran's hand clenched hating how they were yelling at his sister but he kept his mouth shut not knowing how much longer he would be able to do so.  
  
"I placed it on my neck to see how it would look, I didn't latch it but when I went to take it off it wouldn't budge" Ying Fa finally stated making Sakura and Yelen gasp as she moved her shirt displaying the necklace. "I've tried everything to get it off but it won't budge, there isn't even a latch. I was afraid to say anything, I didn't want to get in trouble" Eriol got up smiling softly at her scared expression. He bent down next to her and moved her hair to see for himself.  
  
"It indeed does not have a latch which is quite odd," he stated making Xiao Lang move to see like Sakura and Yelen.  
  
"How are we going to get it off her neck?" Sakura asked in panic that something might happen to Ying Fa. She looked at Xiao Lang when he reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"It's bounded by a strong spell I don't think there's a way to get it off. And if there is then only the boy who had it will know" Eriol claimed letting Ying Fa's long tresses go. He stood up and adjusted his glasses looking at the elders who were frowning.  
  
"Then there is only one solution" Kai, the head elder and nicest one spoke with authority.  
  
"And what is that? We have to get that thing off my daughters neck as soon as possible" Xiao Lang growled softly but his voice was still loud in the quietness of the room.  
  
"Certainly and as Clow-san said only the boy can do that we have to trap him" Kai answered smirking as he got up and stepped down to where they were.  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked not wanting to use her daughter as bate, so if that was his plan then it was certainly out of the question.  
  
"At the party tonight, he'll no doubt show up" Kai thought aloud his hands clasped behind his back. "We'll be ready for when he shows up"  
  
"How will it be explained to all the guests?" Tomoyo finally asked making her presence noticeable. She had been allowed to be present because she was Eriol's wife or as they called him Clow-san.  
  
"Sleep" Sakura spoke.  
  
"All right that will work, we'll trap him and take him here for further questioning" Xiao Lang stated nodding in agreement. "Since as we'll all be there we should be able to out smart him, this time he won't get away. And we won't underestimate him"  
  
"And what of the younger children?" Sakura asked frowning. She had thought that the encounter with Celesta would have been the last but that would have been too good.  
  
"Xiao Lang's sisters and I will keep an eye on them. I don't believe that it'll take all of you to get this boy, he's only a tad bit stronger then Ying Fa and Syaoran" Yelen confirmed confidently.  
  
"Grandmamma, he has tricks and knows how to use his power well. That night he was only playing around with Ying Fa. I could tell it was a lucky shot that I was able to send him flying into a tree" Syaoran objected standing up with Ally who looked scared. "If it wasn't for mother using windy we would have been hit"  
  
"That's is of no significance, we are the Li Clan and no one will walk on us especially a mere boy. We'll get him tonight and he'll talk and tell us what we want to know even if we have to beat it out of him" one elder stated coldly, Ally conscious tightened her hold on Syaoran's hand. She had never been this close to any of the elders and she didn't like it one bit. "We'll leave everything to you Li" he continued, Xiao Lang frowned gravely at the tone he was using with him.  
  
"I will accompany all of you tonight" Kai quickly stated cutting off whatever comment Xiao Lang was about to make knowing that it would have been something terribly rude and icy. "That's if for now, and Ying Fa don't wonder off tonight and next time don't put unknown jewelry on" Ying Fa nodded blushing from embarrassment making him flash her a quick smile. They all watched as the elders walked out of the room before they too started to leave in silence.  
  
  
  
"Ally your cutting my circulation off" Syaoran spoke softly. Ally looked down and blushed seeing that she was indeed cutting off his circulation.  
  
"I'm sorry but they're so frightening" Ally apologized gazing at the ground that had become suddenly interesting. He and her were trailing behind the others and she liked it since, as he never came to visit. She glanced at him seeing how very handsome he was becoming and how much he resembled his father. "How come you never come to visit me like Fa?" she asked turning her gaze back to the ground.  
  
Syaoran looked at the young beauty beside him wondering why he hadn't went to visit her. Her skin was like porcelain, such a perfect sculpted face that was cascaded by her flowing blue hair. Small reading glasses covering her amethyst eyes that always shone with life. "I---I've been busy" he answered lamely mentally smacking himself 'stupid, what a dim- witted lie' he growled mentally in frustration.  
  
"I see" Ally sighed sadly, missing the frown on Syaoran's face. "How's school?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Okay" they continued to walk in uncomfortable silence as Syaoran struggled to apologize about what he said about being busy. And she was wondering if she didn't mean anything to him at all, if hurt to know that he might not share her feelings.  
  
"All---" he started stopping; she stopped in front of him and looked up blankly. He felt his throat go dry as he tried to get the words out. "I--- I"  
  
"Master Li I'm sorry for interrupting but you have a call from a Mr. Marcus" a male servant said bowing. He missed the look Syaoran shot him from interrupting them.  
  
"Thank you" he said stiffly, the man nodded and left them.  
  
"Um I have to get ready, I'll see you later Syao" Ally quickly said walking off, leaving an angry Syaoran behind he stuffed his hands into his pockets heading to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think Ally and Syaoran just had some kind of disagreement" Sakura commented watching her son from their room. Xiao Lang walked of the window and hugged her around her waist making her sigh. "He reminds me so much of you"'  
  
"He'll tell her how he feels soon enough" Syaoran chuckled snuggling her neck; Sakura felt his hair as he placed small kisses on sensitive skin.  
  
"I'm worried," she whispered making stop, he turned her to face him resting his hands on her small waist.  
  
"Of what?" he asked having a good idea what she was afraid of. Syaoran looked down at his wife worriedly knowing that she feared that this would get out of hand.  
  
"That something will happen, and someone might get hurt" she whispered softly making him hug her. Sakura rested her head on her husband's chest and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.  
  
"Hear that?" he asked caressing her back, Sakura nodded. "As long as we're alive we won't let anything hurt our children. And I will certainly not allow anyone to hurt you or any of the children so long as I am alive" he added strongly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I just can't help my self" Sakura laughed softly looking up at him, Xiao Lang smiled nodding as he initiated a soft kiss. "Hmmm--- Syaoran" she murmured in pleasure wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course" Ying Fa giggled laying on her bed in pure bliss listening to Ken laugh.  
  
"All right then just wait until I see you tonight. I'm not going to let you out of my sight" Ken stated making her blush as she covered her face with one of her many pillows.  
  
"Can't wait" she sighed happily thinking of what a night it was going to be, she was sure that they would kiss.  
  
"How are we going to lose your brother?" Ken inquired frowning at the thought; Ying Fa sat up and glanced her at her costume for the night.  
  
"Ally will have him busy don't worry. We'll have the night all to our selves" then a thought struck her making her groan.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" Ken asked over the phone, as he gazed out at the ocean from his room window.  
  
"We can't wonder off tonight because my parents and everyone will be watching me. They think that that crazy kid will show up again" Ying Fa answered her mood plummeting.  
  
"All you have to do is hide your aura. Then they won't be able to find you and the boy won't be able to either" Ken assured confidently.  
  
"I don't know Ken, I can get into trouble doing that" Ying Fa objected softly getting off her bed.  
  
"No you won't" Ken laughed. "If nothing happens to you then they won't be angry and nothing will happen. Your the strongest teenage girl out there, besides don't you want to be with me?" he probed slyly.  
  
"Of course I want to be with you, you're my boyfriend silly" Ying Fa laughed.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem that way, I never see you Ying Fa" Ken explained firmly making her frown. "We can go out once in a while and it's never for long and to make matters worst your parents don't even know we're going out. Don't you think you should tell them? I love you Ying Fa I don't want to be living a lie"  
  
"I don't know how the Clan will react," Ying Fa stated softly, her throat tightening. He had told her many times that he loved her but no matter how many times if had been she could never get her self to say I love you. Yeah she could write it and express it but the words never escaped her lips.  
  
"Who cares how they react, it's obvious that they can't keep us apart. Say you'll do it?" he pleaded. Ying Fa didn't know what to do, go against her parents or against Ken?  
  
"Fine, I'll do it" she answered when Ally walked into the room looking gloomy.  
  
"Good girl"  
  
"I'll see you later, I have to start getting ready" Ying Fa stated getting worried about her friend. When Ken said bye knowing that he had her wrapped around his fingers, she dropped the phone on her bed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know, oh Ying Fa why can't Syaoran be like Ken?" Ally asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"What did he do now?" Ying Fa asked angrily when Ally sat on the sofa next to the fireplace.  
  
"I asked him how come he never came to visit, and he said because he was busy" Ally replied sadly. "I don't think he likes me and it hurts"  
  
"NO he does care for you, he just doesn't know how to show it like Ken does" Ying Fa soothed hugging her friend closely. "Before you leave he'll tell you just wait and see" she assured making Ally nod.  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at his reflection in the public bathroom and smiled, he loved how he was able to find a costume. He was wearing all black and a black cape, with a half mask that only showed his silver eyes. His black hair was pulled back in a braid that ended at his lower back. "I'll get some food then get my necklace back from that wretched girl" he murmured turning from the mirror. His boots made a clanking sound as he headed for the door making sure to head his aura for tonight they wouldn't know that he was there. To bad he didn't know that he wasn't going to be the only unwanted guest, for an old enemy also had plans since, as he was now able to feel the presence of the necklace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp that's it for now, I'll try and update soon but I don't know cause my mid terms are in this months and I'll have to start studying. Ne ways peace. 


	19. The Real EVIL

Chap. 6: "Evil's Entrance"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hiya!! Whelp here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Yeah I know that Jamie is really lonely but who wouldn't be one they had no family.  
  
OH and Jamie is not Yue's son LOL, you'll see soon.  
  
On wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa sighed watching all the adults moving about as she walked to where she was supposed to meet Ken. She wouldn't have to worry about her brother bugging her because Ally was taking care of him. She walked along the edge of the flower out in the garden making sure to lift her Victorian style dress, she and Ally had on similar dresses. She looked around when her eyes fell on a figure that was out of place; he was dressed in all black trying to ignore the group of girls flocking around him. She couldn't understand why because one couldn't see his face. She stared him for a couple of seconds when he suddenly turned and stared at her a smile forming on his face, which made her, feel uneasy but strangely pulled towards him. "That's bizarre," she murmured.  
  
Jamie groaned inwardly trying to block out all the girls around him; he had made the stupidest mistake of taking off his mask now bickering airheads surrounded him. He looked around when he felt like he was being watched only to see the girl he was looking for staring at him. When he smiled he saw the shocked expression written on her face. And his smiled widened when her partner walked up and led her away from the crowd and towards the more private area. 'this is too easy' he thought feeling her parents and all the other auras across the yard. "Excuse me ladies" he bowed walking off leaving all of them puzzled.  
  
"I have to find out who he is" one said running off to find her parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She tried to listen to what was going on around her but her mind was focused on Ying Fa's aura. "Right Li-san?" a woman said making Sakura look at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Pardon?" she looked at them blankly making some of the woman smile.  
  
"I was saying that Gina and Paul shouldn't worry about not having children. And that there must be someone in the family who can take over their business" the lady repeated.  
  
"No, we want to adopt but it's not that easy and we can't take a baby in our old age. We're trying to find a boy," Gina laughed saving Sakura from answering (She and her husband are the ones from Cherry, my love)  
  
"Adoption isn't at all a bad thing," Tomoyo stated entering that conversation while Sakura looked over a Xiao Lang, he and Eriol were talking with a group of men. She was wondering where Ying Fa was going when her aura suddenly disappeared making her panic and she could see that he and Eriol noticed as well.  
  
"Um excuse me for a moment" Sakura stammered leaving the group to meet him and Eriol.  
  
"I'll be right back" Tomoyo added following Sakura, leaving everyone looking at them.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He was sitting on the bench watching Ally dance with the tenth guy for the night and it was riding on his nerves. She would look at him once in a while flashing him a smile while laughing at whatever her partner was saying. He could literally feel his blood boil when he saw on of the guys hands move lower down her back resting on her waist. He was about to go and beat him into a bloody pulp when he felt Ying Fa's aura disappear and panic running out of the room to find his parents.  
  
Ally felt this too and told her partner she was tired and followed suit knowing that if anything happened she was going to get into a whole lot of trouble. When she reached the group everyone was trying to find her but no luck.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Eriol asked everyone frowning, he didn't like how she just disappeared unless she was hiding it her self.  
  
"I saw her heading over this way last," Sakura spoke clasping Xiao Lang's hand. "How about you Ally?"  
  
"I left her with Ken to find Syaoran" Ally answered seeing the look of anger Syaoran aimed at her. She knew he was going to be angry with her 'the things I do for you Ying Fa' she thought gloomily.  
  
"She must have gone towards the gardens, she wouldn't go inside too much people" Xiao Lang spoke a cold tone. "Let's search the gardens and keep your mind clear for any other powers or hers," he ordered making everyone nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How far are we going?" she asked Ken as he led her along the gardens.  
  
"Far so it'll take your parents a while to find us," he answered turning another corner. They came to a halt seeing the figure standing in front of them but couldn't see who he was because of the shadow.  
  
"Going somewhere Ying Fa?" it whispered making her frown.  
  
"Stop playing games and get out of our way" Ken snapped tightening his hold on her hand.  
  
"Oh I'll leave once I get what I want" Jamie spoke stepping out of the shadows with a smirk on his face, Ying Fa couldn't breathe. She knew he looked familiar but couldn't remember where. How had he gotten into here? And how did he find her unless he had been following them all this time.  
  
"Come Ken" she spoke to running, they ran out of the maze into the open field heading the direction of the house. Unfortunately for them Jamie was able to keep up and Ying Fa felt her grasp pulled out of Ken's as she was thrust side ways landing on her back with a thud. She groaned sitting up only to see, Jamie standing over her, she glanced at Ken only to see him land painfully unto his back.  
  
"Give it girl," he ordered holding out his hand when his eyes caught sight of it rising on falling on her breast. He bent down making her push herself back in fear that he would do something.  
  
"No it can't come off," she croaked so scared that she forgot to make her aura flare for everyone could find her.  
  
"I'll make it come off don't worry" he snapped, however before he reached for it something unwanted and evil was emitting from the blackness of the woods. Ying Fa looked up only to see his brows furrow then his silver eyes widened. She screamed when he pulled her to her feet and jumped out of the way when a blast of spears flew by.  
  
They landed on their sides with a thud but Jamie quickly got to his feet sniffing the air. "Get up" he ordered looking around cautiously, Ying Fa hearing the sound of his voice got to her feet wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"What's going----"  
  
"Why don't you come out and show your self" Jamie yelled cutting her off, she looked into the woods but couldn't see anything. "Show your self I can smell your stench" Ying Fa looked at Ken who was now sitting up. She wanted to run to him but before she could move she felt Jamie's hand clamp to hers in a binding grip. "Don't move," he hissed making her growl but she halted when a sinister laugh cut through the night air. Turning around she could feel a figure with immense powers walked towards them but she couldn't see him.  
  
"I see that you still have the same cocky attitude. I take a couple of centuries hasn't improved your manners" a hard brittle voice echoed making her gulp glancing around.  
  
"Go to hell, I have no fucking idea who you are" Jamie spat irritably. "I have no business with you, all I want is what is mine"  
  
"So this is her descendant, she's such a beauty. She looks just like Blossom, I must admit her life was pretty miserable when she was reborn and you weren't. I had perfect access to her too bad she died at such a young age" the figure to the voice slowly emerged making Ying Fa looked away wondering just how old he was.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about but what do you know about blossom? Where is she?" Jamie yelled getting into a stance. He knew automatically not to trust this guy and he knew his face from out of his nightmares.  
  
"I know a lot in fact I was the one who killed her originally, then I killed her again in her second life. The magician did the spell wrong do you know how long I waited for you? I think I'll kill you and take the necklace and girl as a replacement" he cackled menacingly holding out his bony hand. Ying Fa unconsciously moved closer to her first abductor definitely not wanting to go with the second one for he was like a creature of a horror movie.  
  
"You can have her all I want is the necklace" Jamie called making her gasp looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"Your kidding" the look he gave her told her he wasn't bluffing at all and she gulped touching her pendent making her aura flare.  
  
"No I think I'll kill you" the creature yelled making a sword appears as he levitated off the ground and came flying towards them. Jamie pushed Ying Fa out of the way as he jumped back and blocked the blow with his sword then tried to kick the thing but it blocked jumping back.  
  
Ying Fa made her sword appear and ran towards Ken, the creature saw this and went after her. "Watch you idiot" Jamie yelled running after the thing, Ying Fa turned and her eyes widen.  
  
"Jump" she yelled jumping out of the way in mere seconds, only to see Jamie attempt to slash the thing across his back only be sent flying backwards on his back.  
  
"Come here blossom" the thing ordered moving towards her, Ying Fa nodded no thinking of which card to use.  
  
"Thunder bolt" Jamie shouted making lightening and thunder crash as a bolt of lightening struck the ground and moved towards the attacker but it only smiled making it bounce back.  
  
She watched as Jamie deflected it but he didn't see the thing and got kicked strongly in his stomach making him double back. " I have to help him" she whispered watching the thing beat him.  
  
"Ying Fa let's get out of here" Ken yelled getting up, she looked at him and nodded no.  
  
"Wood bind him" she ordered mentally making roots break through the earth and bind the thing in a tight knot rising it in the air.  
  
  
  
Other's.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all came to a halt seeing the Honda's outer garden a smoking battle field, looking around they saw Ken yelling at Ying Fa who was in the sky and the boy struggling to his feet looking pretty beaten up. "What is that?" Ally asked pointing at the thing wood had in the air.  
  
"I don't know" Eriol whispered feeling the large amount of power it was emitting. Right before their eyes they saw the thing break free and head for Ying Fa.  
  
"NO" Sakura screamed running but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. They all watched and she came to a halt when the boy disappeared only to appear in front of Ying Fa blocking the attack but the force sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"Ying Fa" Xiao Lang yelled running to catch his daughter missing what happened next.  
  
Jamie coughed when he got kicked in his stomach against his already sore ribs. He was able to land an attack on the thing kicking it in its head before jumping back in the air feeling dizzy. "Who are you?" he yelled jumping back yet again.  
  
"Your worst nightmare, my name is Zaroff the black magician," he snarled moving towards Jamie slowly. "You caused me a lot of trouble in your last life and I'm here to fix that"  
  
"I don't know who you are" Jamie shouted angrily trying to keep from passing out. His eyes widen seeing the energy ball that was forming in the Zaroff's hand, "Shield" he shouted putting on up before it hit but that didn't stop it from sending him crashing to the ground making Zaroff laugh then he focused on the new comers.  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang placed Ying Fa on the ground when Ken ran up and hugged her tightly missing the dangerous look in his eyes. "Give me that girl and I will spare you" Zaroff ordered making his frown deepen.  
  
"Go to hell I'm not giving you my daughter" Syaoran bit out venomously making Zaroff smile as he looked at all of them. But then his eyes focused solely on Sakura, a devilish smile forming him thin cracked lips.  
  
"Leave before you regret" Sakura ordered stepping in front of Zaroff, this only made his smile widen taking in her beauty also 'hmmm like mother, like daughter' he thought sinisterly.  
  
"Very well, we'll meet again" Zaroff said before heading towards Jamie but before her reach he collided with a strong pink shield, he looked at Sakura seeing her pink aura flaring dangerously.  
  
"He's ours back off" she hissed holding her wand ready which made his cruel smiled widen as he back up. He knew he couldn't take them all because the stupid boy and girl had used up most of his energy.  
  
"For now" and with that he disappeared making Jamie slump back breathing heavily before he struggled to get to his feet wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"This is fucking great" he cringed feeling pain race through every muscles however before he was fully up he was met with the point of a sword aimed at his throat.  
  
"Stand up and don't try anything stupid boy" Xiao Lang ordered coldly making Jamie looked at him with a glare that was considerably cold.  
  
"Get out of my way" Jamie growled angrily. "I wouldn't be in this shit if your stupid daughter hadn't denied me what's right fully mine" he spoke glancing at all of them. Great now they had two more strong powers with them, where the hell were they all coming from?  
  
"Where were you taking her?" Sakura asked angrily making Jamie laugh only to wince in pain holding his ribs summoning up enough strength to call out his sword.  
  
"I was taking her no where I followed her and her boyfriend out here like the last time" Jamie smiled ignoring the glare Ying Fa shot him. His sword flickered as he tried to make it appear but couldn't. He shook his head seeing two of everything before it all went black. They watched as he collapsed into a heap, Eriol bent down only to confirm that he was unconscious.  
  
"Open up a portal we're going home" Syaoran spoke making his sword disappear before he picked up the unconscious Jamie and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Return everything to normal, return card" Sakura commanded making everything in the garden return too normal. "Bye Ken" she was when Eriol opened up a portal, he stood back and watched as everyone and a very reluctant Ying Fa walked through it.  
  
"So much for that" he whispered walking off angrily, at least there was other girls here.  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stayed away from Xiao Lang's office knowing that they were having a very important talk. Syaoran and the other kids sat at the top of the steps waiting patiently for the appearance of Ying Fa. "DO you think she's okay?" Ally whispered worriedly, they were still in their costumes.  
  
"I don't know but its time for you all to go to bed" he spoke looking at his younger brothers and sister and Eli who all groan.  
  
"But we want to see what is happening to Ying Fa" Xiao Rae whined making Syaoran glare at them.  
  
"Fine we're going" Eli defended getting up, Ally got up with them sighing too.  
  
"Come on Syaoran lets make sure they do as they are supposed to since as we have nothing else to do until she gets here"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood looking at her parents who were sitting in chairs. Sakura looked at her with obvious disappointment and her father, well she couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment since, as he was so good at hiding his feelings. "After we told you not to go far, and keep in eye shot you still go with Ken" he spoke in tight voice making her jump. "And not only did you disobey my orders but you also hid your power so we were unable to find you" he continued. She wish he would yell because at least then she would know that he was angry with her but now she couldn't tell anything.  
  
"Father" she tried looking up.  
  
"NO I'm not finished" Xiao Lang cut in sharply standing up, his emotions were in turmoil knowing that she had lied to him and Sakura. "Why Ying? What if anything had happened to you? How could you be so selfish?" he almost yelled glaring at her.  
  
"Father we didn't know he would show up" Ying Fa got out trying to keep her tears back. She glanced at Sakura only to see that she felt the same way and Ying Fa felt horrible, knowing that she had probably lost her parent's trust.  
  
"Didn't know? That's not a suitable excuse when we warned you" Xiao Lang spoke scathingly making her throat tighten. "I want to know why? Why did you go against us?"  
  
"Ken wanted to see me alone because we never see each other" Ying Fa answered softly.  
  
"Why would he tell you to lie to us just to see you when he can come here?" Sakura finally spoke looking up.  
  
"We never have time alone because of everyone and especially Syaoran" Ying Fa said trying to swallow her tears, Xiao Lang came to a halt looking at her. Ying Fa shifted under the scrutiny of his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"What are the other lies your telling us?" he asked well more like demanded to know.  
  
"Father, mother Ken and I have been going out for at least six months" Ying Fa sighed this was not how she had wanted to tell them. "That's why I went with him because he said that he never sees me. I hid my aura so that no one could find us, I didn't know that that boy would follow me" she explained her voice cracking. She knew she wasn't allowed to see Ken a lot because of what had happened ten years ago. The clan had banished his mother and forgot about him, he would never be able to reenter the clan.  
  
"Ying Fa you're a liar" Xiao Lang spat; she left like she was just slapped in the face hearing her beloved father say that.  
  
"NO please" Ying Fa cried shaking her head. She knew that what she had done was wrong but she didn't want him to be so unpleased with her.  
  
"Ken is forbidden to set foot on this property or anywhere near you. You are not call him or get into contact with him in anyway" Xiao Lang bit out making her tears come even more. "I know you must have told him what we said and yet he still got you to follow him and hide your aura"  
  
"No-father" she cried making his death glare land on her, her mouth snap shut.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me and lie or you'll be sorry," Xiao Lang stated icily, he didn't want to do this but he knew there was no other way. "You are also grounded until this whole ordeal is over, you are not to leave this property. You are lucky that I'm the one punishing you and not the elders. You let me down big time Ying Fa go to your room" she turned and fled out the door in tears making Sakura slump in her chair.  
  
"Xiao Lang" she whispered brokenly looking up at him worriedly, he looked at her with sad eyes, as the anger in him slowly dissipated. "Do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine, I have to be hard on her Sakura. I don't want her to be thrown out of her Clan this is her home. I've never ever dreamed I would yell at any of my children like that," Xiao Lang said tightly bending down, Sakura hugged him knowing that it took a lot.  
  
"Hopefully we won't ever have to do that again," she whispered close to tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: and the bad guy makes his appearance, Poor Ying Fa. I know I would probably cry if they spoke to me like that too, she must feel really bad. Anyways remember to review and tell me what's on ya'll minds. 


	20. Body Guard

Chap. 7: "Body Guard"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey hey hey, thank you, thank you for those who reviewed and thing. I don't know why I didn't make this a different story but now I know I should have cause this is going to be long.  
  
I might be updating for a while or until Friday cause I have to start studying for my mid terms with are not far away and I want to pass them all with flying colors.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two days since the encounter at the Honda's party and the Li household was still not the same. Ying Fa stayed locked up in her room for most of the day unless she was ordered down to dinner and breakfast. Sakura was really worried about her daughter and was wondering if maybe they had been too hard on her. And to make matters worst their houseguest still hadn't woken up yet leaving many questions unanswered. "Anything?" Sakura asked walking into the living room where everyone was at the moment. She had just laid Mei Hua down for a nap and the other children were off to school.  
  
"Nothing" Xiao Lang answered while Yelen rubbed her temples. Eriol and Tomoyo had returned home because of Ally and Eli's schooling but promised to return when their guest awakened.  
  
"He must have been hurt really bad to be sleeping still" Yelen commented softly. "I can feel his power returning to normal by the second, so much power" she continued when Sakura sat down sighing. "How's Ying Fa?"  
  
"She's still in her room, I was thinking that maybe we could allow her to return to school and talk with Ken on the phone" seeing the disapproving on her husband's face, she continued hastily. "I don't like seeing her like this, she's always so full of life"  
  
"Ying Fa will come around when she understands that what she did was wrong" Xiao Lang spoke. He too was wondering if maybe he was a little hard on her but he wasn't going to back out. He didn't like the fact that Ken was trying to do more then talking with his daughter and it didn't help that she was his first daughter.  
  
"I hope so" Sakura whispered relaxing in the chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
In one of the many rooms, our attention is focused on the last one down the long hallway that had two guards at the door. Inside a figure lays still in the middle of the large bed clad with white sheets. Slowly movement could be seen as the occupant had a nightmare, incoherent things were said as he trashed about wanting to find the way out. "No" he gasped his eyes snapped open, every night he had the same dream, every night he saw her die again. Holding his head, Jamie glanced around the large unfamiliar room, which was dim due to the lack of lighting. "Where am I?" he whispers disoriented, momentarily closing his eyes his focused only to find him self surrounded by many auras. "So this is the Li estate," he murmured getting out of the bed. He noticed that he was wearing someone else's clothing but figured that it was from the boy who looked his age. "I have to get out of here" he walked to the door but didn't open it because he could smell the men outside the door. Smirking he stepped back unbuttoning the shirt he had on, he knew the only way he could get out of the room was through the door because all the windows were locked by a spell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two men heard movement inside the room and got up looking at the door cautiously wondering what was going on. "Check it, I'll back you up" one spoke getting his sword ready.  
  
"All right get ready" the man nodded moving to the door, slowly he opened it and glanced inside ready for anything. He saw was a pile of clothing on the floor in the middle of the room. "He's---" that's all he was able to get out when a black wolf came running out of nowhere.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" the man shouted when the thing collided with him sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"We have to stop it," the other yelled running after it, but Jamie was faster as he made his way down the long hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in her room lying on her bed like she had been doing for the past two days. She now knew that she was wrong for hiding her aura and knew why her father had grounded her and forbid her to see Ken. "It's not fair," she murmured burying her head in her pillow to hide her tears. "Now I've lost father's trust and I can't even speak with Ken anymore" she knew that if she went against her father's orders and saw Ken she would have to choose between them. And she didn't know if she would have been able to choose Ken or her parents and family.  
  
"No I couldn't do that," she whispered in remorse wiping her tears away as she sat up. "I can never choose between my family and the person I love" she got off her bed deciding to take a walk outside for some fresh air, yeah fresh air would do her some good.  
  
Walking to the door she opened it and walked down the hall, but as she got closer to the staircase she could make out yelling from the opposite hall. She thought she saw something heading towards her but couldn't make it out, so she strained her eyes placing her hand on the railing. "A wolf?" she gasped seeing the black thing heading for her when she felt the surge of power.  
  
"Miss Ying Fa get out of the way" came a man's voice from behind making her look back momentarily.  
  
"NO call my father and mother," Ying Fa ordered stepping in the path of the thing. The wolf hesitated seeing her in its path making Ying Fa smile, his piercing silver eyes looked into her emeralds threateningly but she never flinch. "I'm not getting out of the way" she spat when it snarled at her ready to attack. Before the wolf pounced at her a man jumped forward knocking her out of the way unfortunately she fell over the railing sending her flying towards the ground. Ying Fa screamed bracing herself to the impact but it never came feeling a rush of wind sweep under her.  
  
"Ying Fa are you all right?" Sakura yelled running over to her when she looked up dazedly only able to nod. How many times had she almost died since meeting that boy? She had no clue but it was getting on her nerves. "Good what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know there's a wolf upstairs," Ying Fa answered standing up. She was glad that her father had summoned wind just in time but she still couldn't look him in the eyes because she was still ashamed.  
  
"A wolf?" Yelen asked perplexedly but before Ying Fa could answer a growl was heard upstairs. And right before their eyes and other guards a black wolf came running down the stairs with swift fluid movements.  
  
It jumped over the three lasts steps only to collide with Sakura's shield but it landed on all four looking at them menacingly. "Didn't you say the boy could turn into a wolf?" Sakura asked holding the shield up, Xiao Lang nodded keeping an eye on it.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere" he spoke coldly looking at the thing, Jamie growled in response. "We won't hurt you all we want are some answers and how to get the necklace off my daughters neck"  
  
Jamie looked at him wondering if he could trust them, he felt their aura and knew that they weren't evil but he had tried to hurt their daughter twice. "Please trust us," the female who was obviously Ying Fa's mother added in a softer voice, the voice of a caring mother something he didn't know. He looked at her and swore he was seeing Blossom, his heart skipped a beat but it couldn't be here cause this woman was a lot older then he.  
  
"Don't go too close" Xiao Lang said holding her hand making her stop nodding but her eyes were still soft. "You have no choice but to cooperate with us boy, so I suggest that you calm down" Jamie knew he was trapped and had no choice but to comply.  
  
Right before their eyes he started to transform and Ying Fa's eyes widened seeing that he was going to be naked, a deep blush tinted her cheeks though she didn't know why. Before she could say anything juicy Yelen covered her eyes making her groan inwardly, she didn't see what the big deal was anyways. But she felt better knowing the Xiao Lang covered both Yelen and Sakura's eyes. "Wei-san give him some of Syaoran's clothing then bring him to the living room" Xiao Lang ordered Wei who nodding looking at the boy strangely.  
  
"Right this way Wolf" Wei said not knowing what to else to call him; hopefully he had another name for they had two other wolves in the house. Jamie glanced at them one last time before he reluctantly followed Wei with some of the guards behind. Ying Fa peaked around Yelen's hand only to see his amazingly sexy shaped butt.  
  
"Don't peak" Yelen spoke placing her hand over Ying Fa's eyes firmly making the girl pout.  
  
"But grandmother!"  
  
  
  
They followed Xiao Lang into the living room to wait for the reappearance of their houseguest. "I've never met a person who could morph into an animal before, their kind was thought to have died out over a century ago" Yelen commented sitting down. "Since as he's a boy he must have family here somewhere"  
  
"If he had family then why was he living like that grandmamma?" Ying Fa asked sitting beside her since as Sakura and Xiao Lang had taken the other small sofa.  
  
"We don't know anything yet, hopefully that will change" Sakura spoke resting her head on Xiao Lang's shoulder as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Ying Fa looked at her parents and wish when she got older that she and Ken would have something like that even though things were looking down. They all looked to the door when the boy walked in and a guard closed it for privacy.  
  
"Sit" was all Xiao Lang said nodding the chair in front of them, frowning the boy sat folding his arms.  
  
"Can I have what's mine so I can be on my way?" he asked in a not so friendly voice glancing over them. His eyes landed on the necklace around Ying Fa's neck making his eyes narrow. "Why are you wearing it? It's not yours to wear take it off now" he ordered flying to his feet.  
  
"I wish I could but the stupid thing can't come off," Ying Fa snapped glaring at him. She had to admit that he wasn't bad looking with his jet- black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. 'how odd that his eyes are now blue but earlier they were silver' she thought absently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked a little taken back. Ying Fa groaned moving her hair as she got up and walked over to him not afraid because she knew he wouldn't try anything stupid.  
  
"See" she said sarcastically turning around. Jamie looked at it wide eyed wondering how that could have happened. "Now you get it off," Jamie was wondering how as he tried to ignore her intoxicating scents of strawberries and vanilla.  
  
"I don't know how this could have happened, it's the first time a person except me has touched it," he admitted making her moved away from him.  
  
"So you stole it?" Ying Fa accused making him glower.  
  
"No I didn't steal it, I found it when I was a kid" he growled shooting daggers at her, which she just brushed off sitting back down. Sakura and the others sweat drop at the two.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked seeing how Syaoran's clothing fit him not perfectly but okay. "And where are you from, and how old are you?" she hoped he wouldn't say something over a hundred.  
  
"My name is Jamie" he frowned not wanting to answer any stupid questions. "I'm 16 and from America"  
  
"How is it that you know Chinese?" Yelen inquired eyeing him as she tried to read his character. She could see that he liked his privacy and was much like her son's old character, which was a good thing. (I wonder what she has in mind)  
  
"My parents were Chinese, at least that's all my aunt told me" Jamie answered wondering why he had just said that; it wasn't any of their business.  
  
"I'm Sakura, this is my husband Li Xiao Lang, his mother Yelen and my daughter Ying Fa" Sakura introduced smiling which made Jamie feel a little better. He could get used to her but he didn't know about the rest of the family.  
  
"Where do you live and who was that guy from the party?" Xiao Lang asked getting straight down to business, he didn't like playing games. Jamie looked at him knowing that they wouldn't get along, something about Li made him feel very cautious.  
  
"I live here and there and I have no idea who that guy was" Jamie bit out coldly hating to be interrogated like his was a criminal. "He showed up out of nowhere but he wanted your daughter and the necklace. Personally I believe that you should give her to him" Ying Fa glared at him wanting to cook him or something. "This is all her fault, now I have another problem to worry about"  
  
"You don't have a home?" Sakura gasped making him sweat drop, of all the things to ask she had to choose that one.  
  
"Like I said lady no, now can I go?" Jamie asked standing up. Sakura frowned she didn't like the whole idea of him staying on the road. And then the problem with that other guy, he would come after Ying Fa no matter where Jamie was.  
  
"You can stay with us, we have more then enough rooms" Sakura burst out shocking everyone including Jamie. Xiao Lang was already used to his wife's kind heart so he wasn't all that surprised.  
  
"Wha---what?" Jamie and Ying Fa stuttered thinking they had heard her wrong. Ying Fa couldn't believe her mother had just offered him a room here for god knows how long.  
  
"I said you can stay here, it's not good for you to be sleeping out on the streets especially with his guy hanging around" Sakura answered softly.  
  
"I don't want your charity" Jamie replied brushing the offer aside like it was nothing. Sakura looked at Xiao Lang with pleading eyes making him groan inwardly.  
  
"Don't think of it as charity, you can stay here with us until we get rid of that guy. You'll help us because it's obvious that you can't get rid of him by yourself while we can" Xiao Lang stated getting up, Jamie knew he was right there. "And since as Ying Fa has to go back to school you'll go with her as a body guard" this made Ying Fa gasp. "You, Syaoran and her will be able to hold this guy off if he chooses to show up. Everything you need will be given to you if you agree to this" Sakura smiled brightly seeing the look on the boy's face. Oh she could kiss her husband!!!  
  
Jamie looked at Yelen who was waiting patiently then at Sakura who obviously wanted him to say yes then at Li who was only doing this to please his wife. The look on his face said he had better say yes or else, finally he glanced at Ying Fa and saw that she was horrified this made him smirk. "All right" he agreed making her eyes bulge out he had to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Wonderful, you can keep the room you have" Sakura beamed relaxing in the chair. She glanced at her watch and saw that the children wouldn't be home for another two hours.  
  
"Since as this is settle welcome to the house, Jamie, do you have a last name?" Yelen asked so she could register him in school and make sure he had some of same classes as Ying Fa. This was going to be good, surely those two would get this place going like her father and mother did.  
  
"It's Chan," he sighed making her nod.  
  
"Father I will not have a body guard who doesn't have a hair cut" Ying Fa said finding the smallest detail to complain about. Jamie gave her a side- glance as if she was some kind of ditz, her eyes absently fell on his butt and she had to fight down the blush.  
  
"I'm not cutting my hair" Jamie stated not even bothering to look at her as she slumped in the chair. "I have to get something from the cave I was sleeping in, I'll be back in about an hour" he spoke turning for the door.  
  
"No wait I'll drive you" Sakura burst out then smiled sheepishly sweating dropping at the look everyone gave her. "Um Ying Fa and I will drive you since as we have to get you some clothing and your school things anyways" she continued more calmly.  
  
"Fine" Jamie sighed looking at Sakura, he didn't know why he wasn't able to say no to her, and it was weird.  
  
"We'll be back before the kids get home," Sakura said giving Syaoran as quick kiss before he could object. "I know you'll want to tell Eriol about this news"  
  
"Fine be careful cherry blossom" he replied caressing her cheek while Ying Fa got out of the chair very reluctantly.  
  
"I will little wolf," she whispered giving him another kiss before walked out the room where Jamie was already waiting for her and Ying Fa. "Come on Ying Fa don't look so dead this is a good thing"  
  
"I don't see how it is" Ying Fa grumbled folding her arms as she walked through the door. She got in the back of the navigator since as Jamie had to sit in the front to give directions. 'I'm going to make his life a living hell for agreeing to fellow me around' she thought smiling at all the prospects.  
  
"So how did you learn how to fight?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation, this boy was the quiet type but something about him she liked.  
  
"Before my aunt died she used to run a martial arts program" Jamie answered frowning. "I learned there how to fight and use a sword"  
  
"Did they have powers too?" she inquired wondering if she was being nosy but she wanted to know more.  
  
"No, no one knew I had powers not even my foster mother" Jamie answered tightly not wanting to remember anything from the passed. That's all it was, his past and it wasn't a good one either.  
  
"Oh, so you should be a junior since as Ying Fa and Syaoran are sophomores"  
  
"Yeah a junior I won't have to fellow her around twenty-four hours right?" Sakura laughed shaking her head no.  
  
"Not right, right behind her but you have to be in close distance to her. There's no need to drive her or anything, you have driver's license?"  
  
"Yeah but I hate driving cars, I rather bikes" Jamie showing her where to turn. Ying sat in the back and watched as they drove more and more into the woods. It was a good thing that he wasn't going to follow her around a lot. Things could be worst, maybe her father would allow her to start seeing Ken again. "Stop here, we have to walk up to the cave," he added making Sakura slow to a stop.  
  
They all walked up the small hill, Ying Fa made sure not to slip she was not wearing the right kind of shoes. Sakura frowned when they came to the cave opening, no child should be living in such conditions it was just unheard of. "I'll wait her mother" Ying Fa said stopping, Sakura looked at her and nodded following Jamie inside.  
  
He created a small ball of light so Sakura could see where they were going. She looked around the damp area and saw that he had a bed made out of leaves with a blanket over it. A small bag that obviously had his stuff and a bonfire for the cold nights, she could feel her throat tighten seeing this living conditions. "It's bad, I know but there was nowhere else to stay" he commented making Sakura look at him. "Plus I had to keep an eyes you guys"  
  
"Come on let's get out of here," Sakura spoke turning to leave.  
  
"How come your daughter isn't anything like you?" Jamie asked surprising her. "I mean you're so kind and she's well"  
  
"Ying Fa is a lot like me but right now she's going through a hard time. She'll come around though"  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked out of the school building only to see Ken leaning against his car, which made him frown. "See ya man" Marcus waved leaving with his girl friend.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran replied walking over to his car with a frown on his face. "What do you want?" he asked in an emotionless voice.  
  
"I want to know why Ying Fa hasn't called me?" Ken spoke getting down to it he knew something was up.  
  
"Well let me see" Syaoran bit out. "You two were dating in secret for six months, you talked her into hiding her powers. And because of that, you and her almost got your selves killed if it wasn't for that boy" he nearly yelled taking an aggressive step towards Ken.  
  
"She did it out of her free will, I didn't pressure her to" Ken defended smiling. "It's not my fault her family won't let her date who she wants. She loves me and there's nothing the Li Clan can do to change that"  
  
"There's a lot they can do about it since the whole ordeal with your mother" Syaoran replied coldly going around to his side of the car.  
  
"You leave my mother out of this she's fine without your father" Ken defended surprising Syaoran who had to idea he spoke with his mother.  
  
"Whatever just stay away from my sister before you regret it" Syaoran spat getting in his car. Ken barely moved out of the way to avoid his toes getting run over when Syaoran pulled out.  
  
"There's nothing you or anyone can do to stop me from getting Ying Fa" Ken whispered heading to the school to sign up for his class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: so what do ya'll think? Hmmm is it getting better? Hmmm I love Jamie LOL and Ying Fa is a Hentai LOL J/K heck I would have peeked too.peace until next time peeps. 


	21. Testing your gifts

Chap. 8: "Testing your gifts"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll sorry for the delayed update but peeps gotta keep up wit schoolwork ya know! LOL anyways there isn't much happening in this chapter they just chillin' and blowing things up. OH thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate, ya heard? Ahem that's not how I speak.  
  
Ne ways on wit da story (don't I always say that?)  
  
  
  
  
  
"So your the boy," Kai said looking the young man over from head to two. Jamie stood still making all the elders look him over. "How did you train your powers?"  
  
"I taught my self" Jamie answered; Syaoran, Xiao Lang and Eriol were standing across from him in silence.  
  
"I see, you did a good job but you can do better that is why you'll start to train with Syaoran and the others" Kai stated making Syaoran look at Jamie. Who would have thought when he got home he would have found out that their first enemy would now be his sister's bodyguard and now this. He knew that the elders were up to something; they just wouldn't come out and train him like that.  
  
"Fine" was all Jamie said. They had been in here for god knows how long asking him what he knew and just about everything about him and frankly he was getting tired of it.  
  
"Good" Kai spoke glancing at Syaoran. "Syaoran will now have someone his age to go up against. Xiao Lang and you will have a match to see how advance you are and what areas need to improved" Jamie looked Xiao Lang and sighed groaning. He was going to get his ass kicked right after he just woke up from healing. "That will be all for tonight" he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god you almost saw his butt?" Ally giggled listening to Ying Fa who turned a bit red nodding. "Is he built? How does his butt look a one or ten?"  
  
"Ally!" Ying Fa gasped laughing; they were sitting on her porch looking up at the sky.  
  
"What I just wanted to know" she objected smiling evilly.  
  
"That's besides the point I have a boyfriend at least I still hope I do and you love my brother" Ying Fa pointed out giggling.  
  
"Your no fun Ying Fa, I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's your new body guard. Oh Ken won't like this one bit" she laughed making Ying Fa frown nodding. "Hohoho I wish I was here to tape it and continue mother's collection"  
  
"Argh your not helping, come on let's go and see if there back from meeting the elders" Ying Fa stated getting up, Ally nodded following her. When they walked down the stairs they could hear laughing coming from the living room and wondered what was going on. When they walked into the room they saw their younger brothers playing video games and sigh wondering why they had to be so loud.  
  
"Where's mother and father?" Ying Fa asked over the commotion.  
  
"They're talking with mama and papa," Eli answered pointing across the hall. They nodded turning to walk over there.  
  
"Here they are now," Tomoyo laughed seeing the girls walk in. "Oh Ally your going to like this a lot"  
  
"Like what mom?" Ally asked sitting down beside her mother. Ying Fa looked around the room and saw that neither Syaoran nor Jamie or her father and Eriol were present at the moment.  
  
"Well I've decided to let you stay here with Ying Fa for the rest of the school year since as there only a few months left" Tomoyo answered making them gasp then and hug the other happily.  
  
"I guess they like that idea" Sakura laughed winking at her best friend, Tomoyo nodded making sure to tape it. It was their plan to make Ying Fa's mood lighten and it seemed to be working.  
  
"Hah now I can tape you" Ally squealed making them all sweat drop, this didn't look healthy at all.  
  
"Mother where's father and Syaoran?" Ying Fa asked softly making Sakura smile getting up.  
  
"Oh they are getting ready to fight. Xiao Lang is going to test Jamie and see how strong he really is" Sakura answered making Ally brighten dishing out her camera like Tomoyo. They looked at each other and laughed giddily making Sakura and Ying Fa sweat drop.  
  
"Come on we don't want to miss anything juicy" Tomoyo chorused pulling Sakura out of the room, Ally and Ying Fa following behind.  
  
  
  
Syaoran..  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked out of the house and to where Jamie was sitting looking at the night sky in deep thought. He wanted to see how well Jaime could actually fight and how long he could endure going up against his father. "Can I sit?" he asked standing beside the chair.  
  
"This is your house man" Jamie shrugged Syaoran sat sighing. Jamie tightened the belt around the black pants he was even to fight in. "What do you want to ask me about?"  
  
"About watching my sister," Syaoran answered wondering how he knew he wanted to ask something. "And this is now your home too"  
  
"Well are you going to ask or are you going to day dream?"  
  
"I want to make sure she doesn't wonder off with a guy name Ken" Syaoran stated firmly. "I don't trust him and when she starts school she'll want to do that"  
  
"Why can't you make sure she doesn't?" Jamie inquired raising a brow at him, which made Syaoran turn a bit red.  
  
"Because I'll have my own problem," he answered tightly.  
  
"Oh your worried about that girl whose going to be living here, your sisters best friend" Jamie observed making Syaoran glare at him. "Hold up I don't like or anything even though she's a sight"  
  
"Am I that transparent?" he frowned running his hand through his hair.  
  
"No to everyone else but her I suppose," Jamie chuckled making Syaoran relax. "She's seems a lot nicer then your brat of a sister" he commented making Syaoran join in a laugh.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, they are exactly the same. And it's not a good thing that they are going to be around each other now. Your going to have your work cut out for you" Syaoran stated sympathetically.  
  
"That's the last thing I wanted to hear, and now I have to fight your father" Jamie  
  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you, this is just to see how far along you are" Syaoran replied when the elders started to arrive sitting in the chairs that were placed there for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think Syaoran and Jamie want to forget about their problems," she laughed looking out the window.  
  
"I have a feeling your right, I feel sorry for them," Xiao Lang laughed stepping beside her as he finished tightening his belt trying to relax because this was going to be like a real fight. "Maybe now Syaoran will tell Ally how he feels"  
  
"I doubt it unless he feels threatened" Sakura pointed out looking at her husband with soft eyes. "I just hope that Fiemie is right about her prediction" she commented.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough" Xiao Lang smiled kissing his wife tenderly making Sakura smile.  
  
"Uh hah" she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on let's go and get his over"  
  
"Yep, I don't see why they couldn't have Syaoran do this, he's almost at my level" he sighed looking down at his wife.  
  
Ying Fa watched as Jamie stood out on the grass waiting for her father's arrival. She had to admit that he didn't at all look tense and he was like always hiding his aura. "Why do you think he's hiding his aura?" she asked Yelen who was sitting beside her.  
  
"He's so used to hiding that it just happens automatically," Yelen answered softly eyeing Jamie with curiosity. "Or maybe it's to have the upper advantage since as no one really knows how much power he has" Ying Fa and Ally nodded slowly watching him talk with Syaoran.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Ally whispered to Ying Fa, who shook her head when Syaoran and Jamie looked over at them.  
  
"Obviously about us" Ying Fa answered frowning when her father appeared on the field. "I hope father teaches him a lesson or two"  
  
"Oh come on, I know you don't mean that" Ally replied. Sakura and Eriol cast a spell over the whole property blocking out any interference from the outside world.  
  
"Ying Fa I can't see" Lin whined climbing on her sisters lap smiling when she could see them. "I'm going to marry Jamie," she giggled dreamily making Rui, Eli and Hu gap look grossed out.  
  
They all went silent when Syaoran and the others ran from the field only leaving Jamie and Syaoran who got in a stance. A pink and blue bubble went up around them giving them more then enough room to battle. Sakura and Eriol landed on the ground watching the two who hadn't moved yet. "This is going to be a long night" Sakura whispered making Eriol nod in agreement.  
  
"Let's hope it's not" he sighed sitting beside Tomoyo. Everyone looked up at the sky when it started to turn dark and thunder crashed making Lin wince hugging Ying Fa.  
  
"It's happening" she whispered watching Jamie's body engulfed by lightening raising him in the air making them close their eyes from the bright light. They heard a loud explosion making their eyes snap opening only to see the shield engulfed in smoke. The only sign that anyone was alive was the flashing of silver and green light.  
  
"How are we supposed to see anything if it's all foggy" Eli whined folding his arms over his chest. "Father, do something"  
  
"Hush" Eriol spoke making him sigh looking down.  
  
Xiao Lang dogged the blast of electricity easily landing on his feet. He stood still feeling Jamie's aura flicker before it disappeared. He listened to any sound glancing around as he stood in a stance. He quickly jumped back blocking Jamie's attack with his sword. His couldn't go through because they were both using regular swords, "Not bad"  
  
"Hah," Jamie growled before disappearing in the fog 'smart using the fog to your advantage' he thought smirking. Swords clashed as they both blocked each other's attacks. Jamie coughs stumbling back when Xiao Lang kicked him swiftly in the stomach. He looked up only to see him disappear in the fog, 'now he's using it to his advantage' he thought sarcastically.  
  
Jamie looked up only quickly on to be sent flying backwards into the shield with a thump. Sakura and everyone gasped feeling the force at which he collided with the wall but Jamie quickly recovered and with each blow his power got stronger.  
  
Xiao Lang jumped back wiping feeling his jaw as Jamie wiped the blood from his smirking. He could clearly see that Jamie was more then enjoying this fight and he didn't want to lie but he was also enjoying himself just as much. "Enough don't you agree?" he spat holding up his sword.  
  
"Your the one who's playing about with me" Jamie replied taking a stance. "Why don't you kick my ass so we can be over with this, stop holding back your powers"  
  
"Only if you do too" Xiao Lang replied sarcastically looking at the boy before him. They growled at each other jumping forward with incredible speed, their swords hit each other with such incredible force that they exploded making them shield their eyes. Jamie breathed hard as he and Xiao Lang look at their useless swords on the ground.  
  
"Water, come forth" Jamie yelled making Xiao Lang smirked calling up fiery at the same time. They gasped feeling the horrible steam that came off the elements when they collided.  
  
"Bad idea" he growled feeling like he was in sauna. "Shit" he lunged at Jamie knocking him off his foot but he recovered and back flipped evading Xiao Lang's kick. Xiao Lang barely blocked Jamie's punch but didn't have enough time to block his kick, making him fall on his back with a thud. Jumping to his feet, he called; "sword" making the sword card makes a sword appear in his hands.  
  
Jamie laughed holding up his hand making electricity surround it, forming his sword. Xiao Lang looked at the sword and smiled blocking Jamie's attacks. Jamie looked at him in confusion when his sword didn't go through his. "Nice" he commented dryly making Xiao Lang chuckle. They pressed their swords against the other locked in position because no one would waver.  
  
  
  
"Oh I have a feeling this isn't good," Sakura whispered feeling Xiao Lang and Jamie's aura rise at an unbelievable rate. She got up slowly with Rui Lin and Xiao Hu next to her.  
  
"Daddy" Ally whispered seeing the bubble expand.  
  
"Shhhh," Eriol whispered pulling Tomoyo towards him as all the other people back up. "Tomoyo stay here with the elders, come Sakura and children hurry," he ordered making Sakura and the kids moved forward as everyone stepped back. "I want all of you to put up a barrier and concentrate to make it strong" he ordered making Lin, Eli, Rui and Hu nod since, as they were the youngest.  
  
Yelen watched as Pink, blue, aqua (Ying Fa), sky blue (Syaoran), red (Ally), orange (Rui), dark yellow (Hu), Purple (Lin) and finally navy blue (Eli) mixed together surrounding the house and everyone. Now all they would need is Mei Hua's lavender to complete.  
  
"I've never seen this happen before, he's so powerful" Kai whispered to Yelen watching Jamie's silver and Xiao Lang's green continued to expand within the shield. They all covered their eyes with their arms when it finally exploded and Sakura, Eriol and the kids braced them selves feeling the power of the explosion push against the shield. The sky lit up an amazing green and silver that rocketed towards outer space leaving the yard misty.  
  
Everyone opened their eyes looking around in a daze; Syaoran shook his head trying to focus. Slowly they let down their shields trying to feel Xiao Lang and Jamie but both were vary faint.  
  
Xiao Lang landed on his back with a thud; rising up slowly he shook his head trying to get this eyes to focus. He felt drained and knew that Jamie felt the same since as his level was drastically lowered from their little game that as now banned. "Well that was something," he muttered getting up.  
  
Jamie got up and dusted the dirt off what was left of his outfit, which was only his pants, but that had holes in it too. He looked at the red marks on his chest, touching them he winced in pain heading towards the house. "I'm never going to fight against him ever again," he groaned wiping the blood from his lip. He looked up when he saw Xiao Lang headed towards him not walking right either. "I feel better knowing that I'm not the only one hurt"  
  
"Whatever kid," Xiao Lang smiled taking off the piece of cloth that was left from his shirt.  
  
"Xiao Lang, god you had us scared" Sakura screamed flying out of nowhere into his arms making him stumble backs cringing. Jamie stood looking at them in wonder, and then longing.  
  
"Itai Sakura," Xiao Lang got but was hugging her anyways when the other walked up. Ying Fa looked at her father then at Jamie and saw that he had more bruises and cuts then her father and smiled brightly.  
  
"Serves you right" she muttered stopping beside Jamie who shot her a glare. "Next time you won't be able to walk"  
  
"Shut up wench" Jamie spat coldly making Ying Fa glare at him not seeing Ally who was happily taping.  
  
"Kawaii" Ally and Tomoyo screamed holding up the peace sign making everyone look at them and sweat drop. Jamie looked at the mother daughter duo with a lost expression, a large sweat drop falling down the side of his head. Sighing, he shook his head and walked away wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Hey how is he doing that?" Ally whispered making everyone look at Jamie only to see his body surrounding by his aura that was swirling around him. They watched as his bruises healed slowly and was awestruck. How did his body regenerate it self?  
  
He turned towards them looking directly at Xiao Lang. "This is my trick too" he called meaning the healing process. "And this is for you brat" he called at Ying Fa holding out his hand. Ying Fa's eyes widen seeing the wave of silver shoot towards her and was so surprised that she didn't have time to stop it.  
  
Syaoran looked at Jamie as he hurried away, then looked at his sister and his face cracked. "Oh god Ying Fa" he laughed running after Jamie. Ying Fa felt her hair only to see that it was standing up from the electricity and screamed running after Jamie and Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," she hollered summoning her sword in rage followed by Ally with her camera. Everyone looked at them sweat dropping but slowly smiled. Rui, Hu and Eli looked at Lin and smiled evilly wanting to do the same thing.  
  
"Daddy" Lin cried wanting up in his arms. Xiao Lang picked her up and looked at the boys sternly.  
  
"Don't even think about it," he warned making them sigh sadly looking down. How come they weren't allowed to have any fun? They pushed their hands in their pockets and walked away sadly, heads lowered and kicked the grass.  
  
"We're never allowed to have any fun," Rui Lin grumbled making Xiao Hu and Eli nod in agreement.  
  
  
  
"I swear when I get my hands on him, he's going to be sorry," Ying Fa stated pacing back in forth in her room. She rubbed her nose after colliding with the shield Syaoran and Jamie put up to keep her out of their territory.  
  
"Oh come on Ying Fa, at least your hair is fixed" Ally laughed making Ying Fa cringe looking at her self in the mirror. "Any ways I can't wait to start school in the morning"  
  
"Yeah, I know it's going to be great having you there" Ying Fa smiled Ally shaking her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Yelen asked looking at her son as they all sat in the living room with the elders.  
  
"Nothing happened," Xiao Lang shrugged getting up from where he was sitting. "I don't understand how he's so strong and with no family around. We knew he wasn't thrown into our time because he grew up in the U.S and had parents"  
  
"Maybe his soul was reborn," Sakura pointed out softly.  
  
"Maybe but that means that the girl who he's looking for must have also been reborn as well" Eriol replied making them nod looking down.  
  
"You don't think its Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked but they shook their heads in the negative.  
  
"It's not Ying Fa, if it was her she would have known to look for him as well. And when they met she would have recognized him automatically" Yelen answered brushing that aside as well.  
  
"None of this makes any sense, all I know is that I saw the way he looked at you when you he first saw you out in the hall. Even though he was an animal something about you caught his attention" Xiao Lang stated. Everyone looked at Sakura who laughed nervously.  
  
"I don't understand" she spoke gulping. She knew she didn't have any relations with the boy even though she felt something towards him but it was only motherly.  
  
"Nor do I but I want to know more, he has to know something he's not telling us" Xiao Lang said firmly.  
  
"Let's see the necklace attached itself to Ying Fa but he recognized Sakura" Kai whispered looking at Sakura in deep thought. He knew there had to be some kind of connection and he was going to figure out what it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp that's it for now and I guess I'll be updating late again. I'm not really sure but maybe on Friday or something cause after that it's my exams and I'm scared well not really. 


	22. School and Ying Fa's unjust ways

Chap. 9: "School and Ying's unjust ways."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll, I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I'll try to update on Saturday okay but that's if there is a snow day tomorrow LOL I'm lazy. Ne ways, I didn't read through this so if there is any mistake please bear with me. When I have time I'll read if over and make corrections, I'm just getting over coming from the hospital.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie and Syaoran waited for Ying Fa and Ally to show up so they could be on their way to school but as usual they were late. "You can drive, I doubt my mind will be able to focus" Syaoran sighed handing Jamie the keys before he adjusted his tie frowning.  
  
"How do you survive wearing this thing for the whole day?" he whined tugging at it, his black hair in a braid. He wouldn't let Wei get anywhere near it, it was his trademark.  
  
"I'll show you when we arrive at school" Syaoran replied smirking when Ying Fa and Ally came running down the stairs laughing.  
  
"It's about time," Jamie said sarcastically heading for the door with Syaoran who smirked liking this guy a lot.  
  
"Whatever" Ying Fa replied smiling at the fact that she was going to make his life a living hell. "Where are mother and father?"  
  
"They had to leave early, mother's got a shoot and father's got a meeting" Syaoran answered getting in the front passenger seat of the Jeep Cherokee.  
  
"Your letting him drive?" Ying Fa asked bewildered not sure if she should get in for safely reasons.  
  
"Of course, are you afraid?" Syaoran teased making her frown as he buckled up.  
  
"Dream on," Ying Fa frowned getting in after Ally who was smiling.  
  
"Come on Fa cheer up this is going to be a great day, I can't wait to see all the guys that go to your school" Ally beamed making Ying Fa smile and Syaoran frown.  
  
"Yeah I totally forgot but Syaoran's best friend Marcus is a hottie and so are some other guys on the soccer team" Ying Fa played along. Jamie and Syaoran got ready for the long ride to school 'this day isn't looking so bright' he and Syaoran thought inwardly wishing they could mentally block them out.  
  
  
  
  
  
School.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sari waited impatiently on the steps smiling; she knew that Ying Fa was going to love this news though she didn't know how Syaoran would take it. When she saw a black Jeep pull through the gates with Syaoran in the front seat she got up wondering what had happened to his car. She was about to call out Ying Fa's name when she saw the most gorgeous, hot like Syaoran, guy come get out of the drivers side. And like all the other Syaoran fans they started to drool over this one 'I wonder why all the hot guys are coming to our school all of a sudden' she thought but didn't mind at all. "Ying Fa" She called running over to her friend when another girl came in sight and she was very pretty.  
  
"Hey Sari" Ying Fa waved smiling when Ally came beside her ignoring all the looks they were getting by everyone. "I want you to meet Ally, Ally Sari"  
  
"Hi Sari" Ally smiling holding out her hand.  
  
"Hey, are you Ying Fa's cousin?" Sari asked shaking Ally's hand.  
  
"You could say that we've been friends from since, well from since forever," Ally laughed when they continued to walk inside. A frowning Jamie and Syaoran following closely behind.  
  
"Why do girls here stare so much?" Jamie whispered, Syaoran sighed shrugging as he looked down at the ground when Marcus came running up.  
  
"Hey man, this is Chan, Chan Marcus" he introduced both nodded at each other.  
  
"I'll see you later," Jamie said heading to the office.  
  
"What class do you have?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I have P.E first, then Chemistry. I just have to go and check in" Jamie answered when Syaoran handed him a white piece of paper.  
  
"So you'll know where she is at all times," he explained when Jamie opened it only to see Ying Fa's schedule. He nodded before running off to check in so he could get to P.E on time without being late.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Ken what are you doing here?" She gasped looking at her smiling boyfriend who hugged in front of everyone making her blush.  
  
"I came here to be with you" Ken whispered smiling; Ying Fa was trying to get over the fact that he had switched schools to be with her. Ally on the other hand was smiling but she wasn't going to waste her tape on him there was nothing-juicy going on.  
  
"Ying Fa I don't mean to be rude but I've got to get to the front office and check in before I'm late for P.E" she spoke making Sari look at her sympathetically.  
  
"Come on I'll take you since as she'll be no use to you" Sari offered smiling, Ally nodded leaving Ying Fa in Ken land. She was starting to think that maybe switching schools wasn't such a good idea 'it's only the first day and she hadn't seen him or spoken to him in a while' she reasoned when they came to the office.  
  
"Oh Chan" she almost bumped into him; he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"What happened to the brat?" he asked holding her so she could keep her balance. Sari was in Chan land as she gazed into his amazing dark blue eyes that had a tinge of silver streaks in them.  
  
"She's with Ken, he switched here" Ally answered making him frown remembering what Syaoran had said.  
  
"Oh well isn't that something hopefully she doesn't start hiding from me" Jamie spoke smirking only Ally knew what he was talking about. "Well anyways, have you seen Syaoran?" he asked slyly making the girl blush.  
  
"No, No" Ally stuttered making him smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you" Jamie said walking away with his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay is he single?" Sari asked making Ally smile nodding. "How old?"  
  
"16" Ally answered taking the pen to sign in and get her schedule Sari squealed at this.  
  
"Where does he stay? And who did you and Ying Fa meet him?" Sari inquired as they waited.  
  
"With us, he's a distant friend" Ally answered taking her schedule only to see that she had P.E first block with Ying Fa and Jamie 'oh this is going to be interesting' she smile when they walked out of the class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He and his friends looked up when Ken walked up to them smiling. "What are you doing here Ken?" he bit out.  
  
"This is now my school as well Li" Ken replied getting himself a seat without even bothering to ask. "We might as well get used to each other since as I'm not going anywhere"  
  
"Go find yourself some other friends, and don't be so sure" Syaoran said coldly, his friends were looking at Ken wondering who the hell did he think he was.  
  
"Come on man, we've known each other for freaking long" Ken laughed noticing when a girl walked by and almost tripped because she was looking at him or was it at Syaoran?  
  
"Not long enough stay away from my sister, she's still in trouble" Syaoran then a thought struck Syaoran and he smirked. This was something Ken did not like and was wondering what he was up to. "It doesn't matter anyways because she'll never be alone with you"  
  
"Don't be so sure, I've got her right now" Ken said getting up, to his surprise Syaoran smiled which infuriated him even more.  
  
"I don't like that guy" one of his friends stated when Ken left the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"It doesn't matter he won't be getting my sister, now we have to find a replacement for Josh"  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She, Ally and Sari walked towards the pool in their bathing suits talking about nothing in particular. "Hey Ying Fa whose that guy from this morning," a girl asked when they got in the pool.  
  
"Who you mean the blonde hair one? That's Ken my boyfriend" Ying Fa smiled making the girl frown.  
  
"No not him, the one that was with your brother?" another said making Ying Fa frown.  
  
"Oh that was Chan" Ally beamed making the girls smile.  
  
"I'm Cassie and this Tiff, what's your name?" they asked moving closer to them.  
  
"Ally" she said looking at Ying Fa's frowning face, she loved this. "So ya'll thought he was hot ay?" she teased making the girl's nod blushing. Ying Fa caught sight of Ken and smiled brightly waving him over aware that most of the girls were eyeing him dreamily.  
  
"Of course he was a babe but we heard he was a junior" One sighed sadly.  
  
"Don't worry he has P.E with us" Ally beamed making Ying Fa look at her in disbelief. "Look here he comes now," she added making every girl turn to look at Jamie. If they were eyeing Ken dreamily they were eyeing Jamie with lust in their eyes at his manly figure and at his finely chiseled chest.  
  
Ken looked at him, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits as he recognized the face. "What is he doing here?" he asked Ying Fa sharply.  
  
"He goes here" Ying Fa answered helplessly frowning and as if it couldn't get any worse Ally had to call him over.  
  
"Jamie over here" she called waving. Jamie smiled locking eyes with Ying Fa aware of the effect he had on the girls. He got in right where they were giving Ying Fa the 'I'm going to make your life a living hell' look, which made her glare at him.  
  
"Who would have thought I would be having P.E with you Ying Fa" he smiled ignoring Ken who was shooting daggers at him before turned his attention to Sari and Ally totally ignoring them now.  
  
"I never knew you could afford to pay for a school like this" Ken said loudly making sure that everyone heard. "Last time I saw you, you looked like a bum on the streets"  
  
"Just like you Ying Fa's parents are paying for my schooling" Jamie replied making Ken frown. "And the last time I saw you, you were again trying to steal a kiss" he added Ally moved her invisible camera over to tape this joyous encounter. Ying Fa could practically see steam coming out of Ken's ear. "But unlike you I'm sleeping a few doors down from your precious Ying Fa" Jamie quickly moved out of the way when Ken lounged at him making a splash.  
  
"Ken no" Ying Fa yelled moving over to them. She saw how well Jamie could fight and didn't want Ken to get in trouble because he could fight also.  
  
"I suggest you calm your toy down before he regrets it" Jamie spat looking at Ying Fa coldly, as she tried get a hold of Ken hugging him from behind.  
  
"Don't worry about him Ken he's only hired help," Ying Fa stated trying to calm Ken down. Ally didn't like what Ying Fa said about Jamie being hired help in front of everyone even if he was, it she wasn't her place to say that in front of everyone.  
  
"Yeah hired help to watch your sorry ass" Jamie muttered walking away from them his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Jamie wait" Ally called going after him, boy this was not good and what was wrong with Ying Fa? She would have to tell Syaoran about this, that comment was totally uncalled for. The girls around them started to scattered whispering under their breaths.  
  
"That was a good one Ying Fa" Ken laughed watching Ally talk with Jamie. Ying Fa wasn't so sure she should have said that and she didn't like the way everyone was looking at them.  
  
The rest of the class went by in a blur as Ally and Sari stayed with Jamie on the other side of the pool trying to make sure nothing else happened. Ying Fa didn't like that they were supposed to be with her but she guessed that it was good they were trying to make sure he and Ken didn't come into contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa and Ken walked outside carrying their food; she scanned the yard for everyone only to see Ally and Sari with her brother and his friends who were listening to something Jamie was saying before they all laughed. "Come on" she said leading him towards them, by large tree that provided shade for the bench under it.  
  
"Hey Ying Fa is about time you got here, you just missed the funniest joke ever" Sari laughed sitting next to Jamie.  
  
"Really?" Ying Fa said sitting when they made room for them. She made sure to ignore the look her brother gave her wondering if he knew about this morning. Jamie on the other hand didn't even look at her and for some reason it bothered her, she could also see that Sari was interested in him.  
  
"Yeah it was hilarious, he knows a lot of them" Ally giggled surprisingly she was sitting next to Syaoran. Too bad she didn't know that Jamie and Marcus had maneuvered it so that she ended up beside him.  
  
"Jamie, I'm going to come and see you try out," Sari said softly.  
  
"Try out for what?" Ying Fa asked eating her lunch.  
  
"For Josh's position on varsity" Marcus's brother David answered (Syaoran and Marcus were on varsity because they were so good at soccer).  
  
"I didn't know you had an opening, maybe Ken could try he played varsity at his old school" Ying Fa smiled making Syaoran frown. He wouldn't dream of giving Ken a spot no matter how good he was at soccer. And he had heard about what happened that morning; he was starting to wonder what had gotten in her.  
  
"Yeah maybe," he muttered making her sigh, she knew now that he knew about this morning. How couldn't he when everyone was talking about it, even though she had said that none of the girls cared?  
  
"He can't do" Ying Fa spoke smiling but Syaoran gave him a grin of his own. He knew what she was trying to do but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Mother said it was all right since as you go home right after cheerleading. She wants Jamie to meet people" Syaoran smiled making Ying Fa frown. She wanted to slap it right off Syaoran's face, he was always one step ahead of her. "Wei-san and mother will pick you and Ally up"  
  
"Sari and I are going to cheer Jamie on" Ally laughed happily. Syaoran frowned at this but the look Jamie gave him assured him that he wasn't interested in Ally.  
  
"I'm glad that I already have my fan club" Jamie laughed, his eyes twinkling. "But I only give Ally one game before she starts cheering Syaoran" Ally blushed looking down. "Yeah ya know you will" he continued, everyone at the table excluding Ying Fa and Ken loved his attitude.  
  
"Don't worry I'll always cheer you on" Sari smiled making Jamie wink at her, Ying Fa nearly growled in frustration.  
  
"What time is the tryout?" Ken asked wanting to get on the team. Syaoran and four of the guys on the team looked at him blankly.  
  
"At 3:15" one answered even though he didn't want to. Ying Fa couldn't understand why they were all being mean to Ken, when he hadn't done anything. This was entirely Syaoran and Jamie's fault, smirking she rested her head on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it," she purred seeing the disgusted look her brother threw at her then the threatening look directed to Ken. "Back off Syaoran, you'll have to go through me" she spoke in Japanese.  
  
"Not really all I have to do is make Jamie and Ally hold you back" he replied in Japanese smirking, which made her growl.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jamie asked Ally in English which made her laugh nervously.  
  
"Brother and sister feud" she laughed making him nod in understanding. "I've got to get going, anyone here has biology?" she asked adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I have it" Syaoran answered softly making her smile.  
  
"So do I" Marcus inputted hoping that his friend would now have a girlfriend.  
  
"This sucks, anyone have Chemistry?" Jamie sighed looking over his schedule.  
  
"I have" David spoke smiling. "Come on I'll introduce you to all the hot juniors. These sophomore girls are still babies" he joked getting a glare from all of the girls.  
  
"Great, can't wait to meet some" Jamie laughed getting up.  
  
"Make him meet Angel" Marcus grinned making Sari and Ying Fa gasp.  
  
"She's the worst girl in school, she's a bitch" Sari gasped Ying Fa nodding in agreement.  
  
"She's not someone you would want to get to know" Ying Fa added softly looking at him.  
  
"Don't listen to them, she's head of the varsity cheerleading team and their enemy. She's cool" Syaoran stated smiling, knowing that his sister and Sari didn't like that one bit.  
  
"All right lead away David, I want to meet this girl" Jamie laughed enthusiastically making the guys laugh, well except for Ken.  
  
"That's the spirit," David shouted making those on the soccer team cheer and Ally and Sari laugh.  
  
"Ja" Jamie said before walking away with David and the other two juniors.  
  
"I bet he'll get Angel" Marcus chuckled looking at Syaoran, who nodded getting up with Ally.  
  
"Yep, she'll be all over him before the day is out especially since as she has his next class" Syaoran laughed taking his and Ally's bags surprising the girl. "Come on Ally let's go"  
  
"All right, see ya last block Ying Fa, Sari, Ken" Ally smiled waving as she walked off with Syaoran leaving a shock Ying Fa wondering what she had missed.  
  
"Details" she ordered seeing Sari smile like she knew.  
  
"Oh Jamie, Marcus and I are helping those two since as she told Jamie in P.E that she likes Syaoran. And now he's helping the two with our help and its working they'll be together in no time" Sari answered making Ying Fa frown. "I hope he doesn't go out with Angel. I come over your house weekend?" she asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"No not this weekend" Ying Fa answered almost coldly losing her appetite.  
  
"All right you don't have to be so mean about it, I'll see you later. Oh and what you said about Jamie in P.E was mean Ying Fa" Sari confirmed getting up. "I'll meet you in class" she added before walking leaving a confused Ying Fa.  
  
"I hate Chan, argh" she neared screamed.  
  
"Don't worry about them" Ken whispered kissing her on her cheek which made her sigh. Looking up she saw Jamie looking at her through one of the windows with a bored expression on his face. He looked away however when a black curly haired girl sat in front of him, the girl was Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa changed quickly wanting to get out of the locker room so she didn't have to hear the girls talking about her brother and Jamie. She wasn't able to see the tryouts because Angel had had a meeting about upcoming competitions. "Hey Ying Fa, is it true that that guy lives with you?"  
  
"YES and NO I will not give you my home phone number" Ying Fa yelled slamming her locker before storming out of the room right when Sari was about to go in having come from the try outs.  
  
"She's such a bitch because her boyfriend is going here now" one the girl stated the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"Ying Fa slow down" Sari yelled catching up to her friend. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I hate Jamie" Ying Fa yelled close to tears. "He's ruining my life, he's all everyone ever asks about. And now you like him, like Ally, my brother and all his friends"  
  
"That's because he's a really nice person. We can't help liking to be in his company" Sari sighed resting her hand on Ying Fa's shoulder as they walked to the field.  
  
"What's wrong with Ken? He's just as nice as Chan even nicer" Ying Fa said making Sari look at her skeptically.  
  
"Unlike Jamie whose humble Ken is somewhat egotistical" Sari explained making Ying Fa look at her sharply. "You asked and I answered, listen I have to go for my pom poms I'll meet out in a few seconds" Ying Fa watched her friend run off before she continued to the field. There was no way Jamie was nicer then Ken, Ken was the sweetest person there was.  
  
  
  
When she reached the field she saw that try outs was over and Ally was talking with Syaoran, Marcus and some other guys that included Jamie; Ken was no where in sight. "Who got the spot?" she asked one of the girls who looked up and smiled.  
  
"That new kid Chan got it, he's one heck of a player that other boy didn't stand a chance," she answered making the other girls laugh. "He couldn't compare in looks either," she added making Ying Fa frown.  
  
"Don't say that Maria, that other guy was Ying Fa's boyfriend" came Angel's laughing voice from behind. "Ya'll get ready to learn the new routine I have, this is something you'll have to learn in order to make varsity". Ying Fa was steaming at her comment.  
  
"Hey Angel are you hooking up with the new kid?" one of her best friends as making Angel laugh shaking her head.  
  
"I want to he's hot and sweet such a charmer. We'll know after Fridays game when we all go to David's house for the party, he'll be all mine"  
  
"How do you know he's going?"  
  
"Because that sweetie Syaoran is going so he'll be there and he'll be mine in no time" Angel laughed. Ying Fa smirk 'he won't be there if I have anything to do with it' she thought when Angel walked over to Jamie.  
  
She got on the ground, thinking of where Ken was as she stretched. When she heard a scream she looked up only to see Jamie playing around with Angel, her brother and the others laughing with Ally. She could feel anger build in her watching Jamie hug Angel around the waist pulling her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I wonder why she's mad?!?!? Hey what did you think? I know Ying Fa's being mean but she'll come around I hope, LOL remember to update and tell me what ya think OKAY? PEACE. 


	23. Being Friendly

Chap. 9: "Being Friendly"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey I'm updating because it's a snow day, again LOL you'll be hearing from me on Saturday because I'm going to start updating regularly so I can please ya'll. Ne ways I hope ya'll enjoy and sorry for taking so long but my exams aren't over until Monday.  
  
If there are question in the reviews I can't answer cause from the last time I updated I haven't checked my mail.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally knocked on Ying Fa's door before opening it only to see her best friend on her bed. "Ying Fa aren't you going to come with us?" she asked walking over to the bed, Ying Fa looked up at Ally blankly.  
  
"Come to what?" she asked before going back to her homework. This had probably been the worst three days of school in her entire life.  
  
"To the beach, you could even invite Ken" Ally said hoping it would get Ying Fa's attention and it did. It was Saturday; Ying Fa was still upset with Jamie and was wondering why her parents were still keeping him around when that guy hadn't shown up.  
  
"Who's all going?" Ying Fa asked closing her book.  
  
"Well Syaoran, um Marcus, Sari, David and his girlfriend and some other people from the team" Ally answered softly.  
  
"Jamie isn't going?" Ying Fa inquired slightly surprised at this Ally smiled nodding.  
  
"Oh he'll be there he drove the twins and your mother to a shoot" Ally answered making Ying Fa frown reconsidering. "Come on Ying Fa I don't see why you don't like him he's so nice"  
  
"Because for one he only joined the team to get back at me and Ken, two he's friends with my brother and now everyone asks me about him" Ying Fa shouted waving her hands in the air this made Ally laugh.  
  
"That's it? That's not fair Fa, he joined the team because he wanted to and he got in because he was the best. You can't keep on disliking him because he doesn't like your boyfriend, that doesn't make any sense and is just childish," Ally stated getting serious.  
  
"And now your on his side like Sari" Ying Fa cried folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Listen its your fault that he's here in the first place. If you hadn't kept his necklace he wouldn't be here and that guy wouldn't have met you and now wants you" Ally yelled back frowning at Ying Fa who looked like she was going to cry. "I don't mean to yell but do you ever wonder how he feels knowing that the only reason he's living here and going to a great school is because he has to constantly watch an ungrateful brat like you?" Ally's word stung Ying Fa had never been yelled at by Ally.  
  
"Why are you defending him?"  
  
"Because it's the truth, what happened to my best friend Ying Fa?" Ally asked glaring at Ying Fa. "If you want to come we'll be leaving in five minutes" with that she turned in her heels and walked out of the room leaving a tear stained face Ying Fa who hid her head in her pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie pulled up in the yard frowning, he was at the beach with everyone when his celled started to ring he didn't even have a chance to touch the sand. When he answered it was Ying Fa telling him that she was going out and he was to come and pick her up. He didn't know why she had to be such a bitch sometimes but it was starting to get on his nerves pretty badly. Opening the house door he walked inside only to come face to face with Xiao Lang who looked at him strangely. "I thought you were at the beach?"  
  
"I was Li-san but Ying Fa called saying she wanted to go shopping" Jamie answered sighing this made Xiao Lang frown.  
  
"For reference if your out with friends and she calls with out telling you in advance don't come running. And you don't have to call me Li-san only my mother, Xiao Lang is fine" Xiao Lang spoke not knowing that Ying Fa had over heard them.  
  
"Thank you Xiao Lang-san" Jamie smiled leaving the door open because feel Ying Fa aura close by.  
  
"How's playing soccer going?"  
  
"It's fine, a lot of work out but I love the rush of the game" Jamie stated making Xiao Lang nod.  
  
"Same here, we're still trying to figure out who this guy is. And why he wants you, Ying Fa and the necklace is there anything you might want to tell me?" Xiao Lang asked Jamie nodded closing the door. "Come with me" he added heading for his office. Jamie entered and closed the door before walking to the middle.  
  
"I have these dreams" he started sitting down like Xiao Lang who nodded for him to continue. "Its like I'm somewhere in the past, the same man, me and a girl were at the edge of a river right below a mountain. She's thrown into to the raging river by Zaroff but I wasn't able to help her cause I was stuck in place by a binding spell" Jamie sighed remembering every little detail. Ying Fa hid her power as she listened outside the office. "I knew that I must have loved this person a lot because of all the emotions. I felt her life force fade and there was nothing I could do to help her. When he was sure she was dead he let me go and disappeared in victory because if he couldn't have her nor could I"  
  
"Your saying that Ying Fa is her reincarnation like you are of the boy?" Xiao Lang interrupted but Jamie nodded no sighing.  
  
"She's not the girl but I am the boy, we were supposed to be reborn together but something went wrong. The night I was fighting with Zaroff he said he had killed her in the other life; the one I wasn't in but even though I wasn't there she married and had children. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do and now he wants Ying Fa or your wife I'm not sure which one"  
  
"Why would he want Sakura?"  
  
"Because don't you see the resemblance between her and Ying Fa? And probably because miss Sakura looks exactly like blossom when Ying Fa only has eyes but different hair color. I don't understand how the necklace wants to stay with her though" Xiao Lang frowned listening to what the boy said as he got up thinking about what was said. "Besides Ying Fa is still a child, Zaroff was younger when he fell in love with blossom now he's aged because of how long he's waited for me"  
  
"Thank you for telling me this, I'll have to make sure Sakura doesn't go out with me from now on. I don't like this one bit" Xiao Lang stated sighing.  
  
"I guess I'll take Ying Fa to where ever she wants to go" Jamie said standing up Xiao Lang nodded.  
  
"And don't let her boss you around. She's till supposed to be grounded and make sure you keep an eye on her"  
  
"I will" Jamie said rather reluctantly when Ying Fa quickly moved from the door.  
  
"She was never like this I don't know what happened" Jamie nodded before leaving Xiao Lang who had to go and see the elders immediately.  
  
"It's about time you got here" Ying Fa said in a not so nice tone when he walked out of the room, Jamie looked at her and frowned walking out the door. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Jamie asked starting the car as she buckled up; he glanced at her when she didn't say anything. Originally she had wanted to go to Kens but right now that didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
"To the beach where everyone is" Ying Fa finally answered Jamie nodded silently pulling off. She looked at him as they drove in silence wondering how he never spoke to her like he did with the others. "Who's all there?"  
  
"A bunch of people mostly juniors" he answered simply leaving the conversation hanging. When he hadn't made a move to continue talking Ying Fa tried to think of something to say.  
  
"How are things going with school and all?" she asked lamely frowning like Jamie who was wondering why she was asking so much questions.  
  
"Fine, everything's great" she nearly growled seeing that this was a one- sided conversation. Why he have to be so mean towards her 'because you were mean towards him' her mind answered. "I'm sorry" she spoke having thought about what Ally had said, maybe she was being unfair.  
  
"For what?" Jamie asked turning unto the road what led towards the beach, he watched her fidget with her skirt looking down.  
  
"For what I said the first day of school it was wrong of me" Ying Fa whispered looking at him but he wasn't looking at her but towards the road. "Aren't you going to say something?" she asked when the other cars came into view.  
  
"What would you want me to say?" Jamie asked bluntly pulling up beside Syaoran's car, Ying Fa look away. "Fine apology accepted" he sighed turning the car off then got out with her following his example.  
  
Ying Fa took off her shoes and shirt showing her bikini top as they walked towards the others. Jamie made sure to look straight ahead not wanting to look at her even though he surely wanted to look 'for the love of god' he groaned inwardly. "Are you okay?" Ying Fa asked seeing the strained look on his face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Jamie answered tightly not looking at her.  
  
"It's about time you showed up" Angel said running up to them, Ying Fa didn't know that Angel would have been there. "You know its not good that you pick me up, drop me off and then just leave" she spoke wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck as she planted a kiss on his lips. Ying Fa looked down as she continued to walk even though they had stopped. Okay she wasn't expecting them to just get together so fast after only what about three days.  
  
"Ying Fa I didn't know you were going to come" Sari smiled walking up to her friend. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing, where's Syaoran and Ally?" Ying Fa smiled trying to look at happy, why was she sad anyways?  
  
"Out there hitting the waves on the jet ski" Sari pointed to the small dots as she pulled Ying Fa over to the rest of the people.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ying Fa, tell me where's your other half?" Marcus joked making Ying Fa frown.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well what he means is where is Ken, we thought ya'll were permanently attached" another spoke making the others laugh.  
  
"We aren't and he's home" Ying Fa shot back dropping her shirt before sitting down on the blanket. If she had known they would joke her she would have stayed.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I was sure he was at the party last night with Becky or was I mistaken?" a girl chirped looking at Becky who blushed looking down. Ying Fa couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ken never told her he was going to the party. She looked down where Jamie and Angel were wondering if he and the others knew that Ken was the party as well.  
  
"You lie, Ally would have told me cause she went" Ying Fa replied confidently smiling.  
  
"Actually he showed up right after your brother and Jamie left it's like he was timing" Nikki stated giggling. "He was there after the Honda's party too I think he drove Martina home. Listen Ying Fa we're only telling you this because you're Syaoran's sister and we don't want you get to hurt"  
  
"SO you make out with my boyfriend then come and tell me that you don't want me to get hurt?" Ying Fa asked in a strained voice as she got up not wanting to believe what they were saying. Ken wouldn't do that to her, he loved her no they were lying. "You sluts, yeah that's what you all are. They are so many guys at our school but no you have to fool around with a sophomore"  
  
"Who are you calling a slut miss perfect?" Nikki asked standing up with a pissed off look. Marcus stood back knowing that Nikki was going to get it and good.  
  
"You" Ying Fa screamed socking her right in the face making Nikki stumble back before jumping on Ying Fa.  
  
"Chick fight" one of the guys yelled watching Ying Fa got on top of Nikki and punch her in the face again. This got the attention of Jamie and Syaoran who was just getting off the Jet Ski with Ally. Jamie left Angel and ran towards the fight pulling Ying Fa off Nikki whose mouth was bleeding, Ying Fa was still kicking and struggling to break free as she cried. Jamie held her tightly off the ground so she could calm down.  
  
"Let me go I'm not finished with her yet. Dammit Jamie," she screamed wanting to make Nikki pay as the other girls help her up. Jamie and the others almost stumbled back feeling her powers surge uncontrollably.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran asked looking at Ying Fa who broke out of Jamie's hold and hugged her brother crying her eyes out. "Ying Fa what's the matter?" he asked hugging her, Ally and Jamie looking on with lost expressions.  
  
"It's about Ken and how he was at Fridays party, apparently he made out with Becky and Martina on different occasions" Sari stated softly. Syaoran's anger build towards Ken 'he's going to pay' he thought holding his sister. Becky and another girl took Nikki away as she held her nose.  
  
"I want to go home" Ying Fa whispered brokenly trying to stop her tears but the betrayal of him was too strong.  
  
"I'll bring her home" Jamie offered softly not knowing why but he wanted to beat the bloody pulp out of Ken and he had a feeling Syaoran was feeling the same thing.  
  
"Are you sure cause I could bring her home" Syaoran replied looking at all of them. He knew he would have to call his parents and tell them that everyone was okay and they shouldn't come running.  
  
"Naw it's my job anyways, don't worry about it" Jamie said walking over to them; he placed his hand on Ying Fa's shoulder. "Come on brat let's go"  
  
"No" Ying Fa replied shrugging his hand away.  
  
"Come on" Jamie tried again making Syaoran smirk nodding. He sighed picked her up in his arms surprising Ying Fa and making Angel and Sari frown not liking that. "I'll see you guys later" he said to everyone before he walked off carrying Ying Fa like a baby.  
  
"Do you think I should go?" Ally asked smiling; Syaoran looked at her and nodded no knowing that Jamie would take care of it. He looked at them when they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"You can put me down now" Ying Fa mumbled her head on his chest.  
  
"I thought you were enjoying me carry you" Jamie replied setting her down in front of the ground. Ying Fa smiled looking down at her body that was now covered with sand and sighed.  
  
"Don't get used to it" Ying Fa spoke mentally commanding the erase card to get rid of the sand making her look brand new.  
  
"Nice trick" Jamie commented dryly walking to the drivers side when Ying Fa got in feeling horrible. She knew she should have stayed home and it was a good thing she hadn't gone to see Ken.  
  
"Can we go anywhere but home, I don't want my parents to see me like this" Ying Fa asked when he backed out; Jamie nodded thinking of somewhere to bring her. Ying Fa wiped her tears away when he turned in the opposite direction of home to down town Hong Kong. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted making her laugh softly. She was trying to bring her mood up from gloomy; she was trying to convince her self that what they said was a lie.  
  
"That's not a good thing ya know" Ying Fa pointed out playing with the necklace that was a new habit for her. "What do I tell people when they asked me where I got this from?" Jamie looked at the necklace, which he hadn't held in such a long time, it had always been a comfort to him.  
  
"Tell them that I gave it too you, since as I was the one who lost it" Jamie answered softly when he noticed a deli near the beach and decided to stop. "We're here"  
  
"Where's here?" Ying Fa asked putting her skirt on then sandals. Jamie had to bent down to see the sign.  
  
"Dell's Deli" he answered turning the car off. "Do you like ice cream?" Ying Fa nodded getting out. "Good cause I love ice cream" Jamie spoke setting the alarm. When they walked into the small Deli everyone looked at them, since as she was only wearing her bikini top and a skirt and he was shirtless with a visor on.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked smiling at them.  
  
"Anything the lady wants" Jamie spoke thanking god that he was given allowance even though he didn't know why since as they were paying for his schooling. The man smiled nodding as he looked at Ying Fa who was busy reading the menu.  
  
"Um I'll have a double scoop of chocolate ice cream" she spoke smiling, wondering if they noticed she had been crying. "I'll be right back" she spoke heading towards the bathroom with her bag.  
  
"For you sir?"  
  
"Um double scoop of cookies n' cream" Jamie answered seeing that the man wasn't smiling any longer. 'he probably thinks I made her cry' he thought getting the money for pay for the ice cream. "Can I have some quarters?" he asked noticing that stuffed animal machine. The man nodded giving him four quarters, Jamie walked over to the machine when a black wolf caught his attention smiling he put the coins in.  
  
"Poor kids, probably had an argument" the man whispered scooping up the ice cream 'at least he's making up for it' he thought watching Jamie try to get the wolf, though he knew that it was the hardest to get out. Ying Fa walked out of the bathroom only to see Jamie playing a game, she sighed going to the counter for the ice cream.  
  
"Wow that's some necklace," a girl said looking at it with wide eyes Ying Fa smiled nodding. "Is it real?" she inquired taking a closer look.  
  
"Yeah, Jamie gave it to me" Ying Fa spoke smiling when she took her ice cream then Jamie's. "Jamie lets go enough games" she called making him turn around hiding something behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing" Jamie smiled walking over to her Ying Fa raised a brow at him skeptically making his smile widen.  
  
"No games let me see" she spoke trying to look around him not caring that everyone was looking at them. "Please?" she begged as they went in a circle.  
  
"How bad do you want to see it?" Jamie laughed getting a glare from her.  
  
"Jamie stop playing" Ying Fa whined pouting, Jamie couldn't believe how cute she looked at the moment.  
  
"I won myself," he answered seeing that she didn't get it, he removed the black wolf from behind him making her gasp.  
  
"Wolf, he's pretty," she said reaching for it but he raised it above his head.  
  
"And this one to go with it by luck" he added showing her the white one that had a pink nose; Ying Fa totally loved stuffed animals.  
  
"Who are they for Angel?" she asked somewhat sadly. Jamie didn't answer as he walked to the doors leaving her to follow holding both ice cream. "Well?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked resting them on a bench where he sat, sighing she sat beside him handing his ice cream. Silently she ate hers not wanting to answer his question. "Well?"  
  
"Well what, don't worry about it" she said sadly looking down at the ground. This was a lovely day but her mood was nothing like it.  
  
"They are yours you know, I won them hoping it would cheer you up" Jamie finally said making her look at him disbelievingly. "Really"  
  
"Really? Oh thank you" Ying Fa said hugging him before she could stop her self. She pulled away hoping she wasn't red, "I love stuffed animals you should see my room" she laughed nervously touching the black ones ear. "How are you able to do that?" she asked softly as they finished up.  
  
"Transform?" Ying Fa nodded looking at the road, her mood a little better. "I don't know, one night I was running from my aunts house after her funeral when it just happened. From then I slowly learned how to control it"  
  
"That's cool"  
  
"No it's not because when I come out of it I'm butt naked as you already know" Jamie pointed out making her laugh trying not to blush. "Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"I want to show you something," Ying Fa said when an idea struck her. Jamie nodded getting up she threw their napkins in the trash before picking up her new stuffed animals. "Itai." She said when something bit her, Jamie walked form his side to her side wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her rub her neck wincing.  
  
"I don't know something bit me on my neck" Ying Fa answered softly trying to see.  
  
"Here let me," Jamie offered turning her so her face was towards the road, he bent his head to see the mark.  
  
  
  
A red car drove by with two people in it, Ken looked out the window of the car only to see two people who looked they were kissing. The girl turned and slapped the guy in his arm laughing, his eyes narrowed seeing that it was Ying Fa and Jamie. "What's the matter son?" San asked looking at her son's hand clench.  
  
"It's Ying Fa and Jamie" he answered making her look before they went out of view.  
  
"I thought you said they didn't get along?"  
  
"They didn't the last time I spoke to her and that was this morning. She said she would have tried to come over the house but she didn't show up" San frowned hearing what her son said.  
  
  
  
"Your mean" Ying Fa said trying to hit Jamie but he evaded her laughing as he shook his head.  
  
"But there's nothing there you big baby" he defended looking at her smiling face.  
  
"I felt something" Ying Fa said folding her arms over her chest. Jamie chuckled walking up to her trying to put on an apologetic face but was failing miserably just like she was failing to put on an angry face.  
  
"Humph Chan Jamie your mean" Ying Fa tried to yelled putting up her fist this made Jamie raise a brow at her. "I can hurt you"  
  
"I know but lets not do that, we wouldn't want to give everyone here a show besides we still have our last stop" Jamie stated making her put down her fist and smile. "Good girl"  
  
"Whatever" Ying Fa stuck out her at him getting in as he headed for the drivers side.  
  
"How come you don't drive?" he asked pulling out.  
  
"No one ever lets me, since as you drive and Syaoran drives" Ying Fa shrugged holding her new teddies.  
  
"I'll need directions so we don't get lost" Jamie said pulling down the window she nodded relaxing in the chair. He was glad to see that she looked better; he didn't want her going home looking how she did earlier.  
  
"So are you and Angel going out?" Ying Fa asked when he turned right.  
  
"Nope not yet I don't think I want to go out with her" Jamie answered. "Which way?"  
  
"The first left then go all the way down until we come to a park," Ying Fa answered smiling at the fact that they weren't going out yet she didn't know why she was smiling.  
  
"What are you going to do about Ken?"  
  
"I don't know yet, in truth I don't even want to think about it" Ying Fa answered softly. Jamie took her hand in his reassuringly making her smile not letting go of his hand.  
  
When they parked the car they walked towards the center of the park passing couples on the way. "So what are you going to see?" Jamie asked as they walked side by side.  
  
"It's a surprise, come on," Ying Fa said taking his hand in hers as she ran off taking him along with her. He didn't know how long they walked but slowed when a statue of a man came into sight, he looked like a hero out of a fairy tale story.  
  
"Who's that?" Jamie asked looking the man strangely.  
  
"Why that's you of course," Ying Fa answered smiling, as she looked at him then the statue. "Though he looks nothing like you," she observed seeing him frown. "I overheard your conversation with dad" Jamie looked at skeptically. "Okay I was ease dropping" she amended guiltily. "That's when I remember this story that our teacher told us"  
  
"What's the story?" Jamie asked touching the statue.  
  
"Well let's see it's practically the same as that one you told father except I know why you're here. You're here because the magician who sent you into the future made a mistake and sent you a couple hundred years into the future while she was born into the past and has already died" Ying Fa explained but stopped seeing the solemn look on his face. "What's the matter Jamie?"  
  
"Don't you see, if she's dead already then I came all the way here for nothing. She was supposed to be my other half but now she's dead and I'm still living by myself" Jamie answered making Ying Fa wonder if it was the right thing to bring him here.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie," she whispered resting her hand on his shoulder when he turned away and started to walk. "What are you going to do now?" she stepped in pace with him. She didn't understand how a person could love someone they had never met before, could the old love be that strong?  
  
"Get rid of Zaroff even if it kills me, then move on" Jamie answered softly, she didn't like that one bit. But like he said what's her name was his other half and he was alone without her and now she took the only thing he had off her from him.  
  
"No you have my family and you can stay with us as long as you want" Ying Fa offered stopping him. She looked into his deep blue eyes only seeing loneliness something she had never felt in her entire life. Acting on impulse she hugged him tightly not ever wanting to feel what he was feeling at this moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think they'll be home soon?" Ally asked sitting beside Syaoran who nodded smiling at her, this made her feel bubbly inside.  
  
"Yeah I called him before I got here, he said they were on their way home. They must have been far because that was a while ago" Syaoran stated knowing that dinner would be in thirty minutes.  
  
"What are you going to do about Ken?"  
  
"I don't know yet I'll know however when I see him in school" Syaoran answered in an angry tone making Ally put her hand on his.  
  
"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble" she spoke softly. Syaoran looked into her amethyst eyes suddenly feeling drawn into them. But Ally made the initiative moving slowly towards him.  
  
"Syaoran, Ally come here please" came Sakura's voice making them jump apart blushing furiously. They got up and walked out into the hall trying to get their faces to cool down. "Are you two all right?" she asked seeing the looks on their faces.  
  
"We're fine, mother" Syaoran got out when Xiao Lang walked into the room and look at them strangely.  
  
"Have you spoken to Ying Fa or Jamie?" she asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Yeah he said that they were on their way home," Syaoran answered when the sound of a car pulling out came from out side. They all looked at the door when Ying Fa came through laughing with Jamie's visor on, then a frowning Jamie afterwards.  
  
"Hello mother, father" she giggled happily making them smile and Ally wonder what had happened. "I'll go shower and get for dinner" she spoke grabbing Ally's hand with her two stuffed animals in her arms. They all watched as she ran up the stairs dragging poor Ally with her, all eyes turned in Jamie who looked uncomfortable.  
  
"She's better," Syaoran commented looking at Jamie who had his hood on. Jamie nodded sighing. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing man, I'm just never going to let her get near my head ever again" Jamie answered tightly heading for the stairs but as he passed Xiao Lang he pulled his hood back and he had to hide the amusement on his face while Sakura started to giggle.  
  
"Wow dude" Syaoran laughed seeing his hair that was up in two ponytails, Jamie glared him heading for the stairs. "That's a nice look for you" Sakura looked on helplessly happy that her daughter was in a better mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So? Like dislike totally hate? I'm starting to get writers block crazy and I'm struggling. I've got a few ideas and I'll try to write them down before I totally blank. Well I'll be seeing ya'll Saturday. 


	24. Emotions

Chap. 10: "Emotions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I won't take that long to update anymore it was just hard with studying and all ya know? Ne ways on wit da story and stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So fill me in" Ally near screamed watching Ying Fa who was in dream world. She was starting to wonder if she really loved Ken in that way. "Ying Fa" she looked at her friend as she jumped on the bed.  
  
Ying Fa looked at Ally as she dried her hair out, she really didn't know what to think or how she felt right now. "I don't know, I know should be hurting but today Jamie was so nice to me it made me forget about Ken's betrayal" she sat on the bed looking at Ally sadly. "But it still hurts, why would Ken do this to me?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie but he's a jerk" Ally spoke passionately hugging Ying Fa. "If you feel something for Jamie then take time and let it grow. He's not going anywhere"  
  
"Oh but he is, he said so himself. He said that when that Zaroff guy is gone he would leave" Ying Fa stressed. "Argh I'm too young to be having this kind of problem," she growled in frustration.  
  
"Ying Fa calm down, listen if you find your self feeling something by the time he leaves you'll just have to stop him. Even if we have to make up our own evil person" Ally declared unrealistically. They looked at each other before bursting out in fits of giggles.  
  
"You'll help me make him stay if I find my self not able to leave him?" Ying Fa asked her best friend who nodded eagerly. "Arigatou Ally, now how are things with you and Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh its getting better in fact we almost kissed before you got home but your mom called" Ally whined making Ying Fa giggle.  
  
"Wow" she got out imagining her brothers face this caused her to giggle. "Don't worry he'll try again just watch" she assured as they hugged each other bursting with happiness. Ying Fa looked at the black wolf looking back at her on her bed 'please don't let this be like Ken, don't make him hurt me too' she prayed closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
Dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa and Ally walked into the dining area, where everyone was, with bright smiles on their faces. Syaoran and Jamie shifted uncomfortably in their seats not looking at them. Ying Fa sat beside Syaoran, which was right in front of Jamie while Ally sat on the other side of Syaoran.  
  
Ally smiled softly as she touched Syaoran hand under the table making him go red, this didn't go unnoticed by everyone. "Syaoran are you okay dear?" Sakura asked worriedly seeing his face go red this made Ying Fa laugh surprising them.  
  
"No-n-no mother I'm fine" Syaoran stuttered clamping Ally's hand in his so she would stop caressing his hand. Xiao Lang had pretty good idea what was going and smiled knowingly making his son redden looking down.  
  
"SO how was everyone's day?" Yelen asked making to break the uncomfortably silence in the room. At least the twins and younger children were playing softly, and Mei Hua was off to bed already having her dinner.  
  
"Fine grandmamma" Ying Fa chirped smiling at Jamie who looked down, everyone was wondering what had happened between them. (I'm wondering my self LOL)  
  
"Jamie said he's going to teach me how to play the flute tomorrow" Lin beamed giggling this made everyone smile. "I love Jamie" she beamed hugging him; Jamie smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked her second daughter who nodded grinning. "Well its good that everyone's feeling a lot better. We have wonderful news for Ying Fa"  
  
"Really? What's that" Ying Fa asked looking up from her plate with curious eyes, Sakura smiled knowing she would like this.  
  
"Well your father has agreed to lighten up so Ken can come and visit you here and call if he wanted to" Sakura stated her smiled faltered seeing the extremely sad look on Ying Fa's face and she noticed how quiet all four of them went.  
  
"That's not necessary father thank you though" Ying Fa smiled holding back tears, boy was she going through major mood swings.  
  
"What's the matter Ying Fa?" Xiao Lang asked softly looking at his daughters face, she had been sad a lot and he didn't like that. That's why he had agreed to allow Ken to see her (if they only knew) "I thought it would make you happy"  
  
"It does, really" Ying Fa spoke looking down at her food. Jamie frowned knowing that she was going to start to cry soon though he didn't know how he knew this.  
  
"Ying Fa?" Sakura whispered concerned.  
  
"Mother Ken and I broke up" Ying Fa yelled jumping from the table shocking everyone as she stormed out of the room. Sakura couldn't contain her shock hearing this news.  
  
"Ying Fa" she shouted going after her daughter, leaving everyone in silence.  
  
"When did this happen?" Xiao Lang asked no one in particular but wanted an answer.  
  
"Today at the beach we found out that Ken, well he hasn't been too faithful" Ally answered softly making Xiao Lang's fist clench. "That's why she and Jamie arrived home late, he took her out to cheer her up"  
  
"That boy, I swear" Xiao Lang growled getting up from dinner. "I put him through school and this is how he repays me? By hurting my daughter, well no more" he spat walking out of the room leaving everyone.  
  
"Oh dear" Yelen sighed smiling softly at the children.  
  
"What's wrong with Ying Fa?" Xiao Rae asked his grandmother getting angry. Yelen knew that at moment it wasn't a good thing having such over protective males in the family.  
  
"She's not feeling good, don't worry she'll be fine"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into her daughter's room only to see her on the bed crying her eyes out. Sighing sadly she walked over to the bed and placed her hand comfortingly on her daughter's back rubbing softly. "Oh Ying Fa I'm sorry" she spoke waiting until she cried out all of her sorrows. "Don't worry it'll be okay"  
  
"Will it mother?" Ying Fa croaked looking up with tear stained eyes Sakura smiled wiping them away.  
  
"Of course it will" she assured when Ying Fa moved into her arms resting her head on Sakura's lap as she caressed her hair. "Remember I was in the same position as you once"  
  
"I know but you had us to make you feel better and you and father got together," Ying Fa explained. "That won't ever happen to me"  
  
"Of course it will; everyone is made for someone. Ken just isn't yours" Sakura stated frowning. Now she knew why Xiao Lang, Syaoran, Touya and Yelen hadn't approved of her seeing Ken.  
  
"Not me, just like Ken Jamie will end up leaving too" Ying Fa sighed surprising Sakura who was wondering what this had to do with Jamie.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at the two- stuffed wolf that obviously came from Jamie.  
  
"I mean since I've seen Jamie I've felt attached to him. And it got even worst at school when my friends and all the other girls started to like him. I was jealous so I was mean and he ignored me fully unless he really had to talk to me, which was never" she stated in a pained voice. "Mother today when I cried my eyes out he took me for ice cream and won me the wolves. He was so nice as he tried to get my mind off Ken and it worked. I took him to the statue that's about that tale of him and told him the rest of it"  
  
"What did he say?" Sakura asked already knowing it because Syaoran had told her while she and Jamie showered.  
  
"He said that since as Blossom was already born and died, he's alone. And when Zaroff is dead he'll leave us" Ying Fa answered sniffling. "I don't want him to leave but he won't stay I just know it"  
  
"Don't worry, he won' t leave" Sakura whispered caringly.  
  
"No mother he's going to want to leave, he said that she was his over half. I'm not her, he won't love me" Ying Fa explained painfully blinking back tears. "He won't and I think that I'm going to love him" she whispered softly but Sakura heard her. She was starting to wonder if her daughter was going to have the same problem she had with Xiao Lang.  
  
"Maybe he'll want to leave, but if you give him a reason to stay I bet you he will" Sakura stated confidently making Ying Fa nod.  
  
"Ally said that if he still wants to leave we'll make up our own evil person so he'll have to stay and protect me" Ying Fa spoke making Sakura laugh. "Or we'll kidnap him and only feed him bread and water until he declares his undying love for me"  
  
"Oh Ying Fa, you and Ally are hopeless" Sakura laughed when Ying Fa sat up, she wiped her daughters tears away smiling. "Listen, take your time and see if you really love him. You'll know if it's true, and he'll show you if he loves you"  
  
"How will I know?" Ying Fa asked holding Sakura's hands in her.  
  
"You'll just know when it comes down to it" Sakura replied brushing Ying Fa's hair off her face. "Get some rest ay, and think about what you really want"  
  
"Thank you mother, I love you and tell father that I'm sorry for what I did and that I love him too," Ying Fa said hugging Sakura tightly. She didn't know what she would do without her parents they were the best.  
  
"I will but I think he already knows, now I have to go and talk to him before he does something drastic" Sakura shuddered at that thought getting off Ying Fa's bed. She watched her mother leave wondering if she would ever have what her mother and her father had. They had loved each other from since, well from since forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa's eyes opened to the soft sound of a flute, getting up in bed she glanced at her alarm clock to see that it was just after midnight. Groaning she got out of bed pulling down her long white nightgown. The music was coming from outside, she walked out to her balcony trying to find which direction if was coming from. Standing her on her balcony railing she jumped to the other making sure not to make a sound as she followed the sound of the music.  
  
  
  
Jamie sat on his bed playing softly since as he couldn't sleep for the life of him and it wasn't that he wasn't tired, cause he was. Playing with the Li children had worn him out yet he couldn't sleep. He was only wearing cotton pajama bottom since, as it was a warm night. He looked to his open balcony door when he thought he heard a sound, his eyes widen and he missed a note totally messing up the song. "Why'd you stop playing?" Ying Fa asked walking in his room, while Jamie continued to stare at her with a lost expression. "Earth to Wolf" she played smiling as she climbed on his bed, still Jamie didn't say anything. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me like I'm a ghost?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jaime finally asked making Ying Fa frown. "That's that the way I meant it"  
  
"Your playing woke me up" Ying Fa spoke making him look at her. How an earth had his playing woken her up when their rooms where so far from each other.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jamie asked skeptically moving his flute from his mouth; Ying Fa nodded innocently making him smile. "I'll have to tune it down so I don't wake up the entire household," he teased making her smack him.  
  
"Why'd you stop playing?" asked Ying Fa again trying determinedly not to stare at him. 'How god, he's shirtless' she mind screamed begging her to just take a quick look, which she did.  
  
"Well I looked to my door and thought I had died" Jamie answered making her laugh blushing slightly.  
  
"Smooth" she commented sitting Indian style. "Please play me a song?" she asked softly wanting to hear him play something, anything.  
  
"First how are you feeling?" Jamie asked losing his teasing eyes momentarily, Ying Fa looked down sighing.  
  
"I'm fine, I had a long talk with mother and it helped. You of course helped earlier when we went on our small road trip," she answered breezily.  
  
"Good, you know that if you are caught inside here I'm dead right?" Jamie teased making her laugh as he put the flute to his mouth thinking of a song to play for her. Ying Fa waited patiently until he finally closed his eyes and started to play a light tune. She listened carefully as he played it beautifully making it seem as if it was the easiest thing ever. Getting lost on his playing Ying Fa closed her eyes smiling, she didn't see when Jamie opened his eyes and gazed at her with an unfamiliar emotion.  
  
'What's the matter with me?' he thought taking in all her beauty. At first he thought he couldn't stand her childish ways but now after spending the day with her he wasn't so sure.  
  
Ying Fa opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her; a slight blush tinted her cheeks wondering what he was looking at. She got lost in his captivating dark blues eyes not knowing that it was the same for Jamie. Slowly the song to came an end and he moved the flute from his lips breathing softly. "That was amazing," she whispered smiling.  
  
"Thank you," was all he could mutter at the moment. They sat there in complete silence not know what to say to each other.  
  
"Um I guess I should be getting back to bed," Ying Fa mumbled softly. Jamie nodded agreeing as he fingered his flute. "Jamie?"  
  
"Yes?" he looked up at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"What should I do when I go back to school? I mean with Ken?" she whispered sadly.  
  
"Ignore him until your ready to talk. And don't worry I won't be far away since as I'm your official bodyguard" he answered making her smile nodding as she slid off his bed.  
  
"Oh, Jamie thank you for today" Ying Fa stated hugging him tightly on impulse surprising Jamie. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before running to his balcony door. Jamie watched her go and lightly touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He couldn't believe that he was starting to get feelings for her; he couldn't get feelings for her. He was supposed to leave when this was all over and he was only supposed to love Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zaroff.  
  
  
  
He sat in this chair trying to think of a way to get the necklace and the girl's mother. Yes, he wanted her but he knew that he had to take the daughter, as well since as she would be the only passageway that would be able to get him back to his time. He would get the girl and make the mother come for her then he would take both of them back to his time. "Yes, that will work. And I know who will be able to help me get the brother and brat out of the way" he mused waving his hand in front of him making a picture of Ken appear.  
  
Getting up from where he was sitting he touched a long glass container that had a bright white fog substance in it. "Don't worry, I'll have you a body soon I promised you didn't I?" he whispered making it shrink back down. Yes, he would get her a body then takes her and the Lovely Sakura home they would be his wives.  
  
  
  
  
  
Park.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on we have to catch up," Ying Fa laughed grabbing his hand. Jamie's eyes widen as she pulled him along making him go faster.  
  
"Hahaha you look funny Jamie" Ally laughed skating backwards as she taped them. Jamie gave her a playful glare; he quickly let go of Ying Fa's hand and snatched her camera.  
  
"Syaoran catch" Jamie called tossing the camera, Ally screamed thinking it was going to drop but Syaoran caught it.  
  
"Hey give it back" she called going after Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah right" he replied skating backwards, a smile tugging at his lips. Ally executed a skillful jump but Syaoran tossed it to Jamie who caught it laughing.  
  
"Ying Fa get it" Ally yelled, Ying Fa nodded going after Jamie who sped up. Ying Fa shouted almost catching Jamie when he made a sharp stop laughing at her shocked face.  
  
"That's not fair Jamie" Ying Fa pouted cutely folding her arms. "I hope you know this means war" she declared.  
  
"Then war it is" he smirked looking at Syaoran who nodded. "Let's go," he yelled skating off with Syaoran leaving Ying Fa and Ally following behind. Ying Fa cut after Jamie trying to catch up to him but surprisingly he was fast.  
  
"Argh you guys are so in for it" Ally whined going after Jamie too; her eyes widen seeing him toss it forward. Syaoran sped up caught it when he saw Marcus and the others skating towards them.  
  
"Hey Marcus catch" Syaoran called tossing the camera to his best friend who was ready to catch it but Angel intercepted making Sari and the girls cheer.  
  
"Hey no fair" Marcus laughed playfully going after Angel who was a great skater. She skated towards Jamie taunting him with it before tossing it to Ally who smiled.  
  
"Hah girls rule" she declared racing off with the other girls, Ying Fa laughed at Jamie's face following them as they chanted. The guys sighed sadly following behind them.  
  
"Sorry man she just came out of no where" Marcus sigh they nodded in understanding. "So where are we off to now?"  
  
"Why don't we go and get something to drink, how did you guys know we where here?" Syaoran asked when they caught up to the girls. Ying Fa noticed when Angel skated over to Jamie and took his hand in hers skating close to him.  
  
"Your mom told us, we were all over my house and god bored. Besides Angel wanted to see you Jamie" Marcus answered grinning at Jamie who was looking forward.  
  
"Of course I wanted to see him after he left so suddenly from the beach" Angel laughed playing with his hair. Ying Fa could feel something build in side of her and she held her head down. Too bad she didn't know that Sari was feeling the same way as her.  
  
"Look we're here" Ally called out pointing to the café, she knew that Ying Fa didn't like seeing Angel all on Jamie like that. And she felt bad for her best friend, "It's going be dark soon"  
  
"We'll go home in two hours," Syaoran said taking her hand in his making Ally blush and smile. "What do you want?"  
  
"Strawberry and Vanilla" she beamed making him smile nodding. "Ying Fa what do you want?"  
  
"She wants chocolate double scoop" Jamie answered for her making Ying Fa smiled nodding. "Why don't you try cookies n' cream?"  
  
"Because, well I've never had it"  
  
"Your missing out it's the best there is" Angel declared Jamie nodding in agreement. "I never knew it was that good until Jamie offered me some of his when he was driving me home after the party. I'll have that Jamie"  
  
"You want to try?" Jamie asked looking at Ying Fa's solemn face. He didn't know what was wrong with her mood lately.  
  
"No I don't think I'll like it" Ying Fa sighed making him nod. All the guys went inside the deli while the girls sat outside. She sat on the bench in silence looking up when Sari sat next to her fuming.  
  
"I don't like that Angel girl, can't she see that I like Jamie? At this rate I won't have a shot at him" Sari sighed sadly before looking at Ying Fa. "It's a good thing that you don't like him too, I don't know how I would bare it" Ying Fa swallowed feeling horrible. "But I don't think he's interested in sophomore girls when he can have a junior"  
  
"Yeah" Ying Fa whispered looking down. Ally sat next to her and hugged her tightly knowing what Ying Fa was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry Ying Fa," she whispered soothingly to her best friend when the guys came back with the ice cream. She was playing with the idea of sending Angel to a parallel world but that wouldn't go well with her parents.  
  
  
  
Jamie handed Angel hers as he looked over at Ying Fa, he was still wondering what was wrong with her. He walked over to her when Sari and Ally got up to get their ice cream. "What's the matter brat?" he asked bending down as he handing her, her ice cream.  
  
"Nothing not feeling good" Ying Fa lied softly taking a taste of her ice cream. Jamie took out the spoon he took and scoop some of his ice cream off.  
  
"Open up" he ordered making look at him.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please Ying Fa it won't be that bad, just try it" Jamie ordered smiling at her. Sighing she opened her mouth and let Jamie feed her not knowing that they were the center of attention. "How was it?" Ying Fa liked how it tasted.  
  
"It's good," she answered snatching it cone and handing hers to him.  
  
"Hey" Jamie objected looking at her as she ate his ice cream, sighing he started to eat hers. "Not bad" he commented making her smile. Angel skated over and sat on Jamie's lap winking at him.  
  
"Hey Ying Fa?" Angel smiled at her making Ying Fa raise a brow at her. "You don't mind if I steal Jamie away for tonight right?"  
  
"Why?" Ying Fa asked not knowing why she had just asked in the first place. She didn't want Jamie going anywhere with Angel but what could she say? no you can't because he's mine?  
  
"I want him to come to my house for dinner tonight so he can meet my parents. Besides its only right that they meet him," she answered. Ying Fa's eyes narrowed at her hand playing with Jamie's hair.  
  
"Ying Fa you don't mind right?" Jamie asked surprising her. She didn't think he would have wanted to go but he did and she felt like crying.  
  
"If you want to go then go ahead, I'm not stopping you," she answered softly before getting up. "If you'll excuse me," she added getting up. She threw her ice cream in the trash before going inside.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with Ying Fa?" Syaoran whispered Ally who sighed deeply she moved closer to him.  
  
"She likes Jamie" Ally whispered surprising Syaoran who had no clue. "You guys are hopeless," she sighed finishing up her ice cream. "I'm going to go and check on her"  
  
"All right" Syaoran said letting her go, she looked at Sari's sad face and figured that she probably likes Jamie too. 'Oh boy this is not good' he thought looking at Jamie who was looking inside no doubt for Ying Fa's return.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ying Fa cheer up" Ally soothed hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"I'm silly, I don't know what's wrong with me. Ken called me and wants to talk tomorrow at school. I think I'll talk to him and make him explain" Ying Fa sighed surprising Ally.  
  
"But I thought---" Ally she stuttered speechless.  
  
"No Ken has always been here, Jamie will leave when this is all over. I might as well try to patch things up with him right?"  
  
"No Ying Fa, that's not right. Jamie is not going to leave if you don't want him to, but if you act like you don't care then he will" Ally stated holding Ying Fa's cheeks in her palm. "Listen cheer up, don't let Angel get to you, okay?"  
  
"Oh all right, but I'm still going to talk with Ken. Come on let's go" Ying Fa sighed, Ally nodded following her out the door. When they skated to the front Jamie and Angel was gone.  
  
"Where's Jamie?" Ally asked taking her camcorder from Syaoran who skated up to them with Sari and Marcus.  
  
"Angel just left with him" Sari answered sadly looking down.  
  
"Are we ready to go home?" Ying Fa asked everyone not feeling in the mood to be out. They all nodded heading out, Syaoran frowned not liking to see his sister in such moods. He could blame it partly on Ken but he knew that Jamie probably didn't know.  
  
"Yeah let's go home" Syaoran said taking Ying Fa's hand in his squeezing it comfortingly. He could like no other feel her emotions too clearly and sometimes if even made his mood drop. He looked at Ally when she took a hold of his hand as well.  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
When they got to Angel's house he was surprised to see that her parents weren't home like she had originally claimed. "I thought you said your parents would be here?" he said turning to look at her.  
  
"I lied I wanted to spend time with you, come let's go to the pool" Angel said taking his hand pulling him towards the back. "Go on, I'll be right there" she said kissing him on the lips.  
  
Jamie frowned walking to the back, he knew he shouldn't be here when her parents weren't home. He looked back when Angel walked out the door with two bee. "I don't think I should be here" he asked making her lose her smile.  
  
"Don't you like me?" she asked softly walking up to him.  
  
"I do but this isn't right" Jamie replied when she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't force yo to do anything" she whispered seductively giving him another kiss 'but getting you drunk then getting you is another option' she thought brilliantly. Jamie smiled deepening the kiss; seeing that she was lost in it he moved his hand to her neck. Angel looked at him with tired eyes before she fell asleep.  
  
"I'm not stupid" he spoke lifting her up in his arms. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early. He wouldn't go home yet; he needed some time to think about things.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached home Ying Fa promised her self that she would stay up for Jamie. But sometime after twelve she fell asleep frowning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So? What'd ya'll think hmmm? I hoped you like and I'll be updating on Monday since as I'm starting to review regularly now. Remember to review and tell me what you think. I've got some knew ideas for this story so there will be some twist coming up. Ja. 


	25. Anger

Chap. 11: "Anger."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey ya'll remember when I said I was having writers block? Will it's passed; I sat down and actually wrote yesterday. I'm so proud of my self LOL, I think you guys are going to really enjoy the upcoming chapters.  
  
Thank you to all who take the time to review it really mean a lot to me. Ne ways enough babbling on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie walked up to Ying Fa who was heading behind the school; he frowned noticing that her mood hadn't changed one bit. "Ying Fa wait up, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter Jamie, you don't have to follow me around school ya know. I'm sure you have other things to do" Ying Fa replied not even bothering to stop or turn around and face him.  
  
"Actually it's my job to follow you around" he shouldn't have said that. Ying Fa turned around and glared hard at him.  
  
"Your job, hah I'm a big girl I can take care of my self. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to meet someone," Ying Fa declared before continuing on her way. Jamie sighed following her around the corner, he didn't understand how on moment she was nice and the next she was total bitch.  
  
"Why is he here with you?" Ken asked stepping out of the shade with a frown on his face. "I thought I told you to come by your self"  
  
"I was but he wouldn't leave me alone" Ying Fa answered walking over to him missing the angry look on Ken's face.  
  
"Why are you talking with him after what he did to you?" Jamie asked in bewilderment. "He's an ass doing that to you"  
  
"Don't you say that?" Ying Fa hissed angrily. Ken walked in front of her and over to as if ready to fight. "He didn't do anything"  
  
"Go away poor boy, I want to be alone with my girlfriend" Ken ordered waving his hand at Jamie. "I said go," he yelled when Jamie didn't move but only folded his arms.  
  
"I was instructed never to leave her side and I'm certainly not making an exception for you" was all Jamie said not even bothering to look at him or Ying Fa. Ken growled and lounges at Jamie knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You are the scoundrel, think I didn't see you kiss her" Ken snarled trying to punch Jamie who kicked him making him land on his back.  
  
"I never kissed her" he defended watching Ying Fa go to help Ken up but he just push her aside.  
  
"You lie, she's mine" Ken proclaimed attacking Jamie with punch and kicks but Jamie just block them.  
  
"I'm not the one who cheated on her," Jamie growled punching Ken in the face after ken had kicked him in the stomach. Jamie didn't want to hurt him; he knew he was only a mere human.  
  
"What I do is only my business" Ken stated running at Jamie to attack. Jamie got ready to jump kick Ken but Ying Fa ran and block it kicking him in the gut making him stumble back.  
  
Ally, Syaoran and the others came to a halt seeing her attack Jamie in Ken's defense. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was seeing, Jamie got up dusting himself not saying a word. "I hate you Chan, since you've arrived you've ruin my life" Ying Fa yelled angrily not noticing that everyone was there.  
  
"So I can see," Jamie replied looking at her with hurt in his eyes. Ying Fa held back tears going on over to Ken, when she bent down the necklace surprisingly fell off her neck making her gasp. She picked up it in her hands looking at it, the clasp was now noticeable she didn't understand why it came off.  
  
"See, who does she belong to?" Ken smirked getting up off the ground. Jamie walked over to them not saying a word.  
  
"I believe that's mine" he spoke, his voice void of any emotion as he reached for the necklace.  
  
"It's mine, you gave it me" Ying Fa objected moving it. She didn't want to give back the only thing she had of him, even though she was being mean at the moment. She couldn't take that he was interested in Angel and not her. She wanted him to leave so that neither Angel nor anyone else could have him.  
  
"You have no right to wear it" Jamie bit out grabbing her hand and taking it from her. "I don't see why I should risk my life protecting a ungrateful wench like you," he added before turning and walking away.  
  
Leaving all of them in silence. "Jamie wait" Angel called running after him. Ying Fa looked away not wanting to see Angel sooth his pains.  
  
"What the hell was that Ying Fa?" Syaoran growled making her head snap back only to see all her friends looking at her angrily.  
  
"You don't understand," she whispered looking at Ally for help but her friend just looked away.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand you" Syaoran sighed before running off towards Jamie.  
  
"How could you Ying Fa?" Sari asked sadly before she and Marcus followed suit, leaving Ally who walked up to Ying Fa.  
  
"We need to talk" Ally got out firmly glaring at her best friend through her glasses.  
  
"Not now Ally" Ying Fa whispered touching her bare neck, she looked up surprised when Ally grabbed her hand.  
  
"No now before I decide to pack and return to England" Ally snapped dragging her off. She was more then angry with Ying Fa, how could she saw and do something like that? It just wasn't like her. Ken watched as Ying Fa was dragged off and smirked, this was going according to plan. He looked up at the sky that was darkening he would have what he wanted some enough. Who said one needed powers to get what they wanted? He would avenge his mother, who did Li think he was cutting off his school fee? But what got to him worst was the fact that he threw his mother out like she was trash and then taking what was rightfully his. He was supposed to be leader; it was his right no matter what anyone said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She dragged Ying Fa all the way to the school rooftop not knowing how much it was a bad idea. When the door leading to the roof slammed shut Ally folded her arms eyeing Ying Fa. "Spill"  
  
"Spill what Ally? There's nothing to say" Ying Fa answered her hand still at her neck. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why the necklace all of a sudden fell off.  
  
"There's a lot to say when you just told the guy that you supposedly care for that you hate him. I don't understand you, how could you say such a thing much less attack him when he's supposed to be protecting you" Ally stated trying to erase the angry tinge out of her voice.  
  
"I do care about him but the feelings aren't mutual as you see" Ying Fa shot back loudly. "Can't you see I don't have a fairy tale love like you and Syaoran? I don't know what I feel but I can't take it when he shows feelings towards any other girl" she whispered guiltily looking down.  
  
"Oh so because once in your life you have competition, you get rid of it?" Ally accused folding her arms. Both ignoring that the blue sky had suddenly disappeared behind dark clouds, "You want him to come running to you or be as easy as it was with Ken? Well guess what its not going to be that way. This is the real world Ying Fa; you have to fight for what you want. Hurting him isn't going to make you or him feel any better. Your father and brother actually get along with this guy and your going to ruin it"  
  
"I'm stupid aren't I?" Ying Fa whispered it suddenly dawning on her why the necklace fell off her neck. After she had said those three words, it broke any connection between them.  
  
"Of course it was stupid, what were you thinking? And going back to Ken, if Jamie had any feelings for you you've ruined it. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted anything to do with you again," Ally whispered making Ying Fa's eyes burn. "You said that you didn't want him to leave after this was all over, but you've just made it so he'll definitely leave"  
  
"If that is so then, I might as well stay with Ken because at least he'll be here with me," Ying Fa whispered almost making Ally growl in frustration.  
  
"Oh please, even if you were to stay with Ken, it wouldn't get you anywhere because your father would never allow you to marry him. You hear me, never Ying Fa. Would you choose him over your family? Would you?"  
  
"Stop yelling at me" Ying Fa screamed back crying when lightening and thunder crashed. Everyone who didn't have powers, excluding Ken fainted wherever they were.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the blossom, tell me are you ready to come home?" a menacing voice laughed making Ally turn around slowly only to see a hole open.  
  
"Ying Fa, run" she screamed heading for the edge of the roof with Ying Fa behind. They jumped over the side landing perfectly on their feet but Zaroff was right on their tail.  
  
"Don't run now," he laughed sending an energy ball at them. Ying Fa and Ally put up a shield but got thrown back when it collided.  
  
"I don't have the necklace, what do you want?" Ying Fa screamed summoning her sword, as Ally stood up calling her wand.  
  
"I don't care, I'll get that later. I want you" he smiled making them feel sick.  
  
"Well tough cause you can't have her" Ally yelled waving her wand around as she chanted a spell. "Bind him," she commanded making Zaroff laugh shaking his head.  
  
He raised his hand and countered the spell making it dissolve; Ally and Ying Fa gulped noticing that he had become a lot stronger. He looked at Ally and chanted a spell lowly, she screamed covering her face when she was sent flying backwards into a tree knocking her unconscious.  
  
"No Ally, Windy and Fiery" Ying Fa shouted praying that her friend was all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked at their friends who dropped to the ground unconscious. Syaoran looked towards the school and cursed under his breath. "It's him, he's here," he shouted running towards the school.  
  
"He's a lot stronger then before" Jamie yelled putting the necklace around his neck as he summoned his sword. When they rounded the corner, they saw Zaroff fighting with Ying Fa.  
  
"Where's Ally, I can't feel her" Syaoran whispered fearfully, scanning the schoolyard. When his eyes landed on her, he felt his heart stop. "No, Ally" he whispered running towards her.  
  
"Get her I'll get Zaroff's attention" Jamie shouted as they split directions. He'd had enough of this game, if he couldn't kill him one way, then he would get rid of him the other.  
  
Ying Fa stood in the way of fire, her eyes going wide knowing that she wouldn't be able to divert it or move in time. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but at the last minute she felt her self pushed out of the way. The air was knocked out of her lungs when she landed on her back, Jamie on top of her. "Jamie" she choked out, hugging his tightly. "I was so scared" she cried in his arms.  
  
"This is not the time Ying Fa, I'm sorry," he whispered breaking out of her grasp. He looked down at her before walking towards Zaroff. "It's me you want come for me, I'm ready" he challenge Zaroff who laughed shaking his head. "Thunder bolt" Jamie commanded charging towards Zaroff with his sword held high.  
  
"Jamie no!" Ying Fa screamed seeing them disappear when they made contact, she looked around the sky trying to feel him but felt nothing. She couldn't feel him, Syaoran looked at the spot where they disappeared only seeing smoke. "No, you idiot" she whispered crying. She looked over towards Ally and Syaoran and got up and ran towards them.  
  
Syaoran looked down at Ally, and wiped the blood from her lip before he picked her up in his arms. "Please be okay," he whispered hugging her to him.  
  
"Is she all right?" Ying Fa asked worriedly going to touch her but the look Syaoran gave her made her stop short.  
  
"Don't touch her, this is all your fault. If you weren't such a bitch, Jamie wouldn't have killed himself and Ally wouldn't be hurt right now," Syaoran growled icily, opening a portal. Ying Fa stood back in tears and watched as he walked through it, his words cut at her like acid.  
  
"No it's not my fault," she whispered when Ken walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and burst into tears, not even wondering why he was awake when everyone else was still asleep.  
  
"It's not your fault Ying Fa, he doesn't know anything. You are the sweetest person I know, that's why I love you" Ken soothed hugging her tightly making Ying Fa nod. "Come with me to my house, you can stay there until your ready to go home"  
  
"Thank you Ken" Ying Fa whispered weakly walking with. Ken smiled caressing her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Syaoran walked into the room, no one was in sight. "Mother, father, grandmother come quick Ally is hurt" he yelled running with Ally in his arms to find help.  
  
"Syaoran, where's your sister and what happened to Ally" Yelen asked running into the room. She walked over to Ally when Syaoran placed her on the sofa, "We've got to call the clan doctor"  
  
"She was thrown into a tree. Jamie and Zaroff disappeared or blew up I'm not sure. I left Ying Fa school because this is all her fault" Syaoran answered when Yelen went to the phone.  
  
"You left you sister at school but herself," Sakura gasped as the door making him spin around.  
  
"Mother, I'm sorry but Al wouldn't be hurt and Jamie wouldn't be dead if she hadn't been a bitch," Syaoran stated coldly, shocking Sakura and Yelen at such language.  
  
"Don't you say that, she's your sister, how could you leave her? What if she is attacked and killed?" Sakura yelled making him wince.  
  
"Then she'll learn that she can't have everything her way. She treated Jamie like nothing and he still risked his life to save her, how could she?" Syaoran yelled back glaring at his mother. "I'm sorry I left her, I was just so angry"  
  
"That is no excuse" Sakura snapped, "If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you. And I'm sure that Jamie is fine"  
  
"No he's not, his power can't be felt. Haven't you noticed, but feel Ying Fa's? I'm sure she's in the arms of that bastard Ken. This is his entirely his fault too, when I get my hands on him, I swear he'll regret ever meeting a Li" Syaoran growled venomously. Sakura and Yelen could see that he would be out for revenge; he was too much like his father.  
  
"Syaoran, you will not talk to your mother in such a tone, do you hear me boy?" came Xiao Lang's cold voice at the door making what ever he was going to say dissolve into nothing. "Do you hear me?" he asked in a voice that you chill anyone's soul.  
  
"Yes father, I'm sorry" Syaoran apologized not wanting to get on his father's bad side. He was bad, but he was not as bad as if father would ever be. "I'm sorry for losing my temper," he said looking at Sakura; he could see that her eyes were red and he regretted what he said.  
  
"I'm sure that Eriol will be arriving shortly since as he can't feel his daughter's aura that well. I'm going for Ying Fa, then we'll talk about how to find Jamie" Xiao Lang stated turning away from the door as he opened a portal and stepped in. Sakura placed her hand at her throat now noticing that Jamie's aura was indeed gone. What had Ying Fa done now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the chair, trying to pin point Jamie's aura but she couldn't. And something deep inside her went numb, what if he was dead? Shaking her head, she cleared it not wanting to think of such thoughts. "Are you all right?" San, Ken's mother asked making Ying Fa snap out of her thoughts. She looked at the lady, who had ruined five years of her parent's life and nodded. She never knew that Ken kept in touch with his mother, how could he not have told her.  
  
San smiled looking at the beauty before her, she could clearly see the resemblance of Xiao Lang and the card mistress. "Are you sure your father won't find you?" Ken asked walking up with tea.  
  
"Yes I hid my aura, he shouldn't find me" Ying Fa answered taking the tea he offered her. For some reason she didn't feel very safe, she placed her hand on her neck to play with the necklace only to remember that it was gone. She felt her eyes water but she held them back, looking into her tea.  
  
"Why are you hiding from your parents?" San asked taking the time they had to work on the child. "I heard they were really strict"  
  
"They are, I don't want to get in trouble. What happened at school was all my fault" Ying Fa answered in sad tone not looking up.  
  
"You're a very powerful girl, if I had your gift no one could boss me around" San laughed looking at her son momentarily.  
  
"I suppose but my mom and dad are still stronger then me. And if I want out of hand they have the entire family who would take me down" Ying Fa answered smiling. "The cards wouldn't listen to me if my intentions weren't pure, I'm not there original master. Mother is, she's the mistress" she didn't know why they were asking such questions. Why would she want to attack her family? She would never do that or consider leaving them.  
  
"Tell me, I know that the Clan is very power hungry. How are they going to find a match for you my dear?" San inquired making Ying Fa look at her oddly. She thought she would have married Ken but her feelings for him weren't as strong as they once were.  
  
"Mother please" Ken interrupted looking at Ying Fa apologetically but she could see in his eyes that he wanted to know as well.  
  
"The person whom I marry doesn't have to have magic, but my father, elders, mother, uncle, grandmother, brothers, sister and guardians Kero and Yue have to approve of the match in some way. The only problem I have is with my father, brother and uncle, they are very overprotective," Ying Fa explained making them frown slightly.  
  
"Of course Ying Fa and I are going to run away and marry in secret" Ken laughed making San laugh nodding. Ying Fa laughed softly wondering if he really thought she was going to marry him. Even if she did her family wouldn't approve and she wouldn't choose him over her family.  
  
"Uh oh" Ying Fa whispered standing up as she placed her tea down and grabbed her school bag making Ken and San look at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" San asked looking at her scared expression. Ying Fa was trying to figure out how he knew where she was, then it hit her, he must have had guards watching them.  
  
"My father just found me," Ying Fa whispered when a portal open right in the living room making San and Ken move towards her. Xiao Lang walked out angrily, he looked coldly at Ken but seeing San surprised him. He never knew the boy still talked with his mother, how come he had never mentioned that?  
  
"Li, how kind of you to drop in" San stated clasping her hands together but shut up at the look he shot her.  
  
"Ying Fa, let's go," Xiao Lang ordered making Ying Fa step forward automatically but Ken's hand held her back.  
  
"You don't have to go, it's your choice," he stated making Xiao Lang's jaw tighten and Ying Fa look at him with a shocked expression. "He doesn't have a right to order you anywhere"  
  
"He does Ken, he's my father" Ying Fa stated moving his hand. "And I love him dearly, good-bye" she whispered smiling at him before she walked towards Xiao Lang.  
  
"Can't you see she doesn't want to go anywhere with you? She loves me and has a right to be with me," Ken yelled angrily when Ying Fa reached Xiao Lang who placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your always ruining things for everyone, first my mother and me now Ying Fa as well"  
  
"You will stay away from my daughter. I don't want to see you anywhere near her ever again, do you understand me?" Xiao Lang growled glaring at him and his mother.  
  
"You can't stop me" Ken spat making Ying Fa gasp looking at him with new eyes. When had he become so much like his mother? She remembered how his mother hated her mother and did everything to tear her and father apart.  
  
"I would allow Ying Fa to marry any other soul but never you. You are just as corrupted as your mother, I'm only giving you one warning" Xiao Lang spat turning away from them. Ying Fa didn't look back as they walked through but they saw her hug her father.  
  
"You can't stop me," Ken whispered when it closed, it he fists clenched tightly and a dark glow surrounded it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa looked up at her father with teary eyes before she hugged him tightly and cried. "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean anything I said I was just jealous" she sobbed in his chest making Xiao Lang hug her tightly.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay" he whispered when Sakura and Syaoran walked up with Eriol.  
  
"No, Jamie is gone and it's my fault and I'm the reason Ally is hurt too now Syaoran hates me. I'm sorry, I promise I'll never see Ken ever again," she continued getting it all out. "I---tell him I'm sorry, I don't want him to hate me" Syaoran looked at his sister and felt horrible and it was intensified because he could feel her pain as well as his.  
  
"Ying Fa" he called making her turn around, he swallowed looking at her haunted eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, can you forgive me?" he asked making her run to him and hugs him tightly.  
  
"No I should be asking you to forgive me brother, I'm so sorry," Ying Fa whispered hugging him tightly. "Syaoran, Jamie is gone and it's my fault. I'll never see him again," she whispered but everyone heard her. Syaoran knew his sister loved Jamie and now she would never be able to tell him that, he didn't want to know what she was going through. "eh, he went thinking I'm a horrible person. And I feel so empty" she cried in his shirt. Sakura looked at her husband, knowing exactly how her daughter felt at the moment. And she knew they had to figure out what happened to Jamie and most importantly, if he was still alive.  
  
"Syaoran, why don't you take Ying Fa to see Ally?" Sakura suggested making him nod leading her out of the room. When she was sure they were gone, Eriol spoke up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked first off. He was glad that his daughter was okay but Tomoyo wouldn't leave her side. He didn't know how Sakura and Syaoran survived having their children in such danger, because he couldn't take the feeling and nothing bad had happened to his daughter.  
  
"Syaoran said they were attacked. He and Jamie weren't near the girls but when they got there Ally was knocked out. He went to Ally while Jamie went to Ying Fa, knocking her out of a power balls path. He said that Jamie and Zaroff went head to head and Jamie yelled he was ready. When they met, there was a blinding light and he and Jamie just disappeared" Sakura summarized making Eriol and Syaoran frown sitting down along with her.  
  
"Maybe his attack created a tear in time" Eriol muttered getting their attention, seeing the impatient look on Xiao Lang's face he smiled and continued. "They could very well still be at the school fighting in a different dimension or maybe they are in some other time"  
  
"How do we get him back, I don't want to see Ying Fa going through this" Sakura stated sitting on the edge of her seat.  
  
"That's the tricky part, I don't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hahahah aren't I just evil!!!! LOL I hope you guys don't say yes, whelp sorry I had to do that to Jaime but who knows? Would I really kill the man I love? I don't know I have to think about it. I'll be seeing you on Wednesday and remember to review. 


	26. I am here

Chap. 12: "I Am here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey thank you, yeah I know that's it's a good thing I don't have writers block. I know you guys would have hated me if I just stopped updating LOL. And I when I can't write, it takes months for me to get inspiration. But don't worry Lisa is up and ready for the challenge LOL.  
  
Ne ways I know that Ken was like shy in the first story but it's always the quiet people who get you. At least my mom says that that is what happened to me. LOL she's mean..  
  
For those who aren't sure still. I UPDATE every other day.so if I update today, I'll update on Friday. Okay? If it's Thursday -I update Saturday leaving one day between updates..  
  
  
  
On wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa looked around Jamie's room walking towards his bed. She touched his flute, which was on the nightstand, and closed her eyes still feeling his aura surrounding it. She was glad that Ally was fine but wouldn't be going to school today. Syaoran was talking to her; and her parents and everyone was trying to figure out what happened to Jamie and Zaroff. "Please be all right," she whispered turning to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saku.later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any ideas yet?" she asked resting her hands on her husband's shoulder. Xiao Lang shook his head in a negative. He didn't know how long he and Eriol had been trying to figure out a way to find Jamie but so far it was all dead ends.  
  
"Maybe he'll come back on his own," Tomoyo suggested sitting beside them.  
  
"How's Al?" Eriol asked softly making her smile.  
  
"She's asleep, Ying Fa is the one we should worry about though" Tomoyo commented making them all nod. "She slept in his room last night"  
  
"I know I was with her most of the night. She's blaming herself for this and I don't like it one bit" Sakura stated making Syaoran rest of his hand over hers comfortingly. "I don't even think it was a good idea sending her to school in her state" she continued softly.  
  
"If anything happens we have guards ready to bring her home. What Tomoyo said might be true, what if they are the only ones who can bring them selves back?" Xiao Lang stated frowning. "That means if Zaroff succeeds- he'll be returning" they all looked down hoping that wouldn't happen. If Jamie sacrificed his life then it should have been for something. Even though they didn't want to think about it, there was a chance that he was indeed dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
School.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sari looked at her best friend get her books and sighed, she had been trying to talk with Ying Fa since school started but she was just ignored. She wanted know where Jamie and Ally were but something told her to leave it alone. Not giving up she walked over to her friend slowly, "Ying Fa what's the matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Since she had been in school she had to be strong when anyone asked where Ally and Jamie were. She knew it wasn't their fault but every time they asked she felt like she wanted to cry. She hurriedly packed her books in her bag so she could go and meet her brother, before she had a nervous breakdown. "Ying Fa, what's the matter?" Sari asked making her jumped dropping her stuff. "I'm sorry," she apologized helping to pick up her things. "I was just wondering where Jamie and Ally were" Sari saw Ying Fa wince when she said Jamie's name and was suddenly afraid. "Did something happen to him?"  
  
"Jamie's gone," Ying Fa whispered softly standing up, as she put her bag on. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You'll never see him again"  
  
"Why would he leave just like that? What did you do?" Sari accused making Ying Fa swallows the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes begging her brother to come for her; she couldn't take anymore of this.  
  
"What did she do to Jamie?" Angel asked in front of them with Jamie's bag clasped in her hands. "I have his bag for him,"  
  
"Jamie's gone," Sari answered since as Ying Fa made no move to, Angel gasped not believing.  
  
"But he wouldn't just leave, unless you did something. What did you do?" Angel asked Ying Fa coldly.  
  
"I-I-I" she stuttered not noticing the tears streaming down her face. Sari and Angel watched in disbelief as she sank to the ground crying. Syaoran ran through the hall to find his sister feeling her distress. He knew it wasn't a good idea for her to come to school but she had been persistent.  
  
"Ying Fa" he whispered bending down to her, she looked up at him with a tear stained face before she hugged him tightly and cried. "What'd you do?" he asked Angel and Sari angrily.  
  
"We just asked her where Jamie was" sari answered softly when Syaoran got up with Ying Fa still in his arms.  
  
"Jamie's gone," Syaoran stated taking his bag from Angel before they walked off leaving a confused Sari and an angry Angel.  
  
"And its all my fault" Ying Fa whispered hoarsely, this made Syaoran frown deeply.  
  
"No it's not" he replied wondering why Ken was not at school either. For Ken it was the best choice cause he had been ready to kick his ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
He winced in pain clutching his side, his plan hadn't worked they didn't blow up but was only sent to another dimension. Surprisingly his watch still work and so far only ten minutes had passed since they had arrived. "Ready to give up?" Zaroff spat walking towards him with his sword that was stained with some of Jamie's blood.  
  
"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing" Jamie laughed icily clutching his sword. He was getting tired but he also knew that Zaroff was also, so all this fighting wasn't a waste of time.  
  
"Enough games boy" Zaroff growled seeing the smile on Jamie's face. He knew he had to think of something and fast because his powers were draining and rapidly. Stupid boy for sending them here, he had to get them back to earth. There he had to worry about the safety of his new family but here he had no distraction. "I think I'll kill you now"  
  
"And here I was thinking that all this time it was what you were trying to do" Jamie mocked getting ready to block Zaroff's attack. Their swords clutched sending off a blinding light as Jamie jumped back then ran forwards and kicked Zaroff in the face.  
  
He watched as Zaroff back off, his mouth moving slowly but no words were coming out. He started to fear that he was going to be sent back, he couldn't allow that. It was better to fight here cause no one would get hurt. "Oh yes, you're very clever" the demon smiled seeing the look on Jamie's face.  
  
"No, no" Jamie shouted running towards him to attack but he only collided with a shield. He hit it repeatedly seeing the every time he did it worn down, "Come on you coward, I have to kill you for Blossom"  
  
"Not yet" Zaroff hissed holding out his hand. "Go" he commanded making Jamie fly backwards at a rapid speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Estate.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the workers knew that something had been wrong from since the day that boy had shown up, but his disappearance had had a bad effect on one of their mistresses. They all looked up at the sky when they heard thunder crash but it was the oddest thing because it was a beautiful day with absolutely no clouds in the sky. All looked at the black hole growing and had a bored expression; they knew something was going to happen but not what.  
  
Sakura and the others ran out on the porch and looked at the hole. "What's going on mama?" Lin asked tugging at her dress.  
  
"I don't know" Sakura answered holding her hand tightly. "But if we tell you to go inside, that's what you do and fast okay?" she and the twin boys nodded.  
  
"This is odd" Eriol commented. He had never seen such ancient magic or spells used like this before as they watched the black spread across the sky. Syaoran, Ally and Ying Fa finally showed up waiting for any unwelcome attack.  
  
Suddenly a blinking light came through the hole crashing towards the earth, when it made contact the grass was gone where it hit and slide across the ground before coming to a stop. "Wow" Rui Lin gasped looking at the show; his twin and Eli nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh god" Ying Fa whispered taking off towards what ever it was, she felt him. It was Jamie but his powers was hardly there, he was barely hanging on.  
  
"Ying Fa, no" Xiao Lang shouted going after her in fear that it was something evil.  
  
"Can't you feel it, its Jamie" Ying Fa screamed back making their eyes widen before Sakura and Eriol followed suit.  
  
"Stay here" Yelen ordered seeing Syaoran and Ally want to go. "Don't" she was wondering how Ying Fa could feel the boy when she couldn't. And she was sure that no one else had felt his aura, they had thought they were wrong but now they knew that they weren't.  
  
  
  
When she reached Jamie she had to swallow the scream in her throat seeing how battered he was. "How god, how god" she whispered bending down. She moved her hands to him but was afraid to touch him in fear she might hurt him.  
  
"Aww, shit" Jamie groaned moving, he opened his eyes only to see Ying Fa's crying face. "Why are you crying?" he asked trying to sit up but she placed her hands on his shoulder softly preventing him from.  
  
"Because---" she answered achingly, she saw him rest back and his eyes close telling her that he had now passed out. When her parents and Eriol reached them, Sakura swallowed hard placing her hands on Ying Fa's shoulder.  
  
"Get up sweetie so your father and Eriol can pick him up" Sakura said helping Ying Fa up. Sakura hugged her daughter close so Xiao Lang and Eriol could attend to Jamie.  
  
"Mother is he going to be all right?" Ying Fa asked as they followed they guys back to the house. Everyone was looking on wondering what was happening and if the guy was dead.  
  
"I don't know Ying Fa" Sakura whispered  
  
  
  
Ken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked looking in the mirror. His face was hard and his fist was clenched tightly.  
  
"Calm down, I'll give what you want most" Zaroff laughed looking at the boy before him. He was going to be the perfect pawn, this was going to be too easy, and this boy was filled with the need to have revenge.  
  
"I'll give you all the power you need, and all you have to do it get the little cherry blossom for me. You'll have so much power that you'll be able to get rid of the boy, her brother"  
  
"No I want Ying Fa" Ken spat making Zaroff laugh. This was the only problem he had and it was the boy's love for the girl, too bad she didn't return it.  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't want the little cherry blossom. I want the mother, if I have the daughter the mother will come willingly for her safety. You can have Ying Fa, but you'll have to worry about Jamie but I'll fix that problem for you" Zaroff continued sinisterly making Ken smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it but only as long as I get Ying Fa and the Clan" Ken smiled making Zaroff nod in consent. "The other's can all die, and I'll take great pleasure in doing so"  
  
"Smart boy, here's your companion to help you" Zaroff said and with a wave of his hand Ken was engulfed in a black sphere. He smiled hearing the boy scream out as his body was filled with negative energy empowering him. His smiled widened seeing his body split in two forming another boy; this was going to be wonderful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She removed her hand from Jamie's body feeling lightheaded; she took a deep breath and moved back. Before she legs gave out on her Xiao Lang hugged her holding her up. "I'm fine," she whispered seeing his handsome face in a frown.  
  
"No your not, I don't understand how come your the only who can give him a boost" Xiao Lang replied lifting her into his arms.  
  
"I'm not the only one but I didn't want Ying Fa to do it, I don't understand either" Sakura replied when he walked over to the sofa in Jamie's room and sat. "Don't," she warned but her stubborn husband didn't listen.  
  
"I'm going to give you one, don't bother complaining" Xiao Lang stated placing his hand on her temple. Sakura sighed feeling her body engulfed with his strong green aura.  
  
"You gave him a lot but he'll be out for a while unless you give him more and that's not a good idea" Eriol said walking over to them. "He was beaten up pretty badly and his power is really low, I don't understand how he could have survived"  
  
"Thank god he did" Sakura whispered sitting up when Ying Fa opened the door and walked in looking at Jamie's body. "Come on let's give her some time alone" Eriol nodded but Xiao Lang didn't look so sure. "Please?"  
  
"Fine," he sighed getting up. Ying Fa watched as they all walked out of the room to give her privacy. Sakura closed the door behind and smiled softly, Ying Fa walked slowly over to the bed. She was glad he was asleep because she didn't want him to leave, or be upset with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry Jamie," she whispered sadly reaching out to touch his cheek. She knew she was told not to give him a power boost but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to see his eyes so badly. Moving her face towards him, she whispered beside his ear placing her fingers on his temple. "To make you feel better, I want to see you up even though you might hate me" she whispered sorrowfully.  
  
She closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't stop until she passed out he had to wake up. She was concentrating so hard on what she was doing that she didn't notice when his hand started to move.  
  
Jamie felt his body filled with energy but it wasn't calm or happy like the first one. This one was sad, so very sad, he opened his eyes but they were blurry. "Stop" he whispered feeling the person start to get weak. Ying Fa looked at him in surprise, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Are you better?" she whispered her eyes going misty. Jamie looked up at the girl over him and all he saw was her emerald eyes and the first thought that came to his mind was 'Blossom'.  
  
"Better" he whispered entangling his hand with her hair. Ying Fa was surprised when he placed pressure on her head moving her towards him. Her mind told her to pull back but her heart said go for it. She ceased to think however when their lips brushed and she was sure she felt electricity spark. She didn't know what to do so all she did was press her lips to his and to her surprise and pleasure he parted her lips with his deepening the kiss.  
  
Ying Fa closed her eyes following his soft caresses; she had never felt anything like this before. She couldn't believe that Jamie was kissing her, but he wasn't only kissing her he was giving her back, some of her power. Their bodies glowed a mixture of blue and silver surrounding them. She felt like she was on cloud nine as they shared their essence. This was something she would have to tell Ally to use on Syaoran.  
  
Jamie's senses slowly started to return to him even though his body still needed to be healed. He knew that his first thought was that he was kissing Blossom but this aura was different. Slowly his eyes opened, his sight at first was blurry but he gazed at her face then took notice of the hair he was caressing. Ying Fa pulled back slowly and opened her eyes gasping for breath only to come face to face with Jamie's shocked eyes. The smile on her face immediately faltered, maybe she hadn't done it right. "Ying Fa?" he whispered in disbelief making her wince as he tried to sit up.  
  
"I'm sorry" she automatically apologized getting up but Jamie held unto her hand before she could run away. She couldn't look at him in fear that he might look at her disgusted. "I-l"  
  
"No I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to kiss you" Jamie stumbled not knowing that was he was saying hurt Ying Fa even more. And the next words that left his mouth broke her heart in two pieces. "I thought I was kissing Blossom"  
  
"I-I see, um I'm ah sorry" Ying Fa mumbled trying to wrench her hand out of his but he wouldn't let go. She was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him because his words hurt so badly. "Tell me, did I kiss like her?" she cried making him wince.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I took advantage of you" Jaime replied wondering why she was being this way. His body hurt like hell, it was begging to rest at least for two days or something.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe just maybe I wanted to kiss you?" she asked softly but painfully letting her tears drop. He had just ruined her very first and amazing kiss ever. Jamie's eyes widened hearing that; he would never have thought she would have wanted to kiss him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he whispered unsurely wondering if she had feelings for him like he did her. Ying Fa dragged her hand out of his grasp staggering back shaking her head.  
  
"What I mean is that I wish I were Blossom right now, cause even though she's dead she has the thing I want the most" Ying Fa screamed in pain wondering why everything had to backfire on her. "I wish she didn't exist so that I didn't have to have competition with a dead person. Why couldn't she be alive so at least I knew what I was going up against, so I could know how to win your love"  
  
"Ying?" Jamie said sitting up ignoring the pain the screamed out in protest against his movements. This was not the kind of outburst he had been expecting from her at all and in truth it was kind of shocking. "You are not in competition with a dead person" he objected but she would hear none of it.  
  
"Don't lie to me Jamie, I know I am" she spat angrily moving her hand over her face making her hair turn honey brown. Jamie halted looking at the Blossom's identical twin. She looked exactly like the lost love of his but how could he love her when he had never met her? "DO you like this better?"  
  
"Don't do that" Jamie replied demandingly making Ying Fa laugh achingly. She saw the look on his face when she changed her hair. She could see the longing in his eyes; she felt it in the kiss. "You don't want me Ying Fa"  
  
"Don't tell me what I want, I do want you. I want to own your heart but I'll never be able to do that because you still belong to her. You'll always belong to her, I thought that I had gotten some of you when you kissed me only to find out that you thought me her" Jamie could see the pain he was causing her and it hurt him deeply. He didn't want to cause her pain, that was the last him he would ever want to cause her.  
  
"I said I was sorry didn't I?" He asked angrily walking towards her. "Get the color out your hair, you are not Blossom you're Ying Fa" he felt light headed but he ignored it and the pain caused by each movement he made. "Ying Fa"  
  
"Don't say anymore, you've already said enough I understand" Ying Fa said turning to the door she shook her hair making it return to its normal. "You're right I'm not her and I shouldn't be groveling for your affections"  
  
"No listen" he yelled when she walked out the door. Cringing he followed her, he knew he was going to regret it but he had to make her understand. "Wait"  
  
"Get lost Jamie" was her response as he followed her limping down the hall.  
  
"No let me explain, will you" he begged wondering how far he would be able to go before he passed out. He could feel wounds start to reopen but what was a little pain when he had to make her understand him. He needed to make her see that he didn't want her to be Blossom; he wanted her to be Ying Fa.  
  
"You have absolutely nothing to explain, please leave me alone" she spat through pain. She knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed but she was going to let him do as he wished. Why should she care? After all she only loved him but that didn't count for anything.  
  
"Argh dammit" he gasped before clasping to the floor right in front of the steps. Ying Fa hearing a thud turned around only to find Jamie on the floor, she gasped in fright and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh god are you okay?" she asked bending down beside his body. "Father help!" she shouted moving his head on her lap. "Jamie?" she whispered worriedly moving his hair off his face. "Jamie, wake up"  
  
"Ying what's the matter?" Xiao Lang asked from the bottom of the stairs standing beside Eriol.  
  
"It's Jamie" he heard her say in a scared tone making them start to walk the stairs hurriedly.  
  
"Jamie, please wake up. I'm sorry for getting upset" she could have sworn she saw him sigh.  
  
"If I wake up will you listen to me?" Jaime asked in a perfectly fine voice. He knew that him collapsing would get her attention and it did.  
  
"Why the nerve of you" Ying Fa yelled getting up angrily. She couldn't believe he just did that, he scared the hell out of her and he was only fooling her.  
  
"Ow Ying Fa, listen to me" Jamie pleaded when Xiao Lang and Eriol reached them wondering what was going on. They saw when Ying Fa got up and dropping his head on the floor.  
  
"No I hate you" Ying Fa replied before running off to her room to be by her self. Jamie winced closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at Eriol and Xiao Lang.  
  
"Your daughter is too stubborn" he spoke to no one in particular. "She's lucky I don't have all my strength back," he continued trying to sit up but his body wouldn't allow him to.  
  
"I know" Xiao Lang agreed shaking his head. He ignored the look Eriol had on his face as they helped Jamie got up. "Don't even Hirragizawa"  
  
"Don't what my cute little descendent?" Eriol smiled making him wince.  
  
"Don't call me that dammit" Xiao Lang growled but Eriol only smiled adjusting his glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So how was it? Did you like LOL I made Jamie and Ying Fa's relationship get somewhere LOL well not very far. Please remember to review and tell me what's on ya mind. See I didn't kill Jamie LOL.JA until Friday 


	27. Stolen body, lost life

Chap. 13: "Stolen body, lost life"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey don't worry Jamie and Ying Fa will make up soon enough but this chapter introduces more trouble for everyone. Ken and his evil twin are up to no good, I wonder what little stunt they'll put.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviews, and I'm starting to think that I should have made this a separate story. I never meant for it to be this long, Oh boy! You guys are gonna have a lot of chapters to go through to find the new One LOL _  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally watched Ying Fa move back and forth in her room pacing. "Ying Fa, what's the matter?" she asked her friend worriedly. She hadn't been to see Jamie since yesterday and no one really knew what happened between the two. "Ying Fa?" she whined falling back on the bed.  
  
"Ally what would you do if some one you loved, loved another?" she suddenly asked making her sit up.  
  
"I don't know what I would do, it would probably hurt a lot" Ally answered softly then it struck her that Ying Fa was meaning Jamie. "I guess I would try to make him forget about her"  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"Seduce him I guess" Ally answered breezily but then smiled. "I'm just kidding, I guess I would try to make him see that I'm better then the person he loves" she amended but the first idea was stuck with Ying Fa.  
  
"I'm not better then Blossom, she must have been perfect ya know" Ying Fa mumbled thinking about the seducing thing. If she did that and it backfired Jamie would probably really hate her and what if her parents found out?  
  
"No ones perfect Ying Fa, it's a fact of life. What happened yesterday?" Ally inquired making Ying Fa wince. Sighing she walked over to her best friend and took her hands in hers. "What happened? I mean he was practically begging you to listen to him and you wouldn't"  
  
"He um we kissed" Ying Fa answered making Ally squeal hugging her.  
  
"That's great then what happened?" she beamed but her small faltered seeing the pained look on Ying Fa's face. Ying Fa swallowed looking at her best friend with misty eyes.  
  
"He thought I was Blossom" she chocked starting to cry. "I-it was so perfect but he didn't know it was me and when he noticed he said he was sorry"  
  
"Oh Ying Fa" Ally whispered painfully hugging her friend as she cried a new set of tears. She hugged Ying Fa allowing her tears to fall, no wonder she had been detached all day even at dinner. "Shhh it's going to be okay"  
  
"Is it Al? Will it be okay?" Ying Fa asked through tears. She never would have thought hearing him say those words would hurt so much more then Kin's betrayal. It did, it hurt so badly, she didn't know why he couldn't just forget about her she was dead.  
  
"Of course it will, you just wait and see" Ally replied wondering what they were going to do about this new problem.  
  
"Um Al I think I'm going to lay down, I'm tired" Ally stepped back and wiped Ying Fa's tears away smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll get better" Ying Fa nodding and watched her friend leave. Sighing she walked over to her door and latched it before going to the bathroom. She was the going to try this and if it didn't work well then she would try something else. She wasn't about to lose the man she loved to a woman who had been dead for god knows how many centuries.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at his door when he heard a knock. "Come in" he called getting up from his desk. The opened and Ally walked in closing it behind her, he gulped wondering what it was that she needed. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Does something have to be wrong for me to come and see you? Really Syaoran" Ally chided sitting on his bed while he leaned against his bed. "Okay something is wrong, it's with Ying Fa"  
  
"What's wrong with Ying Fa, except for her unbearable mood swings?" he asked look any brother would. Ally raised a brow at him; she knew he could feel her emotions clearly.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel anything wrong with her aura yesterday?"  
  
"I did but I blocked them, I don't think she wants me feeling those kinds of emotions from her" he spoke in a pained voice making her smile. "I've never felt those kinds from her before" Ally laughed shaking her head. "I don't think it's funny"  
  
"I know I'm sorry it's just the look on your face" she said trying to get serious again. "What would you do if you loved someone but they loved another?" she asked softly looking down. She missed the pained look on Syaoran's face 'she's found someone' he thought angrily.  
  
"I would kill the person," he answered shocking her. She hadn't thought he would give an answer like that.  
  
"Syaoran, you can't kill the person" she corrected but seeing the cold look on his face she knew that he was telling her the truth. "Why?"  
  
"Because if I can't have her then he shouldn't either" he answered tightening his grip on his table for support. He couldn't believe she had come here only to fall in love with someone else. All the emotions he felt at the moment were beaten out by jealousy. "Is that all?" he asked colder then he had intended making Ally wince.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's it" Ally whispered getting up from his bed. She didn't know why he was being so cold all of a sudden. Syaoran sighed running his hand through his hair, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Dammit" he growled heading to his door. He would need to work out this anger before he unleashed it on someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does it seem like there is more hostility in this house?" she asked her husband looking out her room window at Syaoran who was working away his sorrows.  
  
"Yeah, first it was Ying Fa now Syaoran as well soon it'll be Jamie then Ally" Xiao Lang answered walking out of the bathroom. Sakura turned away from the window and looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" his looked up when she walked over to him.  
  
"What would you do if the person you loved, loved another?" standing up he placed his hand under her chin and smiled.  
  
"I would fight for her," he answered making Sakura smile wrapping her arms around his neck. "And still if I fail I'll wish her the best of luck" he continued placing a kiss on her lips. "But that doesn't count for you"  
  
"Oh and why's that?" Sakura giggled when he picked her up.  
  
"If I couldn't get you, I would get rid of the guy and locked you in a tower and shower you with all the gifts possible until you fall in love with me" she laughed hearing his outrageous answer. "You are mine"  
  
"I know" she whispered giving him a sweet kiss. "Do you think our kids are too young to be having his sort of problems?"  
  
"No, they have a magic lineage. Everything for them will happen a lot faster then most kids" he answered resting her down on the bed. Sakura looked at her husband's handsome face touching his cheek.  
  
"Then we should prepare for Rui, Rae, Lin and Mei Hua," he laughed nodding. They were going to have their work cut out for them no doubt, "but right now we have Ying Fa and Syaoran"  
  
"Right, I'm sure they'll get through it. We did after all" Sakura nodded pulling him down to her.  
  
"We sure did, didn't we" she spoke betweens kisses. All they had to do now was make sure that every time their children had a love issue they wouldn't need a evil person to make them confess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The doors leading to the balcony slowly opened letting the moon's faint glow in, then they slowly closed. Jamie was sound asleep on the bed, he had been recovering fast much to everyone's delight but he was still kind of weak. Moving over to him, Ying Fa swallowed and moved her glowing hand to his face. She smiled when sighed at her touch, taking her deep breath she climbed over him, straddling him.  
  
"Jamie" she whispered in a musical voice touching his cheek then moving her hand slowly down his exposed chest. "Jamie wake up" she cooed lowering her self to his face. "Wake up" she continued her lips lightly against his.  
  
Jamie was slowly a woke only to feel pressure on him, his first instinct was to throw whatever was on him off that is until he heard the voice. "Jamie" it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Getting a hold on the person so she couldn't flee, he opened his eyes only to glowing emerald gazing in his eyes. She was beautiful but he couldn't tell who she was because her hair and body was shining.  
  
"Who-" he started but was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He wasn't the one to kiss a total stranger but he felt attached to her. He felt like her knew her, her scent smelt familiar.  
  
"Shhhh" Ying Fa murmured deepening the kiss as his hands moved up her arms. Jamie's lips moved against hers, and his body started to react and the fact that her breasts were pressed against his chest didn't help.  
  
Ying Fa gasp in the kiss when her rolled her unto her back and got over her, her emerald eyes locked with his warm dark blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lightly. His hand started to undo her night gown buttons, as he left her lips and started to kiss her neck making her moan.  
  
He moved her gown down but came to a halt seeing her amulet, snapping out of the trance he pushed him self out of her hold moving towards the end of the bed. Ying Fa looked up worriedly wondering what was wrong. "What's the matter?" she whispered worriedly seeing the way he was looking at her.  
  
Jamie now recognized her strawberry scent, and the reason why he felt attached to her. He couldn't believe he had been that close to taking her innocence, he didn't know how he would have been able to look at her mother and father if he had. "What the hell are you doing?" he gasped making her pull her top closed only to see that she had forgotten to take off her amulet. She had been so used to wearing it that she had forgotten and now it ruined her only chance.  
  
"What does it look like I'm going?" she whispered feeling ashamed seeing the way he was looking at her.  
  
"You can't, it's wrong" Jamie replied not even bothering to answer her question. He had to get his instincts under control; he couldn't believe he had wanted her so badly. This was definitely not good on his part; he didn't want to die by the hands of her father.  
  
"Why is it wrong? If you hadn't seen my amulet you would have continued," Ying stated pushing her gown down as her faint glow disappeared.  
  
"I would have but then I would have hurt you because I didn't know it was you. What are you trying to do get me killed? I'm only supposed to protect you not sleep with you. You're just fifteen" he was trying to think of all the reason's for her loving him was wrong. And all the reason's for him loving her was wrong; he couldn't allow her to love him when he had nothing to offer.  
  
"And you're sixteen, I bet you wouldn't have stopped if it was Blossom" she shot back making him cringe. He was about to get yelled at by her again and this time acting like he fainted wouldn't help.  
  
"That's different," he countered making Ying Fa's eyes water. "Don't cry"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, and it's not different. Try and tell your self that but you know it it's not. You're just afraid to let her go, she's gone and I'm here," Ying Fa cried getting out of the bed. "She's gone Jamie, are you just going to live in the past?" not hearing him answer she walked out the door and slammed it making him wince.  
  
"Oh god" he whispered going to lay down holding his side. Collapsing on his pillow he was attacked with her scent, he could feel her aura emitting from where she had been laying. "No, I can't" he closed his eyes but only saw that her, he could still feel soft caresses. "No" he groaned trying to think of something else. "I'll talk to her tomorrow morning"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat where he was looking at Ying Fa and Ally sitting out in the yard. Ying Fa was sitting by the cliffs and Ally was under the tree on a swing. He sighed running his hand through his hair, life was getting too complicated. He looked up when Jamie walked up slowly beside him with crotches. "What's up?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing, where's Ying Fa?" Jamie asked trying to pinpoint her. She had been ignoring him all day and he still had to explain him self.  
  
"Over there on the other side with Ally and the kids who are playing" Syaoran answered seeing him limp down the steps. "Don't I don't think you should go and talk with her" he warned but Jamie didn't listen.  
  
"What's this?" Jamie asked collided with a barrier. He saw Lin and Rui run in and out of it but he couldn't pass it. This was weird, "Hey Syaoran can you pass through?"  
  
"No, I gave up trying at about number ten" Syaoran answered throwing a rock through it. "Ally isn't talking to me, I guess Ying Fa isn't speaking with you" Jamie nodded walking back over to him.  
  
"Why is Ally upset with you?" Jaime asked softly placing his crotches down. He hoped she wouldn't put up a barrier so he couldn't go near her, ever.  
  
"She asked me about a guy that she liked and I snapped. I guess I waited too long" Syaoran answered making Jamie look at him sadly. "Why is Ying Fa upset with you?"  
  
"Well, because I won't let go of Blossom" Jamie answered leaving the part out about the kiss and her little seducing last night. "How is it that we can conquer evil but not them?"  
  
"I have no clue but I rather evil any day, you wanna get out of here for a while? I've got soccer practice" Syaoran sighed getting up. "You might as well come I mean there isn't any reason to stay here"  
  
"Yeah might as well" Jamie sighed getting up with his crotches. He looked one last time at Ying Fa before he followed Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"They still can't get through?" Eriol asked walking up to Sakura and Tomoyo who were sitting on the patio.  
  
"Nope, Syaoran gave up after about his tenth try and Jamie after collided with it promptly gave up after Syaoran's warning" Tomoyo answered shaking her head with amusement taking her camera down. "I think I'll call this Jamie and Syaoran's predicament"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what Syaoran said to Ally?" Sakura laughed keeping a close eye on Mei Hua. She looked at her daughter who was all the way out on the rocks, they had all noticed how her and Jamie's aura wanted to reach out for the other but neither would allow it.  
  
"Hmm, that's a mystery. I don't even want to ponder it women are too complicated give me spells and evil any day" Eriol chuckled placing a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek making her smile. "Right dear?"  
  
"Whatever Eriol" Tomoyo grinned looking at the girls with worry. "Well let's hope they make up ay? It's not good to have four gloomy teenagers in the same house"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at the spot where her brother and Jamie were only to see that they had left. Concentrating she felt them leaving the property, absently she wondered where they were going then remembered that Syaoran had soccer practice. "Running back into Angel's arms" she muttered distastefully looking back out at the ocean.  
  
Ally, when she saw Syaoran trying to get in a smile a touched her face feeling anger emitting from him. She didn't want to talk to him because she didn't know why he was being so cold in the first place. Maybe he had someone, and here she was thinking that he might like her. "Can't always have everything you want" she whispered to her self sadly. "Maybe Ying Fa was right after all" she murmured wiping a single tear away. She felt Syaoran's aura leaving the property and wondered if he was going to see her.  
  
She looked up when Ying Fa appeared in front of her. "Why are you crying?" she asked bending down.  
  
"I don't know, because of Syaoran" Ally answered when Ying Fa caressed her hair making sadly. "I think he has someone else"  
  
"Do you want to find out?" Ying Fa asked out of the blue not wanting her friend to be sad.  
  
"You mean like spy on them?" Ally inquired softly making Ying Fa smile nodding as she got up with her.  
  
"No only on Syaoran, I don't think he would but he's a guy. He can always surprise me, I think he's practicing" Ying Fa answered taking Ally's hand in hers taking the shield down. "Come on, I'll drive and since as we're together our parents will let us go"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken.  
  
  
  
  
  
He and his other half known as Adam watched from a distance as Syaoran and Jamie headed to the field. "Why can't we attack them now?" Adam asked eagerly sitting on the branch below Ken.  
  
"Because master said not to, he hasn't recovered all his strength yet. And if we did and they came for them then we wouldn't be able to hold them off by our selves. We need to find a temporary body for the mistress, until we get Sakura" Ken answered looking at all the cheerleaders.  
  
"Okay, hey who are those?" Adam asked looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He bent down to get closer look at her body and head of blue hair, "She's gorgeous. I want her" Ken looked at the two girls and noticed that it was Ying Fa and Ally; he smirked knowing that he would have Ying Fa now. "Can't we get them?"  
  
"No, two strong females, and the boys aren't too far away" Ken objected taking Ying Fa in. She was dressed and ready for practice, there was something different about her he noticed but wasn't able to place it. "You can have her though, she's yours if you want her but not now"  
  
"Oh thank you brother," Adam smiled looking at his twin. Ken nodded resting back against the tree; he liked having a brother who was just like him. He looked up when he saw Sari run over to Ying Fa and Ally and smirked then he looks at Angel.  
  
"I've found the girl, we need" Ken stated pointing at Angel. "It doesn't matter how she looks because she'll change when she's taken over. We'll wait until after practice"  
  
"All right"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked away seeing Angel buzzing around Jamie as he sat on the bench watching Syaoran practice. She saw when he looked over at her but then looked away. "Ying Fa, I thought you said Jamie had left?" Sari asked, as they got ready to stretch.  
  
"He came back," was all she said trying to keep the angry tinge out of her voice. She looked at Ally who was watching Syaoran and the girl who was drooling over him.  
  
"Oh, why is he so beaten up?"  
  
"Why don't you go and ask him?" Sari looked at Ying Fa with a shocked face hearing how cold her voice was.  
  
"Why are you acting so cold Ying Fa? I'm just asking. You've changed so badly and its scaring me because I'm wondering what happened to my best friend" Sari stated folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Nothing happened to her, it's me Ying Fa. I'm just tired of you asking me about Jamie, I'm tired of everyone asking me about him. He's right over there surely you can walk over there and ask him your self" Ying Fa explained pointing at his back. She took a deep breath trying to calm her self, "Listen Sari I just came here to practice"  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want to be. You know I have a feeling you like Jamie that's why you're being so mean" Sari shot back making Ying Fa glare her coldly. Sari however ignored her and walked away with Ally. "You're mad cause he isn't at all interested you in but Angel who's all over him" she shouted loudly making everyone look at them. "And you can't take it that he's not at all interested you but someone else"  
  
"You stop it" Ally yelled walking up to Sari glaring her down. "You listen to me" She spoke standing toe to toe with Sari. "You have no right to be taking to your friend in such a manner. You are the one who is filled with jealously because he's not interested in you. Can't you see how badly you are hurting her?" Sari looked down knowing that Ally was right. "What's wrong with you people?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset but when I ask she's always snapping at me" Sari replied in remorse.  
  
"Don't tell me sorry, tell Ying Fa that" Ally sighed running her hand through her hair. She walked away from Sari and sat on the bench, "What are ya'll staring at? Don't you think she should go and get your sorry excuse for a leader who's all over a guy who's obviously not interested in her?" she snapped making all the girls look away.  
  
She looked up when a shadow as cast over her only to see Syaoran. "Can we talk?" he asked bending down in front of her.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," Ally replied calmly looking anywhere but at him. She felt stupid running here with Ying Fa to see if he liked someone else.  
  
"No we have to talk about last night," Syaoran stated making people sneak looks at them.  
  
"You make it sound as we were sleeping together" she spoke standing up catching him off guard.  
  
"All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for snapping at you. What you do is none of my business," Syaoran stated trying to keep his anger under control. "You came to me for advice and I was rude" he continued telling him self that he couldn't stop her from liking who ever she wanted. "You can like who ever you wish, just as long as we remain friends," with that said he ran back to the field wanting to work out his anger.  
  
Ally looked at his retreating back with a confused expression wondering he meant. She looked down hearing his words repeating over and over, "Friends, remain friends" she whispered feeling her mood plummet.  
  
"Okay girls, get ready I've just got to rush to my car for something I'll be right back" Angel ordered grabbing her car keys before she ran off. They all watched her go getting down to stretching after all they had lost half n' hour already.  
  
She stopped beside her car and put her key in to open the door. She looked up when a shadow appeared behind her, turning around she gasped. "Oh god Ken don't do that to me" She exclaimed dropping her keys making Ken pick them up.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Ken smiled handing them back to her. "You leaving?"  
  
"No I'm getting something, why?" Angel asked turning around so she could open up her door.  
  
"Oh nothing, we just need your body" Ken shrugged making her look at him oddly. She was starting to get scared seeing the look in his eyes, she turned to run but collided with someone and fell on the ground. She looked up and saw another Ken, by now she was past scared.  
  
"What do you want?" she stammered nervously when the other Adam bent down in front of her smiling.  
  
"Your body" he answered when Ken placed a spell on her making her pass out. Adam picked her up when Ken opened a portal and got in one after the other before it would be sensed. When the other side opened they walked into the cave where Zaroff was waiting for them on his chair.  
  
"You have a body for her?" he asked softly looking up. They nodded and placed Angel's body on the table, he got up and walked over to them looking at the beauty. He smiled at Ken and Adam making them step back. "Good boys" he spoke walking over to the container. "The boys got you a body but just for a while, I've got a stronger one for you" he stated placing it beside Angel's head. "You know what've you got to do" with that he opened it and they watched as Angel's bodied was covered in the bright light.  
  
They watched her hair started to change along with her clothing and slowly Angel arose. When her eyes opened she smiled wickedly at them, revealing emerald eyes that were deadly. "I don't have much of my power left, I need her body fast" Ken and Adam heard her say in a different voice, a voice dripping with honey.  
  
"I know, we'll get you the body. Don't worry Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Uh oh this can't be good.Hmmm so how did you like? I wonder what Blossom is going to do and what it'll do to our couple!!!!!!!!! And now Syaoran and Ying Fa as well! So much drama. Ne ways see ya'll Sunday JA. 


	28. Confessions

Chap. 14: "Confessions"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey ya'll I wasn't sure if I was going to update today cause I got in trouble last night. Anyways thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciated it.  
  
Ne ways on wit story I don't really have much to say except for now I'm in another jam with this story LOL. Wild Things and I think after this I won't be writing for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you girls home so early?" Sakura asked seeing Ying Fa and Ally walk through the door. She saw Syaoran and Jamie pulled up next and from the look of it, they hadn't made up yet.  
  
"We couldn't do much practice because Angel disappeared" Ying Fa answered placing her car keys on the table beside the door. She wanted to get out of there before Jamie could get her. "Um, I'm going to take a shower I'll see you after" she said heading for the stairs when she collided with silver barrier. She spun around ready to give Jamie a good yelling when she collided with another and fell on her butt. "Let me out of here" she ordered seeing that she was in a box.  
  
Jamie smiled walking up to her, Sakura and the others tried to hide their amusement. "Not a chance, we need to talk" he spoke stopping on of her. Ying Fa punched at his face only to ram into shield.  
  
"Ally do something" Ally nodded walking over to them ready to help her friend out but collided with a shield put up by Jamie.  
  
"I can't he has a shield up here" Ally whined banging it. "This is not fair Jamie" she spoke glaring at him. Syaoran laughed walking right through it and up the stairs.  
  
"It wasn't fair this morning either" he called making her stomp her foot in frustration.  
  
"Can we talk?" Jamie asked standing. Ying Fa answered him by folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about" she declared proudly not noticing that Tomoyo and her parents were watching, well Tomoyo was taping. "Let me out or I swear when you do you'll regret ever meeting me" she threatened making Jamie laugh walking into the part where she was.  
  
"Listen, if we don't talk then I'll start shouting out things only us should know" Jamie replied making her gasp her eyes narrowing at him.  
  
"You wouldn't" she blushed thinking about last night. If he shouted that out she didn't know how she would be able to face her parents or anything at that.  
  
"Try me, Ying Fa you haven't give me a chance to explain to you why I did what I did" Jamie said moving closer to her but Ying Fa moved back until she couldn't move any more.  
  
"You've got nothing to explain. I understand perfectly how you feel" Ying Fa replied softly when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.  
  
"No, I know why it stayed on you" Jamie said looking it fingering it.  
  
"Why? And it doesn't want to stay with me anymore as you can. It fell off by it self remember?" Ying Fa whispered sadly when he moved closer to her.  
  
"If fell off because of what you said, and how I was feeling" Jamie explained holding it out. "You said you hated me and it hurt deeply especially when you defended Ken. Let's see if it'll stay now"  
  
"I don't know to see, it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Blossom" Ying Fa cried softly moving her face to the side. "Please let me out" but Jamie didn't listen he moved forwards, Ying Fa kept her eyes shut when placed it on her neck.  
  
Sakura had to hold back Xiao Lang seeing what Jamie did, and how he was touching Ying Fa's neck. "Don't Xiao Lang, make them make up" she whispered making him sigh sadly.  
  
Ying Fa looked down touching the necklace when it latched around her neck. She didn't want to wear it, she felt wrong wearing it. "Please don't make me wear it" he didn't say anything he just caressed her cheek.  
  
"No, it's yours I want you to have it. You were right about me living in the past, I think it's time I moved on" Jamie stated making her look at him in disbelief. "I never knew her, I've only dreamt about her. You are real and you're here and I want you"  
  
"Even after all I've done? I mean with being mean and" Ying Fa moved closer to him and whispered the last part. "Seducing you?"  
  
"Yeah ever after that" Jamie smiled making her throw her arms around his neck happily. "I'm sorry for being stupid"  
  
"I'm sorry, thank you," Ying Fa cried burying her face in his neck. Ally looked at them and smiled when the shield disappeared. At least they were happy, and looked at Syaoran who was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked at her before leaving to his room making her sigh.  
  
Ying Fa pulled back from the hug and looked at his smiling face; she couldn't help her self but kiss him. Jamie placed his hand on cheek kissing her back; he parted her lips with his deepening the kiss.  
  
"Kawaii" Tomoyo and Ally squealed softly going starry eyes. Sakura had to hold unto her husband who turned into Touya.  
  
"Xiao Lang, no" Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him in place.  
  
"She's only fifteen and he's only sixteen" Xiao Lang replied glaring at the two who were still kissing. He liked Jamie and loved his daughter but that didn't mean he wasn't going to break them up.  
  
"No" Sakura thinking fast kissed him teasingly then deeply making him come to a halt. She smiled in the kiss sighing in relief; she didn't want him to break them up yet.  
  
"Ewww" Rui, Rae and Eli exclaimed grossed out watching the two couples kiss but Lin sighed happily winking at Eli who blushed and looked down.  
  
"I always wondered how they don't breath" Rui spoke tilting his head to the side. He and his brother glared at Jamie's back not wanting him to be that close to their sister.  
  
"He shouldn't be that close to her" Rae stated making Rui nodded in agreement. They both took off to help but collided with a shield making them fall on their butts, Lin giggled moving her finger at them.  
  
"Don't even think about it" she spoke giggling. "Hey Eli wanna try and see why they like it so much?" she teased making him turn bright red. She laughed walking off, "Boys are so stupid"  
  
"Hey we are not" all three yelled glaring at her back. The doors to the house opened and a man walked in, his eyes flew to his sister and her husband but he sighed looking away he had gotten over that.  
  
He however hadn't gotten over his niece, seeing her kissing some guy his eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he stalked towards them. "Oh no" Tomoyo, Eriol, Lin, the boys, Ally and the people at the door gasp seeing that he was ready to blow.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HANDS ON MY NEICE YOU GAKI" Kinomoto Touya yelled glaring at poor Jamie. Jamie and Ying Fa jumped apart hearing him. Ying Fa looked at her uncle and her eyes widened in shock as he made his way towards them.  
  
"Uncle Touya" Ying Fa gasped blushing ten shades of red at all the other people at the door. She moved in front of Jamie knowing the danger that was about to happen. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh boy" Jamie whispered inching towards the stairs; he didn't like the way that guy was looking at him. It was scarier then the look Zaroff gave him, Zaroff he could handle but not the look in this guys eyes. "Ying Fa"  
  
"You are going to die" Touya growled launching him self at Jamie.  
  
"Touya no" Everyone shouted at the same time making the mansion rock. Touya however didn't know he had magic and collided with the floor when Jamie disappeared.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?" Touya shouted looking for any sign of Jamie only to see him in the middle of the stairs. "Why you little, come here Gaki"  
  
"Uncle Touya please, mother do something" Ying Fa shouted holding unto her necklace.  
  
"Onii-chan! Please, leave Jamie alone" Sakura spoke walking up behind him with worry.  
  
"Isn't that a change?" Tomoyo giggled making Xiao Lang glare at her folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Jamie sensing danger from the man backs up on the stairs like animal keeping his eyes on him. He couldn't stop his body from reacting; he needed to get away so this guy could calm down. His senses attacked him and he couldn't stop the transformation from happening. "What the hell?!?" Touya exclaimed looking at Jamie change. The other guest at the door mouths hung opened in shock.  
  
"COOL" the boys exclaimed but Ying Fa groaned hoping he wouldn't change back in front of all these people.  
  
"Jamie don't" Ying Fa yelled running up the stairs but Touya pulled her back. Jamie looked at them and growled, Touya stumbled back when he jumped towards them but disappeared in thing air.  
  
"Oh my" Yelen whispered at such use of powers. Ying Fa broke out of Touya's grasped and ran to Jamie's clothing scooping them up.  
  
"Uncle, why did you have to do that?" Ying Fa whined summoning the dash. She looked at the same spot the portal had opened for and touched her necklace, a connection between. "Let's see if it works," she whispered and they all watched her run for the same spot disappearing.  
  
"See if it's still there" Eriol said making Sakura run for it. She put hand at the same spot but it was gone.  
  
"Great, Touya why do you always have to attack?" she whined sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Oh that was so cool, I'll name it Jamie and Ying Fa's make up. And Touya's new victim" Tomoyo exclaimed making them sweat drop.  
  
"I know that was out of there," Ally laughed crazily like her mother making them face-faulted. Sometimes it was good to pass your genes on but only the right ones.  
  
"Hello, Fujitaka and everyone" Yelen smiled seeing her guests standing in the door. It seemed that her family always found new and interesting ways to make up and cause commotion.  
  
"Hello Yelen" Fujitaka smiled walking in the door with Yukito, Kaho, Nakuru and their children.  
  
"Kitty, Lisa" Lin exclaimed running over to her friends.  
  
"Lin!" they squealed hugging each other jumping around like they were crazy.  
  
"Oh great more girls" Rui Lin sighed looking at them. Kitty and Lisa was sisters but they were hyper and crazy just like Lin. The boys winced remembering the last time they visited with their parents Yukiko and Nakuru.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Eli and Xiao Rae sighed inching back slowly. The twins looked at their grandfather and ran towards him hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hello boys" Fujitaka smiled hugging them. "How you doing?"  
  
"Great" they answered before running off to tackle Touya.  
  
"Father" Sakura smiled walking over to him, she hugged him tightly. "I didn't know everyone was coming"  
  
"Yukito and Kero said that they felt trouble. And I guess we were right" he answered making her nod.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero exclaimed flying out of the nowhere hugging her around her neck tightly.  
  
"Kero" Sakura giggled hugging her guardian beast. "I missed you"  
  
"Me too Sakura, hey who was the other Gaki?" Kero asked making her laugh shaking her head.  
  
"That's Jamie and he's not a Gaki. I would really appreciate it if you and Touya refrain from calling him that" Sakura stated looking at her brother who folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine he's a Baka" Touya mumbled making Sakura look at him sternly. "Did you see the way he was holding Ying Fa?" he exclaimed making them all wince.  
  
"Sakura, who's the kid and how come he's so strong and how come he can transform?" Yukito asked softly.  
  
"Come on in the living area and we'll explain everything" Sakura sighed holding Kero. "Rui go and call your brother"  
  
"Yes mother" Rui answered quickly running away from Kitty as fast as he could.  
  
"Girls don't tie the boys up again" Nakuru stated making them nod innocently. Eli and Rae on the other hand were looking for somewhere to hide. When all the adults disappeared in the room Lin, Kitty and Lisa turned to look at them evilly.  
  
"Pay back" Lin laughed sharing the same look as the sisters.  
  
"No, Rui Lin!" Eli and Rae exclaimed running up the stairs with the girls behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
The portal opened making time stop for a second, she landed on her feet trying to locate Jamie. Hearing screaming she headed in that direction, running as fast as she could. She saw Jamie cornered by teenage boys snarling at them, "Hey get away from him" she shouted still in cheerleading uniform. "Get away and leave him alone"  
  
"Hey get lost" a yelled making Jamie rush at him but he jumped back. "Hey beast watched it," he said going to kick Jamie. Ying Fa jumped and kicks him from behind landing on her feet, in a stance.  
  
"I said get away before I kick your butts" she hissed making them move back. "I'm a master at fighting so if you don't want to lose teeth and have broken ribs you had better back off" Jamie snarled, as if in agreement with Ying Fa, at them viciously making them move back.  
  
"Stupid bitch" they mumbled walking off. Ying Fa sighed bending down to Jamie who looked at her.  
  
"I don't know if you understand" she whispered rubbing his ears. "But don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" she yelled making him wince. "Now that that's out of the way, did they hurt you? I hope not come on I have clothes for you" she continued getting up. "If only we can find a place for you to change" she looked around when her eyes landed on a bathroom. "Come" Jamie followed behind her as she walked between people who moved out of the way seeing him.  
  
"Mommy look wolf" a little boy exclaimed making the woman snatched him in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, he's tamed" Ying Fa assured making her sigh looking at him. She smiled nervously continuing to walk with him. When they reached the bathroom she had a problem deciding which side to go into. "Oh boy" she whispered looking at the male and female. She was glad that the entrance to it was out of the view of people. Opening the door she called, "Anyone in there?" hearing no answer she walked in after Jamie and latched it. "Hurry and change back" she spoke looking at him, seeing that he was looking at her she blushed and turned around. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't worry about it" she heard him say in her head.  
  
You can talk to me?" she thought back wondering if she was going crazy this made Jamie laugh.  
  
Yeah, silly and you're not crazy well maybe you are for being in the male bathroom  
  
Hey!  
  
Just kidding, don't turn about yet  
  
It's not like I haven't you see naked before  
  
What?!?  
  
Sorry, you weren't supposed to that (laughs) I kindda peaked the first time you transformed (laughs) I only saw your butt though.  
  
"You can turn around now" Jamie said hoping his face cooled down. Ying Fa spun around and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry you aren't blushing" she thought making him blush. "How cute"  
  
"Hey no fair, I shouldn't have made you aware of that" Jamie joked as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Come on let's get out of here" he said making her unlatch the door. When they walked out an old woman looked at them making Ying Fa turn crimson. She took Jamie's hand and pulled him along, "My look who's blushing now"  
  
"That was embarrassing" Ying Fa replied trying to get her cheeks to cool down. She turns to look at him stopping in the middle of the park.  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't for you when you tried to seduce me" Jamie said moving closer to her. "Was it?" his lips were now inches from hers. "Well?" he kissed her then moved back much to Ying Fa's dismay.  
  
"Why would it be?" Ying Fa answered moving towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was a lot of fun especially when you started to react" she laughed seeing a blush tint his cheeks. "Oh my Jamie is blushing"  
  
"Of course, because of you I wasn't able to fall asleep" Jamie growled capturing her lips in a kiss making Ying Fa sigh happily.  
  
"That was Ally's idea when I asked her what she would do if the person she loved, loved someone else" Ying Fa muttered between kisses. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the people walking up to them, the two men staring at Jamie or the photographers, who recognized Ying Fa.  
  
"Well, well who would have thought" Jamie and Ying Fa pulled apart only to see Marcus, his girlfriend, older brother David and Sari. Ying Fa gasped seeing the betrayed look on her friends face. "Explanation?" Marcus grinned stupidly.  
  
"Yeah," Sari said looking angrily at Ying Fa.  
  
"Sari" Ying Fa said to her friend but Sari shook her head and ran off. "Wait" Ying Fa called running after her friend leaving a confused Jamie.  
  
"You have no clue right?" David grinned thinking how clueless he was just like Syaoran.  
  
"Sari's had a crush on you from the start, along with Angel and most of the school. There's more history too" Marcus supplied losing his smile.  
  
"More history?" Jamie muttered sighing in side when Ying Fa and Sari stopped he didn't want her to go too far.  
  
"Yeah, Sari used to go to Ken's old school had a major crush on him but Ken's been after Ying Fa from since they were like four or something. There was a whole scandal too with Ken's mother and Ying Fa's mother and father" David sighed running his hand through his hair. "But it's not our place to tell you that, ask Ying Fa since the two of you are so so close"  
  
"Shut up David" Jamie said making him laugh shaking his head.  
  
"Naw for real man I thought you were going to go after Angel and get a piece?" David asked making Jamie grimace.  
  
"She tried but it didn't work out wasn't interested in her" they nodded listening to him.  
  
"He's into virgins, I'm just playing" Marcus laughed holding up his hands in defense. "Hey man Ying Fa and I cool, let's worry about her and Sari"  
  
"She shouldn't be upset cause I never gave her the impression that I liked her" Jamie sighed wondering why he was having so much girl problems. (OH I don't know maybe it's because you are Hella Fine!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please? Don't be mad at me," she begged holding Sari's hand so she wouldn't run away. "Please Sari forgive me, I didn't mean for it to happen" Sari looked up at Ying Fa with tears in her eyes only to see the necklace.  
  
"Did he give that to you?" Sari asked trying to understand. She never really had Jamie to begin with and he had always showed an interest in Ying Fa but she thought he was just doing his job.  
  
"Yes, Sari I know I told you I love Ken but right now I'm telling you the truth I really love Jamie. And I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant for it to happen. Remember at school when he disappeared, he almost died because of me and my stupidity" Ying Fa stated trying to think of something to make Sari understand. She didn't want to lose a friend, "I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally"  
  
"It's okay, don't worry I'll be fine" Sari spoke cutting her off. "I think I'm starting to like David anyways" she admitted making Ying Fa laugh hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thank you" she spoke truthfully feeling Sari hug her back tightly.  
  
"So is he a good kisser?" Sari asked making Ying Fa giggles blushing as she stepped back.  
  
"Yeah funny thing, he was the same person who stopped Ken and I from kissing both times" she admitted making Sari start to laugh looking at her skeptically.  
  
"No way"  
  
"Way" Ying Fa repeated making her laugh as they walked back to the others happily.  
  
"Hey we're all going to the movies tomorrow maybe you, Jaime, Ally and Syaoran can come ya know like a big group thing?" Sari asked making Ying Fa nod happily. She had to make Ally and Syaoran make up somehow so they could all be happy.  
  
"Better?" Jamie asked softly making Sari blush from embarrassment nodding.  
  
"Of course she's better" David spoke hugging her around the shoulders making her turn crimson. Ying Fa giggled winking at Sari who looked down. "How did you guys get here?"  
  
"We got dropped off, and we're going to be late meeting the guards if we don't hurry. Which way are you guys going?" Ying Fa asked making them point east.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, we're going west" she hugged Sari before dragging Jamie off.  
  
"Bye" they all waved watching her pull poor Jamie.  
  
"Do you think she's knows she's heading towards the forest?" Marcus asked through laughter.  
  
"She just wants to dish us" David inputted making Marcus smile knowingly sharing the same look. "Come on lets get going"  
  
  
  
"Ying Fa slow down, we're heading into the forest" Jamie said making her come to a halt smacking her self in the head.  
  
"Oh that's right they probably thought we duck them-oh my" she blushed crimson looking away from Jamie. When he got what she was meaning he laugh dragging her into the trees. "I don't think it's funny"  
  
"I think so, just wait till they start to tease you" Jaime laughed making Ying Fa smack him. "Time" he called making it up.  
  
"Portal" Ying Fa continued making them runs into one disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think they are angry at each other?" Yelen asked Xiao Lang who nodded watching Ally and Syaoran train. "I wonder what happened" she muttered feeling Jamie and Ying Fa arrive.  
  
"Sakura, I think you should hold Touya down" Xiao Lang whispered to his wife who nodded putting a spell on the unsuspecting Touya. Ying Fa and Jamie walked through the door holding hands.  
  
"Grandfather" she exclaimed running to Fujitaka who got up and hugged spinning her around.  
  
"My dear, so beautiful" Fujitaka laughed placing on her feet. He looked her over noticing how much she looked like her mother and his wife.  
  
"It's the Baka" Touya growled trying to get up when couldn't. "Hey!" he exclaimed trying to move but his body wouldn't listen to him. Kaho looked at her husband, holding their baby son and shook her head.  
  
"Calm down Touya, he's just a boy" she soothed but could feel how strong Jamie was and they were told he wasn't at his full yet.  
  
"It's the Baka who was kissing Ying Fa" Kero exclaimed flying Jamie's face. He looked at the little toy grabbing a hold of him. "Hey don't you know who I am let me go"  
  
"What you, some kind of toy? How does it work?" Jamie asked looking for the battery compartment. He turned Kero to all directions looking for it Xiao Lang hid his smile.  
  
"See told you, you were plush toy" Xiao Lang stated making Kero turn red holding up his fist.  
  
"Shut up Gaki" Kero yelled wiggling.  
  
"Ouch, it bit me" Jamie exclaimed tossing Kero away. They all watched as he disappeared in the air and the children laugh. Jamie watched in disbelief seeing Kero transform. "Wow"  
  
"I'm going to get for that" Cerberus yelled flying towards Jamie, who put out a fireball smiling smugly but Jamie easily reflected it. "Hey?" he yelled moving out the way.  
  
"Kero stop, Jamie is still injured" Sakura ordered making him sigh and transform back.  
  
"He's still injured, yeah right" Kero whined glaring at Jamie who sweat drop wondering how much weirder things could get.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie, this is Kero my guardian, my brother Touya and my father Kinomoto Fujitaka. And close Yukito, Kaho and Nakuru"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chan Jamie" he bowed in respect, they all returned the gesture.  
  
"I never knew there was more like us" Yukito smiled walking up to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked cautiously when his wife also stepped up. He watched in surprise when they both transform.  
  
"I'm Yue, so this is the boy" Jamie looked at the both of them and gulped. Okay it has just gotten weirder.  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL POOR Jamie, I know I would have fainted if it was me LOL anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ting. I'll be seeing ya'll on Tuesday, remember to review Okay!!!! Ja. 


	29. Playing Games

Chap. 15: "Playing Games."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm back again to torment ya'll LOL I hope that you guys will ya know like enjoy this chapter and ting. I want to say thank you to all those who took the time to review. I know that you have to sometimes push your self to but it really means a lot to me LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Al, just for me put on a happy face" Ying Fa pleaded as they waited for the guys to buy their movie tickets. "Tell me what happened so I can ask him"  
  
"No Ying Fa, it's not a problem don't worry about it" Ally replied when Syaoran and the others walked over to them. "I'm fine"  
  
"No you aren't, I'm your best friend. I know you better then anyone" Ying Fa replied but had to stop when the guys were too close to them.  
  
"We were only able to get tickets to Darkness Falls, it's a scary movie but it should be okay" Marcus stated making them nod.  
  
"You know you only got those tickets to scare me" Jenny his girlfriend spoke making him laugh guiltily. "Marcus you are horrible"  
  
"I know but I can't help my self" he admitted giving her a kiss.  
  
"Come on let's go" David said making all of them nod. Jamie and Syaoran followed behind Ally and Ying Fa. When the girls were far enough ahead of them Jaime looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What's going on between you and Ally?" he asked making Syaoran frown.  
  
"She's got someone else she likes" Syaoran answered tightly surprising Jaime. He knew that Ally was head over heels for Syaoran, so her falling for someone else was crazy.  
  
"What you are kidding?" Jamie asked in disbelief, "How do you know?"  
  
"She asked me a question and it was pretty obvious," Syaoran answered getting angry.  
  
"Tell me" sighing he stopped and looked at Jamie. Seeing that he had no choice he sighed running his hand through his hair.  
  
"She told me  
  
  
  
Ying Fa and the others turned around hearing Jamie laugh loudly. She looked at her brother who was pissed and her boyfriend who was dying from laughter. "Jamie what's the matter?" she asked seeing people stare at them.  
  
"Nothing you girls go on, we'll catch up" Jamie answered grinning like he was crazy. "Really, we'll be there I just have to talk to Syaoran"  
  
"Okay hurry" Ying Fa waved wondering what that as all about.  
  
"I don't see why that's so funny" Syaoran bit out savagely but Jamie of course just ignored him not loosing his smile.  
  
"Because, you have wrongfully accused poor Ally" Jamie answered making Syaoran raise a brow wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Ally asked you that because Ying Fa asked her it"  
  
"What?" Syaoran stammered his eyes widen, Jamie nodded looking at him sadly wondering what Syaoran did.  
  
"Yeah, Ying Fa wanted advice about me so she asked Ally and her suggestions were pure evil" Jamie answered swallowing. He couldn't believe Ally had suggested such a thing, "She must have gone to ask you so she could help Ying Fa out"  
  
"Oh no, I thought she was meaning her self so I snapped" Syaoran groaned feeling like a total idiot. "I'm so stupid, she probably hates me"  
  
"Why don't you tell her that you were under the impression that she was talking about her self then grovel at her feet begging for forgiveness?" Jamie stated and hearing those words both laughed shaking their heads.  
  
"I think I'll just talk to her" Jamie nodded as they headed inside.  
  
"That's a start, sit beside her ay?" when they walked inside Syaoran looked at Ally who looked away.  
  
"What's the matter now?" Ying Fa asked Jamie softly as they all walked to the movie room. He moved his head and whispered making her come to a halt looking at him. "No?"  
  
"Yes," Jamie chuckled giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry all will be fine"  
  
"I hope so" Ying Fa whispered looking at him. She couldn't help but smile seeing him smile. They all walked to the middle row sitting down and all arrange it so the Ally and Syaoran were sitting together. "If I jump on you don't mind, I don't do well with scary movies"  
  
"I'll be praying" Jamie replied against her ear making her blush then she turned crimson when he kissed her neck. Ying Fa looked at him when the room got dark and kissed his lips.  
  
Ally kept her hands on her lap trying to swallow her fear; if Ying Fa didn't like them she was scared out of her wits by them. She didn't know why they had to pick a scary movie. She screamed dropping her popcorn when the scary tooth fairy came out of nowhere. "I can take this, it's only a movie" she whispered to her self. She looked down when she felt someone take her hand. She looked at Syaoran seeing him smile; she smiled shakily holding unto tightly.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered leaning towards her but Ally shook her head in the negative.  
  
"You know I can't stand scary movies" she replied leaning towards him, her grip moving up his arm. On impulse she buried her head in his chest at the scary part and blush crimson seeing what she did. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Al" Syaoran replied softly looking in her eyes. Ally looked away not wanting to get caught in them but she felt better seeing him return to his normal self.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zaroff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll show up tomorrow, remember I must have the girl by sundown. Then I'll have the mother in no time and finally we can return home to our time" He stated looking at Blossom, who was making her self like a little beaten up.  
  
"I know but why can't you take the husband's body?" Blossom replied looking at him through the mirror. "The last time you tried to get Jamie's powers you failed"  
  
"I didn't fail, that blasted wizard got in the way and he got transported to the future. It was by chance that I found you" he replied looking her body over. "I have to get my hands on his powers, once I have it I'll be young again"  
  
"I won't fail you, I'll get the girl" Blossom smirked. "It's be easy, it might not be easy to get Jamie but he'll come running after her. I have to get out of this body, it's failing and fast she's just a mere human. Those boys could have found a stronger human, no matter it'll only drive me to get her"  
  
"That's my girl," Zaroff spoke caressing her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I was so scared" Ally gasped as they made their orders in the deli. She smiled at Syaoran who was getting their order, "I'm sorry about your shirt" he turned around and looked at his shirt that was still wet from when she spelt her seven up.  
  
"It's not a problem" Syaoran smiled handing the ice cream cone to her. She nodded walking over to the rest of the group. "I think it's my arm that's in pain" Ally giggled looking at him apologetically. Jamie looked at Syaoran and smiled making him smile slightly.  
  
"We have to do that again" Sari exclaimed sitting beside David, everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"But not a scary movie" Jenny stated looking at Marcus who laughed. "A nice love story would be better" all the guys lost there smiles making the girls laugh.  
  
"I like that idea" Ally inputted giggling at Syaoran's disgusted face.  
  
"No way, I'm not ever going to a chick flick" Jamie stated making Ying Fa look at him and bat her lashes playfully. "Not even for that"  
  
"Aww come one, how about some kisses?" Ying Fa teased jabbing him playfully in the side. "Hmm?"  
  
"Well I don't know" Jamie said acting like he was thinking out but it.  
  
"Heck I would watch one for kiss every five minutes" Marcus said looking at Jenny who laughed.  
  
"I think that any guy would do that for some kisses from his girl friend" David pointed out. Sari looked at him and winked, "I know I would" he commented making her blush since as he was looking directly at her. "What about you Jamie and Syaoran?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't have a girlfriend," Syaoran answered simply. "But maybe if I really cared for her then I wouldn't mind enduring a love movie" Ally and Ying Fa looked at him waiting for the but "But I want a kiss every three minutes" the girls laughed hearing him.  
  
"My sentiments exactly" Jamie said agreeing with Syaoran as Ying Fa took his ice cream and started to eat it. "Hey?"  
  
"What?" she asked cutely handing him hers, "So how about it for a kiss every three minutes?"  
  
"How about one now?" Jamie teased making her blush.  
  
"You two need to get a room" Ally joked making Ying Fa stick her out her tongue at her.  
  
"Hey Al ask Syaoran if he would go with you for a kiss every three minutes?" Ying Fa teased making her best friend glare at her. "Come now, you owe me since as I followed your suggestion and that's the first one not the second"  
  
"You didn't?" Ally gasped but the look on Ying Fa's face said other wise. "Oh my, oh all right. Would you Syaoran?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah but for you it would have to be every two minutes" Syaoran answered making her turn ten shades of red while everyone else laughed. Ally couldn't believe he had just said that, wow what had gotten into him? "So which movie are we going to see?"  
  
"I don't know" Ally stuttered making the girls laugh. "Since as you guys are charging we should charge you for every scary movie but we might end up going to the movies every night"  
  
"You know us guys too well" Marcus laughed guiltily, "But Jenny gives me more then enough"  
  
"Marcus" he ignored her and kissed her instead. Ally looked at Ying Fa and Jamie who were in another kissing game and sighed resting back.  
  
"Next time we go out, we are leaving these home" she spoke making Syaoran nod in agreement. "I guess it would be different if we had someone too"  
  
"Yeah a lot different" Syaoran muttered glancing at her momentarily. Outside two men in a black car took pictures of Jamie getting close ups.  
  
"Do you think we've got enough for master Chan?" one asked putting his camera away.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here" with that they pulled off back to home. "I wonder why he's so interested in that boy"  
  
"His powers, that's why"  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MOM!!!!" Rui Lin, Xiao Rae and Eli screamed as Lin, Kitty and Lisa Indian danced around them dressed in costumes heck they were even tied to a pole.  
  
"Let's burn them" Lin proclaimed when Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru appeared at the door. They looked at the girls then the boys and laughed.  
  
"Girls how many times do we have to tell you that it's not nice to tie the boys up?" Nakuru asked looking at them trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.  
  
"Mom get us out of this" Rae begged struggling against the spell Lin used on them. This was all Ally's fault for teaching her such spells, and now she was here using it on them.  
  
"Sorry" the girls apologized looking down at the ground playing cute.  
  
"Did they tie the boys up again?" Ying Fa asked at the door after Nakuru got the boys out.  
  
"Yeah did you guys just get back?" Sakura asked picking up the rope that was used. Ying Fa laughed winking at the girls who winked back, "I suppose Lin's getting back at them for all the torture. So how was the movie?"  
  
"It was good, and I think that Ally and Syaoran are going to make up soon" Ying Fa whispered making Sakura smile as they walked out of the room.  
  
"That's good it's bout time" Tomoyo sighed. When they were out of sight the boys turned to the girls and smiled evilly.  
  
"We promised so that goes for you too" Lisa spoke backing up like Lin and Kitty; she brushed her ruby hair off her face looking at her sister and friend.  
  
"We didn't promise" Rui said forming a power ball in his hands. The girls screamed and dock.  
  
"Oh you are going to be so sorry" Lin spoke attacking her brother with kicks and punches.  
  
"Hah you right like a girl" Rui teased but stumbled back and fell barely missing her kick.  
  
"Hah you fight like a girl" Lin yelled using the create card on him. Rui looked at his clothing and screamed getting up. "And you scream like a girl"  
  
"What did do to my clothing?" Rui yelled looking at the Wendy costume he was in. Rae and Eli snickered looking at him. "Shut up it's not funny"  
  
"It is actually, you have very sexy legs Rui" Lisa teased winking at him making Rui blush crimson. Lin pointed her fingers at the other two boys and giggled before running out of the room with Lisa and Kitty. Eli and Rae looked down and screamed, Eli was dressed like Pocahontas and Rae was dressed like Bell.  
  
"Hahaha, told you it wasn't funny" Rui laughed holding his belly. "This means war"  
  
"It certainly does" Eli smiled evilly closing his eyes. When he finished they all walked out of the room. They all laughed hearing a screams, "This is going to be good"  
  
"What did you do?" Rae asked when they stopped in front of the stairs. They all looked when only to see the three girls with Mohawks wearing Indian men clothing with tops.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Eli" Lin screamed, "Put our hair back" she ordered when everyone walked the door. Sakura nearly died seeing her daughter's haircut, Nakuru gasped and Tomoyo looked sternly at her son.  
  
"Hi mum" Eli said in a perfect English accent. Syaoran and Jamie laughed softly making Ally and Ying Fa glare at them.  
  
"Eli put their hair back this instant" Eriol spoke his son sternly making him gulp.  
  
"But Dad they started it, look" he said showing them his costume. "Mum don't tape" Tomoyo laughed shaking her head as she zoomed in on them.  
  
"Now Eli don't let your father tell you again" Tomoyo stated making him sigh waving his hand at them.  
  
"Now you Lin" Xiao Lang spoke making her nod. The boys sighed looking at their clothing. "No more games or I'll take away your gifts for a whole week, understood?"  
  
"Yes father" Rui, Rae and Lin whispered looking down.  
  
"The rest of you?" Eriol continued looking at the girls and his son.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Good, now all of you get ready for bed" Sakura shooed making them hurry up the stairs. "Some times I wonder" she whispered leaning against Xiao Lang who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"That was cool" Syaoran whispered to Jamie who nodded missing the look Ally and Ying Fa gave him. "Guys role"  
  
"Yeah" Ying Fa smirked and waved her hand like Ally before they walked back into the room of adults giggling. Yelen gasped almost dropping her cup of tea. Xiao Lang, Touya, Eriol and Yukito's eye widen in shock. The ladies in the room chocked back horrified giggles. Tomoyo raised her camera, Syaoran and Jamie looked at everyone wondering what was wrong. They looked at Ying Fa and Ally when they heard giggles escape.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked raising a brow at them. Xiao Lang pointed to the wall that had a mirror and slowly he and Jamie turned to look.  
  
"Aaahhh" they dropped looking at them selves. Syaoran's hair was longer and red and he was dressed in a tutu. Jamie's hair was cut short dyed white and he was in a cheerleading uniform. They looked at each other, "Aaahhh"  
  
"This isn't funny, Ally undo it" Syaoran demanded as he and Jamie docked behind the sofas.  
  
"No" Ally laughed shaking her head, Ying Fa burst out laughing sinking to her feet.  
  
"That's what you guys get" Ying Fa got out through laughter looking at Jamie's angry face. "Jamie, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it"  
  
"We'll see" Jamie said before ducking behind the sofa with Syaoran. "I'll fry her, you get Ally" he whispered to Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"This thing is tight, it's cutting off my circulation" Syaoran replied wincing. Jamie shook his head looking at him sadly. "On three" they both counted slowly.  
  
Xiao Lang, and the others just sat in silence waiting for the boys to retaliate before they could tell them to stop. Ying Fa and Ally screamed when they was surrounded by flames, which attacked their clothing leaving patches then lightening flash and water soaked her making them sizzled and smoke. Syaoran did his little part making their hair look fried and missing tooth.  
  
Ally and Ying Fa looked at them selves and screamed, seeing missing teeth they screamed louder. "Oh this is not funny" Ally proclaimed when Jamie and Syaoran stood up laughing their heads off.  
  
"Yes it is" Syaoran laughed giving Jamie a high five. Ally fumed making thunder crash. They gasped when lightening surrounded the two boys frying their clothing, and left smoke marks on their faces.  
  
"That was not nice" Jamie grumbled then smirk looking at the girls. "Why don't you too cool off?"  
  
"Jamie-d" whatever else Ying Fa and Ally were going to say was cut short when they disappeared.  
  
"Where'd you send them?" Syaoran asked looking around the room like all the others.  
  
"To the pool" Jamie answered making Syaoran laugh, they both gasped when the ground beneath disappeared they look at each other and shouted.  
  
"Well wasn't that entertaining?" Touya commented dryly relaxing against his wife.  
  
"This is always a war zone" Yelen sighed rubbing her temples. "But I must admit that the girls are clever"  
  
"Hey!" Fujitaka objected smiling.  
  
"I say the guys were more creative" Eriol stated making Touya, Yukito and Xiao Lang nodded in agreement making their wives look at them. The room flashed brightly before Yelen, Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru and Kaho walked out of the room sighing.  
  
"I guess it's off to bed?" Sakura said making them all nod in agreement smiling wickedly.  
  
"It has been a long day" Kaho continued, "And hard work too" she commented making them laugh.  
  
  
  
"You just had to go and open your mouth didn't you?" Xiao Lang spat angrily trying to get out of Sakura's spell but it was too strong. "Dammit"  
  
"Sorry" Eriol chuckled making them all groan as they struggle to get off the pole they were tied to surrounded by lava.  
  
"They are so creative that it's scary' Touya commented feeling the heat. "Do you think they'll come back for us?"  
  
"Probably not, they made their point" Fujitaka sighed wondering how he got in trouble. "These females are too strong,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed trying to get away from Syaoran in the pool. She had changed him back when he cornered her but now he wanted revenge. "I said I was sorry" she laughed pushing away from him.  
  
"That's not good enough" Syaoran growled jumping at her making them both go under. He hugged her so she couldn't get away as he pushed to the surface. "Say it"  
  
"Never!" she proclaimed strongly when he moved her up against the wall. "If I didn't know better I would say you were enjoying this" she spoke before she could stop her self.  
  
"What if I said I was?" Syaoran replied looking in her eyes. "Ally, Jamie told me the reason why you asked me that question I'm sorry I snapped. I thought you were talking about your self"  
  
"You thought I had fallen in love with a guy at school?" Ally gasped in disbelief but seeing the look in his eyes she knew that's exactly what he thought. "Why did it make you so angry, do you like me?"  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran swallowed looking her in the eyes, he sighed seeing her smile. Ally giggled hugging him tightly he had finally admitted it.  
  
"I thought you never felt the same" she spoke pulling back. Syaoran grinned moving in for a kiss, "You have better not kiss me unless you kiss me every three minutes," she warned playfully making him chuckle.  
  
"That I can do" he assured before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He had dreamed of the day when he would be able to kiss her and here it was finally happening.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa giggled resting between Jamie's legs, who promptly wrapped his arms around her. "I never thought I would live to see this," she admitted looking up at him.  
  
"Well it's finally happened hopefully he won't ruin it" Jamie smiled placing his cheek against hers. "Beautiful Ying Fa,"  
  
"Handsome and cuddly Jamie" she replied laughing at the face he made.  
  
"I'm not cuddly" he argued making her laugh. He loved the way her face lit up when she laughed, he loved her wits, her beauty and just about everything about her.  
  
"Yes you are, and your strong and smart and sexy" Ying Fa replied making him flex his muscles. "But I can still kick your butt"  
  
"It you weren't so strong I wouldn't mind getting my butt kicked by you" Jamie stated making her laugh kissing him on his cheek. "School tomorrow" he groaned making her nod in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, come we had better go to bed before I can't wake up" Ying Fa said making him laugh getting up with her. "Hey love birds we're heading up you coming?"  
  
"No" they both answered before laughing. Ying Fa shook her head at them taking the robe and towel Jamie handed her. They dried off before leaving Ally and Syaoran.  
  
"So you mine?" Syaoran asked still having her pinned against the wall. Ally looked him in the eyes and ran her hands through his wet hair.  
  
"Yea, all yours" she answered resting her forehead against his looking his eyes. "All yours"  
  
"Good, cause I didn't want to fight for you and hurt some poor guy" Syaoran stated making her laugh giving him another kiss. "I think I'll enjoy this kiss every three minutes thing more then you"  
  
"That's not possible" Ally countered moving her fingernails against his back making him shudder. "Cold?"  
  
"Far from it"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She played sleep when her husband walked out of the bathroom, she could feel when he got in bed but he didn't move to her like any other night. Frowning she waited patiently.  
  
Syaoran smiled staying as far away from her as possible, he was going to see when she would give in and come to him.  
  
Sighing she moved towards him wrapping her arms around his torso, "Fine you win this one" she mumbled stubbornly against his back making him laugh turning around. "It's not funny"  
  
"Yes it is sweet cherry blossom" he said kissing her on the lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me"  
  
"Hah don't get your ego going mister" Sakura joked knowing she always wanted to be in his arms even if that meant putting their sex war aside for a couple of hours.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it" he replied making Sakura smile kissing him again this time deeper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
He lay in bed trying to fall asleep but something was wrong. Something was nagging at him and he didn't know what it was, all he knew was that it was starting to get on his nerves and badly. He looked at his door when it opened and Ying Fa crept in closing it. "What are you doing?" He asked making her jump spinning around.  
  
"Don't do that, you gave me a fright," she gasped making him smile as she walked over to him. "I came to sleep with you, I can't fall asleep in my room I don't know why" she mumbled getting under the covers.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your room?" Jamie asked as she cuddled up to him resting her hand on his chest.  
  
"I don't know but I just get the feeling like I'm being watched" Ying Fa whispered sighing when she was wrapped in his body heat.  
  
"It's okay now" he whispered brushing her hair off her face before placing a kiss on her forehead making her nod. He looked at the door feeling someone's eyes on him but saw no one.  
  
Ken frowned moving away from Jamie's room window. He jumped unto the roof not making a sound to find his brother wondering if he had any luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes opened feeling something in his bed; they snapped opened seeing Ally getting under the covers. "Ally?" he asked sitting up. She looked at the scared look on her face, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Something was in my room," she answered moving over to him. She didn't know who was there but when she woke up it was gone, the only reasons she knew was because her balcony doors were opened and her sheets were pulled back.  
  
"DO you want me to check?" he asked getting out of bed but her hand stopped him.  
  
"No, I put a barrier up what ever it is can't pass it" she assured. "Please can't I just sleep where with you?" Seeing the scared look in her eyes he nodded settling down. She moved over to him and rested beside him, making Syaoran put his arm around her.  
  
"Sleep now" he whispered making her nod and just for safety reasons he put up another barrier but also around the whole house not knowing that Jamie had down the same thing.  
  
  
  
Ken and Adam tried to move through the barrier using the gifts they were taught but something kind of white light shocked them making them jump back. "Let's get out of here, it's no use" he whispered to Adam who nodded. They jumped over the ledge a few seconds before Yue and Nakuru appeared.  
  
At the same time Ken and Adam touched the barrier and it shocked them glowing white, the necklace around Ying Fa's neck did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll what did ya'll think? Hmmm will I guess the necklace came in handy after all LOL whelp I hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause I want you to LOL. Ne ways see you again on Thursday.JA and Remember to Review. 


	30. Don't Mess with my Man

Chap. 16: "Don't mess you my man"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll I so should have made this a different story. I never knew ya'll would like it so much LOL. I'm really happy about all the reviews I got, thank you guys so much. And I'm glad that you like the whole couples things LOL. Thank you again _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Jamie stood at the door waiting for Ying Fa and Ally both wondering about last night. "Hey did you feel anything last night?" Syaoran asked Jamie. "I mean anything strange?"  
  
"Yeah, Ying Fa came to my room saying that something was in her room" Jamie sighed making Syaoran nod. "Why?"  
  
"Cause Ally did the same, she was very reluctant to go in her room this morning" Syaoran stated looking at Jamie. "We should go and tell my father"  
  
"Yeah" Jamie agreed walking off to find Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
The people out side in the garden felt the wind pick up but they just ignored it at least it wasn't thundering this time. A portal opened and a girl walked out holding her side, "Somebody please help me" she cried making people step back in fear. "I-I Jamie" screamed drawing her self nearer to the house.  
  
Jamie and the other got out side just in time to hear her scream his name. Ying Fa held unto his hand tightly fearing who the person might be. "No" she whispered but he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
They saw the girl stop and look directly at Jamie holding out her hand, "Jamie, my wolf" everyone looked at Jamie but he held a blank expression. He couldn't believe it was she; Zaroff said she was dead that he had killed her. "Help me"  
  
"I'll be right back," Jamie whispered to Ying Fa letting go of her hand. "It's Blossom," he yelled making them gasp looking at the figure. Jamie caught Blossom before she collapsed in lifted her in his arms.  
  
"No" Ying Fa whispered watching the way he was looking at her. "Please don't take him from me" she prayed. Ally walked over to her friend and hugged her from behind to give her support.  
  
"Don't worry, he loves you" Ally whispered trying to assure her friends. Ying Fa nodded praying that she was right. Sakura saw the pained look in her daughter's eyes and held her husband's hand. She didn't know what was going to happen now but she prayed that this girl wouldn't ruin it for them.  
  
"Help me, she's hurt pretty badly" Jamie said looking at them. It was like he was a in a horrible dream. He never thought she was alive, but now he knew because he was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Bring her this way" Yelen spoke in a firm voice looking at the girl. She didn't trust her and she knew always to follow her instincts because they were always right.  
  
Jamie nodded walking off behind her; Ying Fa and Ally were the last to walked through the door. She felt her self float up the stairs feeling numb all over her body she was now sure that she was cursed never to fall in love 'no he loves me, don't think that'  
  
Don't doubt me Ying Fa she heard him say in her thoughts making her sigh.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm scared she admitted when they came to the room Yelen walked into. This room out of all the others had the strongest barrier; she wondered why her grandmother would place her in such a room.  
  
"Place her down and exit the room so that we can clean her up," Yelen stated making Jamie nod placing her on the bed.  
  
"Don't leave me Jamie" Blossom whispered holding unto his shirt. "Please I'm scared"  
  
"You'll be okay, I have to go out so that they can change you" Jamie replied trying to loosen her grip on his shirt but he couldn't. There was something different about this Blossom then the one in his dreams.  
  
"But it's not you haven't seen me without clothing" she ordered making Sakura and all the ladies in the room look at her and Jamie. "Remember that I was your wife?" she persisted in a weak tone.  
  
"You were my wife in the past life, I have seen you only in my dreams that is all. I'm a different person from the Jamie you knew" Jamie stated loud enough for Ying Fa could hear. "Please these people are like family to me, they will not hurt you"  
  
"If you say so" Blossom sigh going to give him a kiss but Jamie moved his lips so she kissed him on the cheek. When she let go he moved back and walked out the door, she saw a little of the girl who had stolen his heart before the door closed. 'Might as well get this fucking over' she thought smiling at them.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa hugged Jamie tightly, wiping the cheek where Blossom had kissed him with her shirt making him laugh. She forgot about that and hugged him again knowing that he was still hers. "I thought I was going to loose you" she whispered sadly when he hugged her back.  
  
"As long as that necklace is attached to you, you know that my feelings haven't changed. You've shown me that I'm not the same person from the past, I'm me Jamie" he stated when she moved back. "I'm yours," he stated making the connection between then and the necklace grow stronger.  
  
And I'm yours she thought giving him a kiss. "If you don't want to die an early death then I suggest you two don't do that" Yukito spoke holding Touya back. Ying Fa and Jamie looked at Touya and groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Syaoran, you and Ally head out to school there is no reason why you should miss the day" Xiao Lang stated looking at the two making them nod. He looked at Ying Fa, and could see that she was afraid to leave Jamie. "Jamie and Ying Fa will stay home today" he sighed making her sigh against Jamie. He didn't have the heart to send her to school when this girl named Blossom her boyfriend's dead wife or whatever shows up.  
  
"We'll be back in no time," Ally whispered to Ying Fa giving her a quick hug then she looked at Jaime sternly. "I don't think I have to tell you anything"  
  
"Right, don't worry I'm devoted to Ying Fa" Jamie smiled making her nod and wink at Ying Fa. Syaoran looked at Jamie telling him the same thing making Jamie nod before he and Ally left.  
  
"Ying Fa, could you go and get some of your clothing to lend Blossom?" Sakura asked opening the door. Ying Fa nodded before running off to do as her mother said.  
  
"Can I see my husband?" Blossom asked sitting up in bed holding the sheet to her chest. "Please I've missed him" she begged feeling like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe that that scrawny girl had stolen Jamie's affection and devotion from her.  
  
"You aren't clothed properly," Tomoyo stated looking at the girl sternly. Blossom looked at her and noticed that she hadn't any powers but most of them had a lot. She should have gotten a body from one of them. There was a knock on the door and Ying Fa walked in holding a dress.  
  
"Mother, here" she said not looking at Blossom.  
  
"Wow you two almost look alike but she's closer to Sakura" Nakuru stated making Ying Fa look at Blossom, who smirked. True they were similar in facial features but Ying Fa observed that Blossom had a bigger bust size and when probably curvier hips and she was tall.  
  
"In my and Jamie's time my color hair was rare" Blossom stated proudly. "A lot of woman had brown or black hair," she continued looking at Ying Fa. "I guess that's why Jamie fell in love with you. That's why we married after running away to be together" she looked down and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Before I died, I was going to tell him that I was pregnant but Zaroff found us" Ying Fa looked down clasping her clammy hands together. "We had given our whole selves to each other" she looked directly Ying Fa with misty emerald eyes.  
  
"You should get some sleep Blossom you've been wounded really badly. Ying Fa, why don't you and Jamie go and have breakfast" Sakura interrupted trying her best not to kick the girl out of her home.  
  
"But I want to see my husband" Blossom objected folding her arms making her large chest rise. "Please I haven't seen him in ages"  
  
"You won't die waiting another couple of hours, the elders will want to speak with you" Yelen stated ushering everyone out of the room. "You are to stay until you are rested then we'll bring you to the elders" she spoke sternly looking at Blossom who glared back.  
  
"We'll see about that," Blossom hissed when the doors closed. She sent a little bit out magic towards the walls only to see them flash dangerously. "Smart old hag"  
  
  
  
"You are to stay here, don't let any one in or out" Yelen stated to the two guards before she followed the others. Kero and Spinal sun sat on the small table also keeping watch.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa sat on the patio holding Mei Hua was falling asleep in her arms. She caressed her sister brown ringlets sighing sadly. The words Blossom spoke taunting her mind. "What's the matter?" Jamie asked making her jump. "I'm sorry" he apologized sitting next to her.  
  
"Nothing" Ying Fa whispered softly but Jamie placed his hand under chin and raised it making her look at him.  
  
"You lie, what's the matter Ying Fa?" he asked again and was taken back to see tears run down her flushed cheeks. "Ying Fa?" she looked down at Mei Hua who was sound asleep then back at Jamie.  
  
"Blossom said that you were going to have a baby with her but she didn't get a chance to tell you because she died" Ying Fa answered searching his eyes for some kind of emotion but they only sparkled with amusement.  
  
"That's it?" he asked softly wiping her tears away when she nodded slowly. "No it's not isn't it?"  
  
"No" Ying Fa smiled ashamedly. "She's more womanly then me and she's joined with you"  
  
"Ying Fa, she's not more womanly then you, you have an amazing body" Jamie stated truthfully swallowing; he would know he felt it rubbed up against him. "And that was not me, I haven't made love with anyone in this life. That's in the past and what is the past will remain the past, we live for the future and you're the future"  
  
"You promise that me, and my small breast, tiny hips and short self is your future?" Ying Fa asked cutely making him laughed nodding.  
  
"Yes along with your wits, beauty, sweet lips and soft mahogany tresses" he continued making her blush. "And don't worry about it, we'll wait until we're ready for that step you shouldn't let anyone push you"  
  
"Hai" she said kissing him softly on the lips making Jamie smile. He meant every single word he said. He had come here looking for Blossom but instead he found Ying Fa and he wanted nothing but Ying Fa. He had to admit that he was a little confused but he had thought about it, and he knew what his heart was telling him.  
  
Blossom moved away from the window having seen them kiss. Getting him away from her long enough to snatch her was going to take longer then she had thought, well she would see how things turned out. "If I can't get her by sunset you'll get her by tomorrow I promise" she spoke knowing he had heard her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't trust her, something isn't right about the way she just showed up" Yelen stated softly making them nod.  
  
"I don't like the way she's treating Ying Fa" Sakura spoke; she was just as protective over her children like Xiao Lang. She looked across the room as the younger kids who were doing their homework before they went to practice.  
  
"Nor do I, she seems little bossy" Kaho said softly sitting beside Touya.  
  
"I think what she means is that she seems a little bitchy" Tomoyo corrected grimly remembering the way she was open about the way she and Jamie were in the past and that's all it was.  
  
"Do you really believe that she escaped Zaroff because he was weakened when Jamie and he fought?" Yue inquired making them all think about it. Xiao Lang looked out the window at Jamie and Syaoran who were sparring.  
  
"He must have been really beaten for her to get away, I know how powerful Jaime really is" Xiao Lang answered his arms clasped behind his back. "But there's something that's not right about this whole situation. I just can't put my finger on it"  
  
"I think that the bottom line is, we don't trust her therefore she must always be guarded twenty four seven" Eriol said making them all nod thinking the same thing, that's all they could do. "If she makes the slightest move she's gone"  
  
  
  
"No one has found her yet," Ally said to Ying Fa who frowned. It was odd how Angel just disappeared with out a trace. "Its kind of creepy," Blossom smirk sitting beside them as she watched the two boys spar.  
  
"Yeah, I know I didn't like her but I hope she returns home safely" Ying Fa said when Syaoran and Jamie stopped and bowed to the other.  
  
"Ally come" Syaoran called waving to her, she smiled getting up.  
  
"Beat the heck out of him Ally" Ying Fa cheered tossing Jamie's towel to him. He smiled getting his water as well.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to" Ally replied making Syaoran laugh as he got in a stance. "Get ready to have you butt beaten"  
  
"They are just going to play" Jamie smiled pouring water on his face walking over to Ying Fa.  
  
"No Jamie, I'm still clean" she whined when he shook his hair out making her laugh trying to block it. "Eck dirty"  
  
"Hey I resent that," Jamie said smiling at her. Ying Fa looked up and giggled standing up. "We'll go after them" she nodded walking over to get a better look at Syaoran and Ally.  
  
"You know Jamie, you've gotten better at fighting since the last time I saw you fight" Blossom said turning to him. "The last time I saw you fight I was worried about you, even when I was tossed into the water I couldn't think about anything but you and that he might hurt you"  
  
"He didn't, and my old self was crushed losing you" Jamie replied looking at Ying Fa he could feel her aura change and his reached out to hers.  
  
"Do you remember the last night we made love in the cave?" Blossom asked moving closer to him. "I don't thing anything was more romantic then that, sometimes when I close my eyes I can still feel your caresses on my body"  
  
Ying Fa tried to block out what she was saying; she knew she wasn't lying because the way she spoke said it was real. Every word cut at her soul, and every word made her feel like she was loosing him. She moved her hand to her face covering her eyes.  
  
  
  
"That's good for you cause when I close my eyes I can't feel anything" Jamie replied looking at her. "I told you that I'm not the same as the last life, I'm different"  
  
"So am I, I've change I bet you don't have that birth mark below your navel anymore" Blossom stated feeling victory on the horizon. She moved to touch him when Ally screamed.  
  
"My sword" she exclaimed, Ying Fa watched it fly over her head and embed it self-right between Blossom and Jamie. "Oh I'm so sorry that was Syaoran's fault" she apologized running over to them.  
  
"My fault, it's yours" Syaoran shot back looking at his sisters face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm nothing" Ying Fa answered touching his arm. Nothing was wrong because she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to let Blossom get to her with all these stories of past love.  
  
"You ready Ying Fa?" Jamie asked getting up but Blossom held his hand. "What's the matter Blossom?"  
  
"I find it hard that you don't even want to talk with me about anything. Do you still play the flute?" he nodded making her brighten considerably. "Great, can you play me something, bet you don't know that you learned to play to please me?" she teased smiling brightly.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jamie asked getting his hand out of hers.  
  
"Why because I told you I didn't want to marry a man who couldn't play some kind of instrument. I mean you had powers and could fight but other then that you were all beauty and a great lover" Blossom answered breezily not having a clue that she had just insulted him. That made Ying Fa winces, turning around slowly glaring coldly at her.  
  
"Well Jamie's not just a guy who can play the flute and fight. He's almost got his high school education; he's the best at soccer and skating. He loves cookies n' cream, loves laughing and making people feel better. And he's mine so back off, I don't care if you had him in the past but this is the future, I'm the future" Ying Fa stated firmly in a soft tone. "And right now, he's going to fight with me so he can make me win and feel a lot better"  
  
"Right," Jamie smiles following her. "I don't know about the making you win part, its hard enough for me to win fighting against you" Blossom shot daggers at Ying Fa's back clenching her fists.  
  
"Go Ying Fa beat him" Ally cheered giggling like crazy on the inside. Syaoran sighed wrapping his arms around her waist placing a soft kiss on her neck. Blossom looked at the sword still beside her and was tempted to run that bitch through with it but that wouldn't get her away where.  
  
'I need to get her and leave' she thought getting up. "Jamie!" she screamed before collapsing. She could hear them run up and he felt him pick her up.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Ally asked looking at the past out Blossom as they hurriedly brought her inside.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she should have stayed inside" Jamie answered rushing up the stairs with her. "Ying Fa, go call your grandmother"  
  
"Okay" Ying Fa said leaving them. Jamie brought Blossom to her bed and waited until Ally pulled it back before resting her down but she wouldn't let go of his shirt was mumbling.  
  
"No don't leave me" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck latching her self to him. "Jamie, oh god it hurt so much" she weep on his neck. "It hurt so much, I was thrown into the rive and knew I couldn't help you anymore"  
  
"No it wasn't your fault" Jaime assured caressing her hair. Sakura and the other stopped at the door listening and watching them.  
  
"It was, I shouldn't have made you chooce to run with me. He wanted me but you got killed too" Jamie swallowed having flashes of what happened, he growled pulling away from her. He could feel and see everything clearly, he remembered her screams and he could feel the pain that coursed through his body.  
  
"NO! Dammit" he shouted holding his head. Blossom's eyes snapped open and before Ying Fa could reach Jamie, she hugged him as he fell to the floor. "Make it stop, I don't want to remember," he ordered her. He didn't want to remember her; he didn't want to remember the love because it wasn't him.  
  
"Yes you do, you have to remember" Blossom soothed holding him tightly. "You have to remember what I mean to you"  
  
"No you get away from him," Ying Fa ordered making the stone glow red from her anger. She nearly collapsed being over whelmed by Jamie's emotions as tears blurred her eyes. "Dear god get away from him, you're hurting him" she didn't know what Blossom was doing to him but it was hurting and she could feel every emotion.  
  
"No I'm making him remember" Blossom shot back tightening her hold on Jamie who was trying to get away. He head felt like it was going to explode as he fought all the memories, he wasn't that guy he didn't want to be him.  
  
"Get away" Ying Fa hissed calling on power, she grabbed Blossom by her shoulder and pulled her off Jamie making her fall on the bed. She couldn't believe a mere girl had just done that; there was something Zaroff didn't tell her. Sure she knew she was strong but she couldn't be that strong with only elemental powers. "Jamie, Jamie wake up it's me Ying Fa," she whispered only to see that he had passed out. "Father, help me" she cried making him walked over to Jamie and picked him up and head for the door.  
  
"He'll be fine Ying Fa, nothings wrong with him" Eriol assured before fallowing Xiao Lang to Jamie's room. Ying Fa nodded looking at Blossom with deadly eyes when she got up and stared her down.  
  
"You have no right to interfere" Blossom hissed moving her hair out of her face. She looked at how everyone was looking at her and calmed down. "I just wanted him to remember me, he loved me enough to die for me" she said in a pained voice looking at Ying Fa. "You don't know him like I do, I carried his child in me. I was there for him all those times when we thought we weren't going to make it to see the next day"  
  
"I don't care what you say to me, Jamie has chosen me. He's not the person you knew, he's my Jamie I know a lot about him. And I'm not going to make you, who dropped out of the sky, come here and take him from me" Ying Fa replied turning into her father. "I don't care if I have to fight you for him, cause I will and I'll win" she made sure the necklace was noticeable.  
  
"He gave me that necklace to show me how much he loved me. Don't you feel the least bit guilty wearing it?" Blossom asked seeing Ying Fa wince.  
  
"No because it found me and brought him to me, and he's given it to me to show me how much he loves me. And even before we know each other, the necklace chose me" Ying Fa declared. "Stay from his room or you'll regret ever meeting Li" she stated before heading to the door. Sakura and the others looked at Sakura wondering if all Li's got this protect over their mate, ah? Yes they did.  
  
  
  
Ying Fa walked into Jamie's room only to see her father and Eriol looking at him. She walked over to them wondering what was wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked making them look at her.  
  
"Well some markings have appeared on Jamie's face. They looked like tattoos," Xiao Lang answered making Ying Fa looked at him. She saw the two dark pink tattoos on his face; they were shaped like skinny stretched out triangles (Like Inuyasha's brother in that anime or like Zoids)  
  
"Why does he have them now?" she asked touching it.  
  
"Because in their time that's how his kind marked them selves" Eriol answered removing his glasses. "She must have shown him more of who he was"  
  
"Will it change how he acts?" she asked worriedly hoping she didn't change his feelings towards her.  
  
"I don't think so but we'll know when he awakens" Eriol answered looking at Xiao Lang who frowned.  
  
"Ying Fa I don't want you near him when he wakes up" Xiao Lang said making her look up and smile. He saw how she almost collapsed feeing Jamie's feelings; he didn't understand how that was possible.  
  
"Don't worry he won't hurt me" Ying Fa assured hugging her father making him hug her. Xiao Lang hugged her back, even though he was highly protective of her, he was a person who knew that trying to fight faith was useless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa walked in the room making her brother get up along with Ally. "Thanks for staying with him while I showered" she smiled making them nod. It was really late and he still hadn't woken up yet.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see you in the morning. It's already after eleven" Ally sighed hugging Syaoran.  
  
"You guys can go and get some sleep. I'll stay with him" she followed them to the door but Syaoran turned and looked at her frowning.  
  
"Ying Fa, have you felt his power increase?" he asked making her bite her lip nodding. It was the truth Jamie's powers had jumped a whole third of what he had already. "If he acts any way you get away and yell"  
  
"I will," she answered making him smile. She closed the door and latched it then put up a barrier around the room and went to make sure the balcony doors were sealed taking her off her robe at the same time.  
  
  
  
Jamie's nose twitched as his senses were filled with a rich sweet smell. Slowly his eyes opened to find that he was in his room, he could smell that it was his room. He followed the soft movements of someone when the lights in the room dimmed. "Ying Fa?" he whispered knowing it was she. He didn't know what happened to him but he felt great and his senses were stronger. "Why are you scared?" he asked seeing her appear around his side dressed in a thin and short nightgown.  
  
"How can you tell?" Ying Fa asked caressing his face. "Are you okay?" she sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"I smell it. Are you afraid of me?" he asked taking her hand in his. Whatever Blossom had hoped to accomplish or awaken, if had backfired because she had only awakened his keen animal instincts. He could smell her; he could smell that she belong to him his scent alone surrounded her.  
  
"No I'm scared" Ying Fa answered making raise a brow at her. She inhaled before lowering her self to him. "I can feel your emotions and you I know that you are stronger and more protective" she whispered against his lips. She moved her legs over him placing her hands on the side of his head.  
  
"What else do you know?" he asked taking hold of her soft hair. They both missed the way pendent shined a hot silver and blue.  
  
"I know that you want me just like I want you" she murmured making him growl turning her over on her back. Ying Fa looked into his burning eyes and moved his face down to her to taste him. She had felt the changes in him like they were in her; she knew what Blossom had done to her beloved Jamie. But unfortunately for Blossom, she was the one who would enjoy the changes.  
  
She made sure to block her emotions from Syaoran; she couldn't have any one barging in. It was like her instinct to mate with Jamie, she didn't know what was happening to her but she liked it. She had no clue what would happen to her physically or emotionally after this night was out-but she didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HOHOHO Ying Fa and Jamie was being naughty, naughty LOL. I can't believe her and I wonder what changes happened to Jamie and what will happen to them after they are joined? Hmmm.I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review.JA. 


	31. Powerless

Chap. 17: "Powerless."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll what up? Nothing for me I guess other then the fact that I'm updating LOL Yep I've gotten over my little writers block flu hehehe and I want to thank each and everyone of you for helping with all the suggestions. Thank you a bunch.  
  
If there are any mistakes please don't hate me but I kindda got lazy and didn't want to read over PLEASE don't yell at me..ne ways I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When are we to go for him?"  
  
"Not yet" the man answered as the other bowed in front of him. "He's not ready yet, he's just chosen her. They are both still weak"  
  
"Do you think, she was the right choice?"  
  
"Yes, she's very strong and an alliance with her family would only bring us more luck and front extinction" he answered looking out the window of the old temple that rested on a mountain. "We will go to him at dawn, this should all be over by then"  
  
"How so master?"  
  
"He knows all he needs to know, he'll get rid of them tonight this will not continue to another day," he answered firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blossom lay in bed in agony, what she had had surely backfired on her. She didn't know if anyone else in the house felt it but she did. She knew now that Jamie would be a force to be reckoned with since he had join emotionally and physically with the Li girl who was also very powerful on her own. She would only have one shot and that was today, both of them would need time to bring their power back up after last night. "Dammit, I have to get her away from him" she growled getting out of bed. "I'll do it when they leave for the elders surely they'll noticed the change in their daughter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked into Ying Fa's room only to see her best friend in bed looking sick. She walked over to Ying Fa and touched her forehead but she felt fine though she couldn't feel her aura. "Why are you hiding your aura? Are you sick?" she asked worriedly moving close to her face when Ying Fa looked up at her. She gasped and shook her head trying to make sure she was seeing right. "Ah Ying Fa, why do you have silver in your eyes?"  
  
"What do you mean? My eyes are green" Ying Fa groaned moving unto the sheets when she noticed that didn't have any clothing on. She could smell Jamie's scent on the sheet and knew that she was wrapped in one from his bed.  
  
"No I mean, they have silver in them like Jamie's" Ally stated getting up from the bed. She grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of Ying Fa, she looked into and noticed that she did in deed have silver in her eyes but you could only see them if you really looked.  
  
"You're right" she muttered tossing the mirror on the bed. "Ally could you please tell mother that I'm not feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell her, tell me why you are hiding your aura?"  
  
"But I'm not heading it" Ying Fa answered looking at her oddly.  
  
"Yes you are" Ally replied  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No  
  
"Yes" they looked at the door when Sakura showed up looking at Ying Fa worriedly.  
  
"Ying Fa, why are you hiding your aura?" she asked hurrying over to her daughter with worry.  
  
"But I'm not hiding my aura" she whined when the others showed up. She wondered if the entire household was going to pile into her room when she was under the sheets without any clothing on.  
  
"Yes you are" Sakura said looking at her daughter. Something was definitely different about her, when Ying Fa looked at her she knew what it was.  
  
"No I'm not" Ying Fa replied but gulped seeing the look on her mother's face. Sakura got up slowly and turned to look at everyone trying to keep her self from breaking down.  
  
"Could all of you please excuse us, I need to speak with Ying Fa," she asked getting a weird look from everyone including Xiao Lang.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly but Sakura shook her head and smiled. He nodded looking at Ying Fa before closing the door giving them privacy; Sakura called out the silent card so they couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"Now Ying Fa, is there something you wish to tell me?" Sakura asked calmly sitting on her daughter's bed. Ying Fa looked down feeling guilty, she knew she was young but that didn't count when it came to what she felt. "I'm waiting"  
  
"I'm sorry mother," she whispered awakening Sakura's worst fears. "It's not like anything or just a normal thing"  
  
"I know that, remember your father and I have magic," Sakura snapped making Ying Fa wince. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just that you are so young. And how do you know that Jamie's the right one? Ying Fa you two are both so young"  
  
"Mother please, you must understand more happened then it did to you and father" Ying Fa stated making Sakura look at her waiting for an explanation. "Well do you feel Jamie's aura?"  
  
"No don't, what is with us not be able to feel the both of you?"  
  
"I can feel him, he's showering. And then he's coming here and just like me he's drained of all his powers" Ying Fa explained shocking Sakura. Oh that was not a good thing, "We'll get them back by noon don't worry"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me, we've joined, we relay on each other now. Blossom woke up his instincts, she wasn't supposed to do that, but she did and it made him stronger and me at the same time. He's chosen me as his mate for life"  
  
"That does not make what you two did wrong" Sakura interrupted making her nod looking down. "Why on earth, why couldn't the both of you wait until you were eighteen or married? Marriage would have been a good thing" she stopped and looked at Ying Fa suddenly very afraid.  
  
"What's the matter mother?" Ying Fa whispered worriedly seeing her mother pale considerably.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa, what are we going to tell Xiao Lang, Syaoran and Touya?" she whispered making Ying Fa gulp. Okay so she hadn't thought about how her father and uncle would react this news. "Oh dear god they are going to kill him and he's got no power to protect him self"  
  
"Mother you can't, if they kill him I die. Do you understand? I might not die right away but if he dies they kill me too" Ying Fa stated holding her mother's hand tightly. "You can't make them hurt him, cause it was my choice it wasn't Jamie. I was the one you can even ask Ally, this isn't the first time I tried. The first time he sent me away" she pleaded her eyes starting to water. She didn't know what she would do if her father and uncle hurt him. She would leave she would never forgive them. Heck she wouldn't leave, she was going to die cause she felt what he felt.  
  
"Hush, I'm still upset with you but I wouldn't allow them to hurt him" Sakura spoke brushing Ying Fa's hair off her face. "When did you get a tattoo?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ying Fa asked when Sakura got up grabbing the mirror to show her daughter. Ying Fa looked at the same tattoos Jamie had started to appear on her face as well. "It's from Jamie, I need to cover it" she started to get out of bed when she remembered that she was naked. "Um mother?"  
  
"Yes Ying Fa, what is it I'm trying to think of a way to save you and Jamie until after noon. I won't have to tell them cause they'll noticed that changes and your aura" Sakura stated shaking her head at her daughter. She would have never believed that she and Jamie would go and do something like that.  
  
"Could you please get my robe, I sort of left my things in Jamie's room" Ying Fa said feeling stupid. "I feel horrible, now everyone's going to look down at me. And father will hate Jamie and so will Syaoran. I don't want to ruin their friendship" Sakura gave Ying Fa her robe and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be okay, you two ah used um protection right?" Sakura asked but seeing the look on Ying Fa's face she knew they hadn't. "Oh for the love of god, can you possible make this get any more complicated?" she exclaimed like a deranged teenager who wanted to pull her hair out. Ying Fa took that time to put her robe on.  
  
"Mother, everything will be okay" Ying Fa assured placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Will it Ying Fa, you are my oldest daughter what if you were to get pregnant?" she asked her daughter making her flush.  
  
"I won't trust me, now you don't have to help me but you must help Jamie" Sakura looked at her daughter carefully reading here expression. She didn't want to lie to Xiao Lang but she couldn't tell him when Jamie was temporarily human.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Thank you mother" Ying Fa whispered hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura hugged daughter back sighing; she hoped that Lin and Mei Hua wouldn't go through the same thing.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, you know how hard it is for me to keep a lie from your father" Sakura replied making Ying Fa nod. She brushed Ying Fa's bangs out of her eyes before calling forth illusion. "Hello illusion" she smiled making the card smile back.  
  
"Hello mistress, Ying Fa" Ying Fa nodded standing beside her mother.  
  
"I want you to make everyone on this property feel Ying Fa and Jamie's aura like normal. Don't make anyone feel your presence, no one" Sakura stated making the card nod. She hoped she wouldn't have to keep his long. "Go shower and make sure to cover up the tattoos, will they go?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I'll ask Jamie" Ying Fa smiled running to the bathroom. Sakura sighed running her hand through her hair. She walked over to the door and opened it coming face to face with everyone.  
  
"How's Ying Fa?" Xiao Lang asked right away making Sakura smile softly.  
  
"She's fine, she's showering and will join everyone downstairs" Sakura answered truthfully making them nod.  
  
"That's good, did she tell you why she was hiding her aura?" he asked but Sakura shook her head no when he placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It must be a phase, she seems to be doing that a lot lately" Sakura muttered as they all walked down the hall. Syaoran and Ally took a detour into his room; he closed his door and looked at her.  
  
"What's the real reason?" he asked knowing that she must know something. Ally looked down turning towards his balcony. "Well?" he persisted walking towards her, "Al tell me" he wrapped his arms around her waist making her rest against him.  
  
"I don't know all besides I can't tell you. If I did I would be betraying Ying Fa's trust. She'll tell you soon enough trust me" Ally answered and he could hear by her tone that she was not going to tell him.  
  
"It's one thing having a stubborn sister but another having a stubborn girl friend" he muttered sighing. Ally laughed turning to face him, she moved close to him placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"It can't be that bad" she mused looking up at him with lazy eyes. Syaoran rested his forehead against hers and smiled gazing into her amazing amethysts.  
  
"Don't hear me complaining" he replied taking her lips in another sweet lingering kiss making her wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Hmmm, hey I'm going to shower. I'll meet you downstairs ay?" she whispered between kisses making Syaoran nod.  
  
"Yeah I had better take one too, we'll still going out today right?" he asked making her shake in her still in his arms.  
  
"Yeah definitely" she stepped back and gave him a quick kiss before retreating out of his room. He looked at the door when it closed before he started to take his shirt off; he knew that he would have to see his father before they could leave.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Ying Fa?" he whispered heading to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he and Ying Fa had done that last night. He didn't want her family to start disliking him, he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with her. And she would feel the same since as he had chosen her as his mate; she was his from now on. He would kill any men expect for those in her family, who went after her or acted too personal.  
  
He looked at his hand and for the first time a long time he remembered what it felt like not to have his powers. He looked up when he almost bumped into Sakura, he looked in her eyes and instead of seeing resentment he saw worry, and maybe she didn't know.  
  
"Oh don't think that, I know" Sakura confirmed making his shoulders slump. "I hope you know that what you have done is very serious"  
  
"Hai know Sakura-san. And I'm ready to take full responsibility, it's all my fault not Ying Fa's" Jamie stated firmly making Sakura smile. Leave it up to them to try and protect the other.  
  
"That's not necessary I know that you haven't a powers until around noon. My husband and the others won't notice the change but when they do he and my brother will want a full explanation. They ah can be very over protective" Jamie cringe hearing the tone Sakura used. He knew he was going to get it; it there was no doubt about it.  
  
"I'll be prepared and I'll except anything but leaving Ying Fa. I won't ever leave her, we've made that decision"  
  
"Very well, Xiao Lang and Eriol are waiting for you to go see the elders. They want to know what has change in you from that little episode last night. We've got half n' hour before noon" Sakura spoke making him nod before she turned heading the way she came with him following behind her.  
  
"Can I see Ying Fa before I go?" he inquired politely, Sakura sighed shaking her head in consent.  
  
"Fine but don't take long, and please keep out of my brother's path. He's still not over the kissing thing," she warned making him gulp nodding. The last thing he needed was to get trampled by Touya when he was without his powers. Sakura watched him go as she rubbed her temple. She looked at her hand and groaned seeing that she was picking up Yelen's habit. "I need a vacation" she whined walking towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sitting on the top stairs watching everyone move about the yard doing what needed to be done and so on. She couldn't wait to see Jamie, she knew he was coming closer to her and couldn't hold down her emotions. Even though last night was the most amazing night in her whole life she still couldn't believe it had happened and it was most amazing. "It's about time you came to see me" she smiled not turning around.  
  
"Well I can see that you're still as bossy as ever" Jamie teased sitting beside her. Ying Fa looked at him, her face glowing with love and adoration, he was now her lover and mate.  
  
"Humph that is how you greet me then I do not wish to be on your presence any longer" she stated in mock hurt making him grin wrapping his arm around her shoulders making her smile adoringly. "Is that all?" she inquired raising a brow making him nod.  
  
"No my love" Jamie whispered moving closer to her. Ying Fa sighed dreamily feeling his lips on hers, just a simple touch had her body raging. "You are going to have to learn how to control what you feel cause it also affects me" that admission made her turn bright red.  
  
"Don't tease me, I have to get used to this. I know my parents share something like this but I don't think its this intense and if it is then they don't show it" Ying Fa replied making him nod. She never dreamed that she would ever in her life feel the bond that her mother and father had. She had always believed that she would have married Ken, and with him she wouldn't have had a bond because he was only human.  
  
"I love teasing you, I can't help my self" he replied giving her another kiss before he regrettably had to move back a little so he could see her face. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Other then the fact that I feel like a human, I'm great. I feel better then I have ever felt in my entire life cause I can feel you," Ying Fa answered caressing his cheek making Jaime close his eyes momentarily. God, forbid but he wanted nothing more than her, he wanted her to be him forever and more. It was like she had placed a spell on him, like she had bewitched him and by god he loved it. He loved every minute of it. "How you are Jamie?" she asked worriedly making him smile wolfishly.  
  
"Well can't really say, I never knew you were a freak," Jamie answered making Ying Fa gasp and slap him playfully from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh all the things to say Chan Jamie" he laughed engulfing her in a his arms making her feel like she was on going to burst from all the emotions and sensations she was feeling.  
  
"I love teasing the woman I love," he whispered when she buried her face in his neck inhaling his intoxicatingly manly scent. She could smell him like nothing else; she could point him out in a crowd of millions with her eyes closed by smelling him. And there was no doubt that he wouldn't be able to do the same thing.  
  
"I love you too, more then life it self" she replied moving closer to him in the hug. They were so into the other that they didn't notice when Xiao Lang, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura walked up or were it due to the fact that both couldn't feel them.  
  
"Well isn't this interesting" Tomoyo giggled zooming in on Ying Fa and Jamie making them jumps apart from shock. Xiao Lang and Eriol looked at them oddly wondering why they were shocked surely they could feel them.  
  
"Fa-father, mother" Ying Fa gasped getting up with Jamie's help. Surprisingly he was still incredibly strong even though he was without powers at the moment. She wondered if her father or Eriol suspected anything else but from the look on his face it didn't seem so. "Good morning everyone"  
  
"Good morning" Jamie bowed in respect making Eriol's grin widen and Xiao Lang's frown slightly deepen. He could feel that something was out of place but he didn't know what. Sakura sensing that her husband was getting suspicious racked her head for something.  
  
"Um Jamie, it's time for you to go to the elders in order to figure out what's wrong" she hastily spoke making everyone look at her oddly. Sakura laughed sweat dropping, okay she sounded weird but it was better then allowing her husband to kill their daughter's future husband then making Ying Fa go through life with a broken heart. Inwardly she thanked Yukito and Kaho for bringing Touya and the younger children out site seeing, they had enough to worry about as it is.  
  
"Yes right, Sakura-san" Jamie muttered feeling a little bit inferior at the moment. He could feel and tell that Ying Fa was also feeling the anxiety because she was holding unto his hand rather tightly.  
  
"Well then we should get going" Xiao Lang stated making Jamie and Ying Fa nod. He looked at their hands that were still clasped together making both let go fast, Ying Fa smiled shakily making Xiao Lang look at her inquiringly.  
  
" I guess I'll wait for your return" Ying Fa sighed breaking eye contact with her father. She was afraid that if she looked him in the eyes he might figure out what she was keeping from him.  
  
"Hai," he replied before walking off with Eriol and Jamie following behind. Sakura's shoulders slumped and she gave Ying Fa a shaky smile before following.  
  
"Go Ying Fa" Tomoyo cooed making Ying Fa blush crimson, laughing Tomoyo rushed to catch up with the others. She wondered if and she and Sakura were the same way, and then shook her head. They were definitely the same exact way as the children now; she hoped it wasn't a gene that would continue to pass on to each generation.  
  
Ying Fa sighed and slumped against the railing, she looked down at the ground wondering how long she would be able to hold up this act. "Just a little longer" she whispered.  
  
Just a little longer.  
  
  
  
She turned and looked towards the sea only to see Blossom looking guilty disappear towards the set of benches that were placed under the large tree. "I wonder what she's up to" Ying Fa whispered following behind her. Little did she know that following Blossom would be one of the worst mistakes in her life?  
  
  
  
Ally walked out of her bathroom having already showered and dressed. She smiled looked at her self in the mirror of the dresser, she couldn't get over the fact that she and Syaoran were actually finally together. This was the most amazing thing ever and the one she had wished her all her life. "I love him so much" she whispered to her self-putting on lip-gloss. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had on a skirt with a cute blue top.  
  
  
  
Walking over to her bed she started to reach out for her camera and purse when something grabbed her legs. Screaming she fell on her back when it started to pull her back. The air was knocked out of her lungs when she collided with the floor almost rendering her unconscious. "Oh my god" she screamed making her aura flare. She couldn't think straight and her human part was taking control making her body fill with her fear and panic. "Syaoran! Let me go" she screamed trying to kick her self-free. She couldn't even bring her self to sit up because her head was spinning from the knock she got.  
  
"Not a chance beauty" Adam laughed when the last of Ally's body was pulled through the portal.  
  
Right when she disappeared the door flew open and Syaoran appeared. His heart stopped when he couldn't feel her, he rushed through the room thinking she was playing with him. "Ally! Dammit Ally?" he shouted when he saw her video camera on the floor beside her bed. He bent down and could feel her presence on the floor; he could also feel something evil as well. "No" he whispered springing to his feet. He got up and raced out of the room to find help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled looking into the woods knowing that her pray was just about to arrive; she could feel that the other one was already gone. But of course the other was not of any importance, getting this bitch and her mother was the most important. "Just a little longer" she whispered before turning around. She took a step when Ying Fa walked around the corner. "Spying?"  
  
"Why would I be spying on you?" Ying Fa replied watching her closely. She didn't trust Blossom one bit; she didn't know how Jamie could have loved someone like her. "Well don't you think it's time that you left here?"  
  
"Oh right, you think that because you have him I should leave right?" Blossom laughed shaking her head slowly. "You know Ying Fa, you are still very much a little girl. You have no idea what I've learned through out the centuries that I have had to endure living with Zaroff, he taught me a lot about the world" Ying Fa's breath caught in her through seeing the look in Blossom's eyes and hearing her little admission.  
  
"Oh-g" Blossom laughed contemptuously her eyes turning dark with pent up anger for Jamie.  
  
"God? Please you'll need more than that to help you" Blossom declared playing with her hair. Ying Fa's eyes widened seeing the person he appeared behind Blossom, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Ken?" she whispered seeing his smiling face but his smile was no longer handsome it was evil.  
  
"I've come for you my love" Ken said walking up to her as she backed up. Ying Fa turned to run but came to a halt when Ken appeared in front of her. She couldn't believe this he didn't have powers.  
  
"What are you? You don't have powers. You had better let me go before my father and the others show up," Ying Fa yelled wondering where all the gardeners were.  
  
"Right, remember that they can't feel you" Ken spat seeing the scared look that crossed Ying Fa's face. He smiled, never in his life had he ever seen her look scared and this was a switch. "Don't worry it'll be fine" and just a quickly as he saw the emotion of fear it went just a fast as Ying Fa got in a stance.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" Ying Fa replied tightly. She might be powerless but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She saw Ken moved towards her and she jumped back avoiding his attack then attempting to kick him in the face. Smirking he stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth, he should have known never to underestimate her.  
  
Jamie.  
  
"No games," Ken rushed towards her and disappeared making her unable to search for him all the while hearing Blossom's soft giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie ran faster hearing and feeling Ying Fa's fear the others following behind him including Kai the head elder. Eriol held unto to Tomoyo's hand not able to feel his daughter's aura but he and everyone could clearly feel Syaoran's distress. "Dam Ying Fa" Jamie shouted heading out in the yard when Syaoran appeared the door.  
  
"Oh god" Sakura whispered seeing Ken step out of the trees with Ying Fa in his arms and Blossom behind him.  
  
Jamie saw Ken smirk before he stepped back into a portal with Blossom. His powers exploded making the earth shake and he disappeared speeding towards the portal but he didn't make it. "No, NO!" he shouted feeling Ying Fa's presence slowly start to fade. "NO!" he shouted making the earth about him dig down everyone watched as a large hole appeared around him. They could feel his powers pushing against theirs with incredible force.  
  
Sakura started to cry looking down, she felt Xiao Lang's arms wrapped around her and she turned in his arms. She knew it was her fault; she shouldn't have hid the fact that Ying Fa and Jamie had lost their powers. "Oh Ying Fa" Xiao Lang looked at Jamie and he could feel anger boil inside him. He didn't know how the hell they had gotten unto the property or where Ken had gotten powers from.  
  
"Shh" he soothed blocking out Tomoyo's sobs as well. Syaoran's hands clenched standing beside the door. He turned and with great force he punched the stonewall making his hand go right through it. He felt nothing but great pain, that bastard Zaroff had taken his Ally. He was going to tear him apart until there was nothing left of him, nothing at all.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" he hissed feeling his power rocket to a new level.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? You like? Hate? I'll be updating like regular so be looking for me on Tuesday hopefully Peace. And remember to review okay? Okay JA. 


	32. Sakura's plan

Chap. 18: "Sakura's Plan."  
Author's note: Um thank you to all those who continuously review I really appreciate it a lot a lot. I don't really have much to say other then the fact that I'm glad I'm totally over that little writers block thing. LOL I hate having those, ne ways this story will soon be coming to an end I can feel it.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Why didn't you tell me?" Xiao Lang yelled looking at his wife angrily. He couldn't even bring him self to look at Jamie in fear that he might kill him for taking his daughter's innocence.  
  
"Because I knew you would react in this way, I'm sorry I know it was wrong" Sakura replied keeping her voice low. She remembered the last time he had yelled at her so and it was the same day she returned seeking his help with dealing with Celesta and the first day he met his daughter and son. "I said I was sorry"  
  
"Sakura, what you did a most wrong thing. If we had known we would have been watching her carefully," Xiao Lang growled harshly making her wince. He couldn't help but be angry with her; he couldn't believe he had not told him about what had happened.  
  
"Don't yell at her like this, it is my fault. She was only trying to protect us" Jamie cut in making Xiao Lang's death glare land on him but he could bare it. He rather it aimed at him then at Sakura, who was innocent.  
  
"If anything happens to Ying Fa I'm going to kill you. I should kill you now for bedding my baby girl" Xiao Lang bit out derisively wanting nothing but to take his anger out on someone. He laughed grimly wondering if this was the same way Touya was feeling when he got Sakura pregnant.  
  
"Kill me if you wish but you'll have to wait until I kill Zaroff and get Ying Fa back" Jamie replied tersely making Xiao Lang's eyes narrow at him. Sakura looked at the two wiping tears from her eyes. Right now she was more then willing to give her self up in trade for Ying Fa. She didn't know how wrong she was to think such a thought.  
  
"I want you out of this house and away from my daughter and family. I never want to see you anywhere near her again" Xiao Lang stated icily then he turned his head to Sakura who wince. Before he could even open his mouth, she turned and fled out of the room blocking her aura. "Dammit" he cursed ignoring the look on Jamie's face.  
Ying Fa.  
She pulled back in the corner along with Ally when Adam stopped in front of their cage with Ken. Ally and Ying Fa couldn't believe what they were seeing, they knew now that Ken had sold his soul but for what? "How are you two lovely ladies feeling?" Adam asked looking directly at Ally who pushed her self up against the wall moving closer to Ying Fa.  
  
"There's not reason to be afraid of Adam, he's just like me" Ken assured smiling at Ying Fa who glared at him.  
  
"That's what we're afraid of" Ally spat making them smiles moving around the other side of the cage. "What do you want with us?" she demanded feeling scared in her stomach.  
  
"Yes why did you kidnap Ally when she has nothing to do with this?" Ying Fa demanded feeling anger boil in her but her powers were still drastically weak. She couldn't feel Jamie and she was scared that they wouldn't be able to find them because it probably had a shield around it. And he wouldn't be able to feel her cause she had not gotten all her powers back.  
  
"I want her, I find her very attractive" Adam answered looking over Ally's long legs making her try to cover them up. She had a headache from when she had knocked it but she was fine. "Why should my brother get what he wants and I get nothing? When I saw you I know I loved you"  
  
"That's a shame cause all I'm feeling is hatred" Ally replied just like her mother would making Adam frown. "Let me out of here and I'll show you just how much I care about you by kicking your butt" she threatened making them laugh.  
  
"Tell me Ying Fa, how come you didn't fight back?" Ken asked looking at her closely. He had hoped she didn't fight back because she had some feelings for him, he didn't understand what Blossom meant by she would be powerless maybe her parents had bind her magic.  
  
"Because I couldn't" Ying Fa answered hugging Ally, she and Ally smiled seeing the look of confusion on his face. Their attention was diverted to Blossom who walked in dressed in a flowing white silk gown. If she wasn't a so evil Ying Fa and Ally would have thought she was really beautiful but her body looked very pale, which was odd.  
  
"You are both idiots" she hissed looking at Ken and Adam who glared at her identically. "I can't believe you found such a weak body" Ying Fa and Ally were lost. What did she mean by body? "Oh my I forget that you two don't know what I mean, well let me show you," they gasped seeing Angel's face appear but only for a few second.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ying Fa whispered wondering how evil she really was.  
  
"I just burrowed her body, don't worry she's in a much better place" Blossom answered making Ying Fa and Ally looked down 'poor angel'  
  
"You are a witch, just wait you'll get what's coming to you" Ally spat making Blossom laugh touching the bars as she looked Ying Fa up and down.  
  
"Tell me how was he?" Ying Fa's eyes turned cold knowing exactly what she was meaning, and she didn't want to say anything with her. "Come now don't be afraid, how was Jamie? Like I said he was always a great lover"  
  
"He was amazing and something you'll never ever in your life feel again," Ying Fa answered missing the dirty and pissed look that crossed Ken's face as he got the meaning of what they were talking about.  
  
"You fucked him? When you wouldn't even kiss me?" he yelled making Ying Fa and Ally jump. He wanted nothing more then to squeeze the life out of the bastard's body with his bare hands.  
  
"We made love, there's a difference. I can only thank god that he saved me from a no good like you," Ying Fa answered turning into a Li. Ken looked at her and saw the same look every Li gave his mother when they cast her out.  
  
"You don't mean that" he claimed his hands tightening on the bars. "You are lying Ying Fa, don't lie to me. Can't you see that you belong to me?"  
  
"I belong to no one, I don't belong to Jamie either. We're bounded by our love" Ying Fa stated curtly making his anger rise. He wanted to hear nothing about that low life, he was going to kill him and then take Ying Fa and the Clan for him self. They bicker was cut short when Zaroff walked into the room holding a long staff that had a small crystal ball on the top.  
  
"I think it's time that I gave you boys a boost from our little guest but Blossom goes first" He stated making Ying Fa and Ally very afraid. Ying Fa gasped when Ally was pulled out of her arms and suspended in thin air.  
  
"Ying Fa!" Ally screamed when her body was engulfed in a black light. Ying Fa got up from where she was sitting and rushed to her friend only to fly back into the wall when it shocked her.  
  
"No!" Ying Fa screamed seeing the light switch from Blossom to Ken and Adam. She looked at Ally and her eyes widened seeing her beautiful blue hair start to mix with gray. They were killing her slowly, sucking her clean of her powers. She scrambled to Ally when she was dropped to the ground barely able to keep conscious. "No, Al" she cried pulling her friend's aged body close to her. "Wake up"  
  
Ally's eyes opened and they looked dull; she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt her eyes burn from tears but she wouldn't cry in front of them, "Ying Fa" she whispered through dry cracked lips.  
  
"Shhh" Ying Fa whispered willing her powers to come back so she could give Ally a boost but nothing happened. "Just hold on," Ally nodding knowing what she meant. Ying Fa looked up only to see the smiling face of Blossom, and all of them. "Just watch" she hissed pulling Ally to her like a baby. "You'll pay for this"  
  
"Useless threats and to prove what I mean, we'll soon be join by our last guest to this little party" Blossom laughed making Ying Fa look at her wondering what she mean. Suddenly Zaroff disappeared, "Hmmm I feel wonderful I can't wait to get my new body"  
  
"Body?" she whispered making Ken and Blossom brighten Adam was looking at Ally's body and slightly wrinkled skin.  
  
"Why of course, we needed you for the bracelet but your mother shall be my new body. She's very powerful and beautiful looking just like me, hmmm I'll just have to make my self look a little younger just like when she was a teenager" Blossom stated making Ying Fa's worry about her family soar. She didn't want her mother to get caught up in this. "And then Zaroff will use Jamie's power to grow young again and with the bracelet we'll return to our time and rule"  
  
"You'll never get my mother, like you said she's really strong" Ying Fa replied smirking but Blossom just gave her a confident look.  
  
"Oh trust me she'll come, after the yelling your father gave her she's filled with guilt and for your and Ally's safety" Ying Fa prayed that her mother wouldn't fall for such a trap. All she needed was a little more time before she got all her powers back then she could get out of here with no help, and Jamie would be able to find her.  
  
"You keep my mother out of this.  
Eriol.  
He rested Tomoyo down; she had worn her self out from crying. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't feel his daughter meaning that there was either a shield or she was hurt badly. "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to get her back" he whispered before getting up knowing that Xiao Lang was behind him along with Jamie and Syaoran.  
  
"We need to think of something and fast, we have to get them back" Syaoran stated tightly sounding a lot like his father.  
  
"We all know that but it's hard to do anything when we don't know where to look" Xiao Lang said looking at Jamie out of the corner of his eye. "Can you feel my daughter?"  
  
"Not yet, she hasn't recovered all her powers like me. It's taking longer then I thought it would" Jamie answered wondering why she hadn't regained all her powers yet. "She's alive though" he spoke making them look at him.  
  
"How do you know this?" Yelen asked from behind them with Yue, Kero, Kaho, Nakuru and Spinal sun the children were all kept together in a different room with Fujitaka and Touya.  
  
"Because I'm not in a lot of pain, and Zaroff needs her alive" Jamie answered achingly. He knew why he needed Ying Fa, he had to use her to open the portal back to their time and if he succeeded Ying Fa wouldn't be alive after wards it would suck her clean of life.  
  
"That's only reassuring for Ying Fa, we haven't any idea what he's doing to my daughter" Eriol spoke his voice tinge with anger.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Kero asked flying around. "Don't tell me she's still angry, I can feel her aura"  
  
"Where is she?" Xiao Lang asked turning to look at him, Kero and everyone looked at him with a wonder. He of all person should be able to feel Sakura all the time unless she was only blocking him.  
  
"She's out in the yard and she's feeling terrible guilt. What did you say to her?" He demanded but his mouth snapped shout when they all sensed a very evil aura.  
  
"He's here" Jamie whispered running out of the room with everyone in tow.  
Sakura listened to the voice that was floating around her, "You'll let Ying Fa and Ally go?" she asked following it out far from the house. "You promise?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course, all I've wanted is you" Zaroff's voice replied, the hair on Sakura's skin stood up feeling his presence move through her. "Your daughter and the girl isn't of any importance to me"  
  
"Fine I'll go but you most promise to let them go" Sakura agreed making Zaroff smile. He knew that taking both girls would make her come a lot easier knowing the guilt she would be feeling.  
  
"I promise now come Cherry Blossom," he whispered making a portal open before Sakura who gulp but then grew serious. She knew exactly what she was doing, it was her fault Ying Fa and Ally were taken and she was going to undo it.  
Xiao Lang watched in shock seeing Sakura head for it, and he knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have felt such a deep guilt, he couldn't believe she was doing this but he should have known. After all she was Sakura, his beautiful wife who always made sure that everyone was placed before her. "Sakura, no!" he shouted running after her. He sighed seeing her turn but his heart seemed to stop when she turned and walked through it.  
  
"No mother" Syaoran yelled when she disappeared. He looked at his father and wanted nothing more then to yell at him that it was his fault but he couldn't because he knew that his father was feeling the same thing as he and Jamie at the moment.  
  
Xiao Lang looked at the spot where Sakura had disappeared and couldn't believe it. He shook his head having lost his daughter and now his wife, "Why?" he whispered but his head snapped up when he felt her she was barely there but he could feel her. Smiling he ran back towards the others, she was such a smart woman and he was going to apologize when he got her and the girls back.  
  
"Why are you smiling Gaki, he just took my Sakura" Kero hollered in Xiao Lang's face as everyone looked at him oddly.  
  
"He didn't take her, she planned it. I can feel her," he answered making everyone sigh a smile touching his or her lips. "Come on, let's go and make a quick plan"  
Ying Fa.  
She shook her head in disbelief when Sakura and Zaroff appeared. "Mother no" she cried when Sakura rushed over to them only to be blocked by a very strong shield shocking her.  
  
"Are you girls okay?" Sakura asked worriedly moving around to the side ignoring Ken and his twin and Blossom in the process. "What's wrong with Ally?"  
  
"I'm fine, they took a lot of her essence" Ying Fa answered seeing that her mother was really worried. She couldn't believe she had actually come for them knowing that it was a trap.  
  
"You people are really disgusting" Sakura spoke looking at them with her innocent emerald poles. They all looked around when the room changed into a larger one and Sakura could see that they were somewhere in a forest in a cave of some sort and a different dimension.  
  
"Thank you" Blossom smiled walking over to Sakura, she looked her new body over closely smiling. "Zaroff you have picked me a most amazing body" she spoke reaching out to touch Sakura who slapped her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me," Sakura warned making Zaroff smirk loving her spirit and everything else. "I came now let us go" she ordered making him laugh, it filled the room making it seems darker as the shadows cast off by the torches danced on the walls, the moon high in the sky. Sakura sensed it, Ying Fa quickly hid it, and she smiled knowing that things were going to work out just fine.  
  
"I want her now" Blossom ordered making Zaroff nod and Sakura found her self locked to a board that was standing upright. "Not bad" she mused, "Now all we need is the necklace" she looked at Ying Fa and smiled. "Why don't be you be a good girl and give it to me?"  
  
"I don't see why I should besides it can't come off and unless Jamie losses his love for me or I for him and that's not going to happen anytime soon" Ying Fa smiled cutely. "Tell me something Blossom, did he share is his soul with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Blossom hissed making Ying Fa laughed she placed her finger to Ally's temple slowly giving her a boost but made sure they wouldn't feel it.  
  
"Did he give him self to you heart, mind, body and soul? Cause he did with me. And I can always feel him" Ying Fa stated making Zaroff frowned and Blossom glare.  
  
Jamie help!' her mind yelled.  
Jamie held his head hearing Ying Fa's voice come to his mind with full force. "Oh god" he groaned feeling her fill his body and soul.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yelen asked seeing the look on his face. They were all getting ready to leave.  
  
"She's got her powers back, she's calling for help," he answered holding out his hand reaching out for the necklace and Ying Fa's aura. "Come" he whispered to them when a portal opened.  
Ying Fa.  
She closed her eyes seeing that Zaroff sensed something, "No!" she shouted when she was pulled from Ally and ended up on the other side to the room.  
  
"Ying Fa!" Sakura shouted summoning up her powers, all she had to do now was get her wand. Blossom walked over to Sakura chanting a spell that made hers and Sakura's body start to glow.  
  
"It's time that I got my body" Blossom whispered making Ying Fa's eyes widen as she got up facing Zaroff, Ken and Adam.  
  
"No" Sakura whispered feeling drowsy.  
  
"Mother" Ying Fa screamed making her aura erupt around the room. Ken and Adam stumbled back feeling the force, Ken wondered when she had gotten so strong but now he could see what had Ying Fa had told him about her parents. She wasn't lying, she and Jamie had joined cause he could see hers and his aura surrounding her body, that's how she had gotten so much stronger. "Get away from her you witch" her sword transformed and her tattoos appeared on her face.  
  
"Blossom what happened?" Zaroff yelled seeing the same markings on Ying Fa's face that were on the brats face. He didn't move fast enough to stop Ying Fa because she disappeared.  
  
Blossom was just about to switch bodies when she was knocked out the way by something really strong. Sakura and Ying Fa were engulfed in a bright light making everyone wince blocking their eyes.  
  
"No" Blossom shouted seeing what had happened before anyone could react to anything a portal opened and Xiao Lang and the others walked out. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It was a trick, my mother and father are joined her coming here led them right to us" Ying Fa spoke feeling a little disoriented. She and Sakura looked at each other and noticed that something was wrong. Their eyes widened when they realized what had happened. They had switched bodies.  
Author's note: Uh oh another problem to worry about, I wonder what's going to happen now that everyone is in the same place. LOL remember to review Okay? Peace Toodles. 


	33. Losing my Love

Chap. 19: "Losing my Love."  
Author's note: Hey thank you, hmmm I need to find some new words to use LOL, um I hope you guys like this chapter at lot, I don't think you will when you see the end and DON'T SCROLL DOWN CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha don't mind me but fa real don't scroll down.  
Jamie growled looking at Zaroff and his minions. He noticed that Ying Fa was helping Sakura get off of what she was and smiled feeling her power but something was wrong. He would think about that later, first he had to get rid of Zaroff, "Long time no see" he said walked over to Zaroff who frowned deeply.  
  
"Can't say the same" Zaroff replied looking at their arrivals. He should have known it had been to easy now what the hell was he supposed do.  
  
"Don't even think about it" Eriol smirked knowing exactly what he was thinking. He looked over to a cage only to see daughter lying there, he could barely feel her but at least he could. "Ally" he whispered seeing the Syaoran also wanted to go after her.  
  
"If ya'll want to play them so be it" Zaroff spoke waving his hand making some zombies appear. Everyone gasped when he opened another portal and stepped in. Jamie was the fastest to respond and jumped in right before it closed.  
  
"Jamie" Ying Fa yelled, Xiao Lang looked at his wife then at his daughter something was wrong. Ying Fa looked at Blossom who was going to do the same, she ran after the girl and jumped into the portal that was open making them both disappear.  
  
"No Ying Fa" Sakura yelled in Ying Fa's body. She docked when the zombies started attacked. She kicked one in the face then jumped back still holding Ying Fa's sword.  
  
Everyone started to fight against each other but Syaoran stalked out Ken, while Xiao Lang went of Adam. Eriol went right to his daughter and picked her up looking at her gray her.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'm here," he whispered moving her hair off her face. Ally opened her eyes and smiled seeing her father.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered when her tears started. Eriol smiled wiping her tears away then placed his fingers at her temple.  
  
"I'm here, relax" he said ignoring all the battle that was going on behind him. He looked up only to see Xiao Lang hold Ken's twin off the ground. He saw his mouth move right before the boy's head fell down and his body deteriorated right before his eyes.  
"You are so going to pay for that," Ken growled wiping the blood off jaw from where Syaoran had cut him. He saw when Adam died feeling his powers transferred to his body.  
  
"I should be saying that to you" Syaoran hissed holding his sword as he waited for Ken to attack and he did. He had to be on guard as he blocked Ken's attacks but he messed up and found him self-hitting a wall dropping to his feet. He ducked rolling to pissed the energy ball sent at him. "Fiery" he called making the fire card appear.  
  
"I have a feeling you feel threatened" Ken smirked making Syaoran's eyes turn to slits. He attacked avoiding the fire of the card, he stopped mere inches from Syaoran both their eyes widening. "I always hated you and your family. You've always caused me so much pain" he spoke when Syaoran stumbled back holding his side that was red from blood. "Killing all of you has always been a dream of mine" with that said he dropped o the ground as Syaoran collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted running over to her son. Ally having been giving her strength back from her father sat up quickly almost passing out.  
  
"Father, Syaoran's hurt" she cried when he picked her up. Everyone stopped having killed everything. "He's hurt"  
  
"He's fine" Eriol assured picking her up in his arms. Syaoran looked at up at his sister who was over him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying Ying Fa?" he asked feeling Ying Fa's motherly caresses. He smiled when he felt his mother's aura engulfing his body. "Mother?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, you don't move" Sakura answered seeing the confused look on his face. "We accidentally switched bodies," she explained moving her hand down his side where Ken's hand had gone through. "Heal," she whispered moving her hand over the wound.  
  
"How did that happen?" Kero asked sitting Yue's shoulder.  
  
"Blossom was going to switch bodies with me and right before we did Ying Fa pushed her out of the way and we switched instead" she answered when the place started to fall apart.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Yue stated looking around the place. He hoped that his other mistress was doing fine along with the young man she loved.  
  
"I'm finished but he shouldn't move around" Sakura answered making Yue nod picking up Syaoran. Xiao Lang looked at his wife who was in daughter's body and sighed why couldn't normal things happen to their family.  
  
"Come on, we should wait at the house for Ying Fa and Jamie's return. There's nothing else we can do" he ordered making everyone nod. He took Sakura's hand in his giving her a reassuring smile making return it but he could still see sadness in her eyes.  
Ying Fa.  
She landed right behind Blossom at a river; she could feel Jamie and Zaroff who weren't far away. "Why the hell did you follow me?" Blossom hissed Ying Fa looked around and knew that they were at least a couple decades back in time.  
  
"Because Jamie is here" Ying Fa answered running off down the river to find Jamie. She was thrown off her foot and landed onto her belly being hit from behind by magic. Groaning she got up and looked back only to see Blossom floating off the ground, her hand surrounded by dark magic. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing this because he abandoned me, do you have any idea how it hurt when I died and he didn't? Then to be reborn and with out him?" Blossom yelled when Ying Fa stood up and looked at her.  
  
"That doesn't justify that what you are doing is still wrong" she shouted back feeling for her sword only to feel her mother's wand. "Oh great, wrong body" she whispered summoning sword.  
  
"He left my baby and I to die he should pay" Blossom cried moving slowly towards Ying Fa. "And what did he do? He fell in love with a no body like you" she snarled looking Sakura's body over. "And you know what happened in the life he wasn't born into? Zaroff found me, and he killed my family then took my soul from my body. And all those years we waited patiently for the bastard to be born again and finally he was. Zaroff made me see that a fool I was for falling in love with a nobody like him and for leaving my title as a princess to be with him"  
  
"You never loved him cause if he did you wouldn't have tried hurt him" Ying Fa clarified getting ready for anything that Blossom might have up her sleeve. "You say you loved him yet you betray the original Jamie. You have to see that he's not the same person, he's my Jamie" she wanted Blossom to see that nothing she did would make her feel better. She wanted to go and help Jamie cause she could feel his power level drop by every minute. "He needs my help or he's going to get hurt," she pleaded.  
  
"No" Blossom cried shaking her head. "He has to die or he won't know what if feels like," she stated holding out her hand but before she could do anything she fell to the ground feeling her body start to die. The body that they had stolen was half dead and slowly going after being dead for days.  
  
"I'll never let him die" Ying Fa exclaimed looking at Blossom's body that was growing pale. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to harm anyone she ran towards the powers hoping that Jamie was the one who was winning.  
  
"I'm not going to let them win" Blossom growled pushing her self up. If she had to use the last of the power she had to get rid of the at least one of them then she would be more then satisfied.  
Lin.  
She and the other's looked out the window at their parents who were all sitting around. "What if Ying Fa and Jamie don't come back?" she whispered worriedly making Rui hug her.  
  
"Don't worry, I know Jamie he'll make sure that Ying Fa is okay" he assured making her nod holding tears back. She didn't want anything to happen to her big sister or Jamie.  
  
"He's right Lin, they'll come back soon just you wait and see" Eli spoke on the other side of her making her smile. He blushed looking away; it was weird how his face felt like it was on fire whenever she smiled.  
  
"Yeah he's right Lin," Lisa assured making Kitty and Rae nod. They were all in a line looking out the window then slowly they all hugged each other praying that Ying Fa and Jamie would return home soon.  
Sakura.  
She looked around the yard waiting for any sign of Ying Fa and Jamie but there was none. "I'm sure they'll be home soon," Yelen stated standing beside Sakura who nodded feeling the necklace that was giving to Ying Fa by Jamie.  
  
"She loves him more then life it self. I know how love that strong is, and I hope that both come back to us" Sakura replied holding back tears. She knew that Xiao Lang was going to wait until she got her body back before they spoke. It was for the best, she turned and looked at Syaoran and Ally who were cuddled up in each other's arms seeking comfort.  
  
"Mama" she heard Mei Hua's sweet voice call out. She turned and smiled seeing the confusion on her daughter's face. "Illusion" she commanded making the baby sees her as her old self. She took Mei Hua from her father who stood beside her.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked making her nod playing with Mei Hua. They all stood in silence looking up at the full moon.  
  
"No, we're still waiting" Yelen answered softly watching guards move about the house keeping watch. She looked up when Yue and the other guardians landed having circled the house once.  
  
"Did you see something?" Fujitaka asked thinking he saw something move out in the yard.  
  
"No but I feel something, and it's strong and there's a lot of them" Sakura whispered softly not noticing how Xiao Lang and the others slowly started to move towards the edge of the step.  
  
"Father what is it?" Ally asked beside Eriol as she held unto Syaoran's hand. The guards took up their positions holding all their swords ready and the few magic users got ready a spell.  
  
"Wolves" he answered looking at the many gray and brown wolves come from all over the yard forming a small group in the yard. Then the last two a large black wolf and a white one came out of the nowhere moving to the front. They slowly started to move towards the front then started to morph into humans. Everyone had to fight impulse to cover their eyes and was relieved seeing that unlike Jamie they had on clothing.  
  
"We come in peace Li-san. We want only to wait for Jamie," the older man stated beside a lady who was about the same age as him.  
  
"What do you want with Jamie?" Yelen asked as they moved towards them, the other wolves slowly turning to humans looking around the property.  
  
"He's my grandson," the man answered making gasp. "And the next leader to the Chan Clan" they thought that Jamie said his family had died and he was an orphan.  
  
"We've been searching for him, and we're glad to have finally found him. I'm Seung his grandmother, Jamie's mother was from our clan but she ran away and married a human" Seung stated in a calm soft voice much like Yelen. Sakura looked at her salt and pepper hair and shining silver eyes. Her husband had black hair as well but dark midnight black eyes.  
  
"How is it that you are just showing up?" Xiao Lang inquired when they were close enough to actually see them really close. He could sense that they didn't have an evil aura.  
  
"We waited to see if he was our true grandchild and we were right. My name is Lian" the man answered smiling at Xiao Lang's scowling face. "You are the mother but in Ying Fa's body"  
  
"How do you know what my daughter looks like?" Sakura asked suspiciously hugging Mei Hua. Seung and Lian could feel the power emitting from the house, they were surely very strong people just like them.  
  
"We were watching them, so in love wouldn't you agree?" Lian answered making Touya growl walking up to them.  
  
"Listen your grandson touched my niece and I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on his scrawny neck you hear me?" he growled making Yue pull him back.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's my brother. Hi I'm Sakura" she smiled sweat dropping at Touya. "Um why don't you come up and sit. We're still waiting for the arrival of Ying Fa and Jamie, we haven't a clue where they are"  
  
"They'll come along soon enough. They belong together, it's written in the stars" Seung stated making Touya growl and Xiao Lang scowl 'they were right these males are overprotective' she thought sweat dropping. She prayed that her grand son was fine, she didn't want to lose him right after they had found him again.  
Jamie landed on his back barely missing the sharp pointed stones that lined the raging river. It was very much similar to the one where he and Zaroff fought and Blossom lost her life along with their unborn child. "Fuck" he groaned getting up as he wiped the blood from his jaw.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, your too much of a pest" Zaroff stated floating above the ground looking down at Jamie who got to his feet. He ignored the slashes across his arms and chest knowing that he had to get rid of the meddling boy once and for all.  
  
"You've been saying that for how long now?" Jamie spat getting ready for anything he had to offer. He jumped out of the way dodging the balls of power Zaroff aimed at him, he jumped into the air holding his sword of electricity ready for the attack.  
  
He grunted swinging his sword repeatedly as Zaroff blocked it. Forming a ball of electricity in his hand he sent it flying at Zaroff who reflected him giving Jamie an opening to kick him in the gut then across the face.  
  
Zaroff stumbled back in the air but caught on just in time to block Jamie's next attack retaliating with his own attacks. "Ah" Jamie grunted being kicked in the stomach, he looked up just in time to see a ball of light heading towards him when it hit he was sent hurtling backwards but he stopped before hitting the ground.  
  
"Dammit," Zaroff growled knowing that this wasn't looking good. He had to find a way to kill the blasted boy and quick. He saw his chance seeing a Sakura walk up but knew it was Ying Fa.  
  
"Oh no Jamie" she gasped starting to run. She knew she was foolish for running unto a battlefield and when she saw that she broke his concentration she knew she should have stayed back. Zaroff hit Jamie with such force that it sent him flying in the woods burning a path clear. "Oh no" running towards it she came to a halt seeing Zaroff drop in front of her.  
  
"Going some where Ying Fa?" Zaroff asked making her glare at him. She could feel that Jamie was safe and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Get out of my way before I start to kick your ass" She threatened trying to buy him some time. She saw him fly out of the woods heading right for Zaroff who dodged. Jamie landed on his feet and was about to attack again when he found the he couldn't move. This all seemed very familiar to him and he got flashes seeing the smile on Zaroff's face.  
  
"No you leave her out of this" Jamie yelled trying to stand up. Ying Fa looked at him going to help when she felt her self glued to the ground.  
  
"Jamie!" she screamed feeling her self thrust towards the deep raging waters. Jamie watched in shock seeing her disappear beneath the waves. He was going to hurt her just like he killed Blossom.  
  
"No leave her out of this" he demanded when Blossom hauled her self up having seen Ying Fa thrown into the water. She smirked seeing the haunted look on his face, he knew there was nothing he could to save her.  
  
Jamie groaned feeling an aching pain his chest, he knew that he had to do something or Ying Fa was going to die. "No don't take her from me" He pleaded feeling her giving his strength. He looked up and his eyes started to glow, he pushed his him self up and charged at Zaroff who was caught totally off guard.  
  
Blossom didn't understand how he moved when he couldn't the first time. She watched as Jamie collided into Zaroff running his through with his sword before jumping back. he opened his palm and sent all the power he had in his and let it loose on Zaroff.  
  
"It's time that you died" he growled Zaroff's eyes widened seeing it had right for him. he shouted when his body was engulfed in the bright light tearing him to threads, he looked at Jamie one last time before he was reduced to nothing and wiped clean off the face of the earth. Jamie ran toward the water ignoring Blossom, he jumped in ignoring the biting water as he swam to Ying Fa.  
Ying Fa could feel her lungs start to burn, the last thing she felt was a huge amount of energy as he system started to shut down. 'Jamie' she though when the spell was broken, before she was swept down the rive Jamie grabbed a hold of her around the waist and commanded the water making his slow down. He swam to the surface as fast as he could praying to god that she was alive. Breaking through the surface he hurried to shore.  
  
Blossom fell to the ground seeing him start to give her mouth-to-mouth, all through her body she could feel pain. "No I don't want to die" she cried her tears dropping to the ground.  
  
She looked up when a shadowed was cast over her only to see the same magician that she was looking for. "It is time that your soul is laid to rest" he spoke holding out his hand.  
  
"No please, I don't want to" Blossom pleaded when he touched her forehead. She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out as her soul was pulled from the body that fell to the ground. He moved his hand down to the body replacing the old soul before making it disappear.  
  
He looked up and walked over to Jamie who was still trying to revive Ying Fa. "I can't bring her back, help me," he pleaded looking up momentarily his eyes going blurry. "I don't want to lose her, please"  
  
"What are you willing to give up for her life?" the wizard asked bending down to them. He looked at the woman's beautiful face that was pale before looking back at Jamie.  
  
"Take my life for hers" he whispered knowing that it was better that he die and she survived. "I don't belong in her time anyways, just take me please. I love her, I don't want her to die," he begged hugging her body to him feeling her cold clammy skin. He couldn't allow her to die like he had made Blossom die he wouldn't allow it  
  
"Your life for hers, that I'll do" he answered making Jamie nod. He stood back and closed his eyes saying an incantation. Jamie watched as she slowly started to come around but he could feel him self slowly dying. "Do not worry, she'll live without you" Jamie nodded swallowing the lump in this throat. He knew that this would be that last time he would ever be able to touch her until she died and came back to him. And only god knew how much he didn't want to leave her after they had just gotten together. He didn't want to but he didn't want to live without her either, so her life was more important.  
  
"Jamie?" Ying Fa whispered her eyes slowly opening. Her smile faltered seeing his solemn looking face. "What's the matter?" she touched his wet cheek and knew that he had saved her. "Oh god I was so scared that I had lost you," she cried holding unto him. All the emotions she had been filling under the cold water when she though she was going to die came upon her like a great flood.  
  
"You'll never loose me" he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that he was going to have to go soon. "Can you get up?" she nodded and he helped her up, on her wobbly feet. Ying Fa threw her arms around him, keeping tears back forgetting that she was in her mother's body she kissed him. And Jamie returned the kiss with all he was feeling knowing that this was the last time he was ever going to kiss her again. "Ying Fa? I love you"  
  
"I love you too" she replied but seeing the sad look in his eyes she started to get worried. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have to go," he answered making her heart stop.  
  
"Go? Go where?" she asked finally taking notice of the guy who was standing behind them. "You aren't taking him, so you can leave now" she declared stubbornly not able to keep her tears back. "You can't go, you're supposed to stay with me," she cried to look at him. She couldn't believe he had just said the words she feared so much. What was she going to do if he were to leave her? She didn't want him to leave she would die without him.  
  
"I can't, it was your life for mine. And I choose yours" Jamie answered moving her wet hair off her face. Ying Fa felt heart shatter, "Don't cry" he didn't want her to go crying he wanted to see her smiling face at least once.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you brought me back to life only to kill me from heart break" Ying Fa wailed latching her self unto him tightly. "You aren't leaving, please Jamie I love you!" he couldn't believe he had to do this. He didn't want to leave her but he made a deal and that was her life for his.  
  
"I'm sorry, remember that I'll always be with you" Jamie whispered giving her a kiss on the temple before he stepped out of her hug. "I'm ready, send her home" he spoke trying preventing his voice from cracking.  
  
"Hai" the man answered making Ying Fa's world turn upside down.  
  
"Jamie no!" she screamed moving for him.  
  
"Bye Ying Fa, I love you" Jamie said before she disappeared. He looked at the man before then looked down still feeling her on him. "Let's go"  
  
"I've waited a long time for you, ya know" the man stated as they walked off towards a bright gate.  
  
"You were the one who sent me to the wrong time" Jamie muttered looking back one last time before he walked through making the gate close, 'good- bye my beloved Ying Fa' he thought.  
Everyone looked up when Ying Fa appeared in the yard by her self. She looked at everyone who was starring back at her, she felt so along and lost. She couldn't feel him anymore and just felt like an empty shell. She collapses unto the cold grass and hugged her self, starting to cry with all she had. She had just lost the man she loved with all her heart and it hurt so much. "No, oh god no" she sobbed rocking her self back and forth.  
Jamie's grandparents and people looked down knowing that their grandson and future master was gone. But all was not lost yet, they knew.  
Sakura looked at her daughter and started to cry making her father hug her. It was plain to see what had happened and she knew that this was something Ying Fa was never going to recover from. How could he have not made it back? It wasn't fair, it wasn't this was going to be a new beginning for them. "Ying Fa" Xiao Lang whispered running to his daughter. When he reached her, he bent down and caressed her hair making her now he was there but she seemed not to notice. "Ying Fa" he whispered his heart aching to see his beloved daughter in so much pain.  
  
Ying Fa looked up with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, "Father" she sobbed horribly, painfully her voice filled with nothing but grief. "He's gone," she wailed falling into his arms. Xiao Lang hugged his daughter tightly allowing her to cry; he knew there was nothing else he could do for her.  
  
"Cry" he soothed making her nod and she did as he said, but she felt like she would be crying for the rest of her life. She could feel it, she would never ever again fall in love with anyone. He was her soul mate and fate had bee cruel to snatch him from her, fate had been so cruel.  
  
"I've died father, I've died and shall never live again" she choked, making him look at Sakura who was standing in front of them. They knew what she was saying was true, she had died and they had lost their happy and life loving daughter in this tragedy.  
The entire Li estate was in silence, all saying a silent prayer in honor of Chan Jamie, who was longer with them. He had stumbled into their lives bringing with him his amazing persona, and had fallen in love with one of their mistresses. To them he would always be remembered as a Hero.but of course they would never forget, how could they when Ying Fa would always be a remember of him.  
  
He was sent to their time by accidentally, only to fall in love. Only Fate wasn't on their side, and they were torn from each other.  
  
Hah The End or it is?  
I want to thank.Woah a lot of names.so I'll only do the most common ones.  
  
Eslipse for always reviewing, LOL thank you.  
  
Idiot1988 who sent me two reviews in one, thank you.  
  
Amethyst Beloved thank you thank you  
  
Melly L. I love you active persona, so hyper LOL.  
  
Joey!  
  
Xiao Mei LOL thank you too for always updating, I really appreciate it. Kirei crystal, Tannie, Amethyst blossom, Sk, Licybabe2002,  
  
Pretty n pink love little chats with characters LOL  
  
Katsu-chan, Kawaii Chibi Cherry, Kawaiitenshisakura, icicle, Litanya, Hana No, Tenshi, Carol, Buunbuun, Twilight star, Tomoyo-chan, Luckyducky7too, Babyg2988, Silvercherrywolf, Sakurasyaoran , Carol, Winterchick, Azi, Ripchick2002, Tomoyo chan, Peach, Sum, Karen, June, Twilight star, Chelsea, Darkcherry, Lady Moonshine, Diablo1505, Season sweetheart, Shells, MarthyCcs Anz-angel, Jazzy, Hisui Shirou, Odango, Lqueenie, Lilyflower , AZnDrEaMeR1788 Sakura and Li forever, Ice angel, Karen, Black Kat, Animefreak24241 1, Inori Animefreak-trunksPan-luver4ever, Confused. Siuying-4301, Death upon matter, Cashmere, Summer rain1111, White tiger girl1, Crystal phoenix, Kita, Amanda panda, Drummagal, Cherry princess11, Sakura potato , Kita, Jeah, Amethyst blossom  
  
And to all the others, who read and didn't review, if I don't have your name please tell me.Peace.  
Author's note: Well what do you think? Mean do you like it? hate it? I have a feeling I'm going to get yelled at and pretty badly LOL.I'll be waiting for ya'll reviews, hmmm maybe not I'm not sure I'll want to be reading it since as ya'll are going to be yelling at me. 


	34. Years

Chap. 20: "Years."  
Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry LOL well I'm kindda sorry hehehe you know I'm not that evil to kill someone who I love so much. I haven't edited this chapter yet I just wrote and post, tomorrow I'll read it over and edit I'm too lazy and I want to post it now.  
"But can't you see that she's dying! He needs to go back, please there is no need for him to be here," a woman yelled angrily at the men before her. She couldn't believe they were causing her descendents so much unnecessary pain.  
  
"You don't not tell us what to do, he's here and that is the final," a man roared but she didn't flinch. She was not going to let a man scare her; she had learned her listen long time ago.  
  
"But you know I'm right, it was not his fault he was sent to the future. It was yours, why shouldn't you give him and her the life they both deserve. Look at her for god sake, she's dying slowly; it's wrong and you know it" a man looked at her like the others and sighed knowing she was right about that. It was their fault but what she was asking was never done before, it was actually forbidden.  
  
"We'll think about it, you may go" the woman smiled walking out of the room knowing she would get what she wanted.  
Earth.  
"Hey Ying Fa, Wat up baby?" a guy asked placing his hand on the locker right beside Ying Fa's. He looked over her beautiful face, every guy in the entire school wanted to get with her but it wasn't because of her money but who she was. He on the other hand wanted to get a hold of her body. Ying Fa's dull emerald eyes glanced at him briefly before she returned to packing her books into her backpack.  
  
"Leave me alone Brad, I don't want to go out with you. How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked tightly slamming her locker shut making people look at her. Many had noticed that a couple of years ago she had changed drastically, something had happened to her.  
  
"Come now I only want to asked you the fall ball? This is our senior year after all and I'm the most popular guy in school" Brad spoke not at all fazed by her crashing set down. Ying Fa growled looking down as she put on her backpack, why did guys have to learn the hard way? Her eyes flashed suddenly showing streaks of silver, anyone who could feel her aura would have felt it soar a brilliant blue and silver.  
  
Slowly she turned to look at Brad with a smile on her face, not at all showing the anger she was feeling on the inside. "Tell me Brad, what does a girl have to do in order to make you understand?" she asked sweetly, her voice dripping with honey.  
  
"Well answer me yes and I'll make you the most happiest girl in our school" he answered idiotically. Everyone gasped when she took him by the collars and pushed him roughly against the lockers with a load thud.  
  
"I'll tell you once only, every other girl in this school might be drooling over a sorry ass like you but I'm not one of them. If I tell you one more time to leave me alone, you are so going to regret ever meeting me" Ying Fa hissed coldly making Sari's mouth drop open coming to a halt. She knew it was a matter of time before she had Brad, just like any other guy who wanted to go out with her, against a locker threatening him. "Understand?"  
  
"Sure, sure" Brad stuttered swallowing hard. He knew that his hardcore reputation would be ruined because of this bitch. Ying Fa smile letting go of him, she turned and looked at Sari who was smirking.  
  
"You ready? The girls are waiting for their captain" Sari said making Ying Fa nod walking up to her. "Hey Brad, I warned ya" she laughed looping arms with Ying Fa. Sari and Ying Fa's other friends knew that from almost three years ago Ying Fa had changed, and it all had to do with Jamie's disappearance. They had all thought she would get over it in a couple of months but they were wrong, it looked like she would never get over him.  
  
"Yeah, it seems just like yesterday we were merely freshman's" Ying Fa muttered absently feeling the necklace around her neck. It was the only thing she had of Jamie, her beloved Jamie. After he left, she had kept her promise and would never fall in love with anyone ever again. She would always be faithful to him no matter what, she knew that in a couple of years or so they would be together again.  
  
After she returned and told everyone what happened, she retired to her room and cried her self to sleep and sometimes she still did the same. She had met briefly with Jamie's grandparents but other than that she hadn't spoken to them since, though they still kept in touch with the Clan leaders. "Hey Ying Fa?" she looked up having sensed her brother and like those rare times, she smiled. He had grown into such a very handsome young man, powerful and loving.  
  
"Hey, where you heading?" she asked when he stopped in front of her. He had also been a great comfort to her since as he could feel her emotions mostly all the time. He and Ally had a wonderful and serious relationship, no doubt they would end up marrying in no time.  
  
"To practice then home, father wants me to train with Rae and Rui" he answered making her nod. He looked her over wondering when her eyes would start to glow like they did so many years ago. "You going after practice or what?"  
  
"No, I'm heading to the mall with Sari. She needs to pick out a gown for Saturday's ball. Then I have to go to a photo shoot with mother" she answered making him nod.  
  
"Tell her that she should come as well" Sari pleaded making Syaoran looked at her sadly.  
  
"You have no idea how long Ally has been trying to get her to go. She's not going to change her mind at all" he replied making her frown and sigh. "Hey I'll see you at home, don't kill the girls okay? It's hot out," he teased making Ying Fa smile.  
  
"I'll try not to" she replied making him smile before running off. She watched him go before, she and Sari continued on their way.  
  
"Tell me what I would have to do in order to get you to go" she sighed looking at her best friend. She knew they all wanted her to go but she didn't want to go with anyone or by her self. It wasn't worth it buying a gown, and dressing up when there was no one there to show off to or to look good for.  
Somewhere else.later.  
A young man looked up from what he was doing when a beautiful lady walked in, dressed in a glowing white gown. The sound of laughter could be heard outside the place he was studying. He smiled seeing how it was, and got up brushing his long braid over his shoulder. "You haven't come to visit in a long time" he mused her making her smile brighten.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was told that you were busy trying to finish up your studies" she replied, he sighed closing the book he was reading out of.  
  
"One would think that after you are dead there would be no need to study" he commented dryly as she walked up to him. He was suck a handsome man, and so full of knowledge.  
  
"I know, tell me have you stopped feeling her yet, Jamie?" she asked walking over to the table where he was seated. Jamie turned and looked at her, she was a good friend and was the person who had been there for him when he first arrived.  
  
"I do but she can't feel me, every day and night I watch her silently begging her to move on and forget about me" was his answer, though filled pain.  
  
"And what would you if you were allowed to go back to earth and be with her?" At that Jamie stop dead in his tracks and looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was hearing her right, he knew that there was no way he could return it was simply impossible, wasn't it?  
  
"What are you talking about Celesta?" he inquired raising a brow at one of the Li's relatives. She had told him her story and couldn't believe it, but she also filled in all the loose ends.  
  
"Well we both know that Ying Fa isn't doing so well and it's been almost three years. If this continues she'll probably commit suicide soon, Jamie she cannot go on like this" Celesta stated seriously remembering Ying Fa vividly.  
  
"I know that, but there's nothing I can do about it" Jamie replied making her smile shaking her head at him. "What?"  
  
"You underestimate me Jaime, when I want something I get it. Come with me, there's much that needs to explained" with that said she headed for the door. Jamie looked at her retreating back as he tried to push down all the excited emotions. Sensing that he hadn't moved she slowly turned towards him, "Are you just going to stand there? Come now boy," she ordered making him scramble catching up to her.  
Night earth.Thursday night.  
A bright light flashed across the dark night sky like a shooting star, but it was far from that as it collided with the earth. He necklace around Ying Fa's neck glowed brightly but only for a mere second so no ne sensed it. Ying Fa sighed with a smile on her face and turned unto her side.  
Next morning.  
Ying Fa hurried down the hall joggling her back at the same time. She knew that Syaoran must be gone because she was as always late. When she reached the last step she jumped over it landing on the floor when her father and Jamie's grandfather walked out of office. She was shocked to see him, and her father actually smiled. "Chan-san, hello" she said bowing respectively making the old man nod. She was as surprised as her family to know that they were living in Hong Kong with them all that time and wasn't sensed when they were so powerful.  
  
"Well hello there Ying Fa, how are you doing?" he asked looking her over very carefully. He could see that she wasn't doing so well, he eyes had lost their luster since his grandson disappeared.  
  
"Fine thank you, I'm sorry I must be going before I'm late for school. It was nice seeing you again" Ying Fa said softly walking over to her father, "Bye dad" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door. Xiao Lang and Chan looked at the door when it closed and sighed.  
  
"I think we should continue to the elders now, Sakura and my mother should have them together" Xiao Lang said making him smile nodded. "This will be good for her, and it'll be even better for all of us if we had our Ying Fa back" he continued.  
  
"So tru, we were shocked when he appeared last night but we're overjoyed. My wife was so shocked that she couldn't pry her self off him even though he doesn't know us. This will also be a great alliance between us"  
  
"It will, but I do not care about that all that matters is my daughter"  
Later.  
Ying Fa walked up the stairs very slowly heading to her mother's studio. She smiled slightly at those who she passed. She didn't know why her mother wanted to work so much when there was absolutely no need at her for her to. And now she was getting her and Lin into modeling along with three- year-old Mei Hua. "Hey Miss Ying Fa, how are you doing?" a man asked when she walked into the shoot.  
  
"I'm cool Jorge, where's mother?" she replied making him point at Sakura who was working with Mei Hua, she was surprised to see Tomoyo with her. She didn't think that Tomoyo would be showing up until later today or tomorrow for the fashion show that was going to take place on Monday.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here," Sakura smiled not turning around. People who she worked with always wondered how she knew when her children were close without even looking back but figured it was their connection.  
  
"Sorry, traffic. You wanted me?" Ying Fa replied making Sakura turn around. She looked at her mother then Tomoyo and knew that something was up. She didn't know what but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. "Tomoyo, I didn't know you were coming today, is Ally here too?" she couldn't feel her friend.  
  
"Change of plans, no she's coming later today. She had a meeting at school since as she's on the committee for prom" Tomoyo answered making Ying Fa nod, she missed when Tomoyo looked her over with her fashion designer eyes taking measurements.  
  
"Oh, um are you almost finished?" she asked her mother when Mei Hua got up and ran over to them.  
  
"Fa, Fa," she exclaimed running towards Ying Fa who laughed picking her up.  
  
"No, I'm going to need you and Lin for a shoot it won't take that long. She's on her way here right now from ballet" Sakura answered making Ying Fa nod as she poked Mei Hua on her nose cutely making her giggle.  
  
"Okay, do you have what I'm supposed to wear so I can get ready now?" Tomoyo beamed a smile at her before running off, Ying Fa was very afraid.  
  
"Ying Fa, can I ask you a great favor?" Sakura asked signing for something. She and Tomoyo had started their very own modeling and designing agency. Sakura ran the modeling and fashion shows, while Tomoyo dealt with the designs.  
  
"Um okay, what?" Ying Fa asked uneasily making Sakura beam a smile at her. She looked at her daughter knowing that after today all she would be the same again.  
  
"Well, one of Xiao Lang's partner's son has just moved here and he doesn't really know anyone. We were thinking that maybe you could take him to your Senior Ball since as he's going to do to Hong Kong University like most of you" Sakura explained looking out the window at the busy Hong Kong streets below. "I know we're asking a lot but it's not like we can ask Lin to do it"  
  
"But mother you know I'm not going to the Ball" Ying Fa whined. She really didn't want to go to a Ball with anyone, especially some stranger. Sakura turned around and Ying Fa groaned loudly looking at her mother's sad eyes. "Mother no, mother" she repeated over and over making Sakura's eyes get pleading. They might have the same eyes but Sakura knew how to make someone do what she wanted.  
  
"Please sweetie" Sakura begged working her daughter.  
  
"Mother please you can find someone else" Ying Fa continued, she wasn't going to give in. 'I'm not going to give in, I'm not going to give in" she chanted over and over.  
Later.  
"I can't believe I gave him," Ying Fa cried as she got a gorgeous sparkling white dress fitted to her.  
  
"You look beautiful Ying Fa" Lin exclaimed taking in the dress and her sister. She had changed out of the battle suit Tomoyo had her model along side Ying Fa and Mei Hua.  
  
"Pretty" Mei Hua giggled making Ying Fa relax a little.  
  
"Tell me who is this guy?" she asked softly making sure to keep still so Tomoyo did prick her with a needle. She had learned her lesion long time ago, and she wasn't going to make those mistakes again.  
  
"Well he's starting college at Hong Kong University, and since as you guys are going to be going there this year I thought it would be good if you met him and introduced him to your friends or something. He's a really nice young man if you ask me, and he's nineteen" Sakura explained making Ying Fa frown.  
  
"If he's nineteen shouldn't he be at least in his second or first year already?" she inquired softly making Tomoyo look at Sakura briefly.  
  
"Well there was some kind of problem and he wasn't able to start" Tomoyo answered for Sakura since as she didn't. "Trust me, Eriol has met this young man and he's approved too so there's no worries"  
  
"I hope you're right, I'm not into going to a dance with someone I don't even know" Ying Fa sighed making Sakura and Tomoyo smile secretively.  
  
"We're right" Sakura whispered smiling brightly, she turned to the window and looked outside thanking the heavens.  
Next day.  
  
Jamie.  
He walked out unto the large porch of his grandparent's incredibly large estate. He saw people moving around the yard doing daily chores and some stopped and looked at him. Closing his eyes momentarily he thanked Celesta again, and tried his best to hide his presence from Ying Fa. He hoped that she would be glad to see him tonight. "Please make things go right," he whispered turning when his grandmother and grandfather walked outside smiling.  
  
"What's on your mind my boy?" Seung asked making him look her over; she had to admit that she did resemble his mother.  
  
"Ying Fa" he answered simply making her nod smiling. "Tell me, why is it that you never came to look for me before all this happened?"  
  
"You aren't the easiest person to find, just like the Li's we couldn't feel your aura cause you always hid it" Lian answered sitting down making Jamie sit in front of them. "But after you moved in with the Li's you never hid it"  
  
"I see, why did my mother run away from you?" he asked making Seung frown thinking about her beloved only child.  
  
"She didn't want to accept what fate had in store for her, so she ran away thinking she could escape it. The aunt you were living with was from your father's side, a mere human," Seung answered regrettably. "Our clan is dying, there is but few of us left, and we needed her to marry one of us but she refused and married your father. We had not known it would have brought you into the world"  
  
"I see, you want this marriage because it'll also bring an alliance with the Li family don't you?" Jamie asked making them look at him and nod slowly. He got up and turned back to the yard seeing that more of his kind was showing up. They were right, there was so few of them so very few but they were strong he could feel them they were his people. "So strong"  
  
"Yes we are as old as the Li family, yet they and we are in the same problem. The world lacks in magic and we're becoming few, us joining with them will make us bountiful" Lian stated standing beside Jaime who turned to look at him with smiling eyes.  
  
"Then I guess you want this joining even more now that you've seen what a Li and Chan joined can do" he mused making them laugh nodding in total agreement with him. A Chan and Li were so very powerful when they became one, and if they were to have some marry into the family then it wouldn't matter if they married humans because the magic linage wouldn't die out.  
  
"So right my boy, they are going to look upon you and Ying Fa" Lian exclaimed placing his hand on Jamie's shoulder.  
Ying Fa.  
She, Ally and San came to a stop looking at the person before them with a smile on their face. "Well long time you see, tell me how are you doing girls?" Angel laughed making them smile.  
  
"We're great, how's college?" Ally asked making her flush, they got why she did when a guy walked up and took her hand.  
  
"Wonderful, I want you to meet Chris. Chris this is Ying Fa, Ally and San old time friends" Angel introduced making him smile.  
  
"Hey" they all said, the girls looked Chris over and thought he was a babe.  
  
"Ya'll getting ready to leave school?" Angel teased making them laugh. Since that encounter with Zaroff and having her body stolen Angel had become a nice person even though she couldn't remember what had happened.  
  
"Yep, only a few months left and I can't wait" Sari sighed brightly thinking about her boyfriend David, they were still together after so long. She couldn't wait to start college so that they could be together all the time.  
  
"Just wait, when you're out you'll want to go back," Angel pointed out making them nod. "So I guess I'll be seeing ya'll at the Uni soon"  
  
"Yeah you bet your ass on that, and we'll be taking over the cheerleading team too" Ying Fa spoke making her laugh nodding.  
  
"Yeah I'll have to watch out for you, bye," Angel laughed walking off with Chris. Ying Fa looked at them and sighed seeing her self and Jamie. Shaking her head she and her friends continued.  
  
"So did your parents tell you who this guy was or how he looked?" Sari asked when they came to Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Naw, hey I don't see why you have to buy new lingerie he'll be taking you out of it anyways" Ying Fa stated making Ally laugh and Sari blush.  
  
"Your point? Hey Ally why don't you buy something too?" Sari said making Ally flush crimson looking down.  
  
"You know you want to, it's not like we can't feel the change between you two" Ying Fa whispered to Ally who turned beet red and hurried off making her laugh following them. It was weird but from since yesterday she had been feeling a lot better and happier. She hadn't laughed this much in so long that it felt foreign to her.  
  
"Hey Ying Fa, why don't you buy this?" Ally asked holding up a black bra and underwear set. Sighing she walked over to them, she didn't want to go to the Winter Ball with this guy who she didn't know. Hopefully she would recognize him like her parents said she would.  
Later.  
"I don't see why my mother is making such a big deal of this" Eli groaned making Rui and Rae nod in agreement. "She'll be going to prom again next year in England"  
  
"I know, this is just a stupid dance, but I think my mother is happy because they have actually gotten Ying Fa to go out. We all miss Jamie a lot" Rui sighed making them look down sadly nodding in agreement.  
  
"Hey they are coming now, come and look," Lin said excitedly at the door making them groan and get up. Eli picked up his baby brother who was one making him giggle.  
  
"Come on Tomo, this should be over with in no time" he said to his brother making him look at him cutely. They walked to the door and looked up when Ying Fa and Ally arrived at the stairs.  
Syaoran looked at Ally and felt his face heat up, and a smile adorn his lips. She was dressed in a lavender ice dress, which clung to her every curve outlining her body perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun and the diamond necklace he had gotten her adorned her neck. She looked at him and smile brightly feeling what he was feeling; thankfully their parents hadn't freaked out knowing what they had done.  
  
Syaoran looked at his sister was also gorgeous in her strapless white ice dress; her hair was down and curled. He sighed looking at the necklace Jamie had given her, but tonight it seemed to shine brightly. "You both look beautiful" he said when they reached him making them smile.  
  
"Thank you" both answered before Ying Fa walked over to her parents. Syaoran took Ally's hand and kissed it lightly making her flush and Tomoyo zoom in.  
  
"So beautiful" Xiao Lang whispered looking his daughter over with pride, Ying Fa looked at her father and smile hugging him. "And so grown" he couldn't believe that his baby had grown up so quickly.  
  
"I love you father," she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. Xiao Lang winked at her before Ying Fa moved over to her mother who had her cape.  
  
"He'll be there waiting for you, don't worry you'll know it's him" Sakura stated making Ying Fa nod reluctantly. "I have a feeling you'll be smiling before this night is out, don't frown" she spoke smiling.  
  
"I'll try not to" Ying Fa sighed making Sakura smile brightly. She and Ying Fa winced when Tomoyo attacked them with her camera flashed. "I can't see anything but stars" she whined making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Me too, come on guys it's time to go," she said making them nod. They stood at the door and watch them get in the limo and pull off. Sighing she rested against Xiao Lang, smiling.  
  
"So when are we going to spy on them?" Tomoyo asked giddily making them smirk closing the living room door.  
  
"Well we can get ready now" Eriol smiled when as they got in a circle. The kids stood on the side with Yelen and watched as they were engulfed in a bright light. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled when it died down, they looked at their teenage selves and squealed making the guys wince.  
  
The kids looked at their parents' younger selves in disbelief, "I don't believe other kids have to deal with his kind of trauma," Lin whispered making the boys nod sighing.  
Later.  
Ying Fa sighed standing a refreshment table; she looked at Syaoran and Ally who were dancing with David and Sari. She looked away from them and towards the ground feeling incredibly lonely. She was waiting for the date that had yet to show up, "I should have said no" she hissed wondering why she had even bothered to dress up. Placing her cup of punch down she started for the exit when the song ended, and a slow song came on.  
  
She looked up feeling her body overwhelmed with an amazing sensation not seeing that her brother and Ally had stopped as well having felt it. Ying Fa's breath caught in her through seeing the figure standing at the end of the crowd dressed in black, she could make out that he had black hair but what got her was the aura emitting from him. "No, Jamie.  
Author's note: Well do you still hate me? LOL I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter I was planning on making it the last but I guess the next one will have to be the last one LOL ne ways ja and remember to review. 


	35. A second chanceEpilogue

Chap. 21: "A second chance," Epilogue  
Author's note: Hey LOL sorry for the ending in the last chapter. I know I'm evil but look on the bright side, this is the last chapter so I won't be tormenting you for a long time. I want to thank everyone who continuously reviewed and told me what they thought. Reviews mean a lot to author, it doesn't matter what you say, if it's long or short or only one word.  
  
Sorry for the late update but I caught a bad cause of the flu from my mom. It was so bad that I couldn't use my eyes because they would hurt from the light. I'm a little better now, stupid flu. Every one in Virginia Beach has it.  
  
Whelp, here's the last chapter and enjoy.  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
Jamie stood dead in his tracks looking at the enchanting beauty before him, his breath caught taking her in. slowly his eyes moved over her body, taking the way the dress clung to and outlined every curve. Moving to her face he saw that she had only gotten more beautiful if that were possible. Seeing the look of disbelief in her eyes a small smile slowly touched his lips.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need.  
  
Ying Fa felt tears in her eyes as she stared at her beloved Jamie, her heart sped up and her hands held unto her dress to stop them from shaking. Willing her self to walk, she took tiny steps not noticing how people were looking at them. I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
"Jamie" her voice cracked as she wondered if she were dreaming. Surely this most be some kind of cruel joke, it had to be. She stopped mere inches from him; her hand slowly reached up and caressed his face half expecting it to go through. "You are real," she uttered in disbelief making his smile widen.  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
"Of course I'm real," he answered and her broken heart mended hearing those words from his lips. Tears sprung from her eyes as the words finally sank in, she didn't know what to do.  
  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning  
  
"B-but how" Jamie reached up and stopped the single tear that was trailing down her cheek. He didn't want to see her cry; he wanted her to smile so badly.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
"I was given a second chance to be with you" Ying Fa's arm flew out and she hugged him with all her might, never wanting him to go. Jamie returned the hug holding her tightly as she cried.  
  
I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
"I-I oh Jamie" she wailed not able to get anything else out. She couldn't believe he was actually here, she couldn't believe they were now going to be together. "I lost you, it hurt so badly"  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
"Shhhh, you'll never feel that again" he soothed making her nod as she buried her face in his neck trying to get her tears under control. He looked up only to see Syaoran holding Ally who was also getting teary. He and Syaoran locked eyes right when a smile formed on his friend's lips. "Hey when am I going to see you smile?" he asked softly caressing her hair. Ying Fa pulled back giving him a shaky smile, it seemed hard to do it after not doing so for so long.  
  
Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
"I'm trying" she confessed shakily making him smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoed and kissed him lightly on the lips. When he returned the kiss deepening it, she felt a shudder race through her body.  
  
The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you  
  
Jamie's hold tightened around her waist, pressing her body to him. He wanted her as close to him as possible, he never wanted to let her go. They forgot about everyone else in the room as they bask in their lip lock. Breaking from the kiss, Jamie was greeted with a bright smile and twinkling emerald eyes. "I love you Jamie," she whispered against his lips making his smile widen.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
"I love you too Ying Fa," he replied looking into her sparkling eyes now filled with life and happiness. Ying Fa winked at him as she captured his lips in another sweet kiss; she wanted to be in his arms forever and to kiss him forever.  
  
I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
"Wow, they are worst then you and Sakura" Eriol commented making Xiao Lang looked at him and glare. He smiled tightening his hold on his wife; he gave her a soft kiss on the neck making Tomoyo sigh as she videotaped.  
  
Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes  
  
"Shut up Eriol" Xiao Lang growled in a low menacing voice making Eriol's widen. He looked away from the annoying Eriol and his to wife who was leaning against him. the children couldn't feel them because they were hiding their auras, they didn't want them to know of their presence just yet.  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
"They are so in love, I'm happy that she'll be back to her old self," Sakura whispered placing her hand over her husbands own that were wrapped around her waist.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
"We all are, how about a dance my precious cherry blossom?" Xiao Lang asked beside her ear making her shudder and look up at him.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
  
"I would love nothing more, my little wolf" she replied placing a kiss on his chin. Xiao Lang smiled leading her towards the dance floor; pulling her into his arms he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Tomoyo asked angrily making Eriol chuckle nodding as he took her camcorder out of her hand.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
"I was getting there my love" Eriol grinned leading her out of the darkness. They got in each other's arms beside Xiao Lang and Sakura and started to dance sharing a sweet kiss.  
  
I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
"Let's give them some time together before we go over there" Syaoran whispered to Ally who nodded as he wiped a stray tear away. "He'll have a lot to explain"  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
"Yeah, he will" she replied placing her hands around his neck looking into her amazing emerald eyes. "Syaoran?" she said softly making him look down at her.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
"I love you," he smiled lowering his head; brushing his lips lightly hers in took them in a sweet succulent kiss.  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
"I love you too Al, my Al" he stated against her lips making her smile. When they broke from the kiss she rested her head on his chest and knew that there was nowhere else she wanted to be. She and Ying Fa's eyes locked and they smiled at each other.  
  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning.  
Later.  
"So Aunt Celesta convinced them?" Ying Fa asked as she and Jamie walked towards the cliff of her house hand in hand.  
  
"Yeah, she befriended me. She's a very nice and strong willed woman" he mused looking at her before turning to look at the moon's silver glow that was cast on the ocean top. They were still dressed in their clothing from the dance having reached home after discovering that her parents were also there.  
  
"Yeah, isn't she" they came to a stop when they reached the cliff. Ying Fa looked down at the place where she had been tempted so many times to jump from. Looking up she sighed and thanked her aunt and god for giving her a second chance with Jamie. "Wanna defy gravity?" she asked happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked looking at her mischievous smile. Ying Fa winked tightening the hold on his hand as she pulled him towards the ledge. Jamie's eyes widen when they went flying over the edge. "Ying Fa!" she laughed calling upon the float card.  
  
"No worries" she giggled when their feet touched the calm water top. Jamie grinned looking at her, he bowed charmingly holding out his hand for her. Giggling Ying Fa took his offered hand and they started to waltz gliding across the water top. She held his close as they moved together, her gown flipping in the wind.  
Ally.  
She giggled looking at Jamie and Ying Fa who were dancing on the water top. She and Syaoran were sitting on the housetop gazing at the stars. "They are so childish" she joked making him look at her and smirk.  
  
"Why should we allow them to have all the fun?" he asked making her look at him with twinkling eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't" she replied giving him a sweet kiss when wings sprouted on their backs. Slowly they stood up making their white wings open in all its glory. Ally laughed when they jumped off the roof and started to dance in the air.  
As the two couples danced neither noticed how the house was coming awake. Sakura walked unto the porch with the children followed by everyone else, she smiled transforming her wand. "Come children, this is a special night," she said making them brighten.  
  
"Yay! Come on Eli let's dance" Lin exclaimed grabbing his hand when wings sprouted on her back.  
  
"Lin! No" Eli gasped blushing when she pulled him into the air. Scrambling he did a spell getting wings too so he didn't fall from her hold. He looked at anything but her knowing his face was as red as a cherry.  
  
"Haha fun time" Rui laughed evilly making a star appears, Rae got the idea and did the same. It wasn't everyday they were allowed to go wild with their powers. They jumped unto the stairs making them take off like hover crafts into the sky.  
  
"Bubbles!!" Mei Hua giggled holding out her hands making the sky fill with her favorite things during bath time. Sakura laughed looking her daughter, she walked over to her and scooped her into her arms making her wings appear.  
  
"Come on Mei Hua" she took off into the sky flying beautifully making Mei Hua giggled when Xiao Lang joined them. He held out his hand saying a chant making small wings appear on Mei Hua's back. "Ready to fly?" she asked Mei Hua who nodded starting to flap her wings.  
  
"Come to daddy" Xiao Lang said holding out his hand for Mei Hua when Sakura turned her towards him. "Remember to flap your wings continuously" he spoke making his youngest daughter nod. When Sakura let her go she giggled a little dropping at first but she held her self up flying to her father. Xiao Lang smiled holding her hand flying around with her and Sakura.  
  
they flew past Tomoyo and Eriol, baby Tomo was in a baby carrier attached around Tomoyo's body. He giggled clapping his hands together with pure glee, "More" he exclaimed making them laugh.  
  
Ying Fa and Jamie laughed joining their family. They held unto each other's hand moving between them, "Jamie!" Lin exclaimed flying out of nowhere into his arms making him chuckle hugging her.  
  
"Woah" he chuckled making her look at him with twinkling eyes. She hugged him tightly having missed him so much. She was glad that he wasn't going to ever leave them again.  
  
"Come Ying Fa" Sakura called making her nod floating off to meet her mother. She hugged Sakura tightly making her laugh hugging her back. She loved her parents so much; they were the best in the world.  
  
"I love you mother," she whispered making Sakura nod holding her oldest daughter.  
  
"I love you too, come on let's make sparkles fall from the sky" Sakura replied making her nod.  
  
"Hey Ally," she called waving at her making her join them. Together they all flew towards the sky, Ying Fa and Ally making their wands appearing. They separated like had done many Halloweens ago waving their wands they made the sky light up and shiny sparkling dust start to fall over them.  
"Pretty" Mei Hua whispered reaching out to touch the shiny fairy like dust. Xiao Lang nodded looking at his wife who flew towards them. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist looking into her sparkling emerald eyes with love.  
  
"Beautiful" he whispered making Sakura flush, she moved in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hmmm love you"  
  
"And I you too" Sakura smiled between kisses. Ying Fa and Jamie flew into each other's arms and shared a soft sweet kiss.  
  
"You know I'm going to ask you to marry me once I've gotten your father's permission" he whispered against her ear sending chills down her spine. She pulled back looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait for that day" was her response before she kissed him passionately.  
Years later.  
Ying Fa slowly reached out and touched the head stone of her many greats aunty, a smile touching her lips. "Every year I come back here to thank you, and it is something that I'll always do" she whispered placing a red rose down. "You were the one to give me back my life" she could feel a bouncy aura coming towards her and she smile getting up slowly, one could hardly move around in her state.  
  
"Mommy come" a cute little voice exclaimed she looked at her little girl who had a head of black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. "Pictures" Ying Fa smiled walking over to her, taking her small hand in hers they walked towards the large Li Mansion.  
  
"What's the matter, Alexis? Your kimono is dirty in the back" Ying Fa spoke noticing it. They were all home celebrating Yelen's birthday, and the house was packed and filled with the laughter of children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.  
  
"Lexia did it, she's being mean mommy" Alexis answered making Ying Fa smile picking her up. One thing that wasn't good about being twins or having it run in your family was the fact that more of them would be produced and she and Syaoran were living that reality. And if didn't help that both parents were powerful because it only made the children even more powerful. Alexis at five buried her head in her mother's neck placing with her soft blue kimono.  
  
"No worries" Ying Fa moved her hand over her daughters pink kimono making the grass stain vanish. When they came to the yard Ying Fa smiled looking at her incredibly odd family and guardians. Mostly all her brothers and sisters were with those they cared about, and soon they would marry.  
  
"It's about time you got here," Ally laughed walking up to her juggling Anna in one hand and Mika in the other hand. "I can't find your brother anywhere"  
  
"He's probably with father somewhere," Ying Fa answered making Ally nod. "Time for the picture?" she asked when her mother walked up with her other granddaughter Lexia. Sakura smiled taking Alexis out of Ying Fa's arms, she loved her grandchildren.  
  
"I can't seem to find your father or my brother, in fact none of the men," she asked making them frown. "They are somewhere around here"  
  
"Yeah, I can't feel Jamie he must be blocking me. I wonder what they are up to" Ying Fa sighed making her mother nod.  
  
"I swear they need to stop acting like children" Ally whispered making them nod walking over to the others who were waiting to take there seats and take the family photo. "Now that I think about it, where's James and Tai?" she and Ying Fa looked around for their oldest son's wondering where they could be.  
  
"I hope they aren't-" before Ying Fa could finish there was an explosion coming from the forest making everyone gasp. Ying Fa's eyes narrowed seeing her father, her husband, her brother and uncle walked out of the woods covered with smoke marks then slowly her son and nephew appeared.  
  
"I don't believe it, they knew how unstable the boys powers are" Ally gasped running over to them. Sakura shook her head at the playful males in her family knowing that they had been playing around again. Tomoyo walked up to them having a pretty good idea of what had happened.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, Kinomoto Touya"  
  
"Chan Jamie"  
  
"Hirragizawa Eriol"  
  
"Li Syaoran" all males stopped hearing their names and looked at their wives and sister's angry faces and groaned inwardly.  
  
"Mommy, daddy go bomb," James exclaimed running up to Ying Fa who bent down. She looked at her son's dirty face and sighed looking at her husband making him grin sheepishly. She moved her hand over her sons face making him look brand new.  
  
"You and the girls run along now" she said making them nod running off to go and play. "I swear, what if anything had happened"  
  
"Sorry" they all apologized making Sakura rub her temple.  
  
"It's enough that when we have a family get together that we have to have the whole house refurnished but now you are killing the forest as well" Sakura stated making Eriol looked at his wife's angry face and sighed turning around her waved his hand making the gap in the forest disappear.  
  
"I swear, Clow-san or not I don't want you playing around with your grandson's powers for the rest of the trip" Tomoyo ordered making him nod. Looking at the rest of them he walked over to his wife making him clothing change to new.  
  
"Let's get this picture taken" Sakura sighed walking off, Ying Fa and Ally nodded walking off as well leaving the men who looked down at their clothing that was still smoking.  
  
"I told you we should have left the property," Xiao Lang growled glaring at Jamie who smiled sheepishly shaking his head.  
  
"Next time we'll go to a different dimension" Syaoran said making them nod following behind their wives.  
  
"Great now we're going to have to suck up," Jamie stated making them groan, he looked down at his clothing and made it brand new like the others Syaoran did his and Touya's. Yelen smiled looking at her yard that was filled with grandchildren and great grand from both her son and daughters. She was truly the most blessed woman on the entire planet.  
  
She looked at her son who bent down in front of her and smile seeing his smiling eyes. "Give us a bright smile mother," he said making her nod. He gave her a kiss on her cheek before taking his place beside his wife who he could tell was still made it him. In her old age, she had witnessed a lot all through her life and she knew that if she were to die tomorrow she would have lived a most fulfilling life.  
  
"All right now, get together and give me a bright smile," the photographer who was a Li man, said making them gets together. When the camera flashed once, Sakura, Ying Fa, Tomoyo and Ally were looking away from their husbands. The second time if flashed the guys were trying to apologize. And the third and final time, they were smiling at each other.  
That picture was enlarged and placed on the wall were many more rested. Sakura moved her hand over the frame smiling at her beautiful and large family, starting from her guardians, friends, family and those who were joined into their family by marriage. She looked at all her grandchildren being filled with pride, she couldn't wait to watch them blossom. "What are you thinking about?" Xiao Lang asked wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled resting against him, resting against her soul mate.  
  
"I'm thinking about how proud I am to have such a wonderful husband, children and grandchildren. This house is so quiet when they are all asleep don't you think?" she replied making him nod turning around she gave him a soft kiss. "Oh my little wolf, we've experienced so much"  
  
"Yes we have, and with every experience it tightens our bonds with each other" he stated making her nod resting her head on his shoulder. The flames from the fire danced off the walls of the large living room casting off a golden light. They looked at the door feeling very family auras walking towards them. First their grandchildren appeared poking their heads through the door.  
  
"Grandmother, grandfather could you tells us a story about one of your battles?" James asked walking in with his sisters and cousin.  
  
"Yes mother could you tell us a story?" Mei Hua asked following behind them along with Ying Fa, and the others.  
  
"We would love nothing more" Sakura laughed picking up Anna, she sat on a chair making Alexis crawl into her arms. Xiao Lang sat down and Lexy and Mika crawled into his arms. Rui, Rae, Mei Hua, Lin, Syaoran, Ally, Ying Fa and Jamie sat around them cuddled up to each other.  
  
"Which one would you like to hear?" Xiao Lang asked looking over his family who all thought about it.  
  
"How about the Judgment?" Rae asked when Kero fly into the room and landed on Ying Fa's lap making her smile petting him.  
  
"Yeah Gaki" Kero said making Xiao Lang glare at him, everyone smiled looking at the two of them.  
  
"Come now, let's see" Sakura sighed thinking back.  
Author's note: Hey ya'll I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. So some odd reason with this story I always have problem ending it. Anywayz I want to thank all yall who reviewed THANK YOU, THANK YOU A TON. I don't really have much to say but hey I'm glad that this was a success.  
  
Remember to review for the last time and check out my upcoming stories..  
  
The Sisterhood. The Meaning of Love  
  
I have some more but I have yet to find a name for those, I have fighting ones and love stories too. 


End file.
